The Tyranny of Queen Elsa - Frozen Memories
by Queen Awinita
Summary: "Heros don't always look they do in history books, When the world is in chaos a hero appears to set things right. Do you beilive in fairy tales ? I am particularly fond of the Legend of the Reborn Ghost, but the funny thing is... I dont normally put much stock in fairy tales... Maybe I should have, now, who wants to see the Afterlife first ?" Mark returns to Arendelle for war
1. Chapter 1

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

 _Power Corrupts..._

 _Absolute power corrupts... absolutely_

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 1 Awaken

 **1 August 2055**

 **Sacremento District**

 **Warmoon Palace**

 **Noon**

"Mark wake up!" A voice, a female voice, one concerned or just trying to waken him was heard in his dreamless sleep. "Mark! Wake up you sleeping dolt!" Finally his eyes snapped open as the woman shrieked into his ear "WAKE UP DEAR"

"I'm up I'm up!" Mark said jerking upright in bed, looking around bleary eyed he briefly blinked, where the fuck was he ? Oh right, seeing Talak he remembered, they were married werent they ? Seeing her concern and confused gaze he asked "Whats wrong ? Its my day off"

Ever since their wedding the week before they'd been rebuilding alliances with Ruthie and other Assassin Brotherhood cells across what was left of California. Talak nodded "It is your day off and I know you want to sleep in. But there is something important going on and I think you need to be up for it."

Mark nodded and got out of bed, sliding his feet into a pair of socks before grabbing his pants to put them on before reaching to his boots. "So whats the fuss, dear ? Did Sazhori overcook breakfast again or does Spike need bail money ?" Didnt he kill her ?

"Niether." Talak replied helping him put on his shirt then his normal forest green Assassin coat edged in red. "Its someone to see you, do you know anyone named Marion ?"

Mark stared at her. "Now that is a name I have not heard in a very long time... Always thought she was dead, or in hiding so extreme I could never find her" He said putting up his hair while looking in a mirror.

"Either way, shes alive apparently and is insisting on seeing you. She says it is important concerning a kingdom up north ?" Talak said in reply as she handed him the silk glove that was the basis for his gauntlet

Mark sighed, looking in the mirror one last time he slipped the glove onto his hand. It was time to have a chat with his sister by blood, a woman he hadnt seen in twenty six years, but always got letters from every month like clockwork. And now she was there, at their home, the Warmoon Palace wasnt going to be renamed, Mark saw no need of such thing. Sighing again he left the bedroom and went t othe hall leading to the stairs to the throneroom.

Talaks magic was insanely strong, powerful enough to be a problem in fact so Mark didnt press the issue of the name of their palace. Stepping down the stairs into the throne room Mark took note of who was there, Spike, Sazhori, James the butler, his cousin Miao now in much better health yet still hooked on the drugs yet Talak was slowly breaking their grip on the poor Tigress woman.

But there were three other women with them. Two of them he recognised right away as his elder sisters, both Tigress, Bengal breed at that, turned to look at him, dispite their hair styles, Mark easily told them apart, but it was the third woman, a woman in silver, white and lime green robes with long silver-white hair that had his undevided attention.

Kalda knew her, and stirred briefly as he saw the diamond upon her chest right on her breastbone. But it was the iface/i of the woman that drew all of Marks attention entirely.

"Diana I assume ?" Mark said simply

"Its Marion, but lately I've been going by Diamond" Marion/Diamond replied then just Diamond spoke "Hello Kalda, long time" She said in Draconian

"Hello to you too Crazy Dragongirl" Kalda replied simply before Mark took over looking to his sisters

"Why are you three here ?" He asked

"Its a long story, but uh... We got a problem back home. Its more important then you think" Serena replied "We were barely able to flee as it is."

"Flee ?" Mark pressed

"Elsa went nuts with power. Somehow. It was all we could do to flee before things went to absolute shit" Serenity replied

"OK... that doesnt explain much. How did the three of you get here ?" Mark said crossing his arms, Talak motioned and some chairs formed from the floor allowing them all to sit. Serena collapsed onto a soft coushin while Marion remained standing as Serenity simply sat on the floor as Mark also took a seat. Sazhori and Spike stood nearby, as much as the two Ravens hated the other they got along well enough. Wezaki was nowhere to be seen

But that didnt matter as Serenity, Marion, and Serena explained what had happened over the last week and how they barely got out. It didnt make any sense to Mark. He was married, was that why Elsa went crazy ? It must be why.

Finally Mark asked a simple question: "How did Elsa go crazy with power ?" He wanted the details

The three women looked at each other before Marion answered, using her magic she created a almost holographic model of the Apple of Eden that Anna had once recovered from Blackrock Temple. "I think something happened after you left, Elsa had a nightmare or something, and started hoarding power, Anna fled the kingdom however but there was nothing we could do. Some of the higher ranking assassins were captured or slain, or simply forced to flee. Anna took most of the Assassin Recruits with her to I think Gilja, but its not easy even there. Elsas reach is long."

"Marion, tell me something, why did Elsa do this ? Are you _sure_ it is Elsa who is behind this ?" Mark asked

"Who else would drive off Anna in such a manner ?" Marion replied, she sighed then "It's Diamond, now. There are some things Marion wont do, this is one of them. Fight Elsa, Marion cant do such a thing." It looked as if Marion faded away, a woman now dressed in shades of white and silver, with long silverwhite hair and brown eyes stood in her place.

"Hopefully it wont come to that" Mark replied, crossing his arms he then nodded "Diamond then, a nice name sounds oddly familiar, no big deal. I think I know why all of you are here, all looking at me as if I say something we all hop to do it." Everyone nodded "pretty much" was basically the reply. "Fine, first and formost we get supplies, Spike, Sazhori, get in touch with Ruth and Big Tony, we're going to need some hovertrucks. Sazhori, while you're out see if you can get in touch with some of your fellow Ravens, I need eyes in the sky to count on for information."

The two women nodded and left the room as Mark continued giving orders. "Diamond, since you went through the trouble to find me here with my sisters I want the three of you with me, Talak, that goes for you too Im going to need your magic most likely, I havent seen Wezaki in a week now."

"All Doves have been recalled to the City of Talons, even Princess Fang was ordered home." Serenity said, without the Doves they had no healers. And without Princess Fang they had a problem

"Well shit" Mark grunted "Alright fine, Serenity, get in touch with whoever you can, we're going to need allies, be it in Cairo or Arendelle it doesnt matter, just get us people we can count on. CIA wont cut it, they were destroyed in Oslo and Arendelle as it is." Serenity smirked at her brothers words. True that

Mark turned to his other sister. "Serena, can you get in touch with Anna, maybe mom and aunt Blackmane ?" the other Tigress nodded, "Sooner we know the lay of the land the better"

With everyone to their respective tasks it left Mark alone in the Throne Room, looking out the window on the city below he thought carefully on what he was going through. He was married, how was he married ? It wasnt Elsa he was married to either, it was Talak, how did he marry Talak ? Didnt he kill her ?

It didnt matter, watching the city below wake up or did it ever go to bed ? Sacremento lately was identical to New York, what was left of it, it never slept. It was identical in a way because of what Talak did for the place, she rebuilt it, building it up with both knowledge, culture, and power, not ot mention peace.

"Lost in thought again ?" Came a soft voice, that of Talak as she stepped to his side, both of them looked out upon the city she had built up

"How did you guess ?

"You have that look"

"The look ? What look ?"

"The look of a man haunted by his past, a man lost in his thoughts about what he should have done to prevent what happened."

Mark nodded, pointing a finger briefly upwards his hugged Talak, the woman was briefly startled but then it made little sense even to her. "Thanks sweetheart. Are you packed ?"

Talak nodded "I received word from Sazhori and Spike, they met up with Ruth Big and her son just within the Sacremento city limits. They have two hovertrucks ready to go"

"Alright, how many folks from Ruth's place are coming with us ? Norway isnnt partial to non natives to that kind of cold" Mark asked

"As far as I am aware, six members of the Pit Crew will be joining us for logistical needs." Talak replied

"How is Miao doing ? Is she ready to go to her original home ?" Mark asked

"We've been slowly getting the drugs out of her system each day as I promised, but the caffiene will be staying, dsadly, its the only way to get her moving. I think she ended up addicted to it thanks to me every day." Talak replied. "But the other drugs Im washing from her system, but we're stuck with the caffiene"

Mark took a deep breath,m let it out, took another, after a minute he finally nodded "Alright, that will do, if she can only have caffiene in her system, then so be it. There will be nothing we can do. So keep the caffiene shots on hand. I think we can make this work" Mark mused, his cousin, addicted to caffiene, cold turkey was not an option he wanted to think about for her.

Mark was slient again for long moments as Talak watched her husband. "You are troubled arent you ?"

"Very much so" Mark nodded simply

"The mere fact a friend you loved once, has fallen from grace haunts you does it not ?" Talak pressed simply

"I do not want to talk about it, dear. You know that." Mark hissed

"Yes I know that. But you and I both know that what happened back then happened for a reason. It brought us back together. And what happens after this, we do together. Agreed ?" Talak was speaking the truth, fate had conspired aainst him again, and Kalda was unnaturally silent.

Mark nodded, "Agreed." He said simply reaching to his wife and enfolding her in a hug, placing a kiss on her lips gently. "It is time to pack, go get Miao ready, I will meet you at the hover trucks." Talak nodded and left Mark to his muses and thoughts alone.

The rain pounded on the glass wall of the room. Mark didnt have it in himself to wonder what made Elsa fall so far. Or why. It knew it was partly his own fault. The problem was getting to that point safely.

He activated a holographic map of the world and zoned in on Arendelle, and surrounding areas. Southern Isles seemed the most offset, and oddly the most open in terms of hiding places and planning areas. Most outlaying villages near Arednelle were burnt by fire or buried in ice and snow or rock.

For long moments Mark stared at the map, then turned it off, once more staring out the window at the pounding endless rain. "You are oddly quiet, Kalda, what bugs you ?" He asked aloud

"Plenty" Came the reply, ghostlike and echoy as Kalda formed, a plexus pattern danced around his form as he projected himself rather calmly in his astral form

Mark started pacing "Something happened to cause Elsa to fall. She is still queen, but she has alienated everyone around her, or worse, jailed them, killed them, or isolated them, or something."

"The only thing that could cause her to go to such extremes is a Piece of Eden." Kalda said

"Yeah, true, but, do we know for sure that it is a Piece that caused this ?" Mark said pointing at the map, Arendelle was laid out, a wasteland. Soldiers everywhere in silver and blue armor.

To that Kalda had no answer. Mark doubted Kalda would be quiet for long. So they had to plan. They had two weeks between leaving sacremento and getting to Arendelle, or at least, Oslo. Mark had time to plan. Once packed he picked up the suitcase, he normally didnt use much, Just a few Assassin hoods. Normally he had dozens of the outfit available to change into at Ruth's place or thanks to his wife Talak.

Mark pulled his hair back, with a black band he tied it off in a low ponytail. Picking up his wristphone he slid the two braclet like items onto his wrists, they looked like a pair of watches, one of them was. Finally he left the room and headed for the Hovertrucks on the landing pad below.

Stepping into view he saw Miao, she looked healthier than she had two weeks before. Back when Mark was demolishing the Templar influence over the city proper. Working to restore true peace. And in turn properly reunite with Talak, whom he once loved. As he stepped onto the platform where the two hovertrucks waited he found himself thinking of certain people, his mother, Snowfeather no doubt was a prisoner or in hiding, if his sisters were there that meant she sent them out.

Diamond, his sister Marion for that matter, was alive and well and with him now. He saw her helping Miao into the first closer hovertruck. Miao dressed in a prettier yet still demure in design, dress of various shades of white. Her hair loose and wild, yet at that moment plastered to her skin just like the dress thanks to the downpour.

But then he wondered more, was Anna safe ? Did she manage, with Kristoff to get to proper safety away from Arendelle ? Was Blackmane with her ? All these questions hammered at him like the rain that slammed into the platform.

As soon as Miao was safely inside the closer hovertruck, one of the Pit Crew, Officer James, now retired thanks to the Assassin's having full control over what was left of California as a whole was able to take Marks suitcase. A few more were also brought along for Mark, a few computers, the holographic table was already installed and updated in both hovertrucks as it was.

Upon getting aboard, Mark took stock of what was inside, a full array of supplies, from first aid to sleeping gear to camping gear to all out swat level gear. Stuff that Talak kept in her personal armory for her thugs. And what looked like data discs of some kind. Then Mark remembered, Talaks soldiers, her Black Guard were digitial creatures of some form or another. They learned rapidly on how to defend from attacks, so that made an attack work once and only once. They they adapted. Those soldiers were going to be most useful.

As the last supplies were put aboard with Talak climbing in after Miao, Diamond left the other hovertruck and moved to where Mark stood, the rain hammered, drenching them both. "Are you up for this ?" Mark asked the white haired woman, Diamond nodded stiffly

"As much as I hate doing it, Marion cannot face her. Only you can, she...Marion wont be with us I fear." Diamond said simply. The rain plastered her long white hair to her skin. But Mark could see that her clothing somehow repelled the water only so far. He nodded

"Very well; when I saw Her, you... I hoped for the best, but now it is only you ?" Diamond nodded. "If I cant save her, what do I do ?"

"Do what I cannot." Diamond said turning to get into the second hovertruck.

"And that is ?" Mark pressed

"Kill her" Came the reply as Diamond stepped into the hovertruck, Mark right behind, stone silent as Diamond gave the order, Talak was ready.

Finally as the hovertrucks lifted off. Mark spoke to Diamond. "And if I can't ?"

"When the time comes, you will find that you can do a great manythings dear brother." Diamond replied "So. What say you ?' She asked as she was handed a towel from a member of the Pit Crew to dry her hair and face

Mark smirked "Fair is foul." Diamond snickered "Where are we headed ?" Mark then asked to the driver, his older sister, Serena at the controls

"At this moment, North." Came the reply. "At least until we can get out of this storm." the Tigris grumbled as Mark smiled. Yeah, halfway to Crescent City the clouds cleared out, but the rain stopped at some point south of Trinidad California, what was left of it

Mark had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 2 The Journey Begins

 **1 August 2055**

 **In Flight, Hovertruck number 2**  
 **1600 hours**

It wasnt the best accomendations, and it wasnt the worse, Miao had worse. Far worse. Infact the mere thought of returning to Arendelle, to her parents, to her cousins, to her home really, hadnt really dawned on her just yet. No she wasnt aware she was returning home as she had yet to get her daily dose of caffiene, completely out of it she leaned heavily on a Black Guard, who stood strong and helped her to a bed to sleep. It was just as well as many of the drugs in the young Tigris were nearly purged in their entiry

That was both good and bad

Good because it meant soon only the caffiene would remain, and bad because only the caffiene would remain and Talak didnt have many more spells to produce the shots in a timely manner. So with Miao now asleep, Talak got busy as Serenity watched, thin lines of black sludge were magically lead from Miaos body at various locations, mostly bloodstream locations in her arms.

"I still cant believe she's Marks cousin" Talak finally said, knowing full well that Serenity didnt trust her. "I didnt know he had any family execept for you and Serena either for that matter."

"Why did you do it ?" Serenity asked

"Do what ?" Talak answered in reply

"Drug her" The Bengal said jerking her head at the sleeping Miao

"Before Mark came back into my life, and after I was adopted, she was my pet, the family cat in a manner of speaking" Talak said. "Before I was adopted the people that took me in had already captured her from Arendelle, apparently she was just finished playing with her cousins, she was still quite small when I first met her too. No older than maybe six or seven. But now she is full grown. But still drugged" Talak said simply

"And you are removing all the drugs from her system right ?" Serenity asked. Talak nodded. "So whats the plan then ?"

"That depends on what Mark plans, as far as I know we head north only so far before heading east or west. At least need to get out of the rainfall." Talak mused

Serenity smirked. "Do you think she'll be combat ready in time ?"

"Hopefully. I can always take her into the Mirrors and train her inside there" Talak said thoughtfully

"Do what now ?" came the confused question from the Bengal girl

"With my magic I can go into a realm unlike any other, a place where everything I do is harmless to the real world. I can shift and change matter within that world without harm being done to this one. Iif need be I can teach Miao within that world to survive, weaponry skills, you name it." Talak explained

"I guess that makes sense" Serenity said

"I hope it did, sooner everyone is battle ready, whatever Mark has planned will be getting off the ground, and fast once we're in Oslo I think is where we are heading" Talak mused

Oddly however they werent taking just the two hovertrucks. In the first hovertruck, Mark got on the radio as they cleared the rainfall. "Abraham Linclon this is Wolfe One, do you copy ?"

"This is Lincoln, go ahead Wolfe One" Came the reply

"Wolfe One and Wolfe Two on approach to portside hangar, copy" Mark said

"Copy that Wolfe One, hangar doors are open, pick a place and park it"

That said the movement and sudden lack of outside light had both Talak and Serenity wondering what the hell was going on as thumps were heard and the floor shook as the hovertrucks landed inside a massive hangar.

Stepping from the hovertruck Talak noticed two things, one, Mark was speaking with another man that remarkably looked like him only older, with him was a woman, clearly his parents, but then, where was the Elisar ?

As the ramp lowered Mark was halfway down it, he saw his parents on the hangar deck waiting for them and went right to them. "Mother, Father, good to see you both together once again"

"Charity chose to keep me rather than depose me. I guess I consider myself lucky to have such a wife. We have since made up for our pasts. What brings you up here boy, you're normally not here... with a full troop" Marcus said as Chairty smiled

"We got a problem back in Arendelle, you got a holotable we can use ?" Mark replied

Marcus nodded but it was Charity that spoke "Marion ? Is that you ?" She said seeing who stepped out of the hovertruck behind Mark, who smirked. Barely glancing to his sister by blood Mark went to his father and spoke softly to the man, who nodded.

Marcus turned towards Marion, in this case Diamond, took in every detail, dressed in silver and white, with what had to either be lime green or pale gold edges. Diamond nodded "It is me, Mother, Father, you look..."

"Old ?" Marcus asked

"I was going to say wise" Diamond said

Marcus smiled "And you, Marion, you look..."

"Different ?" Diamond was then the one to ask

"I was going to say prettier" Marcus said

"Now that we know each other and got that out of the way, What are we doing here dear ?" Talak said as she stepped into view, the pale red and golden dress the woman wore said it all. This woman was important, important to Mark for sure the way he acted around her.

"We're not taking the hovertrucks alone, they'd never make it to London, let alone Oslo or even Arendelle. They're not durable enough nor designed to be used for such long periods. Incertion craft normally is the plan for them. This vessel can get us to London, from there we can take the hovertrucks, or this truck up to Gilja or even Oslo at best." Mark explained

Then he remembered his manners "Oh how stupid of me, Mother, father, meet my wife, Talak, and her friend Spike, and I think you guys remember Miao right ?" He said introducing each person in turn, Spike held Miao by the arm, the poor woman, who still had a lot of unewanted sludge to get rid of within her system was leaning on Spike, the winged woman was pretty which made Marcus smile and speak up

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, though Mark has good taste, I do too, so, Im taken" As he spoke he felt his wife tense up beside him, then relax, Marcus was a one girl guy that was for sure. Spike smirked

Then Charity spoke up "Did you say Miao ?"

Mark nodded "Yes, why ?"

"As in, Miao, Hawkthorne ?" Charity pressed Mark nodded again "Athena would be proud of you for bringing her daughter back if she were here"

Miao was at full attention when her name was called, she put two and two together and somehow came up with twenty six, thinking back carefully she recalled her aunts voice, and had a face to place with it. "Aunt Charity ?" the woman asked simply. It was clear she was out of it, yet even then.

Charity went to Miaos aid with Spike and called for a sofa to be brought out. When one was quickly produced Miao pretty much collapsed onto it in a drunken heap Turning to Spike, Charity asked simply "What is wrong with her ?"

"Thirty years of daily doses of drugs is one thing. Normally she is quite strong and healthy. Vitas is doing what she can to heal her of the drugs, but the caffiene addiction, tell me you have Coke or Pepsi aboard ?" She saw Marcus nodding to the question.

Marcus however refocused on his son. "Alright, son, whats the plan ?"

"You got a holotable we can use, get us going in a western direction, Auji has a code from a friend to get us some supplies" Mark said, "Until then get this thing under way. We dont have a lot of time"

"Alright, but you didnt answer the question" Marcus replied as he gave the order to get the flying aircraft carrier underway.

"What question ? The plan ? I dont have a plan aside from getting to Beijing to talk to Yie Jia's brother. If the code works." Mark said

"Fair enough." Marcus said, turning the older man lead the way to the bridge, His son, daughter in law, daughter, and Marks bodyguard Sazhori in tow. Diamond was trying to see everything, it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before in her life. Sazhori had to smile seeing how her own boss was acting, taking in every detail like a sponge.

Activating a holotable Mark set the thing to first check weather patterns, After that he had it check cities near mountain ranges in the extreme north. Half of norway and most of Denmark was completely blocked out in white clouds, thick snowfall.

Seeing the map, everything north of Gilja and almost all of Denmark itself, covered in thick white clouds. "What happened son ?" Marcus asked, setting his hands on the edge of the holotable

"I think Elsa went mad with power, there was a Piece of Eden inside the Arendelle castle, It is possible she used it, or it... used her" Mark said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do we have any means of contacting anyone north of Gilja ?" he asked the woman, whose mix of brown and black hair had him confused. The woman nodded and expertly keyed the holocontrols. Zoning in on a patch of clear area just out of the city limits of Gilja Norway.

"This was our last contact location" The woman said, her melodic voice said something akin to powerful or skilled or not even human. Her calm blood red eyes glittered brightly

"Who was your contact ?" Mark asked looking from the woman to his father

Marcus nodded to the woman. "Spyder here is our second in command and logistics keeper, among other things, Spyder was tacking incoming and outgoing transmissions over the last three weeks alone. She picked it up. Spyder, play it over holo" The woman nodded and since there wasnt video the audio played, it was a hauntingly familiar voice

" _Is this thing on ? Oh good, this is Joan, if there is anyone out there listening, any Brotherhood members able to pick this up, Elsa has lost control, Arendelle is on lockdown, nothing in or out. We're heading for the last safe location overseen by the Brotherhood, that is Gilja... If anyone picks this up, please respond_ " The track ended, Spyder hit the controls to keep it on the holo table able to be accessed by touch as she looked to Mark.

Mark stared at the woman, "When was that sent ?"

"Two weeks ago. We didnt know what it meant and we've been trying to get hold of you or someone able to know what was going on. Instead you came to us." Marcus replied "Maybe you know whats going on since you were closest to Elsa ?"

"I wish that could be true. The last ninety days I feel further from Elsa than ever. I think she was corrupted somehow, Something must have done it, possibly an Apple of Eden, power, Or worse, the Templars got to her" Mark said

"Those are all good possiblities" The woman, Spyder said simply

"I agree, Elsa we know has a good heart, but there is the fact that something, or someone caused her to lose faith in herself, her magic, or the fact that you'd return, Something or someone caused her to lose her mind and let her power corrupt her somehow."

"The question is, how ? What ? How can someone make someone lose control ? A bad dream, loss ? What can make someone lose control ?"

"Waterboarding, Piece of Eden, death in the family, all of these and more can make someone lose control and get corrupted by their own power."

"Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts, absolutely" Diamond mused, she didnt like where this was going and she kept her distance from Spyder, something felt off about the woman. Something that was enough to make the Silver Dragon nervous but she knew before hand what she was

Before anyone could answer her train of thought a pilot controller spoke up from her station "Sir, We have incoming, looks like a large flying object, looks like white energies of some kind, cant get a solid lock to get a reading."

Diamond smirked as she looked to her father, Marcus simply stared at her, "Open the main hangar and tell the men not to panic, Naratas is here"

"Who is Naratas ?" Mark asked the ultimate question

"My husband" Diamond replied with a simple smile as she left the bridge, seconds later a massive white ghostly shape flew past the bridge windows and went towards the ventral hangar as it split open to let the dragon into its guts

"Marion is married ? Never expected that" Marcus mused. That caused Mark to snicker and Sazhori to laugh "What are you laughing at feather duster ?" Marcus asked simply for once forgetting someones name entirely

"Diamond is my boss, she assigned me to act as bodyguard and partner to Mark while in Sacremento to help him keep his mind on his proper track of plans" The Raven replied

"And now ?" Marcus wondered

"Spike and I spar with each other and teach each other how to properly fly and land, though Spike still cant land well as hoped, but shes working on it as time allows" Sazhori explained

"I recall Mark introducing us but I never thought my daughter would be your actual employer directly" Marcus said as Charity entered, the two traded brief words before Marcus nodded, Charity soon left, but his expression had changed slightly

"Something wrong dad ?" Mark asked

"Its about Miao, Talak can you get those drugs out of her system before we get to China ?" Talak nodded, "Thanks, Charity has Miao in the medical ward I'd like for you to see to Miao, get her healthy as quickly as you can." Talak nodded again and after giving a look to her husband she left the bridge as Mark gave a barely decernible nod. He'd be fine with his father.

It was then the rest of the crew arrived, two women, and three men, two of which were still in police gear from Crescent City Seeing them Marcus wondered briefly who they were as Mark spoke "Father, I want you to meet your grandson, Auji, your grandfather, your granddaughter in law, Xeibo, Officers James, Galene, and Lady Zhao Yu. They are part of the taskforce aiding us on this venture."

"So you have a son ? Through Elsa ?" Marcus asked

"No" Mark shook his head, "Through someone else, If we can get hold of her brother in Beijing, Auji can get us what we need through family connections."

"I see, welcome aboard" Marcus said to Auji and those with him

"Thank you" Auji replied, looking to the map the young man asked simply "Where are we now ?"

"Here" Marcus pointed to their energy circle, it was like a game board of some form. They were still over the Crescent City zone at that moment "We are about to get underway to Beijing. Why ?"\

"We have a third hovertruck with supplies enroute to here now, if it is alright, I can direct them to proper landing site ?" Officer Galane said simply. Marcus nodded and the man took his leave followed out by Officer James. The rest of their supplies were in that third hovertruck

"This is turning out to be quite the party son, lets hope this party can be exactly what this planet needs. Its bad enough the Templars are vying for control across the globe, but Elsa comes first, we have to finish this. And if it comes down to it, can you do what you must do to finish it ? Can you kill to save others ?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it dad, for now, I need sleep. Inform me when we get to Beijing city limits" Mark said, Marcus nodded and with one careful look at Spyder Mark took his leave shortly afterwards Sazhori followed right behind

Marcus watched them leave as his grandson kept an eye on the holotable, the hovertruck had the remaining members of their crew, and the remaining supllies, they werent set up for cold weather, so the hovertrucks were needed as warming stations, but if the aircraft carrier was their true method of transport. "So thats your father huh ?"

"Yup" Auji replied

"He's changed since I last saw him."

"Not really, dad isnt all he's cracked up to be. Like you. Somewhere in there you learn something new. When I learned he was really my father, he wasnt my dad." Auji replied, the look he gave Marcus however was enough to make Marcus nervous, yet the older man didnt show it, simply smiling in return.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 3 Beijing Arrival

 **2 August 2055**

 **USS Abraham Lincoln flying aircraft carrier**

 **Six am**

 **Nearing Chinese/Japanese border**

Mark felt a hand shaking him, waking up he saw his wife and that of his son's faces looking down at him, he also heard voices "He sleeps like the dead" Auji said "Let him sleep"

"He said to wake him up when we're at the border. Why are you here get to the bridge you have the code" Talak said simply

"Yes mother." Auji gave her a silly face, which for the moment made Talak smile, sure she was Aujis step mother, but even then he was a good young man, he was able to hold his own thanks to growing up in another dimension, at least as far as Talak was concerned her magic couldnt harm Auji.

The younger man had a silly face as he turned to the door, but it was Mark who spoke up "Im awake, what time is it, where are we ?" Mark sat up in bed

"Just passing over the border of China and Japan. I was about to go send out the code." Auji said

"Ah good, whats for breakfast Im famished" Mark said

"That is what you get for sleeping through dinner dear" Talak said "You know I cant feed you in your dreams" Mark smiled

Auji smiled too seeing how his parents were acting, ever since his mother disasppeared in Norway he'd been stuck with Mark and Talak together, at least they got along and they let him and Xeibo stay with them. So that was always a good thing. "I'll be on the bridge"

Mark waved off his son, getting up from the bed he sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, getting his bearings, for such a massive vessel the mere thought and feeling of flying wasnt really felt. Yet. There wasnt any feeling of vertigo, or movement of the flying aircraft carrier like one might think. Had it really been only sixteen hours since he went to sleep ?

In short, yes it had. In long, he hadnt slept as soundly in his life. Yet one thing kept nagging him, was this reality ? Was he really married to a beautiful magical woman ? Try as he might Mark couldnt figure out the mess, but that was fine with him as food had been set out for him at the table. Sure he was on a aircraft carrier, a flying aircraft carrier unlike the world had ever seen. His father since taking command had carefully updated the rig with all sorts of Assassin crewmen doing all sorts of tasks, crosstrained in everything, even cooking duty.

Mark knew that truth, a well fed crew was a crew less likely to mutiny when the time came to it. As he ate, his wife explained what she knew so far, and also some good news was had, Miao was drug free aside from the ever present caffiene she needed to properly function otherwise cold turkey for a tiger was NOT something Mark planned to go through any time soon. Infact if things went the right way, Miao going through cold turkey was not going to happen.

"Anything else ?" Mark asked

"Yes, you slept like a rock even during dinner, your father wants you on the bridge and your mother hopes we have a long and happy life ahead of us. Oh and Diamond's husband, Nara, wants to talk to you, he says its important. He wont tell me about what he wants to talk to you alone about. But he says its important and concerns just you alone over what happened in Arendelle."

Mark was listening as his wife told him the stuff he missed, his father made good time then it seemed since they were at the China/Japan border, one of the last few holdouts from Equator City was Russia, and soon China had managed to outmaneuvor the country in terms of political and finacial movement. Then he stopped her speaking "Whoa back up, Nara wants to talk to me ? Who's Nara ?"

"Your brother in law, he says its important and your ears only, do you want me to activate a Mirror Dimension point for you guys to talk in peace ?" Talak said

Mark finished his breakfast nodding as Talak offered use of the mirror universe, everything that happened there was harmless to the real world, So secrets could be kept easily inside it without a problem. "Sounds good to me dear. Where is Nara I'll talk to him first. Let my father know I'll see him after I speak with Nara"

Apparently outside the door Nara himself was waiting, which meant that Mark didnt take more than a moment to meet the guy formally. "You must be Nara ?" Mark said upon leaving the stateroom he and Talak shared, the brownhaired man nodded. "I am Mark Wolfe." the two shook hands "Talak will open a portal for us to speak between ourselves without being overheard" At those words the world to Naras left, Marks, right, seemed to shatter from a fixed point.

The two of them entered the strange realm in silence, Mark had only been in it twice, and both times never really given a chance to properly observe everything around him. As Nara waved a hand before a crewmans face, the movement completely unseen by the crewman in the realworld Mark spoke "We can speak in peace and quiet without prying ears or eyes here, whats going on ? Why do you need to see me so soon ?"

"What is so important that I need to see you and you alone ?" Nara mused simply, Mark nodded "You want to know what caused Elsa to go full dark, to side with the Templars, to become everything you fought against along side her. Everyone wonders, everyone wants to know." Nara said as he walked among the shattered world they were in.

"So start from the top, the easiest way to begin any story wouldnt you say ?" Mark said

Nara nodded "Fine. Elsa came upon a sceptre of some form, a shpere of unimaginable power, at first she was scared of the device, she went to several advisors, all of them advised to get rid of it but she didnt, she kept it, hid it, but it called to her, ensnared her by its mere touch to her skin alone"

"So it was a Piece of Eden that ensared her or someone or something else right ?" Mark asked

"Im getting to that" Nara replied. "Each advisor that advised to get rid of the sceptre was either sent away on a mission, or found dead in their own bed in their sleep. Any of those sent out on missions never returned nor did they make it to their destination."

"How many ?" Mark said

"Twenty seven, the twenty eighth, the Princess and sister of the queen said out of the blue after the twenty third advisor was found dead in their bed that she was going on a trip to see a friend in the east, last we heard was just outside Gilja, I told her to send that message out" Nara explained "As far as the queen knows, her sister is safe at her friends place of residence near Gilja"

"Anything else ?" Mark asked

"Yes; Elsa only keeps certain people close, most of them are Templars, advisors seeking to aid the queen, nothing goes in or out of Arendelle now. Its under total lockdown. You will have your work cut out for you once you get there. She has also been heard as having nightmares about you, finding your dead body, things like that."

"So nothing of me showing up alive ? How stressed out is she ?"

"Very, many of the Templar aides are even scared, some of them are seeking missions outside the kingdom in order to survive the coming bloodshed., Try as she might she cant get anywhere near certain locations in the countryside outside Arendelles borders, but her magic is strong and has great reach. The city of Gilja at this moment is our only stronghold. The Princess is safe there at a former CIA complex." Mark smirked, his father and he both knew the place, so did his older sister. "As far as I am aware from a Templar defector, Elsa has an alliance now with the Southern Isles. Prince Klaus leads a group of men just ouitside Gilja city limits."

"Do we have anyone who is a prisoner of Elsas at this time ?" Mark asked

"Just a few, but I cant name them off the top of my head" Nara replied

"Damn, alright, fine, I take it Anna sent you to send a messege to me, or to Diamond am I correct ?" Mark asked, Nara nodded "And she is expecting you to return to her ?" Again Nara nodded. "Good, anything else ?"

"Only that you wont like what you will find in Arendelle, it is a shell of its former self now. I have not been there since Anna had us leave for was weeks ago."

Mark nodded "Fine, what can you tell me of the current state of affairs in Gilja ? How many of the Assassins are there ?"

"Quite a few, after the CIA called them for aid concerning mythical beasts in the area, the CIA men and women that were there were absorbed into the brotherhood as a whole, there is about fifteen to sixteen thousand people living in Gilja as it is."

"How many of that is brotherhood ?" Mark asked

"About half at this point" Nara replied

Mark nodded "Thank you Nara, shall we return to the real world ?" Mark asked as a focal point formed around them as the dragon male nodded. Now they were back in the real world, in the hallway of the massive aircraft carrier. "I need to see my father on the bridge, and you have a wife to return to, and also a boss and Princess to return to yes ?"

"Yes. I take my leave" With a curt bow, Nara turned and left Mark, his job at the moment done, Mark watched the Force Dragon leave. For his sister by blood to marry such a guy, a dragon at that, an entirely different dragon for that matter, was something to smile about. Diamond was lucky. Blessed actually. Mark turned and headed for the bridge

A few paces and a turn and Nara all but walked into his wife. Diamond wasnt happy, she was pacing, with her was another woman, Spyder, The demon bowed in greeting to Nara as the Force Dragon looked her way. "You are sure that is why the Doves, and the Eagle Prince and Princess were recalled ?" Diamond asked the Spider Demoness

"Yes Madam, all Doves were recalled by order of the Eagle Emporer himself, he also ordered his own children to return, the Mortal Realm, he said is getting too dangerous for either of them to remain, even with their skills. However, Sazhori, your bodyguard and underling, he insisted remain in your service until you order her to return to the Eagle Empire with the ID of return" Spyder replied simply, she never raised her head, remaining bowed as she spoke to Diamond, she knew her place even among dragons. To dragons she was a literal bug to get squished, but Marcus had saved her life and for that she was still alive, and Marcus made it clear she was a member of his crew.

Diamond took a deep breath, let it out, took another, let that one out. Finally she said "Fine, fine, Send word then to Mother if you can get word to her. We're going to try and get Elsa back, if we cant, we will have to destroy her, we need Mothers advice and quickly. Mother trusts you with information, Spyder, and to that extent, so do I. Please inform mother I need to speak to her by portal mirror at best."

"Yes madam" Spyder said her head still bowed

"You may go" Diamond said, Spyder bowed again and left the area. As soon as Spyder had left Diamond looked at her husband "I take it you plan to leave and rejoin Princess Anna ?"

"Yes" Nara said

"You know I miss you when I cannot be with you" Diamond said as the two hugged, her head against his chest

"I know, and I miss you every time we are away, even in seperate rooms I miss you still." Nara said, making Diamond snicker "The Spider is helpful is she not ? Marcus was right in saving her life from the lethal injection chair"

"Yes, even though most demons dont like working with us, Spyder proves her worth again and again" Diamond mused, she broke the hug "When you see Joan, let her know help is on the way. Wait for me however when you ready to fight." Diamond hit the door controls allowing a path out for her husband "Safe flying sweetie" Nara caressed his wifes cheek before giving her a kiss before diving out the side of the ship, swiftly transforming into his natural ghostly dragon form, Nara flew off, fast disappearing in the clouds.

On the bridge of the ship as Mark entered he saw only his father, a few pilots, and most radiomen at their stations. "You wanted to see me dad ?"

"Yes, we received another call, this time in Oslo directly, your son was able to lock down the code to get us to Beijing, they're allowing us to hover over the forbidden city for three days for full supply loadup before heading to Oslo." Marcus said

"What is at Oslo ?" Mark asked

"Apparently Elsa has a prison set up there. An old friend of ours runs it, if you can break Elsas hold on the man there, your own uncle, we can weaken her hold on the country as a whole" Marcus explained

"We got three days before heading to Olso, will they be expecting us ?" Mark asked as he stepped to the holotable to view a map of the area

"No, your son went out with a hovertruck to scout the area. Him and his wife said they'd return once they set up the Brotherhood in secret there long enough to get the job done and not arouse unwanted eyes towards us when we fly into view."

"In other words they get the word out that incoming is coming for the sky dock at Oslo ?"

"Exactly, once word is sent from Oslo skydock to us that we can dock there, we head there at best speed, hopefully by then you're 'taken prisoner' and able to turn your uncle to our side. Sure Arm and I never saw eye to eye, but he is your mothers younger brother and she misses him."

"Didnt uncle Arm run a tavern in Arendelle ?"

"Yup"

"So why is he running a prison ?"

"Ask that to Elsa if you see her"

"Great, anything else ?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment, oh, have you seen Spyder ?"

"No and she creeps me out dad, what is she ? Why is her name Spyder ?"

"Because that is what she is, a Spider Demoness. I saved her life from execution at the last second due to a mix up in the paperwork through the CIA I worked with, I still have ties as do you. Since then she's been my second in command aboard this vessel, I trust her."

"She scares me, and now you just told me shes a _spider_ I hate spiders"

"You're gonna have to learn to love a few of them because she has her ways and can have spiders spy for her."

"Fine, if you trust her then I trust her, but the minute she proves our trust useless, she dies. Got it ?"

"Fair enough for me son. Whats your plan ?"

"We restock at Beijing, then make for Oslo, soon as we hear from Auji I will head into Oslo in a hovertruck and try to get arrested. Its possible they got my face on wanted posters."

"A possiblity I wouldnt put past Elsa, its said she misses you greatly and wants you back, alive apparently. Who knew you'd turn out so handsome ?"

"Not funny dad. Let me see that" Mark took the poster, and smirked, holding it up he said to his father "Wow, even got my nose right too" Marcus snickered. Maark looked at the post and read aloud "'Wanted, alive only, for being too handsom for his own good. Reward'. Man, Elsa must want me bad enough to put posters out for me" Marcus laughed at the remark.

"So now we know you're wanted for being too darn good looking, I wonder who you get it from, me or your mother. I know Marion didnt get her looks from your mother or me." Marcus smirked

"Can you imagine a mini you wandering around. I think I got my looks from grandfather for all I know" Mark replied, he chuckled as he set the wanted poster aside "So Im a wanted man, in Arendelle. No doubt Elsa turned the place upside down searching for me"

"Well, the goal is for you to get captured, since you're wanted, its possible you could get caught right off the bat. Though it could take a day or two as well so we will account for that." Marcus surmised "Until you get caught, whats the plan ?"

"I feel like its a trap" Mark said thoughtfully

"So what do we do ?" Marcus asked

Mark smirked. "I think we should spring the trap, or test the waters, either one will work fine" Marcus smiled and nodded

"Both work fine for me. Helm, get us to Beijing skydock at best speed, they're expecting us." Marcus said

"Aye sir." Came the reply. The FAC slowly sped up to about sixty three knots, which honestly was, in the air, not that much faster than a cruise liner under steam. Mark headed back to his cabin, three days in Beijing to kill. What fun.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 4 A Day in the Jade Empire

 **3 August 2055**

 **Aboard the USS Abraham Lincoln FAC {Flying Aircraft carrier}**

 **Ten am**

 **Beijing Skydock**

Mark stepped down the gangplank into the skydocks main terminal tower, a bank of elevators waited, one of them opened as he arrived, a man waiting for him, the Prince he surmised, the guy he was to meet up with according to his sons note left for him through his father., Prince Tangjin, the elder brother of Princess Georgina, the apparent runaway Chinese Princess. He looked similar, at least almost similar to georgtina, same color hair, same color eyes, but then that was it, once past that, they werent as similar as one would like to be if that.

"Master Wolfe I presume ?" Tangjin said with a curt nod of the head in greeting, extending a hand to shake, Mark took it with a nod and the two shook hands "A pleasure to meet you. My sister spoke highly of you, maybe you can help us get her home safely ?"

"I will do what I can" Mark replied as the two started walking towards the elevator, stepping inside the doors closed with only the two of them inside the thing as it decended Mark spoke "What happened ?"

"Jiajia went missing, this you know for some years, she took with her, Set, her son. Who I hear became a prominient soldier in Arendelle"

"I was under the impression that Set had died at the hands of Templar soldiers when..." Mark said, Faltering at the look Tangjin gave him. He had to remember, things were different now, people he thought dead were alive

"We have not heard anything of the health and wellbeing of my nephew since my sister disappeared in Oslo" Tangjin said simply, the two exited the elevator when it reached the desired floor. After another moment of quiet, Tangjin said simply "From what we have heard along the Silk Road, you are a wanted man Master Wolfe."

"So I am, are the posters all that good, or are some of them fucked up in terms of my facial features ?" Mark joked, Tangjin cracked a smile "Seriously however my father showed me the poster, they got my nose right"

"With you being a wanted man in the West, this can aid us in finding my sister, if she is alive at this time for that matter. But be careful in this venture, Some of my own aids in my family have proven to be something they were never thought to be" Tangjin said simply

"Let me guess, spiders, roaches, the like ? But demons of them ?" Mark said, Tangjin nodded "yeah I met one so far, a lady, apparently a spider demoness"

"The Spider Demons, Roach Demons and Horse demons we are allied with, their advice has proven most valued and everyone welcomes them here." Mark saw as Tangjin explained, most of the guards if not all of the police were a mix of horse demons and normal humans. The spider demons he saw owned a very well to do eating location in the forbidden city allowing the prince and Mark to sit down without paying to enjoy a meal.

One thing was for sure, Mark mused, they were better than the Parrots he had tussled with over time. The food was great too from what he tasted. Spiders it seemed worked to make good healthy food that was both healthy and truly enjoyable for everyone who ate it.

As the two men ate a spider demon stepped up to their table with a tray, set down more food, and handed Prince Tangjin a letter before leaving. The Prince read it "It seems, Master Wolfe, your flying aircraft carrier is now expected at Oslo skydock without hinderance. It also seems that you are the top sought man in Oslo as well. If you would permit me, I would like to share a plan with you I think you might find enjoyable"

"Im all ears" Mark replied

Tangjin smiled "Let us finish our food before going to my home at the Palace here in the Forbidden City, we can speak of the plan more there." Mark agreed, twenty minutes later and the two men left a tip on the table and headed for the palace.

Across the continet two people, a man and woman, spoke with Oslo dockworkers to set up a landing dock for the incoming aircraft carrier. "I tell you already sir, the dock slip is secure for one ship, The USS Abraham Lincoln." The managing director of the Oslo Skydock said to Auji as Xeibo kept security busy

"That is my ship yes, how long will we have the slot ?" Auji asked the man

"A week, two weeks at best provided nothing major happens in our area while it is here." came the answer. The man wasnt happy that security wasnt around to get this weirdo asking about the coming aircraft carrier to arrive and how long it was to stay at the dock.

Xeibo found it possibly too easy to get the security officers at the skydock distracted long enough using her magic and driving the machinery crazy allowing Auji to speak in peace with the traffic controller for a few moments. Infact it was long enough to get information for what they needed

Stepping from the counter after giving his thanks to the man Auji saw xeibo simply watching the security agents going bonkers as their machinery was going haywire thanks to her magic, certain machines just shut off, stopped working, or didnt even scan the items in the bags. Soon prompting all the bags for the next hour to be searched by hand

Feeling Auji slip his hand into hers the man spoke softly "We got the slip, Im going to send word to grandfather, ready to go ?" Auji asked her, she nodded, the two left the skydock heading for their own transport by heading through the staff only entry, with her magic she had conjured up valid passes for employees for the two of them and they were waved through the checkpoint. One of the perks of draconic magic

Once in their hovertruck on one of the lower teirs of the skydock, Auji sent the notice along with the return time for their eta of return, almost right away their new orders were sent. Find Georgina. In other words, find Aujis birth mother. Xeibo went to the controls of the hovertruck and hooked into the radio

as Xeibo got them clearning for takeoff Auji began checking down known Assassin Dens in Oslo, there were six, well five now. Going to the sixth den was going to be a problem. Going to the passenger side of the hovertruck Auji sat down as Xeibo disengaged from the skydock and headed them for a traffic pattern heading towards the city "We got a problem"

"Do tell"

"Mothers last known location is now a Templar Only zone, the current commander is a slacker and easy to take down, but I dont want to do any liberating, I just want to get in, find out where Mother went, then get out"

"No fighting ?"

"No fighting, the less people know what we really are the better. I cant turn into a bird in full, only summon my wings"

"Good point, hold on traffic's bad here" The hovertruck dipped into a traffic lane close to the ground and hovered a half meter off the street as Xeibo hit the gas "Where are we headed ?"

"Up this street then take a left when you get to a road called Sandviksveien, should lead into a residental area, once on that street, we want to take another right at a roundabout to a road called Skjolden, once on that road, find a place to park a half block from the den, I'll walk the rest of the way, but be ready to leave." Auji said giving directions.

Xeibo expertly navigated Oslo traffic which Auji knew, was worse than Sacremento traffic at high noon on Christmas Day. Moving towards their desired target wasnt far away as Xeibo coasted up the desired street to the roundabout and took the right turn lane before parking a few dozen meters after doing a full one eighty. They had to be ready to go at a seconds notice, or even less then a seconds notice.

The two traded a kiss, "Be safe" Xeibo said softly

"Dont worry" Auji said "I promise I wont get hurt, just need some information, then we go back to Father and stepmother as planned."

"What if your mother is dead in there ?" Xeibo asked, worry clear in her tone

"Then I will avenge her death. But I must find out what happened inside." Auji said simply, he went to the door after going to a closet, better to dress as a Templar than to dress as an Assassin. Once in the templar clothing he stepped from the hovertruck and headed for the den.

As Auji got near the signs of fighting were clearly seen, several houses were burnt, some had melted siding, others were burnt entirely to cinders. But when he got to the den yard he saw clearly that the place was in good spirits and only soot covered its rooftop from the nearby fire, which apparently was caused by arsen or something worse.

Stealing into the yard the watchman on duty spotted Auji and asked briefly for his papers, once wshown them the guard let him inside without a problem whatsoever. "Just inside sir' The man said, "You'll find the keeper there." The man went back to his guard duty with a nod of thanks as Auji moved deeper into the yard. Try as they might to be seen in a bad light, Templars may be bad leaders, but they were decent tennants. When they took a place, they intended to reside within it.

Stepping inside as another guard opened the door for him Auji took stock of what was there. The Keeper was indeed waiting for him "Master Dragultch, pleasure of you to arrive sir we werent expecting any of the Advisors so soon after taking the district" Keeper Jones was the man's name, He was clearly nervous that Auji was there. Who simply blinked at him. "I take it you have a set way of doing things upon arriving at a new location yes" Auji nodded. Acting like a Templar. "How do we go about it sir ?"

"We take it from the top Keeper Jones. I want access to everything the previous resident of this building had, some form of office I am told is to be carefully searched I wish to conduct that personally. Alone. Queens orders." Auji said, Keeper Jones nodded

"Yes sir I ensured to the men that an Advisor will want to personally search the office of the former resident, an Assassin, who spoke out against the queen rather violently at that who used to live here. The key sir" Keeper Jones handed Auji the key to his mothers office, "If you need me I will either be outside or in the kitchen. Anything you find in there Im told not to inquire about."

"Good, you follow orders well Keeper Jones, I will check the office, bedroom and armory, I will send one of your men to you if I require your aid in my search, anything I find as you say, is my property and not to be touched. If any of your men or you yourself, attempt to pry into what I search for by order of the Queen, I will kill you to protect her secrets" Auji said, he really meant his mothers secrets.

"Of course sir, Most assuredly sir we will not intervine unless called upon" Keeper Jones said assuring Auji he'd be alone. Allowing the younger man to go upstairs and search in his mothers bedroom and office. Closing and locking the door behind him Auji set to work. Nonew of the papers in his mothers desk had been touched, he smiled, perfect.

He started through the desk first. Every letter, every recipt, everything was carefully examined. He found several orders,m weaponry convoy routes and other things he sought. Then he found something else there, something the Templars put there as he searched the rest of the office he found a letter, a warrant of arrest. It was signed by none other than his fathers own uncle, Arm Hawkthorne. The Warden of the massive prison complex in Oslo. His mother was alive, but a prisoner of the Templars.

Which meant his father was to get his mother out, by somehow getting caught.. Another thing caught his eye, a wanted poster, with his fathers face on it. Leaving the office after taking the most critical items that could implicate even him for being there carrying the items, Auji left the bedroom and kept the door unlocked. Stepping out of the den he saw Keeper Jones working with some templars near a flower bed, planting fresh flowers, making the place livable.

Seeing him, Keeper Jones spoke up "Ah sir, I trust you found anything worth while ? You were in there quite a while" He was right, it was two hours, and Xeibo was getting nervous.

Auji nodded "I have what I need, you and your men may search the remaining rooms as needed. Farewell" Auji took his leave. Heading for a taxi stand as a truck passed he went into the copse of trees and disappeared. A minute later he got into the hovertruck "Xeibo, get us flying."

"Dfont have to tell me wice" Xeibo said as Auji closed the door behind him, the ramp folded smoothly and solid as Xeibi pulled away. Auji changed clothes and sat down next to his wife "Did you find anything ? You were gone for two hours, I hope you found something"

"I did, mother is a prisoner in the massive prison complex we were escorted around in the air you remember ?" Auji explaind what he had found, even showing it to Xeibo. "We have to get this to my father so he can spring the trap. There's wanted posters inside the den with his face on them"

"Your father is popular." Xeibo murred softly, earning a sock to the shoulder which then caused her to giggle briefly, ten minutes later and Oslo was in the rearview, fourty minutes later and Norway as a whole was in the rearview as they entered the clouds above.

Soon as Xeibo hit the autopilot Auji activated the holotable, putting information he had on paper into the holo controls he soon learned bits and pieces of information most critical to the effort to dethrone Elsa. Seeing the bits of info popping up onto the holo Xeibo asked aloud "Pieces of Infinity ?"

"Pieces of Eden, basically before even your time. Before even Kanwar, possibly before even the All-Mother herself. They're called Pieces of Infinity to fool the population, if the population knew of them as pieces of eden, then we'd be even moire hard pressed to find them before any innocent bystander became a warlord." Auji explained

"I guess that makes sense" Xeibo said, she read through more of the information Auji had called up, or updated or newly put down. "Spider Demons ? Are you drinking again dear ?"

"Nope, remember the woman that gave father the notice from the woman named Joan ? The woman with brown and blond hair ?"

"A little bit, why ?"

"That was a Spider Demoness. I dont know the full details but grandfather trusts her, so... I guess some demons are more helpful then others. How long until Beijing ?"

Xeibo looked to their current heading "About an hour, how soon do we want dear old dad to get caught ?"

"Lets give it half a day, maybe a full day before he's in town." Auji said, he sent what he had been able to gather ahead of them and went to the back of the hovertruck to check the armory. If his father was going to let himself get caught, that could lead to problems down the road.

But if Mark Wolfe wanted to get caught, get to his own uncle, find out the truth of the matter of what was going on in the town, and what happened in Arendelle, then, by all means the trap was baited, it just needed to be sprung.

An hour later and they were sitting down in Prince Tangjin's bedroom, a formal meeting so to speak between nephew and uncle as Auji was formally introduced to his mothers older brother

Once everyone was seated Tangjin spoke "When we got your information our plan became a reality, we have means now for your father to get caught, he is a wanted man in Oslo, your data confirmed that, and we know where the target now is, the Oslo prison. Which now means we need to get Mark there, get him situated and then get him caught. No doubt the police are going to be lax when Mark arrives"

"What I do not understand is why all this is happening." Mark grumbled, last thing he really remembered the more he went through the nightmare was the mere fact that, well, the nightmare was just that, but it felt so real, was so real. Finally he took a deep breath "So I get arrested, then what ? Do I speak directly to my uncle, what if Elsa visits ?"

"We hope against it, from what we hear tell, she rarely leaves her seat of power" Tangjin explained

"Yeah well, me in town might bring her to reality, maybe we can finish this sooner than later." Mark grumbled

"Doubt it, Elsa has posters with your face all over them, alive only, you're worth nothing dead, worth apparently twice our weight in gold"

"In other words, Elsa must want me something bad" Mark said

"I told you your father was popular" Xeibo smirked, which caused even the stoic Tangjin to crack a smile at his neices antics. The last time he really relaxed was when his nephew Set was living with him and his sister with him as a surrogate father when he was really the uncle.

"Mark, how long do you want to wait before springing the trap ?" Tangjin finally asked

"I will wait until sunrise the day after tomorrow, that will be the second full day here for the aircraft carrier to restock, by then I can have my affairs in order, get to Oslo in a timely fashion I might fly there on a public airline actually." Mark said. "Once I arrive will give me time to get noticed by skydock security and local police, Infact I doubt I will even make it to my own hotel that we're going to reserve for me so Auji, you and Xeibo will use my room, I will have the hotel be informed that a young couple will arrive before me and pick up the keys in a timely manner"

Auji nodded as did Xeibo, the plan was settled, it then allowed for the four to get some much desired rest, but it was hard for Auji to sleep as his worry for his mother only grew.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 5 A Day at the Races

 **5 August 2055**

 **Beijing Forbidden City**

 **Six am**

Dawn broke, and it found Mark in the Imperial Palace of the Jade Empire having breakfast with Prince Tangjin, the two men were finalising details of the plan on how to find and also get caught by the police in Oslo, since Mark was a wanted man there it made sense for him to try and get caught after arriving, but to delay the arrest long enough for the Warden, his own uncle to get in on the fight. Arm as far as Mark knew, wasnt much of a fighter, and thanks to his son Auji, Mark was able to get the routes and patrol lines that Arm used to try and get noticed by the man off the bat.

The only real way to do that was take public transportation, and a hovertrain had been reserved for just that track. Everyone outside the palace as well as within it knew that Mark was a wanted man along the silk road, but when Prince Tangjin slated a coach with a overnight for Mark on the Hovertrain from Beihing to Oslo with a brief stop in Moscow before continuing to Oslo with another brief stop at Stockholm in Sweden.

"You are going to be going under your true name Master Wolfe, there is no other way to go about it, you need to get caught, you need to find my sister, you need to spring the trap that we're setting for the enemy. With luck, you and Jiajia can return here safely, a day after you leave here the air craft carrier will fly behind you at a set speed to give you a three day advantage to do as needed before it arrives, get caught, get freed, find my sister, whatever" Tangjin said as the two conversed over breakfast

Auji stepped into view for once Xeibo wasnt with him as she was with Diamond at that moment "We got more news, security is recently amped up in wake of a fire fight and retaking of four more Assassin controlled districts There is only one left."

"Looks like I will have a place to stay then wont I, a bed and breakfast or the Oslo Inn in downtown near the skydock ?" Mark said

"The sooner you find Mom the better" Auji said simply

"I agree" Mark nodded while finishing his drink as Tangjin went further over their plan.

"Once you are through Moscow, that is where the cutoff is, our agents cannot continue past Moscow.. Once out of Moscow you're on your own, you will have three days head start on the need to find my sister, free her, and work with her and be ready to use the Lincoln as a fallback point." Tangjin said

"Right, makes sense I think. Oslo jail has a layout of everything I assume ?" Mark said his son set a shard of crystal on the table and a hologrpahic map, it showed the layout of a common prison for Oslo, not exactly the best living conditions to be sure.

"Best case scenario you'll find my mother in one of the cells, due to recent events and stuff I learned acting as a templar advisor, the prison warden doesnt bother to seperate the men and women, if a husband and wife are captured, they share a cell." Auji explained.

"So if Georgina is in here she could be anywhere." Mark said as his son shifted through the interactive hologram

"Mother would most likely be in her nightclothes, her normal assassin outfit was on the dresser ready for morning, the bed hadnt been slept in yet. Mother might also be extremly unhappy as well" Auji said explaining the state of his mothers bedroom, which was locked

"So being rudely taken from home when she had just changed for bed, yeah I'd be pissed off too" Tangjin said earning a bark of laughter from Mark who then sobered up right off the bat at the mere thought of seeing Georgina in the buff, the possiublity was there. But even unarmed and in prison Georgina was deadly and readily ably to defend herself should she have to do so.

"Do they have a setup of where they put new prisoners ?" Mark asked, Auji found a new prisoners area, a commons room, and then solidarity now meant nothing. Which meant that if Georgina were in her night clothes, then she was possibliy really livid, and most likely quite loud

After reviewing the plan a third time Mark finally nodded and stood up setting his cup on the table he said "I guess Im off to Oslo by train then ?"

Tangjin nodded and a servant girl stepped into view, holding a envelope Tangjin took it and dismissed the girl with a gentle nod. "Take some time off, get some rest, dont let anyone tell you otherwise" He said to the servant girl as he gave her a ID of orders, who bowed in thanks and took her leave. With the ID of Orders none else could tell her what to do until another bearing an ID of Recall came to her seeking her for him.

Tangjin opened the letter as he stood, the three soon left the room and headed for the train station. As they did so Tangjin spoke "We have little time, but its doable at this moment. This is your ticket, it is one way, hopefully you wont need to come back here by train." Tangjin handed Mark the train tickets for each stop along the way, since Mark was going through to Oslo it was a day, plus a night, plus half a day with two stops at Moscow and Stockholm before straight to Oslo. Moscow was that night, then Stockholm the next day around breakfast

Getting to a hovercar the three men instructed the driver to the nearby train station. Moments later and Mark was aboard and directed to his apparent berth within the train. Since it was overnight only the train was infact quite crowded towards the normal passenger coaches.

As the train left the station Mark took stock of what he was to do. It didnt feel right, again the world around him felt wrong, so very wrong. It felt as if Reality itself was on the brink. He had requested a news paper, in hebrew, since they were passing near to the middle east such a request was granted and it allowed Mark to pass most of the trip in peace

One of the headlines he was reading read thus "Heir Apparent! Prince Klaus crowned King of Denmark, makes pact with Norway for trade goods." As Mark read the article several things stood out and they drove him slightly crazy. But it made little sense to try to make sense of it. Prince Hans and his brothers, a bunch of fools, and yet, his own father listed Prince Klaus as a friend.

Turning to the next article Mark saw that there was a problem with local weather forcasts, people were in danger due to heavy snowfall or otherwise, travel was recommened to be done only in the most dire of need.

He turned another page and found what he was looking for, a picture of himself, with the words of wanted, alive only, reward. No further information was given in that wanted poster aside from how much the reward was, ten million in gold bullion. Mark let out a low whistle at the reward, he was apparenly worth quite a bit.

He turned another page and read some notices of people dying, little bits of information on each of them were had. Not seeing Georgina in that list made him sigh with relief. Since he had the berth to himself, he slid the door shut, locked it and closed the dcurtain, the porter wouldnt be along until around dinner which the allowed him a measure of peace to meditate or nap, either one. Moscow was going to be a problem.

Mark knew there were two agents on the train, one of them being someone he spoke to often when in Georginas den in Arendelle, the fact that all the Chinese Assassins were recalled outside of Zhao Yu who was one of Georginas first recruits if not THE first recruit made by Georgnia so long before.

It felt like ages, Mark mused, that he had first met Georgina, and Elsa, and Anna, and the others. Now he was going back there, Nara had come through with his information and he too was on the same trian, flying had become treacherous the recent day thanks to Elsa's recent movements towards Oslo.

Mark decided to lay down for a nap. Resting his head he slept soundly for four hours before waking up promptly at four Moscow time. Dinner was at six Moscow time, which gave him a good hour to get ready. Since the shower was typical for a train he forwent the shower and began doing his hair.

He had cut it he rememembered simply, it was shorter than it should have been. The last time he was in Arendelle his hair was nearly to the small of his back but kept tied back with a beautiful ice ribbon made by Elsa for him to use

Now he was going back to see her. Picking up the wanted poster he taped it to the mirror. A moment of thought and he knew he looked exactly like the poster, aside from beard stubble as his beard had yet to fully regrow since shaving it off, and his hair was indeed shorter than what the wanted poster said, otherwise, the scar was the same, he was the same.

Mark took a deep breath and slid the door open to his berth, the Porter was about to knock at that moment and Mark nodded "Greetings Shen, I take it you are to make up my bed for the night ?"

Shen, the porter, nodded "Indeed sir, It was not spicified in the ticket sir of which bunk you wished for the night, so I shall assume the bottom bunk as this is a two bed berth at this time"

"Indeed, the bottom is most preferred, I am to get dinner now, when I return I want you to see to it that I am not desterbed outside of russian officals asking for my ticket." The russian tran keepers checked tickets every four hours, sadly Mark wanted to sleep during the night rather then be woken up to check tickets, so he had trusted Shen to take care of that.

"To that end sir I am permitted by you to remain within your room when you sleep for the night to ensure you remain undisturbed" Shen said, knowing full well what Mark meant, Shen was a good man.

"Thank you Shen, I will see you before I head for sleep tonight around ten." Mark said before turning and heading for the dining car. Once seated there he took a menu and procceeded to order when the waiter stepped to his table.

In the Oslo prison where a woman laid in a damp dank cell in her sleeping clothes, a soldier stood outside it keeping watch. A moment later and the door opened, another sodlier walked in ""How is she ?"

"Aint said anything sir, Nothing we try works, She wont spill the beans of who she works with, insists she works alone and recently bought the place we took her from. She is however upset we took her before she could go to bed" The guard said

Arm smirked "I never was married, you know that, and she is a pretty one herself" The woman in the cell didnt turn his way, her back exposed to him. When they had gotten her from the assassin den nearby they had gotten her just after she had changed for bed. The bright pink and purple almost latex like cloth of her sharki nightdress wasnt damaged, nor did Arm permit the men to remove her of the outfit, they pretty much tossed her in the cell as is. Not even letting her a moment to shower in peace either for that matter

The woman of course knew the location of the cell she was in, and the easier way out, But they never let her out of the cell, even to go to the showers, instead they had hooked up a hose to a chillingly cold source and threated it into her cell door for her to shower before them all. Sadly even with the cold shower, it was what she was stuck with

Arm stood at the cell door, hammered it briefly and called to the woman on the bed "hey, you awake ? No ? I can see you breathing from here woman. Look, why dont you do the right thing and turn in your fellow Assassins ? You'll even go free" Of course he was lying through his teeth, she'd heard it before. "tell you what, you tell me what I want to know and I will even let you pick your new home... think about it" With that Arm took his leave. But the woman heard him say to be ready for an important visitor.

Turning slightly the woman caught the gaze of the guard left at the cell door. Rather then say anything the man un threaded the water hose, a common garden hose. The man sneered as he turned the ice cold water on, aimed it directly into the cell full blast, quickly soaking the woman on the anchored to the wall bed within two seconds.

The woman sputtered briefly as the endless ice cold waterfall soaked her before she fell off the bed with a soggy splat to the floor and slid trying to get back to her feet. "You gonna tell us what we want to know sweetheart ?"

"Never" The woman replied, Georgina was not going to give away the remaining Assassins scattered in Oslo. So in the end this ended up more a common thing for her, dailing drenching, but this went on forever,, she spluttered something as the water came in waves. She was soaking wet, her night clothes were soaked to her skin, her hair was a mess, she wasnt presentable to say in the least.

"Do what ?" the guard asked as he didnt understand what she was spluttering about, turning the water full strength then into the cell he power washed the woman. The water stung like ice, and even more it felt like it too. There was no sleeping tonight she knew. But what he said next made her nervous. "Gotta clean you up nice and pretty for the Queen. She might drop in and see you. You never know." that made her nervous, if the Queen of Arendelle was coming there, it meant she was a important prisoner. But why was she being treated like shit ?

At that same moment in a hovbertrain just outside Moscow Mark was stopped by a conductor asking for the tickets, he showed his, the man stamped it and let him be. Mark then returned to his paper. Reading about a Rogue Council of some form meeting in Oslo.

Another article was written about him, this one detailing his daily life and what he once did in Arendelle, rebuilding the place wasnt easy, but it did the job. Mark kept his wits about himself as he read the paper, even reading a newspaper could get many people focused on him, after all past Moscow he was a wanted man for sure.

He had no idea what to expect when he got to Oslo, according to the layout of the jail once caught up with Georgina, the two would have a path out, however it was the exact outfit Auji had detailed of what he assumed his mother to be wearing, a nearly latex type of outfit of purple and pink, durable and yet extremely revealing, it was, as Auji termed it, basically a bikini swimsuit with a skirt Which in and of itself left much to the imagination

Mark could only imagine what could be happening to Georgina inside that jail as it was, try as he might he focused on his task at hand, he hated waiting, Elsa had gone evil, forsook him, literally his teaching, forcing her sister Anna to flee the kingdom to Gilja with Nara, his brother in law Of course Mark himself had no idea what to expect upon leaving the train in Oslo

But that did not matter to him at that moment, The train coasted to a halt within Moscows train station. It was ten minutes to eight, Moscow time Which meant that as long as he didnt stray too far, Mark could step off the train briefly, ticket in hand he stepped off for some fresh air.

It wasnt too bad, requesting an english news paper, Mark was able to return to the train without too much of a problem after a brief walk down the station platform. Returning to his cabin he began reading once more Local stuff in Russia mostly, at least what was left of Russia. Russia, like France, was one of the few major countries that had yet to offically join the Equatorial City

At ten minutes to ten the train finally pulled away on its last leg of the joiurney, Shen wasnt exactly a agent of the Jade Empire. At ten minutes after ten the russian conductor came by for the tickets, Mark faked being asleep, the russian was quiet as Shen explained how mark had simply just gone to bed, but allowed the man to see that it was indeed Mark who slept in the bed. Moments later both men left the berth

The night passed uneventfully for Mark, by the next morning he was well rested and once more reading the newspaper, the paper for that morning however made things slightly more interesting to be sure.

He'd be at Stockholm, after breakfast, from there it was two more hours, he'd be in Oslo by eleven am Oslo time. Wonderful. Everything was going to plan, exactly has he had so far waited.

Nothing bad had happened... yet.

Two hours later and the train pulled into the station at Oslo, it was time to spring the trap.

Mark ensured he had all his gear packed, it wasnt much, just a disposable razor, not like that would do any good when he thought about it. The only other item he had was shaving cream, and what good would that do aside from filling a guys mouth with crap in one good shot ? Not much when said guy had a gun ready for use asgainst him.

Mark stepped off the train with only his news paper, The station was a massive structure and he saw his face plastered on every notice board, even the holographic and digital notice boards. On one board it even stated with his face and named "If you see this man, contact your nearest police officer, do not engage this man, he may be armed and dangerous"

It was true, Mark had his hidden blades, both of them, hidden away with his armor. This was going to be loads of fun for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 1 The Infamy

Episode 6 Justice isnt Served

 **6 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **Noon**

Stepping off the platform Mark hailed a taxi "Oslo Inn" He said getting into the cab. This was going to be a fun day for sure. "Dont worry about rushing there, Im not in a hurry, if you have other passengers to pick up and drop off I suggest caring for them first my reservation isnt until this evening" he told the driver, the man nodded

For almost an hour the cabbie took Mark all over parts of Oslo while shuttling other passengers before looking to Mark "Sir, shall we head to the Oslo Inn now ? My next passenger wishes to go there."

A moment of thought and Mark nodded "Yes, please do" The cabbie nodded and got out of the car, helping some passengers with luggage he loaded the trunk, while he did so he and the passenger traded clothing, it was all a setup, the cabbie had seen Marks face on the wanted poster, even had a copy in the cab and made a text.

The passenger took a seat in the seat next to Mark as the cabbie shut the door for the new passenger before settling int othe drivers seat, starting up the cab the driver took off from the curb and headed for the Oslo Inn... or rather the alley three blocks from it, pulling into the alley the cabbie saw that Marks attention was on the driver, VIPPPPP. Mark sank back in his seat, dead to the world. The cabbie nodded to the driver, who nodded in return

"Outlast One to base, we have the target, orders" The driver said

"Drop target at Outland Ave point, return to cab duty shortly thereafter. Confirm"

"Confirmed" The driver set the cab into motion and Mark was delivered to the door of the Warden, who then had him loaded into a van and taken to the local prison.

Enroute to the prison Mark woke up chained to the wall of the van. "Whoa, where am I ?" he asked, Kalda was oddly quiet

"Ah good, you're awake" Arm said seeing his nephew wake up "Shoulda seen your face from what I've been told. Never saw it coming did you ?"

"What are you talking about ?" Mark asked

"Easy, you're a wanted man. You never knew that we knew you were in that cab." Arm said "Once we knew which cab you were in it was a bit of bait and switch", Arm chuckled, "It worked perfectly, you were none the wiser. Shame the cabbie couldnt get you to the Oslo Inn, we got a better room reserved for you though. We're almost there too"

Mark was silent "Oh, a quiet one I see ? No matter. For me Gilja is the real prize. Elsa would love to have you back too, Imagine that, me bringing you to her, and what do I get for it ? Gilja, in all its glory. Every Assassin in hiding flushed out entirely"

"Aside from that, what would you gain ?" Mark asked "What did Elsa offer you, Uncle, immortality, money ? Power ?"

"Everything but the immortalty, This world sucks, Im ready to leave it. The money and power can keep me going only so far you see. Once I deliver you I will have a clear shot to control Gilja, once in Gilja I will die happy." Arm said

He looked at Mark then in the back of the van "So you remember me huh lad ? That's good. Now I bet you're gonna try and make me come over to your side, to see reason or the like right ?"

"Something like that" Mark replied

Arm laughed. "I thought so boy." Arm then directed his driver to use the back way into the prison. Once the van parked Arm and his driver exited, the back door opened and Mark saw daylight, it was starting to rain. Arm climbed into the van and the door closed behind him. Sitting across from Mark who saw he had a stack of papers.

"What is that ?" Mark asked nodding at the papers

"Paperwork, cant just up and dump you in a cell now can we ? Lets see here" Arm said, going through the papers, a sheet fell out at Marks feet, allowing him to read some of the charges. Assult with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, murder third degree.

Mark smirked "You're really taking me in on false charges of murder, attempted murder, arsen, assault, vehicular homicide, and state secrets stealing ? Are you guys really that stupid ?"

"Nope, thing is, we looked into your background, carefully so at that, each one of these charges is true. However the charge of attempted murder we heard was dropped" Arm said

"Who was the charge from ?" Mark asked

"Vitas Warmoon, origtinally wanted to charge you and throw the book at you for attempting to kill her when she was a kid. But I was told she has since dropped the charges." Arm explained

Mark smirked again "Talak told me that she had charges pending against me, but dropped them when she realised it wouldnt bring me back to her but push us further apart." He said

"Talak ?" Arm asked

"My wife, you said she dropped the charge of attempted murder against me" Mark explained

"You're married ?" Arm asked, Mark nodded. "Well that settles it nicely, not only are we gonna throw the fuckin' book at you, but we're going to do it on such a level that it will make sense. Of course the judge in this case will be hopefully the Queen of Arendelle. Unless you can win her favor and survive, we'll have to see how you do in the cell first."

"None of those charges will stick. You know that" Mark smirked

"If you're thinking that you can get me to set you free on false arrest, you're crazy. You're going in that cell even if I gotta drop you in it myself" Arm grunted. Mark took in his uncle carefully, normally Arm was a calm man that oversaw the most popular eating place in Arendelle, what had to happen to have him become the most ruthless prison warden in Oslo inside two weeks ? "heh,.. .Alright I'll play your game. Say I go to your side, whatever side that is, whats in it for me ?"

"Freedom" Mark said

"I am free, freer than I've ever been" Arm replied, "So aside from freedom, what is in it for me ? Money, power, a good lifestyle ?"

"The freedom to run your old tavern without hinderance of the guards or the enemy. No more fights in your bar. No more dead bodies dumped in the street out front, Just a peaceful safe tavern" Mark said

"Tempting offer I assure you but it wont do you any good" Arm smirked. "The tavern was destroyed after you left Arendelle. Elsa offered me a post as warden of the jail here, she said it was like running the tavern, rowdy at times but mostly peaceful, and if anyone asked questions she'd handle the details directly. So here I am"

"Wasnt there already a warden here ?" Mark asked

"Keyword there dear nephew, was. There Was a warden here, soft hearted fuck too. Elsa took care of replacing him. Now Im warden, things are different here. Higher class of criminals being locked up in here you see." Arm went through some more papers "Damn. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way" Mark knew too much at that point. Without warning Arm struck, nailing Mark soundly at the base of his neck, no time to react, no time to do anything, Mark slouded over in his seat, out cold. Knocking twice Arm was let out of the van. Mark carried out moments later. "Put him in the cell with that one woman. You know who I mean" The guard nodded. "Is she cleaned ?"

"Aye chief, just cleaned her up with the hose" the soldier replied

"Good, see to it that the cell is dark when he wakens later" Arm said, "I got word that Elsa is on her way. She will want to see him soon as she arrives."

"Yes sir"

An hour later and the guard was tracing designs on the holotable in the guard post, bored out of his mind the man was mumbling things as Mark woke up hearing voices, the chains were gone and he was free to move around without a problem. The gate sung open in the hall and Arm walked in, with him was Elsa, "I got a present for you your highness. One I think you might like quite well"

"A present you say ?" Elsa asked, her voice one of a sultry maiden hardened with experience and betrayal as Mark went to the gate of his cell and stared out at Elsa

"It is the man on the wanted posters across the world, It seems we found him here after he took a train to get here. We found him in a cab, brought him here" Arm explained

"Remarkable of the resemblence, But no, this isnt him, The man I seek has longer hair, fuller beard. Either way you did good Arm, Have him executed, along with a score of random prisoners, make a lottery if you must."

"Random prisoners, I can do that" Arm said simply. "A hard limit perhaps ?"

"Random the number of prisoners, a lottery if you must, make it five total prisoners" Elsa said, "I dislike odd numbers, with him as part of the five, makes it six."

Arm bowed as Elsa left. Turning to the cell he stepped to the door "I will deal with you later."

Leaving the area Arm caught up with another guard who stood watch. "Get me everything we have on the prisoners, and a craps die."

"Yes sir" The soldier left, soon bringing back the folders of the names of prisoners recently arrested, as well as the desired craps die. Once told to set the papers on the table, Arm used the die to roll, where the die landed was the luck of the roll so to speak for the poor fucks to get killed off. Each roll of the die five times, the fifth roll landed on a woman, known simply as Georgina, that purple outfit was nice sure, _shame its gonna get shot up. Such a pretty one too_ Arm mused thoughtfully. He handed the die to the solder, along with the five pictures. "The man in the cell that Elsa saw today, and these five, are to be moved to a new set of cells for executing, tonight. Get to it"

"Yes sir" the soldier said, he asked nothing of why the rolling of the die to choose at random what prisoners to move to execution hall. An apt name. However there was a problem "Sir, one of the cells has no power, each cell is connected to its own system lock. The power was lost for it even before you became Warden here, from what we recall it sleeps two."

"Fine, put the man, the Mark Wolfe wannabe, and this woman" Arm tapped the picture of Georgina's mugshot "In that cell, the rest get their own nicely lit cells. Understood ?"

"Yes sir"

"Soon as they are in their new cells, you may go on leave for an hour, until then, dismissed" Arm said waving the man off and then picking up the remaining pictures he headed for his office. Once in his office Arm thought carefully over what Mark tried to turn him back to, the truth, the freedom to run his own tavern again, he missed it quite honestly. But running a prison was easier, more fun, and the staff actually listening to his orders rather then him belting them to get shit done on the spot It was indeed a tempting offer.

Mark had to stare, Elsa had changed so much since he had last seen her, when was it ? May ? No early April, or was it shortly after his birthday ? He didnt remember, but she radiated evil, the staff in her hand did the most of it, his body hurt, and he couldnt move or speak when she stared at him, looked him over, the man she loved, he was her alright, but not entirely so.

Elsa had said the man she wanted had a full beard, and longer hair, both were true, he had cut his hair, he had shaved, so all he had was stubble at the moment yet Talak had healed his scars too.

That must have been it, the reason she didnt recognise him. For a brief second aside from her voice, Mark nearly, very nearly, didnt recognise her. Not in that style outfit at least

Finally the presence of ancient technology was gone from his precense and he could move freely again, Only to get told to stand back against the wall and wait for cell inspection.

A minute later and Mark was once again alone in his cell. The cell was well built, designed to hold the best of the best, even the strongest man alive couldnt get out of that cell, So Mark could only wait.

Thankfully he wasnt alone, "Well, this sucks" Came an echoy voice as Kalda suddenly appeared in plexus across the cell from Mark, faint lines of light bordered his body and Mark couldnt see his feet

"It does, but its the plan" Mark mused

"Elsa didnt recognise you, I didnt recognise Xeir, she has woken, but..." Kalda faltered

"Something caused even the soul to be corrupted" Mark finished

"The staff is not a staff known to Dragonkind, I doubt Mother would make something like that. Diamond once had a Staff of Eden, but she hid in Arendelle when I told her to do so" Kalda said

"So what happens now ?" Mark asked "I mean, think about it, we're captured now..."

"No" Kalda corrected "You are captured now, Im just along for the ride in your body remember ?"

"OK fine, I am captured now, this is the plan we set up. I just need to try and get to my uncle, get under his skin, I think he's too far gone, too far under her sway to even think of getting onto our side with."

"I agree." Kalda said, "This sadly leaves us only one outcome, I cant go too far for too long, but I can try and find some stuff out. How about a nap ?" Kalda said

"A nap ?" Mark asked, seconds later he blacked out as Kalda seemingly left his body and roved through the prison for a few minutes.

He found Arm in his office. Going over reports, this time he was signing paperwork, in this case execution orders. Try as he might Arm wasnt a killer, he never could be. But he and his sister had devised a way to make him seem dead and own a tavern at the same time.

The office phone rang as Kalda watched in spirit form of what was going on. Like a ghost Kalda couldnt be seen, nor heard, but if he wanted to he could be felt. Picking up the phone Arm spoke "Warden Hawkthorne... yes... Yes I know that cell doesnt have power... I dont care put the man and the purple bikini skirted woman in the cell without power... yes you heard me... Will you relax its just for this afternoon, tonight before dinner they're gonna be shot... Yes that's right you heard right, they;re gonna be executed along with the other four prisoners... The Queen ordered a random lotto of six... Look, it'll look good on our resume... right, take care..." Arm hung up the phone

Kalda moved back, as a ghost he still had to be careful as he could interact with stuff and spook others if he wanted, he quickly spirited himself back to the cells, a woman dressed in a skirted bikini, did Arm mean a Raks Sharki outfit ? Oh dear... Kalda faded away when he realised trouble was bound to happen when Mark got moved. Best to be in him than searching for him. If Mark died, so did he.

Kalda flew through the halls back to Marks cell as two guards were disccussing how to move him to the new cell, since Mark was napping he couldnt have a say in it, so the two guards were arguing, Kalda didnt give either of the two men a second glance until the woman showed up. Black eyes, long dark hair, typical guard apparel. Something felt off, dangerously off as Kalda drifted off to sleep within Marks body once again he heard the three guards speaking "Im off duty, Im gonna nap, the Warden said I got time off for a few hours" the woman said. "Get these prisoners moved to the powered cells. Ima go nap now. If anyone disturbs me... it wont be good"

Both men nodded and one looked slightly shaken. They started escorting prisoners to Execution Hall one by one. Sliding open the cell door to Georginas cell she stared at them as the two men came in, one had a tazer drawn the other had handcuffs. "We can do this the easy way or hard way sweetheart" the guard said. For once Georgina chose the easy way, she had enough of the icewater hose. "that's a good girl" Moments later and the prisoners were all in their assigned cells.

Twenty minutes later and Mark was suddenly woken by a movement in his cell along with dripping water, calling out into the darkness around him, he said "Who are you ?"

"Who's there ?" The voice answered, sounding female in tone

"I am" Mark replied

"Yeah I hear you, who are you ?" the voice asked, it sounded familiar, and it was indeed a female voice

"Mark Wolfe" Mark replied

"Mark... impossible. The guy is wanted to be taken to the queen not thrown in this shithole" the woman replied

"Im actually looking for something, its my uncle who's got me in here for the moment" Mark said "Who are you ?"

"Princess Yie Jiajia... How are you Mark ?" now that she was sure it was him, Georgina felt safer telling her full name. Mark knew this wasnt going to go down well if they couldnt get out of there.

"Were are we ?" Mark then asked

"Execution Hall" Georgina replied "At least I got a shower beforehand. Cold as it was" Well that explained the dripping

Mark then asked a funny question "What'd they get you for ?" It was that bad of a question the woman didnt answer him. Nor did she smirk


	7. Chapter 7

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 1 Prison Break

 **6 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **Prison Complex**

 **Execution Hall**

 **Five PM**

"Getting out of this wont be easy" Georgina said, Mark had to agree. Though he wasnt expecting to see how she was dressed, he tried not to think about it since the cell they were stuck in was pitch dark. Far as he knew, Georgimna was barefoot, but Auji had said that she had her dark brown sandals on at the last second before getting caught "How is Ulnaus by the way ?"

"Havent seen the big oaf since I liberated Sacremento" Mark said, it was true, when he got back in with Talak Ulanus had kinda faded out of the picture, Mark hadnt summoned the massive eagle in almost three weeks now

"I mean our son. The boy you call Auji" Georgina grumbled

"He said something of you being arrested after you got ready for bed so I am going to assume that you are actually dressed for a belly dance compition instead of pajamas at this moment and try to keep my mind focused and my body in one piece" Mark said

For a long moment Georgina said nothing, finally she said in a aggravated tone "... You're an idiot" Was all she said, Mark snickered.

"How long do you suppose we're stuck in here for ?" he asked out of the blue as he stood up and started feeling out the cell, shifting his vision slightly he was able to see a faint outline of Georgina to his left, the cell was basic rectangle, barely any light was coming through the only door

"I dont know, The guards dumped me in here." Georgina said

"Dripping wet ?" Mark asked

"They drenched me in a ice hose shower" Georgina replied "Why ?"

"Just wondering why the dripping noises. Why no towel ?" Mark asked

"If you think a jail like this would even afford me the privacy of a simple shower without a camera watching my every move..." She faltered in her tone. It wasny easy to stay mad at Mark.

"Alright alright I get the picture. Dont gotta get your skirt in a bunch OW hey!" Georgina smacked him hard. "Forget I said that, geeze." Mark rubbed his face where her hand had smacked him. Mark looked through the cell carefully, looking up at the ceiling he saw right off that it wasnt the optimal direction to attempt an escape. It wasnt as high as he had hoped either. But that didnt matter. It was high enough. "How tight can you get that dress ?" Mark asked

"What ?"

"Alright let me prehrase that" Mark said "How long before the guards return ?"

"About twenty minutes, why ?" Georgina replied

"Well, almost an hour ago I had a staring match with Elsa, something's wrong. She isnt herself anymore, its like, shes there but... not there." Mark said

"Whats this have to do with the guards ?" Georgina asked

"Just enough, the guards are on edge, they took us down here, why ?" Mark said

"Well, its known as Execution Hall, so..." Georgina said

"Execution Hall... Great, Ok so, judging by how many there are in these cells, there's six of us total. Elsa said something about executions and not liking odd numbers." Mark mused

"So whats the plan ?" Georgina asked

"How are you at keeping yourself balanced against an object ?... OW! Not that kind of object geez. Look, Im going to lower gravity's hold on your body and everything on you clothing wise, I'm going to try something with a dragon skill I've been learning thanks to my wife."

"You're married ?" Georgina stared at Mark in the darkness of their cell, this was just getting better and better

"Yes, I thought you knew ?" Mark replied simply, she just grunted, Mark continued "Once I go invisible and the guards show up, I'll knock them both out and we can escape, my job was to find you, and also find my uncle. We're going to also have to figure out a way to get to Arendelle too."

"The ship, Whitesparrow, is in harbor, I ah... I used it to get here Oslo. Here barely a week before they captured me" Georgina said

"Where in Harbor ?" Mark asked

"Impound most likely underguard if not that. Had minimal crew. You might need help in getting further crew" she replied "Had about six men tops once we got past the arendelle blockade, full crew before that, half of them died just getting to the ship and getting out to the current. Had to give most of the crew a burial at sea. When we made landfall here we scattered. Dunno how they are or even if they're alive" Georgina explained

"Fuckin' shit woman,... at least you're alive, that's what counts" Mark mused, "Alright, we get out of here and to my hotel, I think I know how to get in there, we got a day or so head start against the Lincoln, Dad will dock tomorrow night at soonest in the skydock and Auji and his wife will make for my hotel. I can try to send word to them to have clothing ready for you in the case you make it there."

"Fine, what do we do for now ?" she asked

"For now we wait. Im famished surely they'll give us something to eat." Mark said to her

"Wonderful they havent given me anything worthwhile as it is" Georgina grumbled as Mark moved around the cell, she suddenly felt herself falling upwards. "Whoa, what are..." She smacked against the ceiling of the cell a good fourteen feet off the ground. Flicking out her leg she wrapped as much of her skirt around her legs as she was against the ceiling

"Shh, the guards are coming" Mark hissed softly, The door opened and something happened that she wasnt expecting whatsoever

"Help! I need some help here!"The guard shined his light into the cell and didnt see anyone, even Georgina was hidden thanks to whatever magic Mark was using. Sure she was against the ceiling lighter than air as she floated and slightly moved to keep a piece of rebar from breaking skin on her back

Another guard ran into view "What happened ?"

"The prisoners are gone, there must be a hole or something" The guards stepped into the room, as Georgina watched first one then the other sank to the ground dead. She felt herself suddenly regain her true weight and all but slammed into the floor had she not blanaced herself to land on her feet and briefly roll to avoid hurting herself.

"Next time warn me" Georgina hissed

"Kinda hard to do that when the guards are coming" Mark replied with a smirk, peeking into the hall he looked both ways, no cameras, no other guards. The two stepped out into daylight so to speak and he got a good look at her still mostly wet form. Letting out a quiet whistle Mark said softly "Auji wasnt kidding, how'd the compition go ?"

"Poorly, the judges sacked me" Georgina replied as the two snuck through the halls of the prison to get back to freedom. The only way out was up, which seemed strange. Moving into a gym like room with two rows of catwalks and packed with weird shit Mark motioned for Georgina to hide in a nearby stack of stuff while he went silently unseen and easily slit the throats of many a soldier before climbing up over a wall to the next room, findng what he sought. The rest of his gear.

Dropping onto the two men he slammed one into the ground and grappled briefly with the other before a wild haymaker smashed the other guard to the ground out of the fight. A few seconds later Georgina joined him. The woman searched the guardsm neither of them had the right outfit that would fit her. Plus they stank worse than she did

"How are you able to turn us invisible like that ?" She asked Mark ask he put the rest of his gear on, slipping a wedding ring onto his left ring finger

"You know of some of my dragon magic skills right ? My wife taught me a few things too" Mark explained

"You're married ?" Georgina asked, Mark nodded "Ok, what did your wife teach you ?"

"She taught me a few things I never could have learned had I not left Arendelle when I did" Mark explained "Survival, to see things differently, to disappear, to fly, well sort of"

"To what ? You mean levitating me like you did ? But you also made me entirely invisible" Georgina said, Mark nodded again

"Yup, one of those was my dragon magic, the gravity lessening. Thats my dragon power at work." Mark explained "The inivisiblity my wife calls a Fox Cloak or Tiger Viel or some such, Makes one entirely invisible"

"You said something of flying too ?" Georgina said

"Yeah, the gravitiy screwing" Mark replied "If I concetrate enough I can fly a few miles or so before needing a rest"

"I see, so similar to what I can do but longer distances. I cant fly that far. I turn into a glasslike just barely seeable bird of a sort and long jump I guess one can call it to get from place to place as needed" Georgina said. The door hammered then, she knew what it meant "Guards!"

"Stay here, you dont have any weapons," Mark jumped up the wall to the overhead beam and Georgina heard two heavy thuds. Then she heard more voices, as well as a loud easily recognisible voice

"Assassins! Kill them or Queen Elsa will have our heads!" Arm Shouted, a dozen and a half soldiers swarmed into the former gym as Georgina hid in a stack of straw and papers as Mark got to work. "Or at least mine" Arm said turning and fleeing the building

One by one the men were slain within the room in various ways, some where shot, others were simply tripped then stabbed, One shot his own fellow, Georgina was nearly found had she not snared the guy and slit his throat, pulling him into the stack of refuse she hid in. Mark had it much easier she knew, skills, weapons, the abilites to hide literally in plain sight. Not even she could see him when he disappeared to do some killing fun.

Mark reappeared near her hiding place, dusting off his hands "That's the last of them, think we should chase my uncle ? He might have a wife, she might have something that could fit you" He said

Georgina jumped from the wagon of refuse, a few stray pieces of straw raked out of her hair then as she spoke "Yes, lets" the two of them took off from the gym. Mark passed Georgina a hidden blade, she slid it onto her right wrist and easily snagged a fallen guards combat knife as she passed the man without missing a beat, now she was armed As they ran through the halls, every group of guards they came upon fell, the alarm rang out, but they were moving too quickly

"This way!" Mark said turning a corner, easily using the wall and wallrunning as Georgina dived into the throng of prison guards, each one Mark saw was outlined in bright red. Georgina Mark noticed a literal tornado of death. Within a minute all ten of the guards were dead, their troats ripped apart, one didnt even have his head anymore

Slamming on the brakes Mark took stock of where they ran to, it wasnt the office he was hoping, but Arm stood nearby with a few soldiers, the three men snarled towards them "The assassins kill them!" Arm said turning to run, heading for the next door that was open

"I'll take the guards, you get Arm." Georgina said, Mark nodded, the guards snarled and ran for Georgina, as Mark rounded the corner he chanced a look behind, she was once more a tornado of movement. And from that angle he saw more than he'd barganed for. Then again she'd seen more then that, it was after all how he'd gotten to meet their son, Auji in the first place.

Arm tore down the hall, he had to make this quick. Had to make it fast, he had to get away! Turning he found what he sought, climbing onto the table as Mark stepped into view, his draconical armor glittering in the light as Arm hit the water sprinklers full blast as outside it had started to rain so why not inside too ? It didnt matter. Mark stalked forwards. Arm easily snapped the cable holding a weight, pulling himself to the two levels above Mark and started running again

Mark grunted, looking about quickly he smirked, making himself lighter he jumped to the catwalk, then from there made short jumps to catch up to his uncle as fast as he was able. The catwalks were a maze, Arm was a good dozen meters or so ahead of him, a trim and fit man compared to when Mark had last seen him.

Finally Mark jumped, slamming into his uncle, hidden blade driving home. _He felt time slow around him as he entered a gray dreamstate world, plexus formations similar to how Kalda projected himself floated around them like a barrier._

 _Arm laid at his feet as Mark knelt next to him, "You ?! And where... ? I... I dont understand. Who am I ?" He asked completely confused_

 _"Why did my father say you could help me ?" Mark asked_

 _Arm blinked, clearly confused "Is this me ?... It is... This is myself...I've come to myself... My god what have I done ?" Arm asked as he laid his head back down, the barrier around them shattered Mark stood and looked around as a new doorway formed_

 _"I do not care, for those who meddle in my plans!" Elsa said stalking into view. Mark backtracked a pace or so as Elsa withdrew her staff "Get thee hence!" She said slamming it on the ground, a wave of golden energy burst from her feet, sweeping Mark off his own feet. Looks like it was time to use his powers for once in his life_

 _Mark got back to his feet, Elsa slammed the staff of eden on the ground again "I will send you back to hell!" She shouted at him Mark disappeared, slamming down onto her he punched her twice, she blocked his third punch and with the staff launched him back. Getting quickly to her feet she sent another wave "Begone!" Once again Mark disappeared as the wave neared him, slamming down onto Elsa a second time he punched at her twice, she blocked the third strike again and launched him off her, getting to her feet she growled "Not possible" She swung the staff, orbs floated around her in a pattern of defense_

 _"Clever trick" Elsa hissed, "Let this singe your flesh" She said as Mark came at her again, this time she saw him get close enough for her barrier to send him flying backwards "See the light!" She shouted at him. Mark grunted and just as she aimed the staff at him saying "Burn, by the devine fire!" He was gone, she looked frantically for him briefly when he was right next to her, WHAM his fist met her face, she used the staf like a baseball bat, sending him flying backwards, generating three more orbs she snarled as Mark disappeared again "Vanished into the ether again have you ?" When Mark suddenly was in front of her, fist making contact she whacked him hard, the barrier broken he dropped a good dozen feet down as she faded into a shadow_

 _"Escape!" The shadow of Elsa said "Escape as best you can!" Mark had to navigate a strange twisted landscape before coming out of it, the last platform he landed on shattered under him like fragile glass. Hearing Elsa saying softly in a dark evil tone "its all falling away, falling away... falling away..." Everything went black for him_

Gerogina came upon Marks form, laid upon the floor in a heap out cold, "Mark ?" Mark jerked awake "What happened ?"

"I had him, My uncle, I had him... Then... Elsa... I... Dont know" Mark said

"Elsa ? " Georgina repeated, Holy shit this got weird really quickly

Mark got up, kneeling on one knee as he got his bearings they were in the womens barracks of the prison "Maybe I dont have to free my uncle from a prison, I have to free him from Elsas power"

Gerogina smirked, she went back to searching the nearby dressers, there was nothing she could use to wear and not be uncomfortable, nothing for women guards. Even though it was the womens barracks at the time

Mark stood up "Where are we ?"

"Womens guard barracks" Came the reply along with an unsatisfied grunt Now in the good light Mark saw that the purple outfit had good splotches of blood all over it, thankfully none of it was Georginas own blood, ecept for a small cut on her arm she accidently gave herself on a wall. "Damnit, nothing in here will fit me. Screw it I'll go as is, sooner I get back to my den I can properly change there."

Mark smirked "Sounds good to me, better then having you complain of the clothing on your body. OW" She smacked him again, though she had a smirk on her face, he was right, if she had taken one of the womens guards clothes she'd complain that it didnt fit or it was too rough or something.

Finally she said "What do we do now ?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 2 Path of Knowledge

 **6 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **Oslo Prison**

 **Womens Barracks**

 **640PM**

"Why do you think you have to free your uncle from Elsas control ?" Georgina asked Mark, "It doesnt make any sense"

"I dont think its supposed to make sense" Mark replied, he stood and started pacing "I was asking my uncle why my Father said he could help me, when Elsa showed up."

"That partly explains why he's gone and you look like you got hit by a hovertruck at half speed." Georgina said. The room Mark saw, was trashed, Georgina again went through a dresser, nothing that looked right, much less fit her for that matter.

"Thank you for noticing" Mark retorted simply, it wasnt funny as she had a joking hint to her voice.

"I dont get it" Georgina finally said giving up entirely on searching for something to change into rather then walk around in a belly dancers outfit. "Why save your uncle ? He's a killer, his men killed everyone at my den just to get at me. Even when he had me he made me watch my last recruits die before my eyes."

"He's under Elsas control, but I know a way to get him freed" Mark said

"Still doesnt explain why you want to save him after he killed my men, some of them were kids too" Teenagers at the very least but it didnt matter. A shadow fell over the window as Mark knew what that meant, it wasnt just a simple cloud, the Lincoln had arrived

"When I took down my uncle he'd come to his senses just long enough to ask 'what had I done ?'. Thats when Elsa arrived and we fought, she threw me back here somehow after she disappeared. She used a staff, Couldnt land too many punches before she sent me flying" Mark said

"That does not answer my question. Why save him ?" Georgina asked turning to face him then, leaning against the dresser

"Because he's family ?" Mark asked her confused at the question, "Why else wouldnt I try to save him ?"

"He's a murderer. First chance I get, my knife is going through his neck" Georgina retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest

"No" The way Mark said it made even her stare at him, everything with deathly quiet.

"What ?" Georgina asked, her mouth agape briefly as she tried to piece together what Mark meant by the word no

"I said no" Mark repeated himself, hating having to do so. Normally if he had to repeat himself it was to a corpse

"That is why I am asking" Georgina told him, her arms still crossed

"I said no because I mean no" Mark explained, how else could he mean no ?

"Yeah, why are you saying no other then meaning no ? Is there a method to this madness ?" Georgina raised a hand to her chin before twirling a finger around her ears

"No, there isnt a method to this madness, if there was I'd be wondering the same thing of why Im saying no, I have my own reasons to get my uncle. But he wont be killed, either by you or me, for all I know my own mother will end up slitting his throat." Mark said to her

Georgina took a deep breath then let it out. "You're an idiot, something's got you coiled around its finger in such a way if one thing goes wrong..."

"I am in perfect total control of my emotions and senses right now" Mark said, a smile on his face.

"From what it sounds like that isnt the case. From what you told me, this sounds like a wild tiger chase" Georgina snorted in reply

"I have two sisters, a mother, and a aunt who are tigers so chasing them is out of the question" Mark said simply, not exactly liking where the conversation was going

"I wasnt... oh never mind. Lets get out of here while we can" Georgina stopped short however as Mark simply blocked her path. "Are you crazy we want to get out of here why corner me in here ?"

"Auji is fine by the way, worried about you, Im worried about you too." Mark said to her

"Worried about me ? Why ? What is there to worry about, Im fine!" Georgina said moving to step around Mark, he stepped in front of her again, once more blocking her path, she gave him a unhappy look "What ?"

"A moment ago you wanted to slit my uncles throat for killing your denmates, that worries me"

"Your uncle as you put him, killed my recruits, some of them I'd groomed to nearly top level Assassins and Den Masters. All of them are dead. Even the raw new recruits just arriving. Then they arrested me"

"Auji didnt say anything of blood within or without the den itself, but there was a lot of Templars on the property and within the Den itself"

"It didnt happen at my den directly, it happened at another one, I had to flee before they caught me at my own den. Which they now overrun" Georgina then gave him a pointed look "Can I pass now ?"

"Just answer me this, if you do manage to see or even get close to my uncle before I get to him to speak to him, try and get him to turn to our side, Will you stay your blade ?" Mark said

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Georgina replied just a little too smugly, which caught her off guard as Mark socked her. "Ow! Hey!" She struck out at him, he easily blocked her strike, her other, free hand struck, knife ready, the pommel aiming to smash into Marks cheekbone full force.

Mark caught her hand, barely, roughly pushing her backwards a few feet as they regained their composure. However Mark was removing his gear, by that point Georgina noticed he had two swords, he never used two blades before ? Mark unsheathed one, setting it on the nearby table, unsheathing the other and laying it next to its twin before removing his assassin coat and guns along with the swords sheathes

He turned to her, Picking up the two weapons, and all she had was a hidden blade and a combat knife, well she did have a combat knife and hidden blade until she set the combat knife aside. Mark twirled one of the two swords so it was pommel first and held the weapon, by the blade, to her, for her to take by the hilt. Georgina tentively took the weapon, then tested its balance "A sparring match" Mark said

"Alright, what's the wager ?" Georgina asked him

"You make a mark on me, anywhere, and I let you pass without a problem so we can leave" Mark said

"And if you make a mark on me before then ?" Georgina asked

"You'd have to find a first aid kit to keep from bleeding dry" Mark told her in perfect deadpan, without even smiling as she just glared daggers at him, if looks could kill, Mark would be a melting hole in the floor.

Mark had no idea what to expect against Georgina as she settled into a eastern stance he wasnt familiar with; he knew most combat stances thanks to his mother and sisters and aunt, but not enough to be considered an expert. She jumped at him faster than he'd expected, with the weight of her outfit it looked designed for warmth and comfort over combat.

The two were all over each other, sword to sword, skill against skill, it was all Mark could do to keep Georgina from the door, her goal was simply exit the womens guard barracks, his goal was to defend the door on a very basic level. But on the outmust he was defending rather hard as her strikes came fast as a snake if not faster, Moving with speed and precision Georgina's goal was to smack him, or at least cut him. Either one.

But she had to be wary of his sword. His movements kept her back. If she could lure him from the door... She struck, three quick strokes, two wide one straight at his chest. The first two he batted aside, but he had to step back a step and lock his stance as her sword was barely deflected. No armor, no powers, just sword to sword.

Georgina backtracked quickly, Mark darted forwards at her, she blocked twice, parried a third strike and all but knocked the sword out of his hand as the two locked swords and started hammering each other with their fists, Moving rapidly all over the room. Stuff went flying everywhere, a few beds were destroyed in their fight as well.

But that wasnt the trouble the two were causing. By the time the two broke the blade lock the room was destroyed entirely, execept for a single bed with a sleeping body upon it, Not that it mattered to the two people fighting at that moment. Sparring more likely.

Mark brought up his sword, looking at the blade briefly he thought he saw the shine of blood on the edge near the tip. He didnt feel as if he'd hit something to bleed. Georgina too looked at her own blade, no blood, but she didnt feel anywhere on her as if she had been hit as well. Quickly bringing up her blade she blocked another strike that drop her to a knee with his weight behind it. Mark put just enough of his weight behind his sword as Georgina went to one knee under his sword, barely able to block before she hit second wind and forced him off her with a grunt.

Flipping to her feet she charged her internal energy and pointed the sword at him. Mark smirked, raising his own sword, energy danced on the blade in a pale bronze hue, while ice bright blue danced on her own blade.

"You're good, but not good enough" Mark said, bronze fire danced on his sword as he pointed it straight and level at Georgina

"I'd say the same of you." Georgina replied out of respect. The two then jumped at each other, their swords dead level, connecting the energy exploded against reach blade tip, washing the fighters in each other sheer power like a tornado. Stuff went flying wildly around them.

Time seemed to slow as the two stared at each other, sheer neergy washing over the other as they simply stared eye to eye as their energy blasted stuff apart, the sleeping person woke up rather rudly when something punched her pillow. "Hey what !?" the Harpy faltered seeing the two fighting only meters away.

The Harpy took it all in carefully, Ok this was different indeed, so why... The Harpy held out a fist, spinning her other hand into a fast motion energy formed a small handgrenade sized ball of power, the Harpy chucked it, it connected, sheer exposive power slammed into both fighters, sending them to the ground out cold.

"Serves you mortals right!" The Harpy grumbled dusting off her hands. "Fighting and desturbing my beauty sleep of all things!" Going back to her bed she dug around in the mattress that somehow turned into a treasure chest due to her magic at work. "Lets see here... while you two sleep I can do some research on how to keep your tempers in check..."

Looking first to Georgina, then to Mark she had to smirk, the guy was hot that was for sure, the woman too if the Harpy had leaned that way, which she didnt. But even then Georgina, in that outfit, or any outfit, the Harpy mused, could find a guy. Or maybe she already did ? Looking from Georgina's prone form clutching one of the two swords the Harpy saw then that the blades were both identical

The Harpy looked between the two mortals, one finger pointed at Mark, there wasnt qany blood to be scented from either of them, rasing an arm the Harpy sniffed her own armpit, made a sickened face before shaking herself off. Dropping the glamour the Harpy appeared as she normally would, scaly wings, fishnet stockings, nice leather skirt that reached her knees, she was more or less a higher ranking Harpy. She wsnt one of those scantly clad Harpies that mortals normally tangled with, far from it.

The leather tanktop the harpy wore had what she was looking for, she withdrew a scroll written in a demonic langauge and pointed it first at Mark's prone form, then at Georgina, "Huh... two might be enough for this... yes two will do perfectly fine. Stupid mortals gotta learn to keep their tempers under control when one sleeps nearby!" The Harpy said.

Unrolling the scroll the Harpy started speaking "Let it be known that when mortals desturb the peace, I... and I speak here in place of my Master, have the power to cease the fighting until conclusions and forgiveness are granted to both parties by both parties... Uh..." The Harpy looked at Mark, almost right away his name floated across her mind "Mr Mark Wolfe, and,..." She looked towards Georgina, "Princess Yie Jia Jia, are to be joined into one thread until such time as forgiveness is granted."

Putting the scroll away the Harpy didnt look happy to have to envoke the spell, but she had to do it, it was her job after all. Withdrawing a candlestick with a open blossom like a flytrap plant she closed her eyes and begain speaking in demonic a spell.

First Marks body faded into smoke, pulled into the flytrap like candlestick that quickly started spinning, then Georginas body faded into smoke, pulled into the candle stick just like Marks was, both of them still out cold were back to back, arms outstretched as they span in a circle for a few minutes. Each one viying for control briefly before only Mark was left.

The spell ended, looking down the Harpy smirked seeing a single thread of two different colors. Gently picking it up she let it float ot the ground, it turned into smoke and formed Marks still prone form on the floor. His sword now sheathed with him wearing his Assassin coat as if he never took it off.

The Harpy smirked, now she could go back to sleep as intended! "Silly Mortals, fighting each other when you should be working with... hey... arent you... to... Oh this will be fun to watch Warden Hawkthorne squirm!" The Harpy chittered happily at the mere thought of fucking around with more than two mortals,. In this case she got to see Arm Hawkthorne be questioned by Elsa in a rather unpleasnt way. There was a show to be had soon, and the Harpy didnt want to miss it!

She went to Marks body and patted him over, out of habit she wanted to find out what he had on him, and if anytthing of the woman had merged into his pockets, Thankfully nothing of Georgina, not even her clothing, had merged into his own clothing, Perfect.

The Harpy stood and was about to warp Mark away to a park or the like to wake up when she remembered something important "better write them a note" She thought, magically a pen with some paper appeared in her hands and she quickly wrote a note as to what happened and why it was done. _Serves them right_ The Harpy thought darkly, _As pretty as the woman was, the two of them will learn how to not hate each other over things so petty! Worse that can happen is her somehow frying his brain from within. But that's doubtful as she has no power there_

The note finished the Harpy tucked it into Marks pocket and then warped him away to a park a few kilometers away from the prison complex. The Harpy didnt know it but the note dissappeared from Marks pocket as the magic wisked him to the park bench to wake up on. The note blowing away in the wind and soon quickly forgotten.

She then wisked herself to another barracks and pretented to be asleep and was waking up a few moments later to her boss shaking her awake "Yeah boss ?" She asked to Arm in her human form as she stretched

"How can you sleep with the general alarm going off the last hour and a half ?" The man asked her, he held a first aid dressing against his side where Mark had nailed him when the guy tackled the older man.

"I guess I was pretty tired, are you alright ?" The Harpy asked getting to her feet seeing the condition that Arm was in.

He waved her off "Im fine, see if you can find another dressing this one is almost soaked through"

The Harpy nodded and got another first aid kit and quickly dressed her bosses wound. "Alright boss, spill it, what happened to you ?"

"Two of the prisoners escaped from Execution Hall, Elsa is gonna have my head I think" Arm replied "Word filtered that they're somewhere in the Womens Guard Barracks, I want you to take a squad of your best fighters, Spiral Dancers I believe you called them ? Pair them off and search the womens barracks. If you find anything damaged or the like, well, we'll just have to increase the millage founding to replace the damaged items"

The Harpy nodded, her death squad, the Spiral Dancers were a good group of well experienced Harpies, and not the younger more seductive kind like a Succubus, Harpies were more noble and could easily keep their heads together when it came to mortal men. Some might even think them akin to a kitsune or the like. "And if I cant find either prisoner ?"

"Report back to me directly" Arm told her

"Yes sir" The Harpy then left to do her assignment, this was going to be so much fun! Oh how she wanted to be there when Mark Wolfe and Georgina realised what happened!


	9. Chapter 9

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 3 Bulletproof Monk

 **6 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **A random Park within sight of the Skydock**

 **10 PM**

An hour later and Mark jerked awake on a park bench. Looking around confused the man saw where he was. He was dazed briefly then remembered what happened, he and Georgina had fought, had she managed to get them away then dumped him ? She must have because he didnt see her anywhere around on any of the park benches, even when he focused his eyes and senses to take in everything.

Mark sat up as his vision shifted, almost like a wave of energy the world shifted from clear color to a strange almost cutting edge black and white. Sure eagle vision was a fun thing, but with the draconic vision made it sharper, but why was this so sharp ? He could almost see outlines of rooms and walls, the eletrical outlets in the front doorframe of a nearby shop. Ok this was weird. Was it because of his fight with Elsa ?

Then he remembered, looking up his saw the USS Abraham Lincoln. His mind was a bit fuzzy but then he remembered fighting Georgina, had she gotten him out ? Since he didnt see her he shifted his vision back to normal and headed off towards the skydock. He had to figure out how to free his uncle from Elsas power. He waved for a taxi at the edge of the park

"Where to chief ?" The cabbie asked

"Skydock main terminal and make it quick" Mark said, the cabbie nodded and they were off. Mark for once relaxed, he hoped Georgina was safe. He'd search for her leater, his wrist phone went off. A text from his son. Mark dialed the wristphone "Auji ? Its dad."

 _"Where are you ?"_

"Right now in a cab heading for the skydock, you ?"

 _"Just checked into the hotel. Do you want Xeibo to pick you up from the Skydock ?"_

"No, you two stay there, text me the room number in ten minutes, Im going to speak with Grandpa see if we can figure out our next move"

 _"Did you find mom ?"_

"Yeah I found her, she's safe last I knew, at least she should be safe, too long to explain, I'll tell you in person" Auji said his goodbyes and hung up as the Skydock came into view. The cabbie pulled to a halt and opened the door for him to exit. Mark paid the guy and went into the terminal. He showed his badge to the agent within the place and was directed to a staff only area

Getting into the elevator Mark hit a button, briefly saw stars as his vision blurred as he tried to figure out where Georgina went. He figured he could get a good nights sleep inside the hour for once. The elevator reached the desired floor and Mark stepped out into the jetway directly to the Lincoln. Once aboard he headed for the bridge where his father most likely was.

He found his father, and the woman named Spyder, the demon at least, who looked at him confused, why did she sense two people had entered ? "Father" Mark said ignoring for the moment, the spider demoness as he went over to the holotable

Marcus stood overlooking the bridge, it was simple, life was starting to really suck "Did you find Georgina ?"

"I did, but there's a problem, Uncle is under Elsas control, he's the warden here like you said" Mark said

"A problem ?" Marcus asked

"I briefly brought uncle Arm to his senses, but... Elsa intervined, we fought, then Georgina and I fought, last thing I remember was an explosion and getting sent through a wall or something, When I woke up I couldnt find Georgina, my only guess is she's safe at her home or someplace with someone she can trust. She wants to kill uncle Arm" Mark explained

"You told her why you seek him ?" Marcus nodded

"I think I need to free him from Elsas power. Not from a prison like I thought I'd need to do." Mark said thoughtfully

"You fought with Elsa ?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at that revelation, this was too soon wasnt it ? Was Elsa aware of what they were doing ?

"Yes, she has a staff of eden, possibly also an apple of eden as part of it" Mark confirmed for his father

"This just got a whole lot harder didnt it ?" Marcus smirked

"Yup. Georgina wants to kill uncle Arm, I have my own reasons for getting him back in one piece, the last thing I remember however was sparring with Georgina, I told her that if she could make a mark on me, I'd let her pass and we could leave the prison complex. Next thing I know our internal energies connect against each other and there was a tremendus explosion" Mark said

"Yes you mentioned an explosion. I knew Georgina was an able fighter but nothing like that" Marcus mused

"It doesnt matter, far as I am aware, Uncle Arm has a house on the west side of Oslo overlooking the prison. Sooner I can get there the better" Mark said

"Son, best you get to that hotel," Marcus said seeing the incoming text, "You need your sleep, want me to call you a cab ?"

"I'll walk, I need to try and clear my head, I want you to get some men after uncle Arm, track his movements, I want to know when he shits before he shits. What papers he subscribes to, things like that, possibly we can take out an ad to get his attention, maybe." Mark said. Marcus nodded and watched his son leave for the hotel. This was gonna be a long proccess.

As soon as Mark was off the ship did Spyder speak up as she stepped to Marcus' side "Something doesnt feel right"

"I agree. Mark is normally more upbeat then this even when tired." Marcus said

"That isnt why" Spyder said "Something feels... wrong about your son. I cant quite place it just yet but if you like, I can find out." Spyder said

Marcus thought a moment. "I will get back to you on that, Diamond said you had something for me"

Exiting the skydock terminal on the ground level the hotel, Oslo Inn, was only a few blocks away, Mark only need to walk there and he headed off. Moving at a good clip the man kept one step ahead of the police, his enhanced eagle vision taking in possible threats in red, he steered clear of those pedestrians as he came upon the hotel.

Stepping inside he saw his son, Auji was waiting for him as promised. The first words Auji said however when they were in the elevator were "Where is Mother ?"

"I dont know, she wanted to kill Uncle Arm, I have own reasons for finding him, So I sparred with her, I told her that if she could manage to make a strike on me I'd let her pass so we could leaved the prison safely. Next thing I know Im waking up on a park bench and your mother nowhere to be seen. So I can safely assume that she is with someone she trusts." Mark replied

"Mother doesnt trust you ?" Auji asked

"Would you trust a guy whose family is the bad guy ?" Mark asked his son, who simply looked at him confused "Didnt think so. Georgina, as far as I am aware, is safe. We were on execution row, we broke free and I briefly brought my uncle to his senses, Grandfather will have your tasks for you toorrow morning in the mean time I need sleep" Mark said as they entered the room, Xeibo was already there.

Xeibo, Mark now saw pretty clear for the first time was dressed in a rather pretty gown of a sort that he figured better than a bikini with a skirt. Not that it was a bad thing, no, Georgina, Mark now thought in hindsight, was beautiful in that get up. Mark went right to the bed, removed his coat, his sheathed sword and boots, then he laid on the bed, briefly stared at the ceiling before passing out into sleep.

Within his dreamless mind however was an entirely different story, as Mark passed out in the real world, Georgina woke up within a stormwracked dreamscape that looked akin to her worst nightmares come alive. Try as she might she couldnt see what she wanted to see.

Moving through a thick fog was one thing, but she felt like she was walking in molasses. Looking down she saw she was infact knee deep ion thick black sludge, as she pulled her leg out she was confused, it felt like sludge, looked like sludge, yet, it didnt cling to her clothing or leg as she stepped out of it ? She found something akin to an island and dragged herself onto it.

Lightning cracked around her, thunder roiled, Marks mindscape was a dark mess, not many were able to get inside of it, But somehow, she was in it, and Georgina had no idea where she even was.. Laying back on the rocky outcrop Georgina tried to go to sleep, soon she too fell into a very deep sleep. Maybe this was just a bad dream ? Yeah right. A pair of silver eyes simply watched the woman as she nodded off. iHow the fuck did she get in here ?/i the owner of those eyes wondered. Using a bit ofdragon magic, Kalda quelled the storm, and made it a gentle breeze so the woman could sleep.

 **7 August 2055**

 **Oslo Inn**

 **Seven am**

Mark woke up to the sounds and smells of someone cooking. Half expecting to see his father he instead saw his son, Auji hadnt said much to Mark since the night before, not really easy to do, but Auji thought on what his father had said, as far as Mark knew, Georgina was safe. The mere fact they fought each other slightly unnerved the young man but Auji chose not to let it rile him, the more he thought on the subject the more he thought it was crazy, Parents fought, occasionally he and Xeibo even fought but then it'd turn into foreplay and things normally ended up with both of them naked in bed anyway.

Was that what his father did ? Why did he wake up on ap ark bench ? Had his mother gotten him and herself out of the prison safely, then left him asleep ? Well, did she try to carry him ? Nah, that wasnt really possible, as far as Auji knew his mother was a thin frail looking woman who had used her weight and sheer speed alone to keep alive as it was.

So he wasnt mad at his father, not any more, his mother was safe and alive, that was what mattered. "Mornin' Dad" Auji said as he scrambled some eggs, it struck him as funny, here he was, a prince of both dragons and eagles, and yet, cooking eggs... it was kinda strange. "You're up I see, did you sleep well ?"

"Dreamless" Mark replied, that meant a nice solid night of sleep with nothing interfereing with his rest. Dreams normally left him restless yet they were rarely remembered if that upon waking up

"Good, Sazhori and Xeibo just left, Sazhori said that Spike was flying out to scout out possible hiding places for us, she'd send the info by either my wife or Spyder" Auji said as he handed his father a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and a coffee

"Thanks" Mark said taking the food and digging in as his stomach rumbled. "Were you able to learn anything while I was asleep on my uncles daily doings ?"

"A little, thats what Sazhori was here about, Spike already went ahead, Xeibo went with Sazhori, they're going to go find out what they can. I said we'd meet up with them when we were done with breakfast. Oh and Aunt Diamond wanted to talk to you about Uncle Arm." Auji said

"Where's Diamond now ?" Mark asked, using his sisters true name instead of what their parents had really named her. The Silver Dragon princess was after all his sister by blood thanks to being reborn.

"Tracking Uncle Arm" Auji replied, he held out a crystal now larger than a common wedding ring piece "Use this, hook it into your wristphone, it'll update and lock in on where Diamond is, even goes so far to show what floor in the structure she is in at the same time or even if she is outside."

"Nice" Mark said slitting the crystal into the slot in the wristphone, briefly the clear glasslike hologram flashed red, then green as the crystal was recognised and showed a local map with their location and how far it was to Diamond's location. It seemed that Uncle Arm had been within the Oslo Inn for breakfast. "Diamond is six floors below us"

"Yeah, she said she had a spider keeping an eye on him for her while she gave me that crystal" Auji said

"Spider ? Seriously ?" Mark asked Auji nodded "And I thought I had a weird week, Alright so, what did the flycatcher catch for Diamond ?"

"Thankfully at the moment nothing, Diamond is only tracking Unclle Arm at your request, she wont speak to him as he wont recognise her. From what I was told however, Uncle Arm is looking for mother, and there's a dark haired woman with him right now"

"So Uncle Arm has himself a little bird ?" Mark mused seeing the view from Diamonds eyes for a moment, the woman looked hauntingly familiar, "Figures, Uncle Arm's with one of his guards at the prison"

"And thats bad ?" Auji asked as he put the plates in the sink, housekeeping would take care of it later

"Depends on what you define as bad, in this case, uncle arm has a soldier with him, someone most likely loyal to Elsa as well. Which means all I have to do is injure uncle Arm, get him to trip on something, or get him with a tazer long enough to get him to reality to work with us. Its also possible that the guard knows where your mother is as well. So we'll have to corner both I think... no, just Uncle Arm actually now that I think on it, Uncle Arm has good reason for what he's doing,"

"Do you think he'd know where mother is ?" Auji asked as Mark put on his boots, the comfortable hunting boots were not cheap and they did the job nicely.

"I doubt it, I've my own reasons for tracking down Uncle Arm, I'll go meet up with Diamond and find a way to take him down, get him to our side." Mark said

"Grandfather mentioned that when you injured Uncle Arm he somehow came to his senses" Auji mused

Mark nodded "Yup, he asked me, 'what have I done' I couldnt answer that because the conversation was broken into by Elsa" Mark grunted "Now, in terms of who your mother is You got three choices, and right now, two of them are better then the third one"

"I agree, from what you spoke of, and how Elsa used a weapon of some form to keep you back from her for a time set..." Auji started thinking

"Dont worry about it, I'm gonna go see your aunt downstairs, the second you hear from your wife or Sazhori I want you to drop me a text of your location, longitude and lattitude and zettitude. That way we know exactly where you are for me to meet up with you later" Mark said

"Right, see ya" Auji said, giving Mark his room key, Auji requested three keys in total, one for himself, one for Mark, and one for Diamond. They were good for a week.

Downstairs, Diamond watched her uncle drinking coffee with another woman, a woman that Diamond didnt like the look of whatsoever. The woman had a nobility look about her, yet also one of a haughty prostitute would have. Thankfully she wasnt fully noticed as there were other platinum blonde people, men and women alike enjoying a meal in the room, so Diamond blended in quite well.

Mark she saw out of the corner of her eye, without moving too much to give away her position to her uncle, Diamond set something on the table, it was subtle enough for her brother to see the movement, her hand slid away from the item she had set on the table, a ice shard of some form.

Mark noticed it off the side of his vbision, it was easy to lose Diamond in that sea of blod and light colored hair, only or or three people had white or platinum blonde hair. He stepped over to her table and sat down. "See him ?" He asked, his back towards his uncle

She nodded "Three tables behind you." She said softly, her lips barely moving.

"Auji said that you wanted to see me" Mark said as a waiter came by to offer coffe, he took a cup.

"Yes, I think I know what kind of women uncle works with" Diamond said

"Do tell" Mark said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Demons of some form, Im not sure of what type." Diamond said "Even father works with one"

"Yes, Spyder, from what I hear tell shes our little flycatcher in this venture isnt she ?" Mark said

"You're scared of her arent you, brother ?" Diamond replied with a smirk as her brother suddenly didnt look comfortable with the conversation.

"That is a possiblity" Mark replied, "Its more I dont trust her over being scared of her."

"Trust or fear, it is easy to mix up the two. In this case it could even be both. You distrust her, she is a demon, and her name might as well just give away what kind of demon she is"

"A spider... I never did like spiders"

"Yes, I remember, as kids you were terrified of spiders" Diamond snickered

"Are we going to bring up the past or talk about why you wanted to see me ?" Mark gave his younger sister a dirty look, Diamond just smirked


	10. Chapter 10

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 4 Mind Maze 1

 **7 August 2055**

 **Oslo Inn**

 **8 am**

"I hear you had a... run in... with our mutual enemy" Diamond said softly

"Run in, far from it. It was more like a full on tackle" Mark said, he then detailed the fight with Elsa to Diamond, leaving nothing out. "I had uncle Arm, He'd come to his senses. Then Elsa showed up. She had a staff and apple of eden. After I got kicked out the illusion Uncle Arm was gone, and Georgina was there when I woke up."

"Where is she now ?" Diamond asked as she took a sip of her own coffee, it was black and had the texture, and taste, of roofing tar.

"Where is who ?" Mark asked

"Georgina" Diamond replied giving her brother a look.

"I dont know, as far as Im aware she's safe. But where she is. No idea" Mark said "One thing is strange though, my eagle vision seems... sharper. Like, I can see through walls with it now. I've never been able to do that before" He took a long sip of his coffee. Unlike Diamonds coffee Mark's coffee was something a human could drink without getting sick

"You almost saw through clothing" Diamond grumbled, her brother tried time and again to see what she was before she formally saw him days before when they lived in Arendelle and her under a different name. Yet now.

"Actually Eagle Vision dosnt work that way, it only outlines, but everytime I looked at you with it, you only appeared as a plume of white light" Mark replied, he took another long drink of his coffee "Alright here's the plan, I want you to track Uncle Arm carefully, everything he does, who he speaks to, I want everything noted."

"And the woman with him ?" Diamond mused softly

"I wouldnt worry about her, she seems harmless. Infact have our mutual flycatcher track her.." Mark said

"What are you gonna do ?" Diamond asked

"Im gonna take a walk, there's some stuff I need to think on. Somehow Elsa came into the memory corridor. That never happened before whenever I killed my targets." Mark said "Im gonna take a walk and see if I can think up a way to prevent that from happening again. When Uncle Arm gets to his house, text me his address, I'll take it from there" With that Mark finished his coffee and set the cup down. A moment later and he left the hotel on a walk to the curb he called for a taxi

A half hour later at he was at the edge of the city, woods greeted him, the cabbie asked if he wanted him to wait, Mark shook his head, paid the man and watched the cab leave. Mark took a deep breath and started into the woods

As he walked through the woods, tree to tree, Mark halted briefly, blinking rapidly he thought he saw Georgina walking in the woods ahead of him. Shaking his head he continued on, lost in thought.

He mentally went over the fight and how Elsa had arrived, a memory corridor had opened, a sphere of sorts had generated itself, Elsa stepped into view and had fully materialised. She had accused him of meddling in her plans. What was her plan ?

 _"Full control maybe ?"_ Said a hauntingly familiar voice, Mark twirled around, deep in the woods he was alone, so why

"Hello ?" Mark said

 _"Good morning!"_ Replied the still hauntingly familiar voice, yet there was no happiness in that voice

"Good, morning I guess" Mark replied still looking around in the woods "Alright, where are you ?"

 _"Here... Well, here in the spiritual sense"_ The voice replied

Another voice mercifully broke in as Mark started looking around for the owners of the voices, going up a tree to see if he saw a clearing somewhere _"Great, I told you it wasnt gonna work, you're just making him crazier than he already is!"_

"Who's crazy ?" Mark asked now looking to his left then right shoulders as what sounded like Kalda was arguing with a woman. "Wait, Kalda, is that you ?"

 _"Yes, its me"_ Came Kalda's reply, it was clear the dragon wasnt happy about something

"Who's with you ?" Mark asked

 _"Me"_ Replied the female voice, the voice hauntingly familiar

"Who is Me ?" Mark repeated

 _"I am"_ Replied the female voice. Mark went over to a tree, rammed his head against it, twice, _"OW, whoa... Ah great I just got out of this stuff too!"_

 _"That is not helping"_ Said Kalda who was also getting a headache. _"And you're giving me a headache"_

"Im getting one too" Mark said stumbling back from the tree, already going a bit crazier than normal he took a wrong step and started down a steep as fuck hillside. Rolling, bouncing off rocks, until finally slamming into a tree and briefly not moving as he was over a deep as fuck revine. "OK... whose the wiseguy that invited someone else into the braincase ? Kalda who is with you ?"

 _"Oooo this is gonna hurt"_ The female voice said as splashing noises were heard as the owner of the voice apparently thrashed in water of some form.

Mark wondered what the voice meant when he heard it too, a low creeeeak noise from the tree he had slammed onto with all of the love of a locomotive understeam. Mark hugged the tree with both his arms and legs looking up the trunk he said under his breath "Dont you dare break..."

CRACK

Mark swore, the voices in his head swore just as loud. The ground came up to meet Mark head on as Mark slamed into a pile of leaves and water. Blacking out from the connection

 _He woke up flat on his back to two voices arguing "Is he dead ? If he's dead, why am I not dead ?" said a even more familiar female voice_

 _"He's not dead" Came a male voice, that of Kalda, the pirate dressed man knelt next to Mark on a rocky outcrop as the owner of the female voice stalked off. "I think he's waking up actually"_

 _"Great, so he's in here with us, how are any of us gonna get out of here ?" the woman said_

 _"Will you relax. Last thing we need is him to get into a coma and if that happens then you'll never get out of here." Kalda told the woman as he stood up, Mark faked being still out of it, at least until he heard names so he could match voices_

 _"Its bad enough Im even in here!" The woman retorted, yup, he knew that tone_

 _"Relax, please, we can figure this out somehow." Kalda said_

 _"Every time he uses one of his skills or evne my eagle vision I feel myself getting ripped apart in here until he's done!" Georgina grumbled_

 _Mark groaned, causing both of the other two with him to look his way. iPlease dont be in that getup/i Mark thought, opening his eyes he then saw that yes, Georina sadly was indeed still dressed as he last saw her. Mark stared at her, He pointed a finger at her, opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He tried again, still no words came out. On the third try however his mouth and brain worked and he asked "How in the fuck did you get in here ?" he sat up, then got to his knees and with Kaldas help stood up._

 _"I could ask you the same question, but thankfully Kalda kept me dry for the most part." Georgina said crossing her arms._

 _"Ok, fine, before I go find then earest bar and get myself shitfaced drunk. What do you last remember before... this ?" Mark asked Georgina, Kalda he could tel was not happy, not the least bit_

 _"I remember fighting you" Georgina said. "Sword to sword, our energy connected, repelled, clashed, stuff got pretty messy in the area we were at. Then... an explosion. I dont remmeber if it was our energy that did it or something else."_

 _"Same for me, our energy connecting, reacting, then kaboom" Mark said_

 _"I woke up in the sludge over there" Georgina nodded towards a patch of what looked like swampland_

 _"My mindscape is a mess" Mark mumbled, as he thought of doing some spring cleaning it brightened up just a wee bit, enough to see a bit better at least. "You woke up in that ?" He pointed at the sludgey swampy stuff that Georgina woke up in._

 _"It was about knee deep, it was weird, almost like a thick miasma of a sludge too, it didnt stick to my skin or clothing. When I pulled myself free of it I was clean, wet sure, but clean." Georgina explained_

 _"OK, that's one thing that was helpful to know" Mark replied "I heard something of feeling ripped apart ?"_

 _Georgina nodded "yeah, when you use Eagle Vision its like enhanced right ?" Your eagle vision plus mine, every time you use it I feel like Im being pulled in ten different directions at once" She sighed as Kalda formed out of the mindscape a chair for each of them. Georgina all but collapsed into the thing as Mark settled comfortably "But I can see just as you do through it. Its like I am seeing what you atre seeing, so when you used eagle vision to find me, you couldnt find me could you ?" Mark shook his head "Because I was still out of it I think, Woke up in the sludge in here"_

 _"Well this is all fine and dandy, but how long have I been in that ravine ?" Mark asked pointing upwards at the 'ceiling' which showed the ravine with his body laid in it_

 _"Dunno, time here doesnt really mean anything., I feel like I just woke up" Georgina said_

 _"So when I wake up, Im gonna get a beer, hopefully that'll get you a drink" Mark said_

 _"Dont drench yourself. You'll look stupid dousing yourself in beer. Norwegian beer is good, mind you, but not good enough to bathe with" Georgina said_

 _"How am I supposed to get you guys something to eat ?"_

 _"I manage" Kalda said "So far Georgina has refused to eat anything"_

 _"Im not hungry, I... I cant explain it but when in here its like I dont have to worry about being in need of anything like food or drink. Just... sleep." Georgina said "Its hard though, to sleep, when your mind is a hurricane of thoughts and needs."_

 _"Yeah Im gonna get smashed, this is all too much for me guys honestly, how did you get here ?" Mark asked Georgina point blank_

 _"I told you, Last thing I remember was an explosion, then I woke up in the sludge" Georgina explained. "But what you told my son, our son, was true, what you told your sister too, was true, I am safe, Im... here... wherever here is"_

 _Mark looked thoughtful "Alright, fine, since I can now use your type of Eagle Vision, we can make this work to our benefit, somehow we're stuck like this, you inside my head, therefore, your skills become my skills"_

 _"At some point Im gonna light some incense in here" Georgina growled softly_

 _"That can be doable I think but I'd look funny with smoke coming out of my ears woiuldnt I ?" Mark said, a silly look on his face before he once more got serious "You mentioned something of flying ?"_

 _"Yeah, when you need to I can teach you, but thanks to... Kalda was it ?" Kalda nodded to Georgina's question "If I need to, I can astral project myself, I managed to do it briefly which lead you here... Or rather to that ravine floor"_

 _"Kalda can already astral project himself, most of his skills and abilites I have easy access to, but yours on the other hand you'll have to grant me access to" Mark said, "Do you use a sling-ring ?"_

 _"No, never had a need for such things, even as a former student of the Mystic Arts when I was a child I never really had a need for the Sling-Rings" Georgina replied_

 _"But you can Astral Project when needed ?" Mark said, Georgina nodded "Fine, When I wake up I'll go to a bar and have a beer, then track down my uncle, no doubt I will need your help in that, so between the beer and tracking down my uncle I want to learn how to fly properly. Like a bird"_

 _"I can teach you that, it wont be easy though. Kalda said there was a tea you can drink to get into here easier than passing out, Once you drink that tea; I will teach you how to fly like an Eagle, and safely so without harming either of us at the time. Though if we ever manage to figure out what happened to cause me to get here, I think you'll retain the ability of Eagleflight"_

 _Mark felt the pull of reality. "Alright Im starting to wake up, astral project while I walk back to the nearest bar will you ?" He said, the two nodded and the mindscape faded from view_

Mark snapped open his eyes in the ravine floor, staring up at the clouds above he sat up, cracking his back as he did so. Standing up he saw that Georgina and Kalda projected themselves perfectly. Plexus patterns danced around both figures. Obscouring their feet and making both appear like ghosts ripping into reality trying to get to him for help.

Mark started walking, they floated along "Alright, One drink coming up," Mark mused as he checked his phone, it couldnt be past noon already could it ? Sure it took an hour to get to the woods, but was he really out of it for seven hours ? It was nearly four in the afternoon. He had six texts, one from his son, one from his father the rest from Diamond. Each one was a question, where was he ? However that last one was a location ping LLE of course, so Mark knew exactly where to go to find Diamond.

He sighed, "Alright, let me get this straight, Georgtina is with me, inside my head, and we dont know why.."

"Exactly" Kalda replied as Georgina nodded, she wasnt happy about it either Mark could tell, she missed being able to feel the grass underfoot.

"Alright, I'll try and prettifiy my mindscape for you then, if I can" He said to her

"Doubtful, but thanks" Georgina replied, the ghostly projectioon of the woman only made her so much more prettier in that outfit, but Mark focused on the task at hand

"OK, Im gonna grab that beer, Kalda, when I sleep tonight I want you to go to the nearest library and astral project to read anything you can find of merging mindscapes. Georgina is here in body and soul, not just mind" Mark pointed at his head, meaning where Georgina, body and soul alike, was merged with him. "I want to find a counter spell or something, but that will be on the back burner for now"

"Sounds like a plan. When Kalda leaves though, what about me ? Am I stuck inside here ?" Georgina asked, it was clear she didnt like the mindscape, much rather project than anything else.

"Tell you what, Kalda will take you to Auji and let you Astral Project to him as long as I sleep, however when I start to wake up you'll get pulled back into my mind. Thus breaking the astral projection." Mark said

"What about right now ? Shouldnt you still be asleep for this to work ?" Georgina asked

"Right now we're in close proximity to Mark, thusly able to only be within his line of sight, but only for short time, see, you're turning transparent" Kalda said pointing out to Georgina that her arms were starting to fade, just like his were, little plexus patterns ripping them apart and pulling both back into Makrs mind

"Remember, we wont have long. Prioity is to track down my uncle, your mission, Kalda, is to find what caused this to happen, and if you're lucky, find a way to reverse it before too long. I think I can forgo the beer"

"Are you sure ?" Asked Georgina, her voice sounded different as well. Echoy almost

Seeing how she looked, breaking apart like shattered glass Mark blanched. "yeah Im gonna go get that beer" He said turning and stumbling off as Kalda and Georgina faded into his mind as the last points of the plexus faded away as he stumbled through the woods.

How the fuck did Georgina get into his head ?


	11. Chapter 11

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 5 Return to Sender

 **7 August 2055**

 **Oslo outskirts**

 **4 PM**

Walking as if in a daze Mark entered a pub on the road, it was at the literal edge of norse civilisation. Not that he minded it honestly, Mark wasnt one for too much technology, sure he grew up in it outside Arendelle, and then got married in it. But that didnt matter.

His wristphone buzzed, he accecssed it "Mark Wolfe" He said as he ordered a beer. He recognised the voice as he sat in a corner booth "Diamond ?"

 _"Where have you been ? I've been trying to get a hold of you since noon!"_ Came his sisters voice, clearly upset about something important. _"I tracked uncle Arm as you asked, Im outside his home in a bar watching it, Spyder is getting all sorts of info from inside, he hasnt left since I followed him here at lunchtime"_

"Where are you ?" Mark asked taking a shot off his beer

 _"Hatagan's Bar and Grill"_

"Sounds nice" Mark said

 _"You are avoiding my question"_

"I took a walk..." Mark said

 _"And ?"_

"I met up with a friend, and before you ask, yes, Georgina is safe, safer than I originally thought." Mark said

 _"Good, and you'll tell Auji as much ?"_

"Yes"

 _"Fine, I tracked uncle Arm as you asked, his house is rather large, Spyder is having only scant troubles getting into certain rooms with her fellow spiders. Even the normal critters are useful apparently"_ Diamond had something of mirth in her voice as she visualised her brother sqiurming in his seat ar the mere thought of an army of spiders spying on people on command

"You are starting to scare me, Diamond, please dont do that" Mark said, doing exactly that as he made himself more comfortable and briefly checked under the table for spiders, there werent any that he could see

 _"You're an adult and scared of spiders, I knew it!"_ Diamond said with a chuckle _"Anyhow, Uncle Arm hasnt left his house, he's got a pool in the backyard. Im tempted to go swimming"_

"Its ten degrees no doubt, Arm always liked his pool ice cold" Mark mused

 _"Now you're making me upset Im a silver dragon remebmer, I was born in this stuff"_ Diamond had something of fake hurt in her voice _"So aside from no swimming what else am I to do ?"_

"Let me know if Uncle Arm goes anywhere tonight. Sends out any letters or the like..." Mark started to say when Diamond cut him off

 _"Speaking of which a guy left his house heading somewhere with a letter, couldy catch the conversation though so I've no idea whats in it if there is anything worthwhile in the letter"_

"Where was he going ?" Mark didnt even have to ask as two soldiers, wearing Arendelle Colors entered the bar and took a seat at the next table "Nevermind, I'll get back to you" Mark motioned for another beer and sat back with his drink.

 _"What ? Dont..."_ Mark hung up on his sister and texted her what was going on, another man wantred a round of checkers so why not. Mark offered a round and moved to that table, perfect hearing distance to the letter carrier.

As the game began the other player spoike up "Much better than cards, wouldnt you say ? I remember..."

Mark cut the man off "Quiet, Im trying to concentrate"

"Just bein' sociable" the man replied making the first move

"Jesus, Ol' Hawkthorne's sending me out with another message" One of the Arendellians said, clearly scared for his life

"Holy fuck man you're in for it now" Said his fellow

"And here's the worst of it, the letter is for Freyla!" Said the first man

"Christ, you're a dead mackerel!" Said his fellow, Mark moved a piece

"Right, with the way Hawkthorne's acting, I'd end up dead, or worse. With either of them theres reason to fear for your life!" Said the messenger

"Hawkthorne will give you the lash" Said his fellow "And Freyla will try to outdo him"

"Something big is up. Only one beer for me, I have to get this to Freylas lieutenant, or its the whip, or maybe worse!" The messenger said, moments later Mark finished his game as the guy left he watched the guy with his eagle visoion, with slight hiss of pain within his mind as Georgina felt herself get ripped into dozens of shards before returning to normal

 _"That hurt!"_ Her pained voice shrieked in his mind, Mark winced slightly and went to the bathroom, after doing his business he was washing his hands when she astral projected and he saw her clearly in the mirror "OK so" She said her arms crossed over her chest "We have a bit of a problem, you locked in on the guy so now you can easily track him as long as needed. But at this moment there is something else to be done before you can go any further"

Mark spat what he'd drunk of his beer at the mirror, it went right through the astral projection of Georgina. "Dont do that, I should get my mindscape unlisted." Mark mumbled

Georgina huffed, clearly unhappy. "Alright look, lock that door." Once Mark did so she continued "the guy you're tracking is delivering a letter to Freyla, a guy I once worked with, at least until Elsa turned him to her cause, He and your uncle dont get along well if at all."

"Yeah, and ?" Mark said

"Freyla is a vain man, your sister is tracking Arm, so it gives us the chance to find the meeting place. In the mean time, dont use my eagle vision. Kalda said that as long as Im in there with him, you cant use his draconic vision." Mark blinked, dont use eagle vision ? He then shifted his vision to eagle vision and he saw exactly why Georgina asked him not to use it. She literally shattered like glass right in front of his eyes, he let the eagle vision fade and she quickly reformed. He shivered "See what I mean ?"

"I can see why. I'll try not to use it... much" Mark said

"Fair enough. It hurts I'll say that." Georgina said, she thought a second or two. "Track the guy and see who he speaks to at the very least. With the Eagle vision locked onto him you can see him for another few minutes... and no more beer" Georgina said before fading away in a explosion of plexus patterns. Mark rolled his eyes.

"My body my business" He mumbled as he left the bathroom, he by then had finished his second beer, "Another beer, for the road" He said, taking it he left the bar and tracked the messenger

Of course the guy just had to head away from the city and head towards the road leading into the thick woods just across the highway from the bar Mark exited from. He followed the man without a sound, never noticed, easily fading out of the mans sight as time allowed.

Tracking the messenger all the way to a massive battle ready camp of a sort. Blending easily with groups of soldiers Mark was able to get to where he needed to go and see who got handed the letter. The messenger was clearly scared. The lieutenant that received the letter read it and nodded. "I will ensure this gets to General Freyla, you can go." The messenger nodded and left.

As soon as the guy was gone the lieutenant set the letter on the desk and left the military tent, Mark easily slipped inside and quickly read the letter. He read it, he could almost hear his uncles voice in the words

"General Freyla, There appears to be a misunderstanding regarding our respective positions and authorities. A personal meeting is called for. At the skydock coffee house, ten am, tomorrow. The normal guards will secure our safety. Yours, Arm Hawkthorne"

Mark smirked, ten am huh, that gave him time to plan things. He quickly stole out of the tent and headed back to the main road, in front of the bar he found a cabbie just dropping off a fare. And once agreeing to take up Mark, the man took off for downtown and back to the Oslo Inn as Mark got back on his phone. The whole thing took less than twenty minutes and he was starving. He typed in a text to his father "meet me at Skydock Coffee House at seven tonight, bring Miao." He texted to his father

Within an hour he was walking from the Oslo Inn where he was staying towards the skydock, it was only a few blocks. Once in the Skydock terminal he headed for the coffee house nearby and took a seat, watching for his father and cousin. Miao by that point had been cleaned of the drugs, all of them save one, she was sadly still addicted to cafiene yet she held her feet well and thankfully Talak was able to teach her in a short time in terms of combat

So when they showed up Miao was guzzling a good kilogram of Coke in her slender hands and looked quite beautiful in the offwhite and gray outfit. Miao's long black hair was carefully cleaned by Talak and Marks mother Charity. So seeing his cousin all cleaned up, and drug free after less then a week made Mark happy, Perhaps telling her of their mutual uncle could be of help too.

Marcus saw Mark and sat at his table as Miao was looking around the place, so many people made her slightly nervous. "Alright son, what gives ? Were you able to find Arm ?"

"Only so far, I found where he's meeting, tomorrow, ten am, here in this place. I want our mutual flycatcher to have a few eyeballs in this area to zone in on him as soon as his guards arrive, there should at least be two, they'll be in Arendellian colors as well"

"Uncle Arm is still alive ?" Miao asked around her drink, Marcus had also gotten her a massive cinnamon roll.

M ark nodded "Yup, but he's still under sway of Queen Elsa, I've a way to get him to our side. But this place is too crowded unless One of you can trigger a fight of some form here in this place to clear it out ?" Marcus was thoughtfully quiet but Miao had an impish grin on her face and it wasnt because of the raw caffiene she was getting into her system

"I'll do it!" She chirped, being a half tiger, when totally zanged on raw caffiene... yeah,. That'd be fun for sure.

"The thing is we do not want Uncle Arm recognising you, I doubtr he will now that I think about it" Mark said "Even so, I want Talak with you here, Spyder will play scouts eyes and let me know when the sentinels are in place, once they're in place I want her spiders to take care of them for me, I will be here to ensure that happens. I want Uncle Arms converdsation to take place until I am spotted." He then asked a confusing question to Miao "When did you get stripes on your face ? I dont remember you having any stripes before"

"I have stripes on my face ?" Miao asked her cousin, clearly confused. Mark simply nodded and used his wristphone to form a mirror for her. "Huh, those are pretty" Miao said, OK so if she thought herself pretty with those stripes, tiger stripes, on her face made her more pretty, then so be it. "Ok so, what time should I show up with Talak ?"

"Little after ten, act as her pet again, no there wont be any drugs getting injected into you again, dont get nervous, but you'll be in tiger form, and most people even in Sacremento recognised you as her pet its the perfect disguise, nobody will know the difference." Mark said, he calmed Miao briefly by saying not to get nervous as Talak had just that morning gotten the last of the drugs out of her sytstem.

Miao nodded in agreement "OK, that works I think." Miao said as she pretty much inhaled the cinnamon roll. Going quiet as Marcus spoke up

"It seems our mutual Spider has arrived." He said

Spyder stepped up to them easily weaving through the crowds of people. Ten am the place would be packed, then again ten am the place could be empty "Masters Wolfe, Lady Hawkthorne. We have a small problem. Arm Hawkthorne has left his house, he is heading here, now. Apparently he received another letter."

"Ten am is now ten PM ?" Mark asked, Spyder nodded. She could tell he was nervous, she looked to Miao, confused, wasnt she that tiger that tried to play with her webs on the Lincoln ? It didnt matter "Anything else ?"

"The sentinels are setting up at both ways to get in to keep watch on the terminal proper." She then pointed at Mark confused, "Why do I smell somebody else when I look at you ?" as a Spider, her senses were six times as strong as a humans own. She could easily smell Georgina on Mark

"I was with someone before you saw me" Mark said, it was true, he was with Georgina, at this moment she was a passenger.

"Whatever, I still smell her" It wasnt that Georgina didnt smell good, as far as Mark was aware, Georgina smelled great, whatever perfume the woman used was really nice. And it only enhanced her figure in that outfit too. It was hard for Mark to stay focused; there was no real way for Georgina to change clothing until she was free of his mindscape

"Can we focus here, Uncle Arm is on his way here. Where are his guards ?" Mark said

"One just took up his place outside the south door" Spyder replied

"And the other ?" Mark asked

"I see him" Marcus said "By the bathrooms."

"Alright, Spyder, you take out the guy in the front, Miao, wanna play laserdot ?" Mark said

"Laser what ?" Miao asked, the rest of her question forgotten as Marcus produced a pinpoint laser keychain and handed it to Mark, who turned it on. Seeing it Miao couldnt resist smacking the table to catch it. And then Mark shined it on the floor, she darted after it. Nobody gave the sudden arrival of the white tiger a second glance lately as the coffee bar keeper himself was a African Lion as it was. So a white tiger chasing a red laser was a typical day at the coffee house.

Miao chased the red dot all over the coffee house open floor area, everyone gave the tiger a wide berth. Mark saw out of the corner of his eyes as Spyder went up to the sentinel at the door with a coffee, a spiked coffee, the man wanted more and she took him to a table and got him soused out of his mind.

While with Miao, well, Mark had to go to the bathroom, so he pretty much lead his cousin, who was a white tiger, straight into the sentinel guarding that entry point. Of course shining the light on the guy dead inh the middle of his chest allowed for Miao to full on tackle him like a running back going for the sack of the quarterback.

"And she scores, nice shot I think you got him" Mark said as Miao gleefully sat on the downed Arendellian guardsman. Now only his father Marcus was not to be recognised by his uncle Arm, nor could Miao. Spyder came back to the bathrooms and once around the corner she helped hide the sentinel in the broom closet

"Arm was sighted up the road near the Oslo Inn, he stopped to speak to someone as its only nine now so I can only assuming he's killing time before getting here within a few minutes to ten" Spyder said to Mark "Is there anything else you want me to do ?" She gave him a rather questioning look, as if asking, no begging him to trust her. Mark had to admit, Spyder for a demoness, was actually pretty nice. She wasnt evil, she wasnt trying to scare the ever living fuck out of him in his sleep, and she wasnt trying to suck him dry

"Yes, take Miao, meet up with my father, and exit, I'll watch for my uncle, and track him, the terminal is about to be emptied of some folks right ? I have an idea then" At her nod he thought up a fast plan "My uncle will most likely flee to the least crowded area," Mark said as he readed his hidden blade attachment to also have a crossbow bolt launcher put onto it. Once that was locked into place he could easily take down his uncle, and get him to their side

"In the mean time I want you guys to head for the Lincoln, take your time getting there though. I want Uncle to run into you three, whatever happens Do Not Stop to help him when he hits the ground, I will be right behind him. Understand ?" Mark finished

Spyder nodded her head, turning to Miao who by that time had returned to being a human she held out a hand, tentively the other woman took it and Spyder then lead her back to the table to Marcus, who in turn handed Miao her massive refilled Coke, and the three then left. Leaving Mark alone to watch his Uncle arrive, and then have to flee.

As far as Mark cared, the day sucked.

A lot. But not as much as he had feared


	12. Chapter 12

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 2 Fair is Foul

Episode 6 Divebomb

 **7 August 2055**

 **Oslo Skydock Coffee House**

 **Ten PM**

 _Right on time_ , Mark thought as he watched his uncle enter and take a seat at a table, a waiter came by with the order request, Arm, Mark noticed, didnt request anything other then a water as Freyla, what had to be Freyla arrived and also ordered a water.

"Something's going on" Freyla said "I got your letter for tomorrow morning, but I see you got mine for now ?"

"Yeah, two of the prisoners the Queen wanted executed escaped Execution Hall. We got the police here searching endlessly for them as we speak" Arm said

"If you dont get those prisoners killed, Queen Elsa will have your head" Freyla replied "I know. The longer it takes for her to find out they escaped the better it is for you ey ?"

"Indeed, unless we find them and kill them before anything else happens or word reaches Arendelle." Arm started to say

"You can bet your ass word is headed for Arendelle as we speak. Anything that happens here gets sent up there. Anything that happens up there gets sent down here. Which is why she left me in charge when she removed herself to Arednelle to quell the rebellion festering there" Freyla said

"Removed herself ? Why wasnt I informed ?" Arm asked

"Elsa herself asked me to deliver this proclamation from her" Freyla replied setting a letter on the table surface

Arm gave Freyla a dirty look before opening the letter and reading it "'This attests that Henry Freyla is heretofore to...' What is this ?"

"From now on, you take orders from me" Freyla said with a smug sneer, Mark growled under his breath, this wasnt good

"Me ?" Arm said "Take orders from you ? I suggest you show me some respect, sir. Or I'll have these men shoot you where you sit... Sentineles... sentineles... what ?"

Mark made his move when his uncle saw him, Taking aim he fired a bolt off his wristmounted crossbow, Arm was faster, grabbing Freyla he used the man as a human shield, easily having Freyla die on the spot from the bolt slamming into his heart

Arm flung Freylas lifeless body aside, some of the bar goers smirked at the fallen body others ignored it. Arm took off, Mark took aim and fired another shot, catching his uncle in the shoulder as the man fled the building. Mark stepped onto the concourse as his uncle took off down the empty terminal He crashed into three people One of which grumbled of nearly loosing her drink all over the guy before he stumbled. The three he crashed into were gone

Mark caught up to his uncle "Hold still" He said as he yanked out the bolt

"AHHH!" Arm screamed as he knelt on the ground as Mark paced around him, sure other soldiers loyal to Elsa were on their way

"Come with me" Mark said

Arm wasnt listening "My God what have we done ? I became a monster. It was as if Elsa had some, some great power"

"Come on" Mark repeated himself

Arm didnt hear "She clouded my mind... she, she..."

Mark took his uncle by the arm "I dont want to hear it, come with me" He then frogmarched his uncle to somewhere safe. At gunpoint then Mark lead his uncle outside the terminal to an open air jetway as it began to rain

Finally they were at a safe location, Mark tripped his uncle, Arm landed on his back. His hidden blade to his neck "If I let you live..."

Arm put his hands up "My only wish is to atone for my wickedness, I will devote every moment to destroying the queen!" He all but wailed

"How ?" Mark asked him

"My dear nephew. I can be of enormous benefit. I served at Elsas side, I know her habits quite well!"

Mark seemed to think a moment, then he nodded "We will speak to my father about this"

Arm stood up and dusted himself off as the rain began to get a bit heavier the two headed towards the nearby terminal jetway that was connected to the Abraham Lincoln. As they walked Arm spoke. "I did some nasty things, all of them regretable, horrible even. Freyla and I were contending over Oslo, who'd control it in Elsas stead at her commands, At first she favored me"

"Until you questioned her harshness of having five other prisoners, chosen at random, to be killed ?" Mark said

"Yes, exactly!" Arm said "Elsa turned Freyla and me to her side using that staff of hers. You injuring me just now managed to bring me to my senses." Arm told him "If I hadnt used Freyla as a shield, poor man"

"Freyla's not dead, yet. The dart was a sleeper, he'll wake up, a bit of pain, but nothing more, hopefully by then you'll be considered dead and Freyla will have complete control over the city." Mark explained

"And that's a good thing ? Freyla is a monster even without the devices influence!" Arm said in reply.

"When I want him dead he will die, until then he will assume that you betrayed him, which you infact did, and it resulted in your death. We will see my father and mother about you offically joining our side of the fight" Mark told his uncle The two were joined by two women, one in a silvery red colored dress, the other in a beautiful off whiter dress clutching the largest Coke that arm had ever seen in his life

Mark halted as did Arm, who stared at the girl clutching the massive Coke. Arm pointed at Miao "Do I know you from somewhere miss ?"

"Miao, Miao Hawkethorne" Miao said extending a hand to her uncle to shake "You might not remember me, but, I barely remember you from when I was a child"

Arm took her hand, but then he took her coke and handed it to Mark and to everyone present confusion, enveloped Miao into a tight hug. "When you disappeared all those years ago your mother went crazy turning the kingdom upside down trying to find you. As far as I am aware she never stopped searching for you, then she disappeared"

"Aunt Athena disappeared ?" Mark asked, he barely remembered his aunt. It was a month after his cousin went missing when the Manor was attacked by Templars

"It was about two years after the attack, Athena just... vanished. Nobody has seen her since Elsas parents took that trip" Arm said finally letting his nice stand on her own as Mark handed Miao her coke back he asked his uncle

"Tell me more. But in the meantime lets speak with father once inside the ship" Mark said, the four then went inside as Spyder took Miao to the stateroom they shared. A moment later and sounds of a big cat chasing a laser light was heard thanks to all sorts of thuds behind the door.

A few moments later and they were on the bridge "Father, I have a prisoner" Mark said shoving Arm forwards into view

Marcus turned around, a look of first confusion, then shock on his face, He was about to speak but it was Charity who spoke up. "Arm... you bastard! Take him out, have him shot"

"Charity, wait listen, I've come to my senses I want to help you!" Arm said as a soldier put a combat knife to his neck

Before Marcus could restrain her Charity lurched forwards towards her brother, a half meter away she stopped "What of the murder of our cousin, Thomas ? The families of Jatara and the West Face Chapel you burnt to the ground with everyone inside it ?"

Arm simply stood there "All horrible"

Charity nodded to the soldier "Do as I said"

Mark raised a hand to stop the soldier "No, I believe he can help us,. The only way to end this is to gete to Elsa, and Uncle Arm knows Elsa well."

Arm nodded as well "We just learned that she is in Arendelle now" he said, Chairty wasnt convinced just yet, but it made sense.

"If we could join Joan and her rebels in Gilja we might have a chance, we could attack the Queen together." Marcus mused "But how are we supposed to get out of here, everything is cut off to the north by air there's noway we can get through this mess. And now the docks will be overrun with soldiers loyal to Elsa we will have to move the Lincoln soon for safer waters."

"Freyla is somewhere, we dont know where, someone came and got him out of the coffee house" Charity mused

"Once we're in Arendelle I can be of great help" Arm said

Charity grunted and went to the holotable "I dont want to hear it!" She hissed, her brother a monster, now apparently come to his senses

But Arm continued as if she never spoke "I designed the means of protection for Elsas palace, an attack there would be completely unexpected" he said

"You can get me past these protections ?" Mark asked

Arm nodded raising a hand "yes, you will need a metal of a certain weight, there's a metalsmith in Oslo, loyal to me, he'll help you"

"This is absurd" Charity grumbled

Marcus nodded "We cant take the Lincoln north, whatever Elsa is doing you'll have to go by sea or fjord somehow"

Mark nodded "Go to London, you arent known there and the skydock will treat you, Keep the hovertrucks with us however, we can use them as far as Gilja" He said

His father agreed "This is a fools errand, but I hope to see you in Arendelle, son" Marcus said. Mark nodded and left the bridge, leaving his uncle briefly at the mercy of his parents before Arm followed him outside to the flight deck.

As soon as they were out of earshot did Mark speak "My parents took it better than expected"

"Not as hoped I will be honest with you there" Arm replied, the mere thought of being shot still shook him

"How so ?" Mark asked

"Your mother holds anger towards me, all justified quite honestly, how can I make her see the truth, that I've come to my senses ?" Arm said

"Easy, dont bring up the past, act on the now, hope for the future" Mark said, "Where can I find this blacksmith ?" He then asked

"Here" Arm said, handing Mark a address, "Ask for a man named Delle, he'll help you with everything you need, just mention me and he'll make sure you get what you need rightly, but best be careful yo avoid any troops" Arm said Mark thanked him and left the ship into the terminal

Once away from his uncle did Georgina speak in his mind _"Forget the tea, I'll teach you now, get onto the jetway, climb outside it and get ontop of it"_ She said

Mark grunted an agreement and did just that, once on the the jetway rooftop, where nobody really were able to get to did Mark figure out what Georgina wanted him to do as even though he barely had a good footing, Georgina made his body move to the edge. He crouched on the edge of the jetway rooftop. It was a good kilometer to the ground

Apparently Georgina found what she sought _"Lesson number one; flying made simple. See the ledge a good ways off down there ? Here goes nothing!"_ She said, Mark somehow _flew_ towards the ledge a half kil down, then the next one, as they flew Georgina insutrcted on how to do it, making off his vision a symbol float, it showed a set of wings _"When you see the wings over a space strong enough to land, it means you can fly to it, the height though is limited to four floors up, up to a half kilometer down however., Distance is a maximum of thirty meters"_

After a few more long jumps he found the right place to get onto the ground safely. _"Not bad for a first time flyer"_ Georgina said, followed quickly by a shrill shriek as he activated eagle vision, doubtless she had shattered inside his mindscape.

"Quiet, I gotta find that metal smith, this is the only way to do so" Mark said, soon he had his target and headed in that direction.

Approaching the man he looked up as he was working on a brake caliper "What can I do for ya mister ?" the guy, Delle asked him

"Warden Hawkethorne sent me" Mark replied

"Hawkethorne ?"

"He tells me you have an unusual meter. He would like you to give that to me"

"Well, thing about that is..."

"The metal, please"

"Fella came by the other day wanted a new grille guard for his truck. Times bein' what they are, I was clean out of steel, man's gotta make a living and right to feed his kids after all dont he ? Sorry mate"

"You used it as a bumper ?"

"Aye; looked good too, real good. Fella drove outta here looking mighty fine. Works in the Prison motor pool that one"

Mark bid the man a thankyou then took his leave, Heading for the prison he snuck into the place thanks to Georgina giving him directions and soon found himself inside the morot pool. Now what truck was it ? Without thinking it his eagle vision activated. Moving quickly to the truck he easily found the guy with the keys and ducked into the rig. Pulling off quickly.

He had to elude a police dreagnet and fast. Even with Georginas diretions, she was worse than a backseat driver sometimes. He was barely able to avoid the dragnet, Barely getting ot where his uncle set up shop in the side lots of the skydock

"Man is it hot in there, Diamond and I got it fired up. You got the metal ?" Arm said

"I hope you got a wrench" Mark said

"What for ?" Arm asked, then he saw the truck, and the grille guard. Huh...

Mar ksaw that Spyder was there, along with his cousin, and Spyder was nowhere to be seen, however Serena was als othere and also Diamond who was tossing what just had to be dragon shit into the fire to stoke it even hotter. Arm grabbed a toolbox and went to the truck, using a wrench he started pulling the grille guard off the truck. "Your father left us three of the six hover trucks to get to Gilja, they said they'd meet up with us at Arendelle's borders. Auji went with him, for now"

"So that explains why Xeibo is so dispondent. She's like Diamond without Naratas" Serena said thoughtfully from the lawnchair a few meters away. Diamond threw a few pieces of ice at the bengal who snickered

"Either way, I'll get this melted down. Once I got it melted down I'll need the diagram I kept it in my office in the prison in the bottom shelf of my desk, here, this is my key and code is my name backwards to get into the desk once you unlock it with the key" Arm said handing Mark a phone with a key code as well as a common house key.

"I will get some sleep, and then return with the diagram after breakfast tomorrow. Diamond, the landroutes are cut off, what should we do ?" Mark said

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Diamond replied, already plotting their route. If Georgina were there...

Mark smirked and headed for bed


	13. Chapter 13

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 1 Insufficent Postage

 **8 August 2055**

 **Semi-abandonded Skydock hangar**

 **Oslo Skydock**

 **Ten am**

Mark awoke to the sounds of hammering, and swearing, lots of swearing. His uncle had worked all through the night on that metal, getting it to a single clump He found himself oddly worried for his father and son. So he figured he had a few days from the sounds of things so he got up and got dressed. He left the old converted hangar and found his wife watching the sunrise.

Finding the officer that had the diagram will be difficult in the city of millions within Oslo, but given the time his uncle took to get the fireplace stoked with Diamonds help the two began to get the metal into a mangable lump of weird looking silver.

Stepping up next to his wife he spoke "Waiting for someone ?"

"Not really" Talak replied "Your cousin is downstairs with certain people your father insisted remain with us here, We have three hovertrucks, enough for thirty six men and their gear" Talak rattled off a list of things "But something doesnt feel right. I tried using my magic, I cant locate the officer that your Uncle wants you to find just yet"

"Take your time there isnt a need to rush." Mark told her as he enfolded her into his arms from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she turned her head to face him and nailed him dead on the lips.

After a moment of kissing back and forth, Talak said simply "I feel a need to rush, something doesnt feel right, The path to london is too obvious, it could be a trap."

"That might be why my mother was one of the few left behind and my son went with my father" Mark said, Charity was upset, he could hear it through her bedroom door. "Because if it is a trap..."

"If it is a trap your father is lightly armed even with troops aboard he insisted that whatever troops could be spared here were kept here, along with the hovertrucks and all possible supplies we could need" Talak said

"My father is simply being cautious. I wouldnt put it past him to try and sneak around, the lighter the ship the higher in the air it will go" Mark replied

"Even then it will be easy to spot, a flying aircraft carrier is a common sight further south, a rarity here. So if it were indeed leaving..." Talak said before faltering, she hated to think on such things so she changed the subject slightly "Finding that officer wont be easy. I can send out shards to find him if you want ?"

"Nah, I'll give it three days, a city this big, Arm said to know what to look for, wait three days, the guy is bound to have a habit of some form." Mark said. So for that day, the first day of waiting... He turned to her then as he held her close "What shall the two of us do for this day ? We got time to kill until I see my uncle with the diagram." Talak smirked, she knew exactly what they could do. Mark lead her back to the bedroom and she soundproofed it with her magic. A moment later and they were back in bed relaxing.

Spike stepped in, like always with her was Sazhori, they looked spooked, royally so. "We might have a problem, we lost contact with the Lincoln, the last radio call we got from Marcus was an hour before you woke up, then they dropped off radar too" Spike reported, her wings held close, folded neatly yet still flexing and stretching out of common reflex

"You know, 'I told you so' just doesnt work does it ?" Talak said to her husband as Mark simply relaxed

"Either dad is trying to sneak into London, or somethings up, Lets wait until tonight, if dad doesnt contact us I'll look for that officer that Uncle Arm wants me to find to get that diagram" Mark said, when did Elsa set up such a thing ? If his uncle had a part in setting up a puzzle...

"Its possible, I can send some Ravens if you like" Sazhori said, "You know, just to be sure he's safe. After all Auji is with him"

"Auji can handle himself, he handled me well enough in Diamonds tomb at St Diamonds in Sacremento as it is" Mark said thoughtfully, though Sazhori and Spike were both right to worry. "For now, relax, we got time to kill here. Uncle Arm and Diamond are working on that metal, in three days Im gonna go look for that officer who has the diagram Uncle Arm needs, if we dont hear from dad by dinner I'll start lookingfor the guy tomorrow morning first thing. In the mean time, relax ladies, go play with Miao or work on your landings or something. Just dont worry until tonight, if Dad misses the checkin at dinner, we'll make plans then. Now unless you got my breakfast in bed, you may shoo" Mark made a go away motion in a silly manner

Spike rolled her eyes and stepped from the door allowing the hotel staff to enter with the food "Room Service" Spike said simply

Mark sat up in bed as the staffer set the food tray nearby "Ah, that's good, that's good. Spike, Sazhori, I got a new job for you two, You both have eyes in the sky, so it works. I want you to track down every guy loyal to Uncle Arm, get a good face shot of them on crystal and I can get a look when you get back over lunch. Happy flying." It'd give the two something to do while he relaxed that morning

It was about time to relax too thought. But then he also had Georgina stuck in his head, in his heart, in his body really. And there was no way, yet, that they could split them apart. At least until they learned what caused her to be inside him in the first place; so until that happened...

Soon as the door was shut Mark whispered to Talak, "Mirrors, now." they could talk there in peace and quiet, and maybe he could even show Talak the truth of what happened to Georgina, at least of where she was. As soon as the room shattered and stuff was kalidescoping around them did she notice that there was infact someone with them,. A woman, who didnt look happy, infact she looked scared out of her wits.

Seeing Georgina now really freaked out Mark smirked and crossed his arms, still in bed. "Georgina, relax, meet my wife, Talak, Talak, meet Georgina, the mtoher of Auji, formally known as Princess Yie Jia Jia of China" Mark said

"OK, was this why you wanted to come in here ?" Talak asked him

"Sort of, I had a inkling that Georgina could be freed of my mindscape when in here. Now I can see that its true, to a point" Talak nodded as Mark spoke, seeing how Georgina wasnt exactly all there as her feet were missing, a plexus pattern dancing around the other woman and she looked ghostly too

"A pleasure to meet you" Talak said in greeting to Georgina

"Likewise" Georgina replied, even in the mirrors Georgina was sadly stuck in her sleeping outfit, which as Mark put it was her ready for a belly dance compition or performance, either one, however Auji termed it better and more accurately that what she wore was infact a bikini top, or a sports bra top with a very nice skirt. The outfit was entirely made of fleece and was quite snug but Talak could only see so far of Georginas clothing and had no idea just how far the skirt portion went thanks to the Plexus effect making the other woman look like a sheer ghostly figure

"What happened for you to be in... his mindscape ? Your mindscape ? What exactly is going on dear ?" Talak then asked the ultimate question

"That my dear lady, is what I am trying to figure out" Said a new male voice, that of Kalda as he formed just like Georgina, easily projecting himself in the full without a plexus dancing around him "It seems that the only thing these two can remember before she arrived within Marks mindscape was fighting each other, then an explosion, then... waking up inside the mindscape whereas Mark woke up on a park bench" Kalda explained

"So where do I fit in ?" Talak asked, merging others together was beyond evne her skills, Mark even doubted his aunt Blackmane could be of help if at all.

"Well, we were hoping just now that your magic could split us apart ?" Georgina offered.

Talak sighed "I do not think I can do that, even with my magic, some kind of spell was used, something beyond even me, But... I can put a memory recall spell on you. To recall exactly what happened, anything you might have heard for example. Maybe if that were to help you find who did this to you..."

"That can work, if we can identify a voice, and match it to a face, we can identify who did merged these two together. Trust me, its bad enough Im already in him" Kalda said jerking a thumb at Mark who had started scarfing down breakfast.

"I'll ask Uncle Arm if he knows any magic users who worked with as Warden in the prison. No doubt Freyla or one of his goons might even be a magic user too" Mark mused

"Its also possible this is permament, if thats the case I dont want a funeral, yet" Georgina grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest as Kalda smirked; a Silver Dragon could break the merging, maybe.

"I will continue tonight to search the library for such a spell to counter the merging" Kalda said "In the meantime, make yourself at home, but dont plan on staying much longer"

Mark smirked "Let me finish breakfast, and then I'll speak to uncle Arm. But for now, Talak, dear, dont tell anyone of where Georgina is, the last thing I want is for Auji to worry over his mother being inside my body."

"There's a problem there, Georgina isnt just inside your mindscape in a spirit form, but body and soul, what we're seeing is her astral projection" Talak said

Georgina nodded "Yup, right now my body is sleeping on a rocky surface inside his head." She grumbled "its not the best sleeping location either but at least Im dry"

Talak nodded "Kalda, I'll help you, what books do you need I can send them into here for you to read if you like"

"I cannot be away from Mark for long when he is awake, if he is asleep I can be away the entire time, but if awake, and away longer then a few minutes, he will start drawing energy from Georgina, and I dont want that to happen." Kalda said, Georgina had a horrified look on her face at the mere thought of being drained of energy inside Mark.

"Yeah lets not do that, Talak, get the books, tonight when I sleep Kalda can do some reading" Mark said, noting that Georgina visibly sighed with relief. "In the meantime, back inside guys" Mark said, with a nod towards Talak

Talak however nodded, to Georgina she said "It was a pleasure to meet you Georgina, hopefully when this mess is figured out we can proeprly meet face to face." She said, the latter simply nodded and started to fade away as Kalda opened a plexus portal and disappeared as the mirrors faded allowing Mark and Talak back into proper reality.

Once on the real world flooring Mark stood up "Alright, Im gonna talk to Uncle Arm and see if I cant find that officer. In the meantime I want you to hit the library here in Oslo" He said, he gave Talak a kiss, the woman wondered just what had been pissed off enough to merge Georgina into Marks body in the first place.

Mark stepped into the forge room, the room was scathing hot as Arm was pumping more air into the forge with more coal. Diamond was nowhere to be seen, hearing Mark arrive did Arm speak "Diamond and Xeibo left for the North Shore Tavern, its one of the hangouts of the officer with my diagram. After we heard that Marcus has been taken off radar its better safe than sorry"

"I agree, but at this moment I need your thoughts on something important" Mark said

"Ask away" Arm said as he stoked the fire more

"When you were Warden, did you notice anyone you worked with or worked with you and under you use magic of any form ?" Mark asked

Arm thought a minute, There were a few magic users in the prison, one or two were prisoners but as far as he was aware there were three magic users that werent prisoners. "Its possible there might be a few; but Im not sure as yet. None of those few are the ones I left the diagram with."

"Im not worried about the diagram, Uncle, One of the prisoners, a woman, in a beautiful outfit, she was in execution hall in a cell wasnt she ?" Mark said, Arm nodded "Where is she now ?"

"Wish I knew, whereever she is, is far better than Execution Hall" Arm replied

"I know where she is, and its... not any better, in fact its most likely worse than execution hall could ever be" Mark said

"Do tell" Arm said in reply "What could be worse than Execution Hall ?"

 _My mindscape_ Mark thought, but said instead "The local zoo, seriously Uncle think a minute, who on your staff could be a mage or a witch or something ?"

Arm halted in stoking the fire for just a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He raised a hand thoughtfully "Only three people I can think of, you can ask them if they know of anything but I doubt it, I dont think they'll still loyal to me even now, well, execept maybe Harps or Murrows. But those girls will work for anybody at any point"

He looked to Mark "Will they be of help ?"

"Where are they now ?"

"Well, Harps has a room at the prison, she originally was a prisoner until she got out for good behaviour last year, but wanted a job inside the prison as she felt safest in there" Arm said "Murrows though, you're better off waiting until tomorrow, he's off on tuesdays and I dont know where he lives, he never told me."

"And Harps, what is she like ? Mean, happy, workaholic ?" Mark asked

"Depends entirely on her mood at the time of day most days, unless I was present she was pretty nice to most prisoners, but many prisoners did complain of being treated rashly by her" Arm said, he snickered "In most cases they deserved it though."

"If I were to speak to Harps..." Mark mused

"If you were to speak to Harps, be on your guard, she'd been put in that prison in the first place for placing all sorts of hexes and curses on people until it got out of hand when someone actually exploded like a bomb from one of her hexes" Arm said

That made Mark think "I think I will wait on that and worry on the diagram, what's the officers name ?"

"Whose name ?" Arm said

"The guy with the diagram ?" Mark offered

"Oh him, yes, well. His name is Matheiu, he frequents one of two taverns in Oslo, Diamond and Xeibo went to one of them, you can go to the other, if he's not there, head back here and go back tomorrow, He's normally at either one of them between ten and two, then between six and eight the same days." Arm said

Once given the name of the tavern Mark nodded "I will go find the guy and try to get the diagram, if I dont see him I'll wander the city, I might speak to Harps if I run into her"

"Best be careful around Harps, if you run into her, be ready with some barriers, or at least a cross of some form on your person to repell her hexes." Arm advised; "I still gotta get this thing melted into a single lump of steel. So I'll be busy." Arm said, waving off his nephew, Mark smirked, his uncle was now focused on a good task for once, that was a good thing.

The fact his mother didnt accept the fact that Mark had saved his life when his mother wanted Arm executed on the jetway to the Lincoln only made things strained between them. But Mark felt that it wouldnt last and it would change soon. He hoped.

Mark took a deep breath when he saw his mother looking out the window of her room in the old hangar turned mansion on the Oslo Skydock property. He could tell she was unhappy at Arm being still alive. But Mark at that moment was more concerned with a far more pressing matter.

Finding that diagram. And hoping his father and his his son, were both safe. As far as Mark knew, the Lincoln had a skeleton crew. And that meant that if the ship had to get scuttled a skeleton crew made it easier for that to happen

If a fight were to happen on the Lincoln, Marcus had numerous traps and bulokheads to disorient boarders. The ship had mazes in its holds, it was a flying maze in many cases

But Mark had no idea where Freyla went. Or what the man was planning. He left the mansion and headed into Oslo for the tavern


	14. Chapter 14

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 2 Mind Maze 2

 **8 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **Unknown Tavern**

 **12 noon**

Mark took a seat at the tavern table offered him, a second chair had been set up and originally he wasnt expecting anyone so he ordered a beer, thankfully his table was placed as such to be able to see everyone who entered and where they sat. He wasnt there long before a certain Spider Demoness showed up behind him.

Of course it was to be expected his initial reaction of startlement as she spoke from behind him "He wont be here" Spyder said simply

After he'd gotten over his shock at her sudden appearance as she sat down Mark asked her "Who wont be here ?"

"The officer, I have it on good standing on a certain hovertrain he is in London as we speak right now." Spyder said.

"Why would he be in london ?" Mark wondered aloud

"No idea, but I do have some good news" Spyder said as she set a old book on the table. "I managed to get into an Arcanum library at the request of your wife." the Spider Demoness was smart that was for sure "Infact I can sense there are two people that Im speaking to right now, I know she can hear me somehow. Either way this book." Spyder tapped the cover with a slender hand "Holds within its pages the spell you seek... I think"

"You think ?" Mark repeated

"There were two books in the section, one of the spells, the other of the counter spells. This one is the one with the spells in question, but the counter spells I have the library searching for"

"I am pretty sure the library keepers are already searching for this volume as it is" Mark replied simply, a smirk on his face. OK so the guy he sought wasnt in town, but Spyder had something even more important.

However she continued to tap the cover thoughtfully "There is a problem, the writing in this book is old, not even Norse or English or anything recognisible, You would need a Demon or a Mystic to read it"

"In other words my wife ?" Mark mused

"Maybe, but I sense that there is more than just another one with you. Its possible they may be able to read this" Spyder said

"You mean Kalda ?" Mark asked, "The book is written in Draconic ?"

"I can read it perfectly fine. Im a Spider Demoness after all" Spyder preened a bit and looked pretty, Mark simply gave her a look as very briefly she had some spider features on her face and in her hair before it faded back to a pretty young woman

"Dont do that," Mark said simply, Spyder nodded and slid the book to him "Kalda might be able to read this, if it is Draconic at least" Mark sighed "Otherwise I think I might get a crash course in Sanskrit from my wife"

Spyder smirked "You wont need a crash course I think. Draconic isnt that hard to read, for a Demon at least"

"Yes, it is Draconic" Mark replied to her musings, "Kalda is a dragon, through him I can read this."

"I suggest getting a bed before you do" Spyder said

"Why do you say that ?"

"Because you look like you are about to passout in your chair as it is, come on I'll take you back to your uncle, I got eyes watching this place already" Spyder said, taking Mark by the arm she paid the keeper and took Mark back to the hangar house they had borrowed rather at a short notice.

Talak saw them and helped her husband to the bed, it was two in the afternoon by that point, thankfully knew better then to worry of Spyder making the moves on Mark, after all Mark was a one woman man. And Talak was that woman he was with, at least until Georgina came along. So until they could get the other woman out of Mark, body and soul, the more they had to hold off their honeymoon. Sadly Talak wasnt planning on going somewhere ice cold nearly all year long. She was hoping they were gonna go to Egypt, her homecountry., so she saw this whole thing as a setbasck that merely pushed back the planned honeymoon to Egypt a few weeks.

Not according to plan, but nothing really went to the plan recently anyhow. Mark collapsed onto the bed and was asleep in seconds as Out of nowhere Kalda appeared, but Georgina was nowhere to be seen "May I ?" the man asked the two women meaning, may he read the book ? Spyder nodded and handed it to the dragon.

Kalda sat on the chair as Mark slept and started reading into the ancient book, written in Draconic gave him and Spyder an edge, but also other dragons could get hold of it, and also other demons less... nice

 _Within Marks mindscape Mark appeared in a explosion of plexus energy that nearly sent Georgina into the sludge once more. Mark easily saw that she was upset still. "Can you try to relax please ?" Mark asked her_

 _"How can I ? Any second Im ripped to shreds when you activate eagle vision, flying you did pretty good on. Care to learn some more ? I've been experimenting in here a bit." Georgina said_

 _"Experimenting ?" Mark asked_

 _"Anything works if you put your mind to it" As she spoke a freerunning course formed around them, shards and slivers of scenery settled into seamless place around them as she spoke._

 _"Impressive" Mark mused_

 _"It gives me something to do when not scared of getting ripped to shreds by you out there" Georgina said_

 _"When this is over I promise you, if you want to do something, like go after my uncle or Elsa directly, I'll let you, if you can at least promise me something left to take on" Mark said_

 _"Agreed. Care for some flying lessons ?" Georgina replied, Mark nodded, and right before his eyes they were at the start of another free running course ? Wait where did Georgina go ?_

 _"Where did you go ?" Mark asked looking around, he saw an eagle fly around, then settle on a nest of six eggs... OK ?_

 _Mark felt a sense of protection for those eggs, the eagle was the mother of those six newborns unhatched. Which meant... He heard it, a low growl, a puma. Reacting fast he sent the cat flying away with a snap of his arms. Another two cats tried to get at the eggs, the free meal wasnt free anymore._

 _Out of nowhere the eagle slammed into Mark, knowledge filled his brain. He felt his body shift slightly, suddenly he was flying, the eagle ahead of him, going through a course of a sort. Through it all Mark had to avoid all sorts of crap before reaching the end._

 _Where he found Georgina waiting. But she wasnt alone, as Mark formed from the glasslike Eagle he was flying as he spotted Kalda standing there holding the book of all things "Ah good you're here" Kalda said, Georgina seemed oddly happier, yet Mark felt sick_

 _"What is it ?" Mark asked_

 _"Kalda found the spell that was used to merge us together, to get me into this... place" Georgina said_

 _"I am still freaked out about that fact that someone used a spell and put you inside me" Mark said "What is the spell called ?"_

 _"Mergence" Kalda replied "Its a spell that, well, for wont of a better term, merges two bodies together, the stronger body is the resultant body after the merging, any and all merged will appear within that body, in this case, yours" Kalda explained "Whatever did this spell on the two of you must have been really mad about something"_

 _"If only we can find what made this spell on us and why..." Georgina thought_

 _"I have a few leads Im going to try out once dinner is over, hopefully things will work out, Kalda, I'll need draconic defenses active at all times in a passive means" Mark said_

 _"Do tell what you have planned Mark, this better be good" Georgina said, some of those defenses included her life state_

 _"Whoever did the spell is a magic user, Uncle Arm told me abou two of his employees when he was Warden at the prison, Both of them use and practise magic, but one of them was put into prison in the first place for casting hexes on people to the point where she was accused of assult and given five years in jail. The person is named Harps, dunno what they look like"_

 _"You mentioned there were two people that practise magic, we know its not your wife, so who'se the other one ?" Kalda asked_

 _"A guy named Murrows, works at the prsion, but Uncle Arm doesnt know where he lives" Mark said_

 _"So we go to the prison... well... yeah we go to the prison, like Kalda and I have a choice in the matter, find either of the two magic users, and convince them to split us apart ?" Georgina said, "Like that will work, just walk up to one of them and go "Hi I'm merged with another woman, shes inside my head,m body and soul, do you know the counter spell ?" like that'll go over well" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. She had a point_

 _"You have a point there, but no I dont think asking outright will work. I think I'll visit the prsion as a new staffer, Spyder can get me into staff, once on staff I can look into records for other staffers" Mark said "Maybe even into their possessions. Uncle Arm had a office, its possible a counter spell is in there somewhere"_

 _"We get in there, you conk out, we can astral project within the office to search it, could work" Georgina thought aloud_

 _"Not entirely, if the counter spell is there, then the one that also did the spell is nearby, I dont think it'd be in the office" Kalda said_

 _"He's right, whoever did the spell wouldnt be near the ofice after Uncle Arm was feared slain, they'd be somewhere else." Mark went quiet then and then started thinking aloud "Execution hall... Georgina, what do you remember about the guards at the prison ?"_

 _"I remember that only one of them was female, everyone called her Ms Harps, Arm was the only one to call her Mage or Featherduster in a humorful way." Georgina said "Might be the feather boa I'm thinking about" Georgina explained_

 _"A possiblity, I wouldnt put it past uncle Arm to keep a powerful magic user under his wing. For all we know that magic user runs the place now" Mark said "Either way, I wake up ini a minute here, anything else before I go batshit bonkers on my wife over having extra passengers another day ?" Mark was clearly losing his mind as it was. It wasnt instant, but it was a subtle erosion of his sanity thanks to Georgina in his head, niether Kalda or Georgina had anything further to add other then to be careful around both mages in the prison, the last thing they wanted was to die._

A few moments later and Mark sat up in the bed well rested, it was nearly six, which meant a late dinner. So that meant first thing the next morning was to seek out the person called Harps, or Murrows.

But at that moment he was hungry. "Whats for dinner ?" Mark asked

"Perfect timing to ask that" Came the reply, it was Spike who had returned from the job Mark had given her and Sazhori, his father hadnt called in, so that meant he'd have to go searching for info the next day. "First off, its deer tonight, secondly, your father missed the radio call in. Sazhori is trying to keep Xeibo from going berzerk, your mother is locked in her bedroom and refuses to see anyone but you or Miao"

"Mother still doesnt trust Uncle Arm like I do." Mark mused softly, he nodded "I'll go see whats up with my mother, in the meant time, get something to eat, Take Talak with you, Spyder too. No webs now, Spike cant stand anything on her wings" Spyder snickered at the thought of webbing Spikes wings, whereas Spike looked scared of such thing The three women however Mark left alone as he went in search of his mother

Knocking twice on the door he spoke "Mother ?"

"Enter" Charity replied, Mark did so, closing the door behind him he stood in the shadows, only a few lamps were on, one on a desk, the other near the bed, some shadows were long in the room near the door. "Arm is still slaving over that forge, its amazing ot see him working on things like that once again, we used to do it as kids"

"Do you trust him ?" Mark asked

"After what he did to our cousin John, and familes thanks to Elsas power, no, I fear he might betray us." Charity said turning from the window to look at her son "You brought him here, that makes him your responsibility" She told him

"I am aware of that Mother, I'm also the leader of the Wolfe Clan. But I need your advice on something important. Concerning magic users, Mages and demons and the like" Mark said

"Ask away" Charity said

Mark produced the book "What do you know of a spell called 'Mergence' ?"

"The art of merging two people into one body Im aware of it, when growing up and studying magic it was one of the forbidden practises. Why ?"

"Let me just say I found it in a book" Mark said, Charity gave him a dirty look

"What are you getting at, Mark. You're never this obvious. You're normally more subtle. Are you going crazy ?" Charity asked him

"That's not the half of it, apparently I was the target of such a spell. I found it in this book to learn more of what it did. If there's a counter spell. If there is, its not in this book" Mark said, setting the book on the desk

"You got hit with a Mergence spell ? Who did you get merged with ? Are you really my son ?" Charity asked

"Yes, I am your son, apparently my body was the stronger one and whoever I got merged with ended up inside me instead of vice versa"

 _"Which would have seriously sucked because I'd have tried to kill myself first chance I got"_ Georgina said inside Marks mind

"Look, whats important right now is that Dad is out of contact, dinner is on, and I trust Uncle Arm. I can worry aobut this counter spell later. But for now I want you to trust Uncle Arm again, at least a little bit, enough to not stay cooped up in here all the time. We're not gonna be here in Oslo forever"

"Oslo is a big city, Miao and I will go first thing in the morning with Diamond and Xeibo to try and find that officer. I think you should go to London, Spyder mentioned that city and two places to check." Charity said

"I'll do that, I'll leave first thing in the morning, I want Spyder, tomorrow to do a search of the Prison for me however, either of the two mages Uncle Arm worked with will come in handy" Mark said

"You trust that demon ?" Charity asked

"A little dont you ?" Mark replied

"Not even enough to ask her to make my coffee, I'm scared she'll stick webbing in powdered format instead of sugar and cause me to web up my lungs" Charity retorted

"Mom, Dad saved her life and trusted her with his, the least you can do is trust her with yours too" Mark said

"I'll take that under advsiment, in the meantime lets go get dinner so you can get to bed so we can get started in the morning, alright ?" Charity said. Mark smirked, trust his mother to get ot the bottom of things easier. The two of them then left the bedroom and went downstairs for dinner. Miao soon joining them. She seemed upset about something. Spyder however was worried


	15. Chapter 15

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 3 Faiths of Our Fathers

 **9 August 2055**

 **Oslo Norway**

 **Oslo Skydock Train Station**

 **Ten am**

There was very little fanfare as Mark got onto the train to London from Oslo. His target was in London, whereas his father was still missing. Now he was starting to worry for his son's safety as well, If his father left Spyder with him then it meant the demoness was important.

But how important was a spider demon ? In a word: Very

But Mark still didnt trust her with his life, and she owed his father a life debt after he saved her life as it was. It was something Mark pondered as he rode the Hovertrain to London.

Since he was alone in the car at that moment, it was more like a shuttle, a fast shuttle, it was 90 minutes to London by hovertrain from Oslo. Which was oddly fast, then again it was the express hovertrain he took his hand out of his pocket and held a ring between his fingers, looking over it carefully from all directions as his mind went to how he had it in his pocket that morning...

 _"Take this" Spyder said as she grabbed Marks hand and put something in it, closing his fingers around the item "your father gave it to me to keep it safe, It will get more use, its proper use, with you" She said_

 _"With me ?" Mark asked, hoping his hand and staring at his fathers own wedding ring. Then he saw the designs on it, his fathers wedding band didnt have marks on it like this "What is this ?"_

 _"A Ring of Eden, Marcus gave it to me before he left to keep it safe, saying I'd know when the time is right to give it to you or to use it myself" Spyder explained_

 _"A Ring of Eden..." Mark repeated "What can it do ?"_

 _"From what your father said, It can stop time, stop weaponry, mask your presence from other devices but not human or demonic eyes. Many other things that were lost on me" Spyder said_

 _"Let me guess, you want to go to London and find my father, find out what happened to him ?" Mark said, she nodded "tell you what I'll do" Mark said, removing from his belt, a wristphone "Put this on, gthe minute I find anything of dads wereabouts I will text you the info. Otherwise, watch for me at the terminal here"_

 _As much as she wanted to argue that fact Spyder simply kept her mouth shut and nodded. She'd wait for him to return. It was a good hour and a half, or ninety minutes, from Oslo to London by Hovertrain, a day by ship of any kind. For all shew knew Mark would return that night with news_

The ring glittered oddly in the passing light from outside the train window. Mark decided to try out the tricks it held. But first he needed a private place to do the testing. He moved from his seat towards the small hotel rooms and slipped into one, locking the door solid behind him after making sure nobody was inside, he covered the window carefully. "Alright guys. Now what ?"

Kalda projected first "We know the spell that merged you two together. But we dont know the spell speaker that enacted it, so why are we going to London of all places ?" the Dragon asked

"We're finding that diagram for his uncle" Georgina said also projecting with a sudden explosion of plexus energy. "Infact I think I have an idea" Georgina mused aloud. A plexus formed around them and a map formed "If we can find the guy, maybe we can also learn what happened through him, to your father and to Auji ?"

"A possiblity I wont put past the Templar, last thing we want is to see anyone as an enemy right now or to get recognised" Mark replied

"So what do we do ? Leave your father and our son to the mercy of the Templars or find out what happened to them ?" Georgina asked putting her hands on her hips

"If this were a video game finding out what happened to Father and to Auji would be optional objectives" Mark grunted

"Not funny" Georgina growled she looked ready to tackle Mark then and there but something kept her from doing so, the fact that he had the ring out and was fingering it "So you have one too"

"Apparently so" Mark replied

"Let me guess you want to test it out and see if you can be unseen or whatever right ?" Kalda said, Mark nodded, Kalda jerked his head towards the sofa "Nap time, time to find some enemies on board this train"

"I hope you know what you're doing" Georgina said before disappearing

"Likewise" Kalda replied as Mark went to the sofa and sat down, soon drifting off rather quickly, allowing Kalda to explore the train to find somebody to test their theory on

He didnt have to search far, two cars and three rooms back towards the rear of the train was a tempting target. Kalda saw easily the Templar cross on the womans ring. She didnt look familiar to him one bit considering she was from London, and didnt look like any Londoner he was familiar with.

Quickliy going back to Mark who was waking up as he returned Kalda faded away into his mind _"Two cars backwards, plus three rooms, a Templar woman with a bodyguard"_ Kalda reported

 _"Good luck"_ Georgina said within Marks mind, Mark heard her suddenly shriek however as he slid the ring on, apparently the thing hurt her. But it only lasted a second or so before she quieted.

Mark went to the third car back of the sleeper cars, finding a guard outside one of the doors he walked past the man with the ring on, the man never saw him. Mark tried again, his hidden blade nailing the man in the throat. He sank to the car floor in a heap. Mark listened at the door, he heard two voices...

"I feel as if we are heading to our doom." The first voice, clearly female said

"You heard the queen" Said the second voice, it was male

"Yes, I heard her, I know the threat she poses, that sceptre is to blame." Said the woman

"And yet if you let your voice be heard, you die like the rest" Said the man

"The Princess still lives, in Gilja last we knew, according to Elsa, Anna is the least of our concerns, our concerns right now is to do this mission and ensure the task was completed as per the orders sent. The USS Abraham Lincoln is docked in London is it not ?" The woman asked

"Yes my lady it is"

"Has it been searched ?"

"Not yet, but the crew is scattered, its captain and first officer missing"

"Find both. Freyla's failure will have to be answered somehow." The woman said

Mark hit the door release, it opened without a sound, both man and woman werent paying attention to the door at the time, well, the man had stiffened slightly, but was confused when he saw nothing. Mark then stabbed the man in the heart before revealing himself to the woman

"Siddown sweetheart" He said simply while all but slamming the Templar into a chair

The woman recognised him instantly "You! You're the one the Queen seeks!"

"Apparently so, we spoke, briefly, well she spoke at least. Apparently Im not the guy, well I am indeed Mark Wolfe, apparently Elsa didnt recognise me properly. So, I have questions, you have answers, so lets get down to brass tacks and get the meat eaten"

"Am I gonna die afterwards ?" The woman asked, dressed in various shades of black and darkest purple, the Templar Advisor to the Queen of Arendelle held something of an air of authority that Mark hadnt seen before.

"Possibly' Mark replied

"Very well, this mission was to end in my death either way, any that dare defy the queen to getting rid of the sceptre end up dead or on a uncompleted task." The woman replied "What do you want to know"

"Im looking for an officer loyal to Warden Hawkthorne who recently went missing, I was told to find him for a item that could safe his life" Or rather, Mark thought, End Elsas life. As much as he hated to think it, it had to be done. At one point or another a life had to be taken to ensure others could live

"You're an assassin arent you ?" The woman asked him. Mark simply nodded "I thought so." The woman sighed, took a deep breath, let it out, then spoke "The USS Abraham Lincoln is docked at the London North Skydock. From what Im told to look into it has no crew and minimal security if that. Its captain and first officer missing, while the crew is somehwere in the city itself."

"What do you know of the captain, was he a target of yours ?" Mark asked her

"No"

"Then why do you seek him ?"

"Because he has the answers for what happened in Oslo. Freyla failed, Hawkthorne is missing, and now you seek his insurance policy. What more is there to know ?"

"Not much, so, good bye" Mark said, he stood to leave "Oh almost for got" He turned quickly, too quick to get noticed, _SCHLICK_ The womans adams apple was on the floor, her sightless eyes looking at nothing.

Mark activated the wristphone typing a quick text to Spyder to inform Xeibo and his mother that Auji was currently missing along with his father. His primary task was to find the officer with the diagram, afterwards he'd find info regarding their family members in peril at that moment

Mark went back to the main passenger car and took a seat, ten minutes later the train pulled into london. Thanks to Spyders info of what pub to look into first he spotted his target off the bat rather quickly

Mark saw the officer sat near a chess board. Going up to the man Mark said simply "Arm Hawkthorne sent me to you"

"If you want anything from me you gotta beat me" the officer said

"I dont have a lot of time" Mark replied

"That's my condition" The officer said

Mark thought a brief minute "Fine, but lets make it quick" The board was set up and Mark sat down, the officer sat oppisite and the game got underway. The officer opened the chess game with a pawn, moving the pawn by two squares forwards Mark countered, by moving the oppisite side pawn by two squares.

While he moves his left knight, the officer spoke. "Did you hear about the little fracas that happened last night ? It was quite the battle. 'battle' is being generous. More like a massacre. Buncha fellers got suckered by Queen Elsa. Pretty funny."

Mark moved his left right knight to guard his left rook. "What do you mean, got suckered ?"

The officer moved his second left pawn by one square "It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Stupid fish"

Mark moved his left second pawn by two squares "What are you talking about ?"

The officer moved his bishop and captured the pawn on the right of the board "Elsa started a rumor that Lodon's Skydock North was a safe haven and the flight director was friendly with the Assassins. Hilarious"

Mark moved his bishop and took the officers bishop easily "What ?"

"Yup" The officer moved the pawn in front of his queen by two squares "Ol' Queenie tricked those whitecoats into coming all the way down here, once anchored mowed them stupid saps down"

Mark castled to the left "Do you know this for a fact ?"

"Mhm" The officer said confirming Marks suspiscions "I was there, Saw Old Man Wolfe take his last breath. Marcus Wolfe hit the ground like a sack of flour. Fought back like a sack too. Frankly speaking of course, it was a pleasure to see him sent off to Hades"

It was how the Templar officer was speaking of his own father, Marcus Wolfe, and the possiblity his own son was slain as Mark narrowed his eyes at the man as he started laughing "That's it!" Mark grabbed up the queen and threw it perfectly, nailing the officer in the face, the man was confused as out of nowhere the board itself smashed him across the face, sending him to the floor in a heap and out of comission.

Mark tossed aside the game board. He'd have won the game easily that was for sure had the man played by the rules. Mark then saw a good hgalf dozen or so soldiers, all of them Templars ready for a fight. "Get 'im boys" Said the commanding officer of the bunch of thugs

Mark settled into a stance. With Georginas help he easily caught the fist of one man and landed that man on his back and out of the fight, a table destroyed. Two more men tried to tag team him, but he had none of it. Easily ducking one swing of the arm he hammered home a haymaker before kicking out the feet of the other man,m sending both men to the ground on top of each other before he used one like a golf club and sent both against the wall

Another pair came at him out of nowhere Mark's hair came undone as he fought, He caught the arm of another stronger fighter and flipped the man over in a turn of his body, dropping a hard kick with his foot Mark barely had time to block a strike from another enemy before throwing that man onto another table.

That left three men of the fight, all of them officers. Mark waited and then broke the defense of one man as he was easily grabed, the other man swung and knocked his own man out of the fight as Msark threw the other into his fellow and then when the two stood to try and get at him Mark simply flicked up a chair and smashed it over the two, they were all out of the fight at that point

 _"As much as I enjoy a good bar fight lets not stick around"_ Came Georginas voice, Mark readily agreed. Going to the officer he knocked out after the chess game and searched him for the goods. Easily finding what he sought he quickly stole out of the bar and disappeared into London.

A few blocks from the pub Mark halted in an alley "Could that chess player be telling the truth ?" He wondered

 _"I wouldnt put it past a templar to tell the truth in any matter, but the way the man told it, I'd say it was the truth"_ Georgina replied i"Whats the plan ?"/i

"I'm gonna go to the skydock North, shouldnt be too far from here" Mark mused, "This is gonna hurt"

 _"Go for it, its faster to fly"_ Georgina replied, steeling herself for the endless pain to come as Mark nodded and went towards a wall, quickly climbing up to the roof he ran towards the edge and suddenly was flying off fast as could be, rooftop to rooftop, without stopping until he got to his target.

Scanning with eagle vision he spotted several clues and zoned in without getting seen by wearing the Ring of Eden to remain hidden from view as he went toward the clue and inspected it "Impossible" Mark said seeing the feathers, they were both feathers and daggers "Aujis featherdaggers... Is this his hair ?" Georgina didnt answer as Mark spotted another clue and inspected it "This is part of Dads officers uniform. Is this his blood ?" Mark stood up unseen and went to some bushes "Gotta find a witness, this is a trap, it feels like a trap"

 _"I agree, no mistaking those feathers or the hair"_ Georgina replied, Mark looked around and saw what or rather who saw everything. Sneaking over he spoke to the man

"Terrible" The witness said "It was just terrible. The Assassins were outnumbered six to one. I'd never seen such slaughter, piteous piteous slaughter." Mark thanked the man and told him to get some rest. Assuring the man that those who did the deed would die.

As the man left a vison replayed for Mark, _he saw his father exiting the Lincoln, with him was Auji and a few crewmen, but as they neared the jetway door a man appeared in it as it opened. It was Freyla._

 _Marcus looked around as did Auji and the men with them, a good dozen or more sharp shooters were waiting for them to arrive. Freyla smiled seeing the Assassins in one place. "FIRE!" Freyla ordered_

 _The Assassins quickly fell, Marcus tried to fight using his hidden gun, getting off a single shot before he too fell as Frelya jumped him, clouting his solid with a pistol, beating the man repeatedly even after he stopped breathing_

 _One of Freylas men had snagged one of Aujis featherdaggers as Auji was captured after narrowly being hit by gunfire. Frelya gestured for the weapon before feeling its weight in his hands. Looking to Auji Freyla grinned the grin of the suddenly terribly mad._

 _And then he struck_

The vision ended for Mark, quickly finding a place to hide Mark typed up a fast text. He heard crying, and didnt have to look to see who was doing it, he knew it was Georgina. If Auji was dead...

 _"Promise me something"_ She finally said

"Anything" Mark replied

 _"When it is time to kill him, Let me do it"_ Georgina said, Mark silently agreed. Freyla was going to die by Auji's mothers hands _"Lets go home"_


	16. Chapter 16

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 the Bitter Road

Episode 4 The Path of Dreams

 **9 August 2055**

 **London North Skydock**

 **ten PM**

As soon as he had all the clues together Mark knew he had to get away quickly before anyone showed up. Moving quickly into the hold of the Lincoln he saw the extent of what the Templars did, whatever crew was to be had was gone, they were either dead or taken prisoner or just driven off. Going to a thankfully usible Hovertruck Mark started through some of the info and stuff he could take with him, the Lincoln he knew had pretty much been scuttled

 _"The ship is scuttled"_ Kalda mused

 _"Using anything from it to get home would end up with us on the top ten most wanted list"_ Georgina agreed

"Unless I take that hoverbike I saw on the jetway" Mark said, the other two agreed, Mark finished going through the flight logs in the hovertruck. Nearly all the critical crew were still in Oslo, Mark took a deep breath then sighed. It was time to go.

Stepping to the jetway warning bells started going off in his head. _"We're not alone"_ Georgina said, activating for him their eagle vision, A good dozen men had arrived to scuttle the Lincoln. _"As much as I like the ship, can we get out of here ?"_ Mark couoldnt agree more with Georgina on that statement, he waited until a good few of the group tht arrived headed aboard to purge the data and otherwise, even though his father and son already had done so of the most critical systems.

Mark moved unseen among stacks of crates, supplies, lumber and other junk items to get to the hoverbikes. Hoverbikes, hovertrucks, the works, all of them worth using. But he wasnt the only one that was aiming to have a fast getaway. Firing up the hoverbike Mark gained the attention of two of the men who called for backup almost seconds later as Mark fired the gas and shot away from the jetway along the lower levels of the North London Skydock

But he wasnt alone. Tearing onto the old tarmac for the original Heathrow airport Mark floored the systems of the hoverbike, normally such a thing wasnt possible, upwards of a hundred miles an hour or faster wasnt possible on a normal harley designed simply for crusing on the road or for shows.

But hoverbikes could go faster, and farther.. Stealing a quick look behind he saw he was being tailed by three others. This was gonna cut it close, too close. He wasnt gonna risk getting tailed all the way to his uncle.

Once on the open lanes of the hovertrain route to Oslo Mark figured the water could make for good landing zones. Of course the London Police had to get in on it too.

Mark swerved to avoid a head on collision with a rock, one of the bikes behind wasnt so lucky, However he heard clearly "Slow down your system and await arrest!" There hovercars, all of them London Police, were bearing down on the remaining two hoverbikes chasing Marks own.

The two behind started weaving to confuse the police hovercars. Moving in and out of rock formations and other structures to get to the outskirts of London, the city had grown huge Mark aimed to follow the only path he knew into London from Oslo

"Georgina!" Mark hissed as he drove crazily to stay one step ahead of the guys following

 _"What ?"_

"I want you to take over"

 _"You want me to what ?"_

"Kalda could do it, so can you..." Mark replied, oh this was gonna hurt, but it'd only last until Georgina exterted her own strength. "You know this route better than either of us so that leaves only you to get us out of here"

 _"Fine!"_ She replied, Mark swerved around a rock, When they were out of sight of both police and baddies they switched, seamlessly now Georgina was on the hoverbike and Mark was inside her!

 _"Oh man this is... weird"_ Came Marks voice from within Georginas own head

"Tell me about it" She grunted, she almost wanted to gloat now that he was in her body as a prison, but she knew her time was limited somehow. But she didnt care

 _"Forget it, just get us out of here so we can switch. I dont think I can stay in here longer than a half hour at best"_ Mark replied

"Thirty minutes it is, hold onto your hat" Georgina said, or hood whichever fit the bill at the time, Risking a fast glance backwards Georgina opened the throttle Now seeing who they were chasing the two remaining hoverbikes also opened their own throttles, the police right behind. It was starting to be a normal stockcar race at this rate

With thirty minutes on the clock Georgina was going to have ot use every trick in the book to stay one step ahead of the enemy. However the police werent having any of it. "Damn, its the Boy's in Blue" Georgina grumbled hitting the throttle again and taking a hard left and opening up some ground between them and those following

 _"Man, Them boy's aint ready for this!"_ Mark replied in her ears. She smirked as she wove into traffic on a busy street and headed for the river. If she could get to the Thames...

Sadly once on the Thames it was no better, she wove around boats, hovercraft and otherwise. The path ahead was blocked. A fast hard left and she lifted up on the grip. The hoverbike did a wheelie and shot easily over Marsh Wall Apartments. Directly behind which was South Dock, perfect!v She heard mark screaming in her head about a bridge, she ducked as she got too close to the bridge, then there was another bridge, this one closer to the water surface itself. Just barely past that and she slowed down slightly to avoid slamming dead on into the butt end of a boat.

Some people still used water going craft. In this day and age they were considered, enccentric. Which was the police term for, "just plain nuts" once in the open she opened up the throttle again and shot past the scout project as the bridge was up, just barfely avoiding slamming into a oncoming boat she shot down the thames and easily rejoined the hovertrain route out of London.

But once again their friends were right behind them. _"We got company!"_

"I know" Georgina murred softly. She slowed once again, this time to let the trailing motor cycles catch up. Where was a weapon ?

Mark seemed to sense she sought a weapon. Maybe even two ? _"Use these"_ Mark said as the two swords matrieralised at her hips. Hitting the autopilot she let the trailing bikes catch up as the police were long gone.

She had twenty two minutes to go to get Mark out of there safely before she was once again stuck in his mindscape then him in hers., which oddly, was actually safer, him inside of her was too damn dangerous and not the reason for the spell.

The trailing bikers arrived, one had a gun, the other had a set of brass knuckles, Moving fast the one with the knuckles struck first, Georgina reacted, drawing first one then the other sword, spinning like tops the two fighters kept on their route as their bikes spun wildly. Water sprayed in all directions.

Georgina expertly struck and parried strikes and fists easily as the Templars werent as skilled as they'd like to be

The one with the gun reloaded and opened fire again as Georgina forced the other fighter away., Focusoing her attention on the other man she brought her bike closer, swords defelcting shots easily. Sword caught on gunsword easily and span the two about.

Ahead the other fighter was setting up a roadblock easily. But it was too little too late as Georginas bike slammed into the other fighter dead on, the three of them spinning rapidly into the air, both her swords a whirlwind of motion.

Finally both fighters fell away, their weapons destroyed, Georgina easily landed back on her hoverbike and slid the swords into their sheaths, the two weapons quickly disappeared, she felt one enter her own body, great, she then remembered what happened to one of those weapons.

 _"That has gotta be some of the best swordplay I've ever seen"_ Mark said

"Ten minutes to go, lets get away from London City before we switch" Georgina said with a wince. She knew exactly where that sword went, absently she felt for a cut on her stomach and side, not feeling anything she willed the pain away and hit the the trottle. Easily gaining speed and the police were left far behind.

Ten minutes later and she slowed to a near halt. Mist surrounded and boiled off her skin as she and Mark switched places, She landed with a hard splash in the sludge again "Sorry about the landing, I.. forgot to warn you" Mark said

 _"Nevermind that"_ Georgina replied as she clawed her way to the rock she had been on for the last week or so _"We now know we can do it, if we agree to, so when it comes to killing Freyla..."_

"You get the kill, not me. Remember ?" Mark replied as he steered the hoverbike into a lane of hovertraffic heading for Oslo and hit the autopilot while increase ing the throttle enough to get them ahead of most traffic in a legal fashion

 _"Yeah, I remember"_ Georgina replied _"When we get to Oslo, what will we do ? Will we tell your mother, Xeibo ? What about Spyder ?"_

"Spyder has a right to know, she owed Dad a life debt, mother told me about it. She'll be the first to know of Dad being killed by Freyla. You already know about Auji" Mark said as he wove around some hovercars into a faster lane _"So we tell Spyder, what about Xeibo ?"_ Georgina thought

"It is possible Auji is still alive, but Im not holding out too much hope in that, you saw the vision, you saw the battle, you saw him just like I did, everything went dark as Freyla swung the daggerfeather at him" Mark said in reply

 _"Freyla is on my shit list, always had been since I could remember. Didnt think he'd go that far with it either. If Auji is truly gone, killing Freyla wont bring him back"_

"But if Auji is alive ?"

 _"If Auji is alive... I will still kill Freyla. Agreed ?"_

"Agreed"

The rest of the hoverbike ride was in silence until they got to the border of the city limits of Oslo as Mark ditched the bike and went the rest of the way on foot. He sent out a text to Spyder to meet with him at a tavern.

A few minutes later and Spyder was indeed waiting for him there. Upon taking a seat across from her Mark spoke "Any luck in locating our mage ?"

"A bit of luck, it seems a certain woman with a perchant for throwing hexes is named Harps, give a guess what the name really means ?" Spyder said

"Cant think of it" truly Mark couldnt think exactly what Harps stood for other then the musical intrument itself

"It doesnt matter, she does magic, and get this, she has the other book, the book with the counter spells. Which I bet my next mayfly soup has the counter spell to Mergence in it"

"So you know ?"

"It didnt take long to figure out that you got merged with another, Talak had me search for the book for you, which explained first that you needed it for something, research maybe, having to steal it from the order of the Mystic Arts was one thing, but rather then steal I told them who sought it and why they sent me, then they let me take it" Spyder explained

"Ok so we know that Harps has the book of counter spells. But that doesnt mean she actually did the spell that merged us" Mark said

"So you _were_ merged with another" Spyder smirked as Mark nodded "May I speak to the one that you were merged with or does it not work that way ?"

"She can project herself" Mark said

"I indeed can" Georgina said as she suddenly formed, Mark twitched slightly, it still made him daffy when even Kalda did it.

Spyder took in the woman, soaking wet. "Did you go swimming ?"

"Something like that, we had some friends who wanted to party so we had to get back here via hoverbike" Georgina said

"The hovertrain route is on the river Thames is it not ?" Spyder asked

"It is, its how she got soaked" Mark said

"Alright, what is it you wanted to tell me ?" Spyder then focused directly on Mark as the man sighed, for a long minute not speaking, not even Georgina spoke but Spyder saw easily she was in pain, and not from a normal weapon. "What happened ?"

"London North Skydock was a trap set by Queen Elsa" Mark finally said

"But, your father, Marcus, your son, Auji, the men with them ?" Spyder asked not wanting to believe her own ears

"Everyone killed" Mark said

Spyder sat in shock, now she knew why Georgina was in pain, it wasnt from a weapon, but from an emotion, it was from loss, Xeibo had explained to the demoness. The man she owed her life debt to was dead. And there was no way to get Charity to trust her. For long moments nothing was said as Georgina faded into nothing.

Finally Mark spoke "About that life debt" She looked at him "I'll take it up in place of my father. I'll have to explain it to Talak soon, but for now, My father is dead, your life debt is not yet repaid, so therefore, I'll take it onto myself for him. Hows that sound to you ?"

Spyder thought a moment then odded "Thank you. Your father was a good man, he saved my life when I was to be killed in a American prison"

"Father held you in very high regard. He trusted you with his life, and you trusted him with yours" Mark sighed "But the question now is, Can iI/i trust you with my life ?"

Spyder slowly nodded "Yes. You can trust me. I know it isnt easy to trust a demon, most demons give others who try to be helpful a bad name; me, I was simply too damn curious when I was caught with those files, Your father saved me at the last second, had he been any later by a minute, I'd be dead. I owe him that. I owe you that"

"My dad for once did something good in his life since we last met." Mark said, the two then stood up, left a tip on the table and left the tavern. As they walked back to Arm and his mother, Mark explained the vision, the deaths of everyone, and the hoverbike attack to get back there.

"Your father managed to get off a shot before that human pistol whipped him. And even when your father stopped breathing he kept whipping him ?" Spyder asked, at his nod Mark could sense her blood boiling. Out of nowhere a spider plopped into her hand "Find Freyla, send the word to every other Spider, half seek out the Harps, the other half seek out Freyla" A Mental image of the man was then given to the spider. The spider seemed to nod and spit sdome web and swiftly disappeared into the air.

"What was that all about ?" Mark asked

"They will search for Freyla, or his whereabouts, the rest will continue to spy on Harps, the book she has, and try to figure what she is. I was in her room at the prison, she felt similar to me, like shes a demon of some form" Spyder said in reply

"Wait, Harps... Do you think the woman is a Harpy ? Hence the name, Harps" Mark mused aloud

"Wouldnt put it past the demon to do so, I'm a Spider Demon, and my name is Spyder. A different spelling of spider" Spyder said

"Whole lot better than eight legged freak" Mark mused

"I resemble that remark" Spyder said, Mark smiled, she knew he meant it in jest, but still other people had called her that and in their words it felt more harmful

They arrived at Marks uncles little shop, the man looked up at the two "You're back, your father ? Auji, are they ?"

"London North Skydock was a trap set by Elsa. Everyone killed" Mark said, Spyder simply nodded and left the two

Arm thought a moment. Then nodded. "Damn, we'll be next, alright, give me the diagram, the metal is ready to be filed into the right precision"

"The air routes are cut off" Mark said

"Find a ship. But I'm too well known; the docks are most likely heavily guarded"

 _"I know of One, it is under lockdown however. But Diamond isnt here"_ Georgina whispered in Marks mind

"I will take care of that, but first lets find you a deguise. Is Diamond here ? "Mark said, Arm shook his head no, "I'll be back soon"

"Diamond left a bit after you did. Hasnt been back since" Arm said. _Diamond must be pining for Naratas_ Mark thought. He was correct on that guess in more ways than one as far as he knew, Diamond loved her husband, and Naratas was a good man for her. Mark even liked him. So if Diamond wasnt there, then that meant she was at a pub getting drunk.

Turning to Spyder he said "Dont tell my mother anything" She nodded, he left.


	17. Chapter 17

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 5 Pieces in Motion

 **9 August 2055**

 **Oslo Tavern**

 **Nine PM**

Mark stepped out of the terminal of the Skydock in Oslo. So far the day sucked, he found out what truly happened to his father. And now Diamond was missing. Well, thanks to a certain spider he knew were Diamond was, so he headed there.

 _"Want me to talk to her ?"_ /i Kalda asked as Mark stepped onto a hover trolly

 _"I'll be fine. I think I know what ails her, she worries for Dad, Auji, and her husband Naratas. I'll tell her what we found in London. Wont leave anything out."_

 _"I do not think she will handle it as well as we hope"_ Kalda replied

 _"Oh, so dont tell her what happened between Georgina and I ? The Mergence spell that locked us together ? Would that really throw her over the edge ?"_ Mark asked

 _"That threw me over the edge"_ Georgina spoke up

 _"Im still trying to get over it, can I get drunk now and let Diamond try to talk me out of drinking so much ?"_ Mark asked

 _"You really wanna be incomprehensible dont ya ?"_ Kalda asked

 _"No shit Sherlock"_ Mark retorted, Georgina smirked, _"If I knew a way to supply you guys with beer right now I totally would do it too"_

 _"Its bad enough Im in here. Dont need to be hammered at the same time"_ Georgina replied

 _"So what do I do ?"_ Mark asked

 _"Tell Diamond everything that happened, including our merging. She'll understand it coming from you. Spyder could sense me, she's a demon at that"_ Georgina replied

 _"Diamond is a Silver Dragon"_ Kalda verified, _"And I recognised her, and she recognised me inside Mark when they reunited a few weeks back"_

 _"So she'd know Im here"_ Georgina mused

 _"Most likely"_ Kalda replied _To ensure that she senses you I can mask my precense enough that you shine past me"_

 _"The way you say that makes me think dirty thoughts, thoughts I'd rather not think about right now. Talak and I havent had our honeymoon yet and it'd be a bit of a pain to have both of you guys along for it inside my body"_ Mark replied

 _"Oh go get drunk"_ Georgina grumbled

" _With pleasure"_ Mark replied stepping off the hovertrolley at a street corner, heading to the curb he saw two pubs, sighting one which he knew Diamond to be within drinking down her sorrows of being away from Naratas for so long. If he got himself sloshed and and spoke with her at the same time...

 _Best case scenario of course_ Mark thought _Diamond knows the counter spell, worse case scenario, she gets stuck inside me too... or I get stuck inside of her..._ He entered the pub and took a seat at table, best to get sloshed then speak to Diamond he figured. He ordered a beer, downed it in one shot, then ordered another.

It took about ten minutes to get the strength to join his sister at her table. Sitting down drunkenly at it Diamond stared at Mark "Have you been drinking ?"

Mark smirked and held up his mug "Yup" He said, guzzling some of the beer "Looks like you had a few dozen yourself" He said, he was right in the observance, Diamond had drunk what looked to be a good two dozen if not more beers and wasnt feeling the slightest bit drunk, or even tipsy to begin with

Diamond didnt smile. "I take it you wanted to speak to me one on one dear brother, so spill it" there was only one reason Mark drank so recently like he was doing, something bad had happened. Mark didnt drink when Arko was lost, he just left. And that was really what started the whole mess to begin with. "Why do I sense another with you and Kalda ?"

"That" Mark said, pointing a finger at her "Is a good question." He down the last of his beer and ordered another. Looking to her he asked simply "What do you know of the Mergence spell ?"

"Not a lot why ?"

"I was hit with it, so was Georgina"

"That explains where Georgina has been. And why Spyder kept saying she sensed another with you when only seeing you"

"Yup"

"And you';re not losing your mind over this ?"

"Oh believe me, at this point Im beyond losing my mind. Its the weirdest thing to have her in imy/i head, but to be in hers is even... stranger"

"The Mergence Spell if I understand it correctly of what you're discribing merges two people together, two strings into one so to speak."

"Yup"

"So how could you end up in her mind ?"

"Well" Mark said, going silent as the bartender brought him another beer, when the man left he continued "North London Skydock was a trap set by Elsa, Dad's dead. Auji for all I know is also dead. We had to flee, the Lincoln got scuttled, most of the crew I hear is here somewhere in Olso, in hiding"

Diamond stared at her brother. She hadnt seen their father since she was three, nearly four. Then to be reunited with him for only two or so weeks. She took hold of another beer and held it up in a toast, "To dad" She said, Mark nodded, their glasses clinked and she then drank half of it as Mark drank down all of his and called for another.

"Tell me everything" Diamond said, "Start with the finding out about the Mergence spell. It sounds strangely familiar. Did Talak do it ?"

"No, she said the spell is known among the Mystics, but because of what it does its forbidden to attempt such things as those who do said spell sometimes end up with no way to undo it and those merged end up dead from shattered minds or worse." Mark replied, he detailed the fight he had with Georgina, them being knocked out from an explosion, and then waking up in a park.

He then detailed going to London to search for their father, the clues he found, Freyla still alive, their father getting only a shot off before getting pistolwhipped then slain from the beating. "Georgina wants to slay Freyla, Cant say I blame her, Im pretty sure Aujis dead"

Diamond thought carefully before speaking "If Freyla is somewhere in Oslo... word must have gotten to Arendelle, Elsa knows Arm is gone, knows Freyla is alive, knows Dad is dead..." She took a good long drink of her beer "Does mother know ?"

"Not yet, I want to tell her when the time is right" Mark replied

"And Kalda ?"

"He is currently trying to figure out how to counter the spell that merged Georgina into my body"

"I feel sorry for the guy, when I was within Marion it was actually pretty nice, but she willfully let me take over entirely she... she's gone." Diamond said simply

"I figured as much when you insisted on people calling you Diamond." Mark said in reply, it made sense in the short term, but how long could it last ? "I do not want Auji to lose the woman who gave birth to him. Especially not like this. Inside my head of all things"

"But you both already lost Auji." Diamond said

"His death would be in vain if his mother dies because of a spell that merged her with me" Mark replied

"Point taken. I take it that if you guys find Freyla, Georgina will want to take over to take him down ? She already did it once to get us out of London safely"

Mark then detailed the hoverbike chase in detail elaving nothing out with help from Georgina. Finally Mark said "You are taking this rather well"

"I should be" Diamond replied after a mouthful of beer "It wasnt me that got the bad side of a demon of some form". Mark gave her a dirty look but she ignored it "Father is dead. Mother doesnt yet know, Spyder knows ?" Mark nodded "And Uncle Arm knows" Again Mark nodded "Did I miss anything ?"

"Only that the air routes are cut off and Im gonna get Uncle Arm and Mom a templar desguise, we should have one in the hover trucks that fit the need. Hopefully" Mark said

"Forget the hovertrucks for now, we got three of them, but like you said, air routes are cut off" Diamond said, she finished her beer. "But for right now; how do you feel for a little dance ?" a bunch of Templars had arrived and took seats at a nearby table and ordered drinks, a whole bunch of them.

"No thanks, never really was a dancer, we still gotta have that honeymoon, Talak and I, maybe by then I'll know how to dance" Mark replied

"Shame, I was hoping for a better partner" Diamond smirked as she finished her beer.

The men noticed the two and the number of empty glasses on their table. "Hey Keeper. Whose the pretty lady ?" One said as two of them went to their table, looking the pair over. "The guy looks familiar"

"Nah, he aint the one the Queen wants anymore, last I recall that guy was caught already" Said another Templar

"Is that dance partner offer still open ?" Mark then asked. Diamond nodded, Mark smirked, finsihed his beer, then chucked the empty glass like a two seam fastball, nailing a templar in the face, the man dropped like a sack of flour

The other templars got to their feet quickly moving towards them as Diamond easily chucked another cup, soon cups, plates, silverware, reven chairs were flying across the tavern as the keeper cheered the two on in the fight. Briefly Diamond and Mark started the foxtrot, then switched rapidly to the waltz, before quickly switching to the rumba and chaha and finally splitting up they started on the mambo.

Drunker than fuck, Mark easily wove his way through the barfight that ensued with him and Diamond working their way to the exit. Briefly tapping a guy on the shoulder and taking him into a dance another man tapped him on the shoulder, Mark still slammed easily switched from the first guy to the second as Diamond smashed two more men across the faces and sending them to the ground in a heap.

As he danced with a Templar Mark slurred "Oh you're a wonderful dancer... neeyahh!" Mark slammed a foot down on the templars foot hard, the man started hopping madly on one foot before Mark easily knocked the man into his fellows, the five men fell like dominos. Mark and Diamond by then were at the door " Diamond can you get the door ? Mark asked in Draconic. She nodded Mark then said in english "Well its been lovely, but Im afraid we must dash so... tata" He ducked and Diamond chucked the door at the mob, they landed in a heap as the two fled

Three blocks away and Mark ducked into an alley, Diamond right behind, Mark sank to the alley floor giggling like a dork. "Oh that was fun" He said between guffaws

"It was" Diamond replied also laughing, she nearly collapsed in laughter as Mark held up something, it was a garment bag, the templars had just gotten their uniforms washed!

"You think they're gonna be missing these ?" Mark asked

Diamond started laughing harder than before "I think so"

"Then I better... heh... get back to Uncle Arm and Mother to get them these outfits" Mark simply couldnt stop laughing

Finally Diamond got ahold of herself and calmed down, helping her brother to his feet she said she had something she needed to do. She wanted to clear her head, so to speak, with dad now gone they had to think carefully on their next move. "You'll find me at the Rose and Crown tavern on West Lane" She told him, Mark nodded and waved her off

He started back home, taking a long route to avoid any Templar patrols he slid into groups of people to get around groups of templar patrols easier before getting to the terminal, no doubt the news of the fight at the bar was spreading already.

Sure enough as he passed a TV, the local news was broadcasting the information on the fight. Two fighters, Mark noted, were missing, He and Diamond, of course they were missing. He watched a moment or two more before going to see his mother first

Knocking on her door she called for him to enter, Spyder had just delivered some food. And Charity was, for once, eating it because she was in fact hungry regardless of who brought her the food. Seeing Mark she asked "Did you find who did the Mergence spell on you ?"

"Not yet, but I got something better" Mark said showing his mother the uniform, she looked at it as if viewing a dead fish, her face wrinkled as if she smelled a dirty diaper and couldnt find it. "The air routes are cut off, Dad's missing possibly dead, I couldnt find anything too much on his wereabouts, and most of the crtitical crew were left here in Oslo near the docks." He explained

"If the air routes are cut off, how do we get to Arendelle ?" Charity asked

"By water, Norway is filled with waterways. Its pretty much tiny islands with water as roads among them" Mark said

"Yeah, but what ship can we take ? We still have three hover trucks to get to Gilja" Charity pointed out

"I'll worry about that later, right now we need desguises for you and Uncle Arm, relax, we need to trust everyone, even Uncle Arm, I know you dont trust him anymore after he was under Elsas spell from that sceptre, but there was nothing to be done, he was under her power until I broke that hold on him" Mark said when his mother was about to cut in he cut her off. "I trust Uncle Arm, and we're gonna finish this, I dont want to risk losing anyone else"

"I agree. Spyder just dropped off this food for me and left, saying she had a task she had to do. Something about demon hunting" Charity said

"Good, then she has her mission and I will wait for her to return or send her to the Whitesparrow" Mark said

"The docks are guarded with templars, Arm and I are too well known, you're a wanted man still" Charity said

"Not any more. I spoke with Elsa a week ago, she insisted I wasnt who she sought and sentenced me to die with a score of fellow prisoners" Mark explained "To that extent, the man she sought is dead, Im a free man, but you and Uncle Arm are too well known in Oslo now. So you have to look the part" He set the uniform on the bed

"Fine, I'll wear it" Charity said "But only until we're aboard the Whitesparrow" Mark agreed, then took his leave as his wristphone beeped, as a text from Spyder came in

 _+Found the Demon, a Harpy, she wasnt happy of being woken up even by me, none of her hexes worked when she then realised what I am, she aggreed to come with me on condition she be left alone when this is over. Where do I go with her_ ?+

Mark typed up a fast reply + _Stow aboard the Whitesparrow, should be at one of the docks, make sure to be well hidden, Im going to make a delivery, and will hopefully meet up with you two there, under no circumstances are you to let that demon out of your sight.+_

 _+Confirmed, we'll see you at the Whitesparrow+_ Spyder replied, so she had the harpy, a harpy had done the mergence spell ?

It didnt make sense but Mark didnt care, going to his Uncle he set the uniform on the table "You're gonna need this" Mark said

"A Templar uniform ?" Arm asked

"Mother has one too, the two of you are too well known in Oslo, you'll need a deguise. I found Diamond, I think she can get us a crew, but I need to talk to her again" Mark explained, Arm nodded

"Then all other routes out of Oslo to Arendelle are cut off ?" Arm said, Mark nodded "Very well, by water it is, I put a ship under Impound a day after Georgina first arrived in Oslo, it was a day later when we arrested her. The ship is called The Whitesparrow"

"She remembers" Mark mused simply, not revealing he knew the name of the ship already

"Either way, Diamond scaring up a crew is best, the only problem is the docks are swarming with soldiers loyal to Elsa" Arm said

"Let me worry about that, in the mean time I will find Diamond" He noticed the hunk of metal had been precision filed to a strange shape, for the most part at least.

"Once aboard the ship I can finish this" Arm said indicating the device he was working on from the metal he had Mark recover. Mark took his leave


	18. Chapter 18

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 6 Whitesparrow Unchained

 **10 August 2055**

 **Oslo Fjord Docks**

 **Midnight**

Mark entered yet another tavern, he found Diamond speaking with another guy, the man hover saw Mark approach and backed away, Mark of course had his hood up as he stepped into the tavern. Diamond smirked as Mark arrived at the bar next to her, now quiet sober thanks to Kalda "You ready for this ?" He asked as he waved off the barkeeper

"Ready for what ?" Diamond asked

"I need you to scare up a crew for the Whitesparrow, we got three hovertrucks to load aboard as well." Mark replied

"The docks are heavily guarded, how are we gonna load the ship with three hovertrucks undetected ?" Diamond asked

"I'll handle that, get the hovertrucks loaded and a crew scared up afterwards, I'll take care fo clearing out the docks." Mark said, "Agreed ?"

"Keep Georgina safe and I'll meet you on board" Diamond said, setting a tip on the counter for the keeper as the two left the tavern, Diamond went one direction while Mark went in the other.. Finding the docks would be easier than expected. From what Mark remembered the Whitesparrow was a massive battleship with the space required for up to seven 50 foot long hovertrucks or other rigs to transport when needed.

So while her brother went to the docks to clear out the path for them to transport the hovertrucks and the crew needed to control the ship safely, Diamond headed to speak to her mother. She had to get some info of what to expect in the areas she was going to search up a crew

Stepping into the terminal and easily passing through security to get ot the manor the group shared, Diamond spotted the news on TV, Elsa was on the move, from Arendelle to somewhere as the snowstorm was strongest now over Denmark directly, south of them, and also headed for London too. Great, at least Elsa was moving, they would be soon. Her brother was right, the air routes were cut off, and so were the land routes. Which meant they had only one choice, by water.

Diamond stepped into a staff only area, showed her ID and was allowed through, stepping down the steps to a lower level she headed for the tarmac, the old pavement cracking under her weight as she walked along quickly to not be fully noticed as a staffer who could be asked for anything really when one thought about it

Stepping up the steps to the front door of the former hangar turned mansion, Diamond knocked twice on the door, Spyder opened it and allowed her in, as Diamond passed the demon the silver dragon princess saw that there was another demon who didnt look happy in the front living room. Wrapped in spider web was a harpy, a very pissed off harpy.

"You found her ?" Diamond asked

"Yeah, she tried throwing a hex or seven on me, none of them took, Im also a demon, hexes arent possible on our kindred" Spyder explained

"Why the web ?" Diamond wondered briefly

"Tried to get away, twice, had to web her to catch her. Then had a few other spiders help me get her into the truck and to here" Spyder said

"Good, get her into a hovertruck under heavy guard, make sure to gag her too, she'll be with other mortals. Its bad enough I have to shield mother and uncle from hexes as it is." Diamond said going up the stairs. Hexes only worked when they were spoken. Spyder grinned almost sadistically as the harpy stared at the Spider Demoness helplessly

Diamond knocked on her mothers study door, "Enter" Came the call from within. Diamond did so, easily ducking inside. Seeing who it was Charity moved from the desk, she was purging their information onto a datadrive for storage on a hovertruck "Diamond ? What is it ?"

"Are you packed ?"

"For the most part everything is in the hovertrucks, so I was told from your father"

"Good" Diamond said

"What ?" Charity had a confused look on her face

"We're loading the hovertrucks onto the Whitesparrow at a different harbor, Mark is getting it lose now, I'm going to go scare up a crew for the ship, in the meantime I want you and Uncle Arm, and also Talak to drive the hovertrucks to the other port that Mark will note down for you guys to meet us at once we're away" Diamond explained

Charity thought carefully and then nodded "Sounds good, see you at the ship"

Diamond left her mothers room then, heading back downstairs she saw that Spyder had left, taking the harpy with her. Diamond had to smile as she left the manor and headed for the terminal, hailing a taxi, Succubus were worse than Harpies for sure. But none of that mattered at that moment, what mattered at that moment was her getting a crew together while her brother got the ship loosed from its anchor point. She wondered how he was doing on that exact task

Mark slipped into the harbor yard proper. So far so good, nobody saw him, yet. He saw snipers and sentries and figured take them out first and formost, better to worry of ground forces instead of getting sniped. Easily flying up to the first sentry, Mark throttled the man easily by dropping onto him.

The next sniper on the route was only a few dozen meters away, he flew and easily sent him into the drink, dead before he hit the water. Two down, six to go. Mark easily went down the line one after the other before going through the offices and taking out several soldiers, dock workers appeared in plain colors when viewed with his Eagle Vision.

As much as he hated killing soldiers aligned with Arendelle, he knew it was for the best interests if the world was to survive. He saw two men in gold however and couldnt help but listen in, using barrels, boxes and groups of workers to hide easily.

"Each man is mad as the next" The first soldier said as the two walked therir patrol "Freyla had a man gutted for having dirt in his gun. I'm all for weeding out the weak, but this is something else entirely. Be careful Lade, we're on the right side but that doesnt mean we're safe"

"I know what you mean" The man named Lade said to his fellow "We dealt with those guys like we was supposed to. Tough as nails they was too. But we brought them down. Felt good. Real good. We have nothing to worry about"

"I wouldnt be so sure" The first man said "Either way we got one more day before we're relived and we go to Gilja camp. We're just waiting orders from Commander Freyla"

"Where's Arm then ?" Lade asked

"No idea, word among the guys is Arm went on seclusion after Queen Elsa took her leave of Oslo. From what I understand he'll remain gone until the Queen sets her plans" The two men never saw Mark as he snuck off towards the ship, he had a ship to free.

Unseen he cut the first chain, then the next, then the next. The Whitesparrow was a good half kilometer long if not slightly longer, so there was a good dozen chains to disengage. After the last chain was unhooked he pushed hard on the hull, sure the ship was heavy, but he could set it adrift as needed, he easily scampered aboard and went up to the bridge, with his eagle vision he went through the vessel carefully, not a soul was aboard. iSilent engagement/i he told himself as he got to the bridge. iSilent running should do the trick/i He thought as he keyed the electorincs into gear, silent running was a set up Mark and Georgina had originally installed for silent missions, to keep the docks quiet at late night dockings or early morning leavings.

Without so much as a whimper of water, not a sound was heard as Mark used the starboard jets to push the Whitesparrow into the main channel before briefly dropping anchor a good half kilometer out from the dock. Once anchor was dropped he shut everything down and went onto the main deck.

The Whitesparrow like any battleship, had eight total decks, with the topmost deck having the main weaponry space set aside from major cargo like transports, missiles and the like. It was the perfect space for storing three hovertrucks worth of people too. Or rather three hovertrucks loaded with stuff and people. Mark smirked, this was in the bag for sure.

Going to the rail he easily dove overboard and started swimming for a nearby ship. Climing onto the dock with the ship as cover Mark easily made it out of the harbor. As he did so he passed a few groups of people in the darkness, "Ships moving out into the harbor proper. Did it get let out of impound ?" said one

"Impound ? Whats that" asked another

"Cant say for sure" Said a third with a strong drawl to its voice

"Pretty ship" Said another

Mark was long gone before any of those people knew he was there to begin with. Moving quickly and quietly though the harbor proper he killed many more soldiers aligned with Elsa and General Freyla

Soon nobody was left in the harbor that glowed a faint red in Marks eyes. _"That's the last of them"_ Georgina mused

 _"Yes, but there will be more when we rush for the ship."_ Mark replied

 _"But for now thats all of them. Lets go find Diamond and then get the hell out of Oslo. Sooner we';re gone the sooner we can split apart ?"_

 _"Still gotta find the one that merged us in the first place"_ Mark growled

 _"Ah... yeah I forgot about that, we kinda need them to split us apart"_ Georgina replied simply, a faint blush in her tone

 _"Nevermind that"_ Mark replied hailing a taxi "Oslo Skydock main terminal please" He told the driver, the man nodded and took Mark there. Once arriving Mark stepped from the cab and paid the driver. It was time to see his uncle one last time and see if he was ready

However when he got the manor the door was hanging open, going inside the place was empty, there was no aigns of struggle, the furnishings were still where they were, but the clothing and luggage were long gone. A note was left in Norse and a few other langauges only Mark could recognise. He then turned and left the manor, all but plowing into Diamond as he did so

"Oh good I thought I'd find you here, I got the crew, they're waiting near the harbor" Diamond said, "Is it cleared out ?" she meant the docks and harbor

"Yeah, for the most part at least, doubtless there will be more coming, lets go" The two then left the manor and headed backl to the harbor, along the way Mark explained to Diamond they'd have to swim to get to the ship as it was anchored off shore a half kilometer off. So it was going to be a good long walk for sure

Upon arriving at the area Diamond had the crew meet he took stock of everything they had, some had weapons, billy clubs, one or two had a tonfa most had guns, but almost all of them looked ready for a fight regardless. "The ship is ready, this is the crew." Mark mused

"This is them" Diamond confirmed. "All the men I could find, they're all natives of Arendelle too, they'll do anything to retaking their home"

"Can they fight ?"

"They're sailors, They do nothing but fight"

"Perfect, come on, its a long way through the harbor to get to the docks to get to the ship, its anchored off shore so some swimming will be had" Mark said

"They wont care, its the Arendelle soldiers we'll have to worry about" Diamond said, she was right, while Mark had gone back to the manor, to find it empty, and meet up with Diamond there, more Arendelle guards had resumed their patrols within the harbor district directly.

Marak smirked "Fine, make for the ship as best you can, we'll take the soldiers as we come across them, try and be quiet"

Mark headed them inside, moving fast and quiet as possible they ran into a few small groups of soldiers, the sailors, intent on returning to their homeland easily mwoed down any Elsa aligned soldier they came across in their trek from the harbor gate to the docks, and then it was to swim

About halfway there Mark had the crew act as if they were dockworkers just arriving for duty and act like they were to be there working as they grabbed up tools, crates, a pallet or two to move around.

That was when Mark realised something important. Frelya was somewhere, he was alive. "Diamond, a word" Taking aside his sister the two conversed in Draconic "Freyla is somewhere nearby, I cant locate him just yet, I just have a gut feeling he's near"

"I thought the same, the soldiers everywhere I went for the crew were nervous, it was as if Freyla is breathing down their necks" Diamond replied

"Alright, then we split up, you take the crew and have them act as if they're dock workers here on this dock. I'll head for the other side of the harbor see what I can find, if I find anything at least, I cleared this place out entirely. So if any soldiers are here, they wont be here long." Mark said, Diamond nodded, Mark split off from the group then and moved to the other side of the harbor.

It was nearly two am when Mark was wandering the harbor, acting the part of a drunken sailor he bumped into a few patrols of Arendelle soldiers, only one patrol of which Mark saw was not ailgned directly with Elsa to begin with. Acting the part of a drunken man Mark easily managed past a bunch or six of patrols

Overhearing a few speaking between themselves he listened in acting as if seeing things at one point, which he briefly was, very briefly he saw Georgina and her getup before mentally smacking himself

He never spotted who he sought, instead he sought other things, namely, where Freyla was, so he wandered futher into the harbor away from his sister and her crew. Of which was a bad idea to begin with as Mark initally was faking being drunk but honestly he had a hell of a hangover and somehow wanted his wife there to magic it away

 _"So, how is it ?"_

 _"How is what ?"_

 _"Married life. You're married to Talak Horde, a pretty woman if I say so myself, I mean not as pretty as me"_ Mark felt a sense of jealousy from Georgina as the woman spoke in his head i"Not that I dont like her or anything shes a good woman for you, they say oppisits attract..."/i

 _"Look, I'm looking for Frelya the minute I see him..."_

 _"The minute you see him I kill him, remember ?"_

 _"Yeah, I remember."_ Mark replied simply, he found no traces of their prey, so he headed back for his sister, this was going to be a hard run for sure.

Stepping into view of his sister, Diamond spoke as he got close to her "Some of the men said they saw Templar patrols and what might be Arendelle patrols, but they didnt recognise the colors, plus police are at the west entery, seems someone discovered your handiwork" She told him

Mark smirked "I never really was good at housekeeping" He admitted, it made her smile

"You never were good at any kind of keeping." Diamond corrected him

"I stand corrected, shall we get to the ship ? We have to run for it" Mark said

"What do you mean its out in the water whats there to run for ?"

"Well, there's two things to run for, your life, their lives and my life" Mark said

"Thats three things"

"Yes, so it is. Im hungover remember ?"

Diamond just looked at her brother, reminded of when they were kids and Mark got hammered, sneaking in the backway into the house and Mark shrieking of jumping out a window, He was eight, she was five, and he was drunker than fuck at the time.

"Anyhow" Mark continued "I really think we should start running, as theres a group of Arendelle soldiers running at us right now"

Diamond whistled to get the attention of the crewmen, they all looked to her as they dropped their duties once she had their attention. Diamond barked out one word "Run!" The crew then made a made dash for the Whitesparrow anchored off shore


	19. Chapter 19

Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 7 Escape to Arendelle

 **10 August 2055**

 **The Whitesparrow**

 **3 AM**

The crew ran for the ship, some split off and ran to the closer docks and dove off them as Mark called out "Go, swim, I'll hold them off until we're ready to sail!" He said, his sword slid into his hand as his pistol formed in his other hand.

"Snipers!" Diamond screamed out from the water as she treaded water madly aas bullets flew around her, all the shots missing the crewmen already "Get them before any of the crew are hit!"

Mark easily kicked one soldier in the butt, sending him dead into the drink dead on, another he shot in the head. Within a minute he had a chance to reload his pistol. The desert eagle's barrel steamed in the cool air

Mark spotted a few massive bottles of compressed air, one good should could set off the tank like bombs! He took aim when the soldiers got close enough., They seemed to be coming at the group in waves. He fired a single shot. The air tank exploded like a bomb naturally in the predawn hours the thing blew apart, sending troops everywhere, two men however managed to survive and took up sniping posts, Mark kicked one in the ass, sending him into the drink dead on, and also breaking his back while doing it, while he grabbed the gun of the other man, span him around and then easily used the rifle as a golf club, sending the man to the dockplates dead.

Two waves down another to go. Mark checked how much ammo the rifle he'd just killed a man with the butt of had, a good full clip, perfect! Setting the weapon on single shot firing mode he took aim through the scope. Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack. The rifle was more a siper over a hunting rifle. Which in itself was nice, eight shot clips were useful when needed on the fly

Another snoper managed to make it past him, But died within a heartbeat later when Mark used his sword and easily beheaded the man quickly.

It started to rain, and not just normal rain either as small bombs were going off around Mark, aiding him in keeping the crew safe on their swim to the ship. Soon the dock was clear of both crewmen and enemy soldiers

Mark counted all the crew had safely made it to the Whitesparrow and tossed aside his spent rifle he'd snagged from a sniper to shoot the man with. As he made to dive into the sea to swim to the ship he heard a voice scream from behind "Assassin! Over here" Turning around Mark saw General Freyla, and with him was Auji, beaten and bloodied.

Mark took a step, Freyla held a pistol to Aujis head "One move, just one move and the boy gets it in the ear. Call back your men and give yourself up" Freyla screamed

Auji shook his head "Dad, Run! Go!"

"Shut it!" Freyla shrieked, pistol whipping the young man, his attention focused on Auji he failed to see Mark disappear, in Marks place stood a very pissed off Georgina whose eyes glowed a blood red with sheer hate for the man who harmed her son. As Freylas eyes focused on the woman he stared at her, where had she come from.

One second she was there, next thing she disappeared. Freyla was on his back, dying as Georgina formed from thin air ontop of him, tackling him to the ground hard. Her hidden blade deep into his neck.

 _Time slowed, the place between places floated around them, Freyla laid on the ground dying. He saw Georgina, and with her, Mark. Freyla gasped for breath as blood filled his lungs quickly "I have done such horrible deeds... Its the Apple... but that is no excuse... every man holds evil deep within... the Apple just brought it out." Freyla breathed his last as Georgina closed his eyes_ When time caught back up with them Georgina quickly untied Auji.

"Mother ?" Auji asked

"No time, run!" Georgina replied, the two dove for the water, it wasnt until they were aboard the ship did Mark reappear and Georgina disappear, the look Auji gave his father however said everything Mark needed to know, but it was something Auji had to tell them all that Mark dreaded

So to that extent, Mark asked "Where is your grandfather, why did Freyla only have you ?"

"He knew your only chance to leave was by sea routes. He kept torturing me, turning the wheel..." Auji explained

"Auji, I dont care, its alright, all that matters is that you're back with us now. But we got a problem, you saw your mother right ?" Mark said

Auji nodded "Yes, she said there wasnt time to explain only to run. So now we're here, wherever here is. Whats the plan ? How was mother here and now... you're here ?" There was confusion to be sure

Mark took Auji to the bridge of the ship, already there was Diamond, she was steering the vessel towards where Mark said to head to load the hovertrucks safely. Since it was just the three of them, well, five of them if one counted both Georgina and Kalda who were inside Mark at that time, in the bridge Mark started to explain "Let me explain... No there is to much, let me sum up the parts that matter, I went into the jail as planned, found your mom, we argued, had a bit of a sparring match, then something blew up near us and knocked us both out. I woke up in a park on a park bench, mete up with your aunt Diamond. Did some missions, told you that as far as I knew your mother was safe"

"And I take it she... is safe ?" Auji said

"Very much so, safe inside me, which even with all the danger trying to kill me every waking minute of every day lately makes me the safest walking bank vault in the universe right now" Mark said, at his sons look He smirked "Trust me not even I am close to getting used to it, your mother hates it already. And shes been in here" Mark tapped his own head "For I think a week now"

"So Mom is in your head... And you can switch places ?" Auji thought, Mark nodded "OK, First Demons, now you guys are in one body. Can I talk to mom or does it not work that way ?"

"It doesnt exactly work that way but we';re working on a counter to split us back apart and get her into her own body once again" Mark said. The bridge was silent as Diamond expertly piloted the ship t othe meeting place in the driving rain. "Now, you tell me, what happened to you son, Wheres your grandfather ?"

Auji took a deep breath, his father wasnt gonna like it but he told it anyway "We'd just docked, since grandfather had all the crew remain in Oslo at the time it was only a literal skeleton crew aboard. Once we docked we were on the jetway, it was apparently a cargo lot as crates and pallets and other things were stacked around. Freyla was waiting for us inplace of the dockmaster."

As Auji recounted what had happened Mark envisioned it easily, "Grandfather saw all the men surrounding us, we were outnumbered six to one. General Freyla made the order to fire. Grandpa got a shot off. Then Freyla whipped him until he was unrecognisible."

"And you" Mark asked

"I was tackled, I lost my weapons, fought briefly hand to hand, then was dragged before Freyla,, next thing I knew he had my featherdagger and I was knocked out. Everyone else was killed in the firefight." Auji said

Mark nodded "Fine, go see to your wife, shes in your stateroom one deck below next to the captains cabin. I will tell mother what happened" He told him, Auji nodded and left, as his son left Mark turned to look out the front viewports. He took a deep breath

"Would you rather I tell mother ?" Diamond asked as she steered the ship along a straight way, GPS was sueful, but so was a few other things.

"I'll tell her, I found out the truth, but Georgina killed Freyla" Mark said

"I still cant believe you got merged. I thought you had defenses up to prevent that ?" Diamond said

"Normally I do, but Kalda was busy with other things, like sleeping apparently" Mark replied

Diamond laughed "And here I thought you had no sense of humor older brother" She told him. "we're twenty minutes to meeting point, best get on deck and activate the landing lights so the hovertrucks can land safely. Mother should be in the lead hovertruck"

Just as she said just that the radio came alive "Whitesparrow this is Wolfe One on approach, permission to land ?"

Diamond traded looks with Mark, who nodded allowing her to reply "Whitesparrow to Wolfe One, come on in, how many are in your party ?"

"There's all three Hovertrucks, one after the others" Charity replied

"Alright mom, we got the lights on for you" Diamond said giving her brother a look, Mark nodded and left the bridge to the top deck, activating the landing light locations for each hovertruck to safely lock down upon. Mark had to focus.

The time to tell his mother the truth had arrived. Arm had worked on the metal most of the time aboard the Hovertruck as the three rigs landed safely on the main deck of the Whitesparrow Mark took stock of who was now aboard, the crew needed to properly run the ship was all there now with those in the hovertrucks.

His cousin stepped out of the second hovertruck with his wife, Seeing Talak Mark had to smile, Miao looked so much healthier recently thanks to Talak reverseing the drugs effects. Mark went to them and in the heavy rain pulled his wife into a hug, giving her a kiss dead on the lips. Thanks to the rainfall Talak didnt see the tears on her husbands face at the confirmation of the loss of his father

But she did see that he was pained by something greatly hard. "What is it ?" Talak asked him

"I'll tell you later. For now get down below to the staterooms, get some rest. I will join you soon." Mark said, Miao gave him a hug, Spyder had told her the news of uncle Marcus getting killed.

As much as Mark hated to admit it, Elsa just killed someone he loved. Well, it was General Freyla, who was the guy that killed him, but he was under Elsas power at the time. He himself said it couldnt be helped. What he said of the Apple was indeed true as well

He saw his mother not far away, he knew he had to tell her what happened to Marcus Wolfe, her husband, his father. But he couldnt just yet, no. He'd tell her, His mind made up he chose to tell her right then. Stepping to her side as she instructed the crew to not unload certain items at that moment Mark spoke as Spike stepped into view with Sazhori. Both Ravens unhappy with their present condidtion yet Sazhori more at ease with the heavy rainfall. "Mother, a word"

"Yes, son ?" She turned to him, Mark motioned for them to find a space inside. Once out of the rain Mark at first did not look at her as he spoke "I got confirmation on certain events. The lincoln was scuttled, Auji survived, Freyla... London was a trap set by Elsa. Dad is dead"

"What ?" the news hit her like a ton of bricks. Marcus dead ? "Impossible, the Lincoln had safety measures in its systems"

"The Lincoln was entirely scuttled, the crew was left in Oslo, Dad barely had enough men to crew the ship let alone survive the ambush at London. Auji conbfirmed dads death. Freyla pistolwhipped dad to death" Mark explained

"First you come to me with the news that you were hit with a Mergence spell, then you pull this stunt. I dont believe it" Charity said

"Its true, all of it is." Mark insisted, his mother saw he spoke the truth in his words and his stance.

Marcus Wolfe was dead.

For a long moment the mere thought hung between them, finally Mark took his mother into a hug as she wept into his arms. "I miss him too Mother, But I have good news, Auji is with us, and Freyla is dead. And with luck Spyder came through for us and will have Georgina and I split apart soon" He told her. Well that was good news, the mere loss of Marcus though was a hard blow. And Mark knew what his mother was going to say next.

"Freyla killed Marcus, Georgina killed Freyla, we're all together heading for Arendelle." the thought trailed off. Then Charity asked a new question "What do you plan when we get into Arendelle ? From what rumors tell us, Elsa has a massive warfleet ready to wage war in so short a time"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it mother, in the mean time I want everyone to get settled into their respective roles aboard this ship. Our target is Arendelle, but something tells me it will take us a few days to get there. We'll be stopping twice, for refueling both times. Minimal crew only at each location."

Charity nodded, it made sense in the long run to do such thing. They were burning loads of fuel to get to Arendelle. Mark already was planning how to take down Elsas massive fleet. "When yoy are up for it Mom, I want you to oversee some men to get a look at our weaponry stock on board. I also want some drills for the men as well. How fast they can pair off and head to the hovertrucks to get off the ship."

"Get off the ship ?" Charity asked

"I've been running scenarios in my head. All of them involve ramming into another ship with this one. That means abanodining ship." Mark explained

"You really are thinking like your father did, When things looked grim he tried to look at it in a different light, look for an opening that none else saw. He always found one with minimal loss of life." His mother told him

"So I more like Dad than I care to admit I guess." Mark smirked. That made his mother smile for once, drenched from the rain she nodded "Get cleaned up, dried off. I want you in the best possible condition for this mission. Get some sleep too" With that he took his leave

Charity remained in the hallway for a good long moment or so. Finally a voice spoke up "Mom ?" It was Diamond, Mark had traded places with her at the helm.

Charity turned towards her, seeing that Diamond was clearly upset about things. "Yes sweetie ? What is it ?"

"Its about what Dad last said to me." Diamond said.

"And what was that ?"

"He told me to be a good princess. Be a good mother, be a good wife. When we get to Arendelle, I dont think I can live there anymore after what happened there thanks to Elsa."

Diamond looked close to tears as Charity took her into a hug "Dont worry, when we get to Arendelle in the next few days we'll have to be ready for anything. The Lincoln is gone, and we have three hovertrucks. Mark wants some drills for the men to move from the stations to the hovertrucks in a timely manner. Can you help me with that ?" Diamond nodded, the two stood there a moment more before Charity said "Come on, lets get some sleep, first thing in the morning, five hours from now will have me overseeing the men taking stock of our weapon stores., If we come across some ships I do not know what Mark plans"

"Nara said that Elsa has a warfleet ready to wage war, a massive fleet. She may have some scoutships. Mother, you go sleep, I need to take a flight. I wont be long. I promise I will be back with the morning sunrise." Diamond said. Charity nodded and let her go. As soon as Diamond went out the door to the deck in the rainfall she went to her stateroom and stepped inside. Soon fast asleep

Diamond stepped into the bridge. "I need to take a flight" She told Mark, most of the bridge crew had arrived by then and had taken their repsective posts

"Take a flight ? What for ?" Mark asked, didnt he ask Diamond to go get some sleep ? The next few days were going to be hard on the men, and the ship as a whole

"I need to take a flight, its possible that Elsa has scoutships scouting the fjords as it is now. So we have to be ready for that exact thing. I'll fly now, with the rain I wont be seen" Diamond said

As much as Mark hated to agree he had to agree with his sister. He nodded "Alright," He said letting a fellow take over control of the ship for the time being as he went to a map. Upon activating it he pointed out a fuel depot settlement "This is our first stop, Widefjord" He said

Diamond nodded "I'll fly this route, any ships I see belonging to Elsa I will magically tag, Kalda will sense the magic mark and sight them out for you, I could drop nav points."

"We want the ships as intact as possible. When we get to Widefjord for refueling they may not welcome us there. Good luck on your flight." Mark said

He'd pretty much gave Diamond the green light to take a flight. Diamond nodded and left the bridge, less than a moment later a massive silver shape was seen flying off the prow and quickly disappearing into the rainstorm


	20. Chapter 20

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 3 The Bitter Road

Episode 8 Hawkthorne Family Reunion

 **10 August 2055**

 **Norway Fjords**

 **Enroute to Widefjord Fuel Depot Town**

 **dawn**

The rain fell heavily in places, but it didnt stop the Silver Dragon Princess, Diamond from doing her job. Infact it felt rather refreshing, it had been a long long time since she last had a good rainy flight in her true form. It was all she could do to keep from just enjoying the rain, but her task came first. And that was to scout for Arendelle patrols.

After an hour of flying she spotted three ships, Perfect. Scanning them with draconic vision she found what she sought. The Whitesparrow wasnt flying Elsas colors, but these ships were. Lightly landing on the first ship, the largest one, a cruiser of a sort, unseen entirely Diamond marked the prow with her lightfire. Only Kalda could see it. The other ships she saw soon blazed with her mark as well. She smiled

Now she could enjoy the weather. Flying low and out of sight in the mist and heavy rainfall. For once she could enjoy herself. She always did love storms, even blizzards, Mark was right, she'd go out into the storms, as a child, butt naked, many times, and her parents didnt bat an eye.

But now she was free to fly, free to be what she was. Diamond flew straight into the stormclouds as lightning flashed around her. Cloud to cloud, cloud to ground. It was wonderful, and it felt good. Diamond flew t othe top of the storm, and wit the storms power her draconic form grew in size, normally in the Mortal Realm her dragon form was limited in size and scope, yet now, now she was freed to be her true size.

Lightning seared the sky and Diamond was kaji sized, larger than thought possible. She flew among the clouds. Played with the charges of lightning, and threw some of her own into the clouds.

It was six hours before she remembered her true task for her brother, find all Arendelle ships enroute to Widefjord. As much as Diamond wanted to be her true draconic size she knew she couldnt afford getting spottied that big. With a tearful sigh as she brushed the uppermost limits of the earth's atmosphere Diamond fell back to warth, shrinking in size as she did so. Gaining speed as she fell out of the sky. As she neared the waters of Norway she angled up at the last second, shearing the top of the water hard enough to cause a ripple and walls of water shot straight up a few dozen meters as she flew onto her task she was given.

She couldnt help but wonder how her mother was faring at that moment either. Which wasnt much better than Diamond initially thought. Infact Charity was unable to sleep a wink after the news Mark had given her, Auji had confirmed it. Hell, Mark even thought Auji too was dead.

Diamond hid in a thunderhead then as she thought over things carefully, Elsa was mad with power, a sceptre of strange magic and technology both were controlling her, Freyla Mark said, had stated that the Apple merely brought out the evil within men that used it, every man had evil hidden within him. Freyla didnt blame anyone, didnt even blame the technology, he blamed only himself.

Diamond found it initally hard to believe yet Freyla didnt ask for forgiveness from either Mark or Georgina, no, he simply blamed himself for what he'd done. With her task completed Diamond chose then to fly back to the Whitesparrow, she'd recognise it easily. So with that thought she flew from the thunderhead of clouds back into the rainfall.

Within the Whitesparrow as dawn was breaking but the rain still fell, it'd fall all the way to Arendelle, which at that point was clearing out as time allowed. But it found Charity alone in her room on the ship, a room she should be sharing with her beloved husband Marcus. Try as she might she didnt sleep. At all.

A knock came to her door. "May I come in ?" It was Arm. Charity didnt answer so Arm let himself in and closed the door behind himself. "I know you dont trust me, Mark said not to tell you, he'd tell you himself, but he wanted to be sure that Marcus was dead before telling you, not to have him somehow show up beforehand and be alive. He even thought his own son was dead. Even told me that everyone was slain at London North Skydocks"

Arm took a seat at the sofa next to his sister, Charity didnt even look at him. "Mark told me everything. And I helped him. I made this" He produced the key, shaped exactly as needed, he only made one. One key for Elsas lock protection.

Charity finally looked at her brother. "Marcus is gone, and he told Mark to find you, he knew you could be trusted, Mark trusts you. I tried to have you shot for what you did. But you coming here, showing me this, I could kill you if I wanted to, right now, in this room."

"And yet you choose not to" Arm pointed out

Charity smiled "Was I right in trying to have you taken out and shot ?"

"Perhaps, when Mark brought me to my senses the second time I did not think his words and reasoning were possible, but getting injured by him jerked me out of Elsas control. My tavern may be destroyed now, but the fact of the matter is simple. We still have each other."

"You're right"

"So what happens now ?" Arm asked

"Well, Mark wants me to take stock of what the ship has in terms of weapons, missiles stores, the works." Charity said

"Have you slept ?" Arm looked at her, she shook her head. Arm pointed a hand at her "Alright, I'll take stock of the ships weapons and stores, you get some sleep, the sun is coming up and according to Mark we may need every hand able to defend the ship should the need arise" Arm said

Charity nodded, Arm stood from the sofa and helped her to the bed. "I may not be Marcus, I miss him too. But dont worry, Mark knows what he is doing, and I am sure he will find us a way to finish this fight for once"

"I agree" Charity said. Arm helped her to the bed as she was tired, ready to crash as it was. Arm pulled the blanket over his sister and sat on the edge of the bed as she laid there. "I remember when I first met Marcus. All those years ago, before Mark, before Marion, we were kids then, You, Me, Athena, Marcus, Nathan, Galen. Just friends until Marcus and I became an item."

"Marcus was meant for you, all of us could see that and Athena never tried to go after Marcus, he was, as she put it, not his type, but Galen though, he was her type." Arm mused rememering the past as well

"You remember Miao ? Athenas daughter though Galen ?" Charity then asked

Arm nodded "How could I not ?" He said "Spotless tiger cub of solid white, as she grew up she attained faint gray stripes on her tail, I never did see her outside unless she was in her tiger form. As a tiger cub she was cute"

"She is aboard this ship now, the woman drinking a coke or pepsi every day." Charity said

"That is Miao ?" Charity nodded at the question, Arm smiled and also nodded "She has grown into a beautiful young woman to be sure"

"And Mark has a son of his own. And Marion is now Diamond, is married but no children of her own... yet"

"What is it you seek right now, Charity ? I am not Marcus, I never will be, I am simply your brother, your younger brother Arm Hawkthorne. Who else would I be ?"

"One of Elsas thralls like Freyla"

"I was one for a time, it is sad how fast a worl can fall apart."

"Can you tell me what happened to Arendlle ? What caused Elsa to go mad ?"

"It was a sceptre, she had found it in the Arendelle Vaults under the palace. It was said that it was giving her nightmares"

"She went mad from those nightmares I take it ? Nothing can go this far south so quickly"

"Elsa was in Oslo, she ordered me to kill Mark, and a score of random prisoners. I tried to do it. But Mark got free, with him was a woman"

"Georgina, the woman was named Georgina. Was she not ?"

"I was not aware of her name, the guards termed her Sharki Raks, based on her outfit" Arm explained the belly dance outfit that he'd arrested Georgina in at the time. Charity smirked. "And now that same woman is within Mark is she not ?"

"Yes, she is, Mark and Georgina were hit with a Mergence Spell, a powerful sometimes very deadly spell." Charity explained.

"That does not sound good" Arm mused

"Why ?"

"The only person I know of to do such thing or know of such spells is a woman named Harps, she was arrested for casting one too many hexes on people, out of fear the city arrested her and charged her with a five year term in jail, she liked it there so much she got a job when she got out as a prison guard as she said it gave her a roof over her head and food in her stomach"

"Did it ever occur to you that Harps is not human ?"

"I've thought about it. Why ?"

"Its possible that in addition to Spyder, there are other demons around this world. Harps could be a demon of some kind."

"Spyder is a demon ? She did not ever strike me as such a being."

"Spyder is a spider demoness. She owed my husband a life debt. With him gone I think it goes to me, unless Mark took it up."

"I recall Mark as a boy being scared of spiders" Arm chuckled

"Yes, yes he was scared of spiders, Marion was facinated by them however."

"But now Marion is a beautiful woman named Diamond."

"Yes"

"And you are OK with that ?"

"Diamond explained to me what happened in Arendelle, the deaths Marion witnessed at Elsas powergrab caused Diamond to surface more and more, there are things, she once said, that Marion cannot do, fight Elsa was one of them. At one point Marion entirely disappeared"

"Diamond, or Marion as the case may be is a good girl. She has a husband I hear"

"Yes, Naratas. A good Dragon too"

"Dragon ? Diamond is a Dragon ?"

"I thought you knew, you're her uncle"

"This I did not know, at all."

"Then it is news to you that Diamond is a Dragon as well as her husband Naratas."

"Protector"

"What ?"

"Naratas means protector" Arm explained Charity nodded, yawning wide. "Now, you best get some sleep, I will come back around late aftrernoon to see if you have slept any, dont attempt to leave here OK ?" Arm said, Charity smiled at her brother and watched him leave the room, he shut off the lights as he left, he had a job to do.

He left Charity's room and stopped in the passageway hall. Two young women, twins, stood there. The only way to tell the two apart was the masive mess of scars on the face of the younger of the two. "Can I help you two ?"

"Hopefully, how is she ?" the scarred one, Serenity asked

"She is resting now, her task was to ensure the men were drilled properly in some manner, Mark said something of having to possibly abandon ship, if that time came we were to get into the hovertrucks and lift off and head for land in three different directions I think"

Serenity nodded but it was her sister Serena that spoke next "We can help with that" She said "What do you want us to do ?"

Arm squared his shoulders; "I am going to take stock of the ships weapons, missiles and ammo stocks, I'd like for one of you to help me out, one of you can begin drilling the men on getting aboard safely into the hovertrucks in small groups. The men will have to know how to safely get aboard with other small groups." Arm told them.

The twins looked to each other and nodded "I will help you" Said Serena, "Serenity will begin drilling the men after breakfast, have you eaten ?"

"Not yet, I am more worried of Charity's tasks of ensuring Of the ships stocks and weapons than eating at this time" Arm replied. The two girls nodded and Serenity headed for the stairs to the deck overhead as her older sister and Arm went for the weapons stores a deck below.

Mark was in the bridge, steering the ship carefully trough the storm as Diamond flew into view and lightly landed on the deck outside before shifting form effortlessly and briefly saw her sister Serenity gathering a group of crewmen to do a hovertruck boarding drill

Diamond then entered the bridge and found the full bridge crew present for the morning shift. "How was the flight ?"

"Well worth it" came the reply, Diamond was soaking wet from her flight, but she didnt care, it felt great to fly in a rainstorm again. "There's only one patrol between us as Widefjord Fuel Depot" She reported "I marked all three ships, the largest one will be flying Elsas colors, we get those flags and we're in the clear for passing through her zones of control."

"Best case scenario" Mark replied, "We get the colors, get the fuel, get to Arendelle."

"But there is a problem" Came the thoughtful reply

"Problem ? Marion, we've been through worse shit then this" Mark replied

Diamond didnt bother to correct her brother, instead saying "Elsa has a navy, one of the largest ever seen." She activated a holomap showing the navy that belonged to Elsa

"So we have a water battle on our hands." Mark mused as he steered the vessel "Fuck it. We'll take them on once we get the fuel. That big battleship there will be a problem. I estimate about fourty six smaller ships, a few light cruisers, what looks like a few small battleships. And a larger battleship, possibly a carrier." Mark said counting out a good four dozen vessels under Elsas banner.

"Can we take them ?" Diamond asked

"Lets find out of our weapon reserves and missile stocks before doing anything of the sort, last we want is to be caught short in terms of weaponry when we face the big motherfuckers in the fleet there" Mark said. Diamond nodded, regardless of use of language her brother was right. Better to know their weaknesses first before finding them during battle.

"What should I do now ?" Diamond asked her brother

"For now, take a nap. Its about half a day to Widefjord I think, and when we start shooting that'll wake you up" Mark replied.

Diamond smiled "Thanks"

"And stop dripping water on my bridge floor, get the wet floor sign Hobbins" Mark said, which earned a chirp of laughtrer from Diamond as she left the bridge. Mark smiled but she never saw it, he knew she was soaking wet from the rain


	21. Chapter 21

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 1 Dark Waters

 **10 August 2055**

 **Widefjord Fuel Depot Town**

 **Ten am**

Mark docked the Whitesparrow. As soon as the anchor points were secured he spoke to Hobbins. "We need to both top off our fuel reserves and complete refuel of the tanks, pay whatever they ask" He said

"Yes sir, restock full fuel stores, refuel the main tanks. Anything else ?" Hobbins asked

"Inform the crew that you are acting captain in my stead. I have date to keep. Also, have the men ensure the rudimentary controls to the rear deck are working properly for engine control and full helm access control" Mark said, he patted Hobbins on the shoulder, acting captain meant a big deal for sure.

"Aye sir" Hobbins said as Mark left the bridge

Stepping into the corridor Mark headed for where Talak was, Miao was with her right ? Oh nope, there she was Mark saw his cousin wandering the ship, once again guzzling a Coke, in this case a three litre of the stuff. At least Talak was able to kill off the other drugs, the caffiene sadly was stuck with Miao for the rest of the young tigers life.

Of course Mark didnt remember when Miao got tattoos of any kind before, but the markings on her face were infact quite pretty regardless. They made her look more tiger like, "Good morning Miao" Mark said stepping closer

"Slurk" Replied Miao as she guzzled through a straw of her drink "Good morning, cousin!" Miao chirped after a brief hiccup, Mark briefly saw some fizz on the young womans nose

"Have you seen Talak ?" Mark asked her

"Mhm" She nodded

"Where ?" Mark asked

"That way" Miao said jerking a thumb back the way she came. Which of course was a two way split at that point. Which meant which way ?

"OK that way but which way ?" Mark asked

Miao turned and saw what he meant "Slurk" Was her only reply as she pointed to her right. Towards the butt of the ship

"Thanks, oh, and Miao" Mark said starting off, he stopped and turned towards her as she looked at him confused "We're docked now, refueling the ship, please, dont go ashore until Mother or I say to, OK ?" Mark said, Miao looked confused, but nodded

"Where's Aunt Charry ?" Miao asked, once more the little girl, she always called Charity, Aunt Charry.

"Last I knew in her room, if not there checking weapon stores like I asked her to. If you can, stay with her, something tells me she'll need a strong person to lean on. Namely you, since Diamond is somewhere aboard ship" Mark replied

"I saw Diamond. Marion is pretty since I last really got to see her." Miao said.

"Yes. But she insists to be called Diamond now. Dont pester her about it I think. She's still Marion at heart though. Just a different name now." Mark explained

Miao nodded "She told me that" It was funny to see a white tiger blush like Miao was doing just then "I think I'll be with her, she seemed lonely and since I've nothing better to do"

"It'd be nice if you could catch up with her. Talk about old days maybe ?" Mark suggested. It made sense, the last time any of them had seen Miao, or Miao seeing either Mark or Marion was when Miao was seven, Mark eight, and Marion six!

"Mm. I'll do that" Miao said, she gave Mark a hug and then wandered off down the corridor as Mark smiled watching her leave. His cousin a happy go lucky tiger, just like when they were kids. Miao was the most active in the house.

Stepping onto the main deck he found Serenity drilling some of the crew in a good sized group of six men and women on the drill to load into the hovertrucks on command, fast, easy and without cramming in. each man got a seat it was that simple. Mark watched for a moment as his sister drilled the men. Finally Serenity called for a break so the men could get their breakfast and saw her brother. Stepping over to him She spoke up "Teaching humans is easier than herding other tigers. Though Miao is sweet. Innocent too."

"Miao is, in essence, still a child when you really think about it" Mark replied "How are the men doing ?"

"At the moment better then hoped, four groups so far have been drilled, I think if the need calls for it, we can do this" Serenity said

Mark nodded "How many more groups do you want to drill ?"

"How many of the crew are left ?" Serenity asked

"Well, Diamond scared up a skeleton crew, Mother and you and Serena brought the rest with you on the hovertrucks, each truck can hold a good third of the crew nice and snug and not overloaded" Mark said, he started pacing, here he was, looking for his wife, and ended up talking with his older sister. "Elsa has a massive navy, sea based entirely. Nothing air based." He said

Serenity nodded "So that is why Arm and Serena are taking stock of the ships weapons, missles and otherwise." She mused

Mark nodded "Exactly, we'll have to pick and choose our shots carefully, Unless..." Mark went to the rail and looked out onto the port town of Widfjord. He nodded, not only was it a fuel depot, but a weapons depot storage zone "Serenity I have a mission for you, I want you to take a group, drill them to board the hovertrucks, then take them ashore in a hovertruck to the warehouse directors office."

"Why ?"

"Uncle Arm and Serena are taking stock of our weapons aboard ship, should anything be low, we not only refuel, and top off our reserves, but also restock our ammo and weapons as required to get a full stockade of weaponry" Mark said

Serenity saw what he was thinking, the Whitesparrow was just a single battleship, against at least four dozen other ships in Elsas navy. If they were so much as short one shot.,... "Good plan, I'll drill another group, then take them ashore once we get word of our stores from Uncle Arm and Serena."

"What about us ?" Came Serenas voice

"Speak of the devil" Serenity smirked as Mark spoke up to the two as they arrived "Tell me you have good news ?"

"Good news and bad news" Arm replied

"You know I like my desert first" Mark said

"Weapons stores are good, missle stock however is low, a good chunk of it is missing, I remember that when I took this ship under impound in Oslo I had the weapons removed in small ammounts, about half the missle stores are empty" Arm reported. "Small arms, pistols, rifles, the ammo for both, those are in mostly full stock. Sniper rounds are gone so if we want to take out anything from long range we'll have to restock" He said

"Good, I just told Serenity here that once we got that report, drill a group of men for hovertruck exiting in the case of abandoning ship. Hobbins is working on getting a rudimentary control set to the aft end of the ship as we speak. Soon as you each drill a group, take that group ashore and restock on those items, missles, sniper rounds, rifle and pistol ammo as well, I want full stores of everything. Elsa's got a huge navy so we're gonna go right down its throat."

"And those ships ?" Serena said spotting three vessels coming in for fueling. They all flew Elsas colors, and each one had Diamons mark on the prows

"Those three ships will take a small dent... Fire off a missile on the lead vessel, under water, we want it intact so we can get its colors." Mark said, "The other ships, sink them entirely"

"Time for a party" Serenity said heading for the door to get down a deck as Mark headed across the deck to the staterooms for the crew. He had to see his wife

As he walked Kalda joined him, the astral pojection floating and moving as if walking along "Well, we found the counter spell book, and we know the spell that did it"

"The problem is" Mark said as he walked "Do we know who did it ? Why they did it ?" If he knew why it was done in the first place there was a possiblity it could be ended, or worse, prolonged.

"Yes to the first and no to the second, well, possibly to the first now that I think about it" Kalda replied

"What do you mean ?" Mark halted and turned to his other self, confusion on his face.

"The possiblity of who did this to you two is hinted to be a demon, a high standing demon. Possibly I assume, to be either a Harpy or the like." Kalda said

"Harps... Uncle Arm said that one of the magic users put in jail who worked for him as well in the same building was named Harps, had a perchant for hexing others." Mark said

"You think this woman named Harps is a Harpy ?" Kalda asked

Mark nodded "A possiblity yes, now. You said no to the second question. Why is that ?" Mark asked

"Easy, if it was this Harps woman, and she did it to you two, her reasons arent known. Hence my answer." Kalda pointed out. Well, Kalda had him there.

"And Georgina ?" Mark asked

"Here" Georgina replied, projecting herself as well"I cant wait to get out of this, your mind is so dark!"

"You slept with the man and you didnt know that ninety percent of his life revolves around either killing people, finding new ways to kill people, remembering killing people, watching people die, as well as teaching people to kill other people, and the other ten percent of his life and personality generally revolves around him dicking around and joking about most of it ?" Kalda asked her

Before she could reply Mark spoke up "That's not true, sometimes I think about happy stuff, You know, like my wife"

"That's why there's an island in all that murkey swampland sludge. Its your 'happy place' and let me tell you, its pretty small, and its not getting any bigger" Kalda said. Mark gave him a dirty look as Georgina finally got a word in

"He's right, if I didnt find that rocky outcroppiing to get out of the sludge I'd be worse off. I cant tread water that long" Georgina said. Mark didnt dare think about what could have happened to Georgina if she had to be in the sludge and swamp if it wasnt for Kalda making things a little brighter for her in there.

"So what do we do ?"

"Talk to this Harps person" Georgina said "Find out why if it was her, she did it in the first place"

"I agree" Kalda said "I still dont understand how you got in here with me. Its not like I got a big sign saying 'SPACE FOR RENT' stamped to Marks forhead" That made Georgina smile and briefly made Mark snicker

"Can we focus here ?" Mark asked the two got serioius again "If this woman is indeed the one that merged us into my body. Its possible that she can reverse it. I hope"

"You hope ? What about me ? Im stuck in here, no food, no change of clothing, nothing. Well some food, Kalda was kind enough to share, but still, no change of clothing, no fresh air save for small bits and pieces of switching we did" Georgina grumbled

"Hey, Im not the one that killed Frelya, you did that remember ?" Mark said

"Yes, and it felt great too!" Georgina replied, she had a smile on her face, killing Freyla for killing, or assumingly killing her son felt good, it felt right actually, a mothers love was a powerful thing

"Now, shall we speak to this Harps woman now ?" Mark asked, Georgina sighed and nodded, fading away as did Kalda. "Though, if she doesnt want to help us..."

"I'll get involved ?" Kalda mused. If a Dragon got involved with Mortal and demon affairs...

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Mark replied, he headed down the corridor, There was an easy means of finding Spyder, since he was told what to look for. Look for the webbing, spider silk, whatever and it'd lead right to Spyder. But then again he didnt really trust Spyder enough, sure she owed him her life debt with the passing of his father, but even then.

 _think of the devil_ Mark thought seeing Spyder coming towards him "Ah, there you are!" The demoness called out when she saw him "I have a harpy under web right now, she's kinda gagged on Diamonds orders. Sazhori said she smells funny and I asked her to leave. Another woman with wings showed up and took Sazhori to another room or something. Spike I think her name was" Spyder explained, Mark nodded at mention of Spike the woman was a supermodel, with wings.

"You said you have a harpy, under web... care to explain that ?" Mark was almost too scared to even ask what she meant by 'under web'

Spyder nodded and motioned for Mark to follow her, the two went to her stateroom, there was whisps of spidersilk on the door, and walls. Easily opening the door Mark took stock of the room. It looked Alright for the most part, occasional spider webs in the corners were common, one or two dangled from the ceiling.

But it was the web wrapped bundle on the sofa that had all the attention needed, strands of spidersilk held the Harpy fast, fully gagged too until Spyder removed it at Marks request to do so. Strands of spidersilk anchored the coccoon. Seeing Mark enter the Harpy waited until Spyder removed the gag and started laughing "Well well. Look who shows up!"

"You're sure this is the one ?" Mark asked to Spyder

"Of course Im the one you sent _another_ demon after!" The harpy, named Harps, said in reply with a sharp bark of laughter. "Why else would you send another of my own kind after me ?"

"Alright, say you're the one that did a spell to merged a man and woman into one body. And you were caught a week or so later" Mark said looking down at her "And they asked you simply, could you un do it ?"

"Depends, It was a scroll and spell given to me by my master to use on two people at the right time, you and the woman. She's here I can sense her just as well as the spider does." Harps replied a smirk on her face as Spyder glared at her

"So you are admitting then that you did it ?" Mark asked

"Yup, did you forgive each other yet ?" Harps replied

"The fuck does that have to do with it ?" Mark asked

"Everything" Harps said

"Define everything" Mark requested

Harps sighed "Fine, Let me put it this way, the only way the spell can be undone by the counter spell is if those merged have come to terms with why they were merged in the first place"

"So you cant do it ?" Mark asked

"Not until both parties involved have forgiven each other for certain things" Harps said "Namely, you guys were fighting and it woke me up. And I think I got poked too."

"OK, let me get this straight" Mark said "The only way you can undo the spell that merged Georgina into my body is if we forgive each other for why we were fighting that woke you up ?" He looked to Spyder "Am I the only one that thinks this is silly ?" She shrugged.

"May I cut in ?" came a cultured voice. That of Kalda, unseen at the moment

"Uh... Who is that ?" Harps asked

"That is Kalda, my past self. A Dragon" Mark said

"Oh this is bad" Harps said simply

"You said it bitch" Mark agreed, if Kalda got involved then Harps would have to undo the spell regardless of forgiveness between Mark and Georgina as it was!


	22. Chapter 22

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 2 Parting of the Mind and Heart

 **10 August 2055**

 **Widfjord Fuel Depot Town Docks**

 **Aboard the Whitesparrow**

 **Noon**

The Harpy was cornered, and Harps knew it, if a Dragon got involved, it meant she had to undo the spell she used on Mark and Georgina in the first place. Regardless of the two forgiving each other as Mark stared at her. "So... What happens now ?" Harps asked

Mark crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Harpy hard, the ship lurched slightly as gunfire peppered the portside from the oncoming trio of warships of Arendlele. One of them simply had a founhtain explain in the midship section and stopped firing almost right off. "That depends" Mark said

"Depends on what ?" Harps asked "I cant eactly get up and get to the stuff to undo the spell you know. I used the mergence scroll under orders really"

"Under orders ?" Mark asked

"Mhm" Harps replied

"Whose orders ?" Mark stared hard at her

"My masters orders" Harps said, "You see, when two bodies are merged into one thread, so to speak, the merger is under orders to do the spell by their master. In this case you two woke me up, and I had the scroll with the info from my master to do the mergence on you two."

"Can you undo it ?" Mark asked

"There's two problems there, I can do it" Harps replied

"You said two problems but still answered my question, whats the two problems ?" Mark looked at her with a unamused expression

"Well, Im wrapped in a web, I cant really do much if at all when wrapped up like a baby butterfly about to fall out of the coccoon now can I ?" Harps replied

"That's one problem, whats the other ?" Spyder said with a slightly amused expression, almost impish actually

"There is more then one demon in this room. Had I known you already host a dragon within you, Master Wolfe, I'd never do the spell, just knock the two of you out, then warp you somewhere" Harps replied ignoring Spyder's impish smirk

"I can easily regag you, you know that right ?" Spyder replied. As much as Mark didnt like spiders as a whole, he found himself thankful that Spyder owed a life debt to him at that moment, it meant that he had some help in getting shit done, in this case, he had help in getting another demon, a Harpy at that, to talk, and if he had to, Spyder could get Kalda to get involved.

Harps gave Spyder a dirty look but looked to Mark "So, what do you think ? I can help you split apart, but, like I said, Im stuck, my hands are tied at this moment. No real way to be of help other then I can do it"

Mark grunted something, and Spyder took that as a notion to gag the Harpy once again. Mark had no idea of how well a Harpy could hear, but Spyders webbing could hinder that if needed to do. Mark stepped into the other half of the stateroom assigned to Spyder. Spyder went with him. "Can she hear us ?" Mark asked softly

Spyder shook her head "When I gagged her I also filled her ears. I figured best to have her tone deaf as well as mute" She said

"Fine, she says she can help, she can undo the spell on us. Georgina and I. But what was that thing about a master ? Another demon ?" Mark wondered

"I'd assume so yes. Most Harpies do have a overlord of some form, a Master so to speak, who assigns them their regions. Harps region was Oslo, she had a contengent of other Harpies under her control. Spiral Dancers I believe they're called" Spyder replied

"How do you know this ?" Mark asked to the spider demoness

"Im a spider remember ?" Spyder replied

Mark didnt smile as he replied perfect deadpan "Dont remind me" He said simply, Spyder looked at him confused in his tone made it clear, dont remind him ? Really ? But she didnt say anything as he started to pace. The ship shook slightly from muffled thumps and Spyder stole a look out the window and saw a gunboat suddenly detonate like a bomb. Which it did.

Finally she asked "What now ?"

"I need to think a minute." Mark said as he paced "The harpy can undo the spell, what was that she said about forgiveness ? The reason we were fighting, that could be it..."

"A possiblity, why were you fighting her anyhow ?" Spyder asked, meaning the woman that Harps had merged with Mark

"Long story, she wanted my uncles throat, I had my reasons for wanting him alive, we sparred mostly, then it got a little damaging and then I woke up on a park bench and now we're at this point and I feel like I am slowly losing my mind every additional minute Georgina's in here" Mark tapped his head

"Shes in there, body and soul ?" Spyder asked, Mark nodded "So maybe then what needs to be forgiven is that, why you fought with each other ?"

"What do you mean ?"

""It was what ? Five six days ago right ?"

"Yeah so ?"

"You took your uncle out of Elsas control later the same day you got merged right ?"

"Yeah, whats that got to do with it ?"

"Look, with her in you, she saw how much you trust your uncle at this minute. Therefore, its possible you can forgive each other for your different reasons of wanting Arm Hawkthorne back, Georgina wanted to kill him, you said no, so now she's stuck inside your mind, body and soul, until you can forgive her for wanting to kill your uncle"

"OK, you lost me at forgivenness of the fight, yes, we fought, but that was it, it was more of a sparring match that she wanted to do, If Georgina could make a mark on me, we were out of there fast, if not, we'd spar it out until she did. Next thing you know, I wake iup on a park bench with Georgina nowhere to be seen" Mark explained before focusing and raising a thoughtful hand "Though you might have a point there"

"Where ?"

"I trust my uncle, Georgina has seen how much I trust my uncle, we figured out that we can switch, me inside her for a few minutes or so. We thought Freyla had killed Auji, so Georgina asked me to promise to let her kill Freyla. I said I promise, in the end she did indeed kill Freyla"

"So now we're at this point. Which is simple, do you forgive each other or do you want Kalda to join in the festivities ? If you want I can invoke a doorpath for him to full appear" Spyder offered

"The harpy said that she can undo the spell as long as we've both forgiven each other, as well as unwrapped from the spiderweb" Mark sighed. All three ships were gone and he could see a lifeboat going out to get to the massive vessel that was destroyed to get its colors

"You trust a harpy ?" Spyder asked

"Nope, but shes the only shot we got at this, so. What choice do we have ?" Mark said

"None" Spyder replied

Mark nodded "Fine, if it comes to it Kalda will manifest and force the harpy to do it. But as far as I am aware, We've forgiven each other"

 _"yes, we have. I've seen how you trust him, you were right to keep me from trying to kill him"_ Georgina's voice echoed in Marks ears

"Even Georgina agrees" Mark said

Spyder just looked at him, finally she sighed and nodded "Fine, I'll let her loose" She turned and went back to the where the harpy was wrapped up on the bed, ungagging the demon Spyder spoke. "Good news and bad news"

"I like my veggies first, anything to keep them from singing and dancing" Harps replied

"They forgave each other, took them five days." Spyder said, Harps looked at Mark who nodded. "The woman inside him, the one you merged with him. She's seen how much Mark trusts the man she wanted to kill, that was why they were fighting each other and woke you up"

"So the one within knows now how much to trust the one without ?" Harps mused "OK, whats the bad news ?"

"If you so much as try to lie your way out, a dragon will walk through that door, and you know what that means, master or no, you have to do as that dragon says." Spyder said pointing to the door that lead to the corridor

Harps blanched "Ok, deal, I can do it, I have the scroll on me and everything. I just need to be unwebwrapped" The Harpy said seemingly agreeing to Marks terms. It made sense, the two merged learned to forgive, it took five days, a new record! The shortest time she had to do was a few hours to overnight at best, five days was the new record of how long it took to trust and forgive.

Spyder took that as her cue and started removing the web, allowing Harps to freely get up from the bed, Mark saw that even though Harps was a Harpy, ratty wings, demonic influence, the works, she was actually better dressed, almost similar to Spyder now that he sdaw her clothing, aside from a leather tanktop and just below kneelength skirt. Thigh high boots of leather and silk it looked like.

Harps thought for the briefest of moments to flee, she was free. But no, she made a deal and had to honor it in full, so she did just that. Reaching into her bodice she removed the candlestick flytrap thing and held it out "Hold this" She said, all but chucking it at Spyder, the other demon, though immune to such hexes and spells herself, held the flytrap candlestick as if holding a deadly snake.

Harps then removed a scroll from her bodice as well Opening it she looked at Mark, who looked at her expectantly "Oh... oh dear, you're supposed to be knocked out for this... uh... Spyder, care to take a whack ?"

"Is that really ness..." Mark asked before Spyder whacked him solid, sadly it was the only way to do it.

"Sorry, Mark" Mark heard Spyder say as he sank to the floor. Spyder held the flytrap candlestick to Harps as the Harpy read off the scroll the terms of remergence. Since both merged parties had come to forgivenenss there was no time to loose. Harps took the cnadlestick and Spyder fled the room and shut the door behind her. Waiting in the hall

Harps started speaking in demonic as Marks body desolved into mist., pulled into the candlestick as it started to spin. A single thread of two colors nicely braided slowly came undone.

Unraveling the single thread was easy for one so well versed in such spells and incantations. In this case, Harps knew exactly what she was doing. The single two colored thread in the candlestick slowly unraveled into two seperate threads that quickly restrung themselves properly.

Within the candlestick flytrap Mark span in place, arms held out. A few spins and Georgina was against his back, her own arms outstretched to match Marks own. They continued to spin until both were a few meters apart, completely unmerged.

Georginas arms flopped to her sides as she was out cold, as did Marks own arms. Both were out cold. Exactly as planned.

A moment passed and the spinning finally stopped, First Mark, then Georgina turned to mist within the candlestick flytrap, the mist flowed from the candlestick. First reforming into Georginas body, still in that getup too. The poor woman was stuck inside Marks head dressed in her nightclothes.. Mark reformed a few meters away in the hall to the door leading out of the stateroom into the corridor.

Harps looked between the two and read the scroll a second time. Perfect, it worked exactly as expected. Slipping the candletstick into her bodice she stepped gently over Mark's prone form and went to the door and opened it, peeking out she spotted Spyder not far away speaking with a crewman.

"Spyder, its done, they'll be up any minute. Do you have anything the woman can wear ? None of my stuff will fit her" it wasnt that Georgina was stacked, she was pretty since having Auji. Sure but still. Harps clothing wasnt for someone that thin.

Spyder stepped back into the room in time to see Mark shaking his head a hand to his neck where Spyder had coldcocked him dead on. At least he had something to wear. Georgina on the other hand Spyder went to quickly and lifted her onto the bed as Harps stepped back into the room. She kept her distance however as Mark gave the two women a dirty look

"Oh my head, alright, so, we're apart ?" He asked, then he saw Georgina, finally, five days, maybe six, he didnt remember exactly, either way to Harps it was a new record in terms of how long they were merged.

"yeah, you are apart, had you found we sooner we could have planned things out easier, normally a larger emptier room is used for the merging or splitting. A few quirks will stick around though, thats the only downside" Harps explained

"Quirks ? What kind quirks ?" Mark asked as Georgina murred in her sleep and started to wake up

"Well for one, since you already have a dragon within you, you have a bit more benefits thanks to him." Harps said "For two, you got some of her quirks stuck in you too. But I dont know what those are"

Mark focused into eagle vision, yep, Georginas version of it he still had, and she still had it too yet she didnt shriek or anything when he activated it. He waved off the apologetic tone of the Harpy "No matter, what matters is you did your side of the deal, now, what do you want out of it ?" Demons always had something for something deal going

Harps thought a moment then said simply "I just want to go back to my region. Oslo. I can take a bus from here if I must or travel by hellfire if I have to" She said

"That's it ?" Mark asked her "no 'you owe me this or that or whatver' ? You just want to go home to the Oslo Prison ?" Mark had to stare as Harps nodded

"Yup, that's pretty much it" the Harpy said

"Ok, if that's all you want out of this, nothing else no other strings attached to us or anything ?" Mark said

Harps nodded "yes, there are no other strings attached to either of you, once I leave, I'm gone out of your lives for good, unless you somehow end up in Oslo Prison again"

Mark nodded "Alright, I'll see you to the dock, this way" He said to Harps, he gave Spyder a dirty look as she had whacked him in the back of the neck to knock him out "We'll speak of this later. For now, find Georgina some clothing to change into. Web up something if you have to" Spyder simply nodded

Mark then left the room, taking Harps with him, the Harpy for once did her good deed of the week and was free to leave. iHeaven help the poor fuck that pisses her off next./i Mark thought as he watched the harpy walk the gangplank to the dock proper and disappear into the throng of workers.

In Spyders quarters the spider demon had picked out some clothing, though tempoary until Georgina got her own stateroom with Auji later that day for Georgina to wear.

Georgina slowly woke up.. "Oooh my head is killing me." Her vision shifted slightly, her normal Eagle Vision activated like a wall of energy able to see a few forms. She saw she was within a stateroom on a bed and a rather pretty woman was getting some clothing out of a closet, well kept closet too considering what Spyder actually was Georgina groaned and sat up on the bed "Where am I ?"

"You are on the Whitesparrow, you've just been unmerged from Mark Wolfe, and you might need some clothing to change into before going to find your own stuff. Its not the prettiest, but it is clean. And it will hopefully fit" Georgina wasnt thin by any means, but thinner than a Harpy was for sure.

"Thank you, I guess ?" Georgina said getting to her feet. Shouts were heard from above, as weapon stocks were refilled and cargo was brought aboard easily. Georgina stumbled a few steps before Spyder caught her by the arm

"Easy, you're gonna have to get used to being back in reality after being in a mindscape for so long"

"How long was I in there ?" Georgina asked

"I think six days or so. But dont worry, you're safely unmerged from Master Wolfe, nothing more to worry about." Spyder replied

"Who are you ?" Georgina then asked getting a good look at Spyder, black dress, ragged in some places, high laced sandals, Spyder wasnt one for heels. And over the black dress was leather ribbed armor of a sort.

"My name is Spyder, I owe Mark a life debt after his father passed away before I could pay it back" Spyder said

"You're a..." Georgina started to say

"A demon ? Yes" Spyder finished the quesiton easily, Georgina sighed, this was gonna be a long day for sure


	23. Chapter 23

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 3 Sinking of the Fleet

 **14 August 2055**

 **Arendelle Border**

 **Western Fjord**

 **Ten am**

Marks face was in a grim line as he lowered his binoculars. Naratas was right, Elsa had amassed a massive massive fleet. But since they were flying her colors they could get close enough to sink it couldnt they ?

For once Mark let himself a moment of calm. A sense of oneself. His father was dead, Georgina was with their son planning something of some sort. And the crew was ready. This wasnt something he could easily strategise and finish off with master planning.

No

He could not make a plan and expect it to go to plan. Not when he was on the sea. Because the raw power of the sea didnt allow for planning, only adapting to the enviroment did the seas agree to work with the captain of naval battle.

So in this case Mark counted his blessings, what few he had, and smirked. Now he knew what to do. It was gonna take some doing sure, but the carrier, the most massive ship in the fleet was going to be a problem for sure. So that meant that he'd focus on the small vessels, sink them, at least mot of them before taking on the massive as fuck carrier

He didnt know how Elsa had managed to amass such ships in so short a time, sure he had some part in building up a small fleet, but nothing to this size. Infact he had to wonder briefly if Elsa had help in a unwanted level.

She didnt.

Each ship was built to withstand everything short of a hurricane. Or a nuke. Either one. Sadly Mark didnt have either hurricane or nuke at his disposal. But he did have a mystic a pair of dragons, a few tigers, and a very pissed off eagle and a pair of Ravens.

Mark smirked again.

"Captain, we're being hailed" Hobbins said

Since getting unmerged from Georgina the two had been closer than they used to be. Auji was with his birth mother again. "Return the counter sign of the hail" Mark ordered. Hobbins nodded and did just that. Hopefully it'd be recognised.

It was

For a brief moment Mark allowed himself some satisfaction that an old signal still worked. But he knew it wouldnt last. A wise general always planned victory before even starting battle. Sometimes, sometimes, subterfuge helped in many ways. Too many to count. He knew he had to give the benefit of the doubt to Elsas fleet of warships. The outriggers recognised the old code and let them pass easily.

But would the lie last ?

Not for very long.

Silently Mark ordered the crew to ready every cannon and missle launcher aboard. The ship was a flurry of activity. He then ordered three crewmen to pick a second officer and board the hovertrucks. Get them running and ready to lift off when fully loaded

Mark had a plan.

Diamond stepped onto the bridge with her was Serena and her twin sister Serenity, the three women looked to Mark confused. First they were to ready to fire, then ready the hovertrucks to flee ? Seeing their looks of confusion Mark smiled "Before us and around us lie our enemy, every weapon must have a solid lock before the weapon is fired" He said.

The three nodded but didnt move from where they stood. So he asked them "What ?"

"The men are confused, we aim to sink our enemies fleet yes, but. There are too many ships, too many to count. How are we to take them all down ? We will spend everything before eighty percent of the fleet is destroyed." Serena said

Mark nodded "That's the plan" He told them

Serenity balked, Diamond snickered, Serena raised an eyebrow. "That's the plan ?" Serenity all but screamed at her brother in confusion

"That's the plan" Mark replied smiling. Of course his grin was one of the suddenly quite insane. Which meant that it was indeed the plan, and all bets were off entirely.

"That is a horrible plan" Serenity spluttered out as Serena was then smiling just as insanely as Diamond was all but rolling on the deck with laughter at her brothers plan. It was in a word, suicide, yet Mark knew what he was doing.

"For once" Diamond mused aloud "You plan while in motion, thinking three steps ahead rather than plan it all beforehand" The Silver Dragon Princess had a silly tone to her voice as she spoke. "Hovertrucks are set, when do you plan to abandon ship ?"

Mark pointed at Elsas flagship through the bridge windows, the massive carrier was the main threat. "That is the main threat, dont waste ammo in it, I doubt anything will get through if that." He said "The smaller vessels we can worry about, wither them down, destroy the fleet starting with the support vessels, without them the fleet is mostly crippled." The support vessels outnumbered the main fighting force three to one. The smaller weapons could easily take them out. "Lets leave a few surprises for the bunch behind us though" Mark snickered madly as he hit a release key, a few dozen torpedos launched from the rear of the Whitesparrow and blasted apart a good two dozen ships, secondary explosions took out most of the support craft to those selfsame vessels too.

"All guns open fire!" Mark ordered on the ships PA "Do not fire until you have target lock on the main enegine controlrooms for maximum effect. As soon as your control screen states you are out of rounds, head for your Hovertruck group to abandon ship. When the ship is out of ammo I want it out of crew save for myself. As soon as you are ashore, scatter into the city, we will meet up later" He said.

Thunder roiled and missles, 130 round bombs off the 30 inchers slammed into their targets, setting off each one as the engines were hit For a good three hours the Whitesparrow plodded deeper into the Arendelle harbor, blasting apart ships of all kinds until her guns rang empty, by that time only Mark was left on the ship. Everyone else had scattered into the kingdom via hovertrucks.

It was just him left. He set the engines to full throttle as he steered the vessel skillfully towards the main threat. He had to time it just right. There was no taking chances on this task, this fleet had to go. Whatever ships were left couldnt lead without the flagship and he knew it. Several larger ships tried to ram him, to send him off course, it didnt work. Mark sought an opening. Any opening, at the flagship.

There!

Mark saw his opening and hit the trottle hard, with a extra effect of gravity moving the ship in speed with the engines as Mark locked the helm into a straightline lock before he smashed a window and dove out of the Whitesparrow's bridge. He slammed into the water, thankful for that moment for Kalda, the Silver Dragon was made for the bitter cold

The Whitesparrow slammed into the Arendellian carrier with all the love of a drugged frieghttrain on far too much crack. The engines went critical at that point and the point of collision just enhanced the fireball as the massive flagship of Queen Elsa had its engines go critical. Mark broke the surface of the fjord and watched as the Whitesparrow made mincemeat of the much larger flagship.

Mark felt like cheering, they did it. One hell of a sacrifice for sure, the destruction of the Whitesparrow was a huge loss, but honestly, Mark mused, _It was worth it. She can be rebuilt_ he started swimming for shore.

On the shore Arm had his hovertruck full of crew scatter once they hid the truck, after all it was their orders, to scatter into the city to avoid capture, then meet up later. Arm stepped onto the curb when he saw the harbor, he stared, it was a place of rampant destruction. He smirked, Mark's plan worked!

"Beautiful sight, isnt it ?" Came a hunatingly familiar voice

Arm twirled around, finding himself staring at Elsa atop a Mueldeer, with three other Arendelle Guards. He stumbled back a step "No, stay away, I will not fall under your power again!" Arm shouted

"Oh good, I was thinking this was going to be hard. But it is going to be easy for me to kill you." Elsa smirked, the sceptre glowed in her hand as she slid off the muledeer to the ground and stalked towards Arm.

She raised the sceptre to strike Arm down. But as she did so a winged creature slammed into her with all the love of a cement truck on crack cocaine. It was Harps, the Harpy that worked for Arm in Oslo at the prison. Her orders from her true master were to keep Arm safe, she owed Arm a debt, and saving his life, sacrificing herself, could set her free.

Elsa hit the ground, the sceptre slammed into the paving stones before coming to a halt next to a curb of flowers. The Harpy was faster than Elsa had anticipated in the first place. Demons of sorts werent tolorated by most dragon types, some of them tolorated them, others outright hated them. Elsa, being a human at the time, simply was disgusted by them. And the leather dressed winged freak fighting her was disgusting!

"Get off me!" Elsa shrieked in Harps face, getting her feet under the demon Elsa kicked hard and scrambled backwards grabbing for the sceptre. Harps was faster, kicking out she struck Elsa in the side, the woman rolled a few meters from the sceptre as more Arendelle guards showed up and took aim with their crossbows.

Harps then withdrew from her side a very evil looking weapon, something only a demon could hope to use in fact. As she stalked towards Elsa the woman formed a sword and continued to backtrack.

Once again in her long life, Elsa felt something she had fought to push away.

Fear.

This Harpy was making her feel something she hated, to be afraid! The Arendelle guards formed a firing squad and opened fire, a dozen bolts ripped into Harps upper chest and arms.

She stumbled to one knee, getting back up she reached a hand to a bolt in her arm, and with her magic wrenched the bolts from her body, blood was flung everywhere. She struggled to her feet, once more advancing on Elsa. She had to finish this!The blade in the demons hand extended slightly into a shortsword.

Easily blocking Elsas strikes the Harpy finally just kicked the queens blade aside, Elsa scrambled backwards as the bloodied demoness raised her weapon with both hands, aiming to bring the blade down on Elsa directly.

"No! No! No... Please..." Elsa begged the demoness as Harps advanced, Elsa was against a wall, she had nowhere to go. Harps halted standing over the helpess Queen. She smiled a evil smile as her hands switsted the tanto in her clawed hands easily

Another round of a good dozen crossbow bolts slammed into the harpy dead on. One of the bolts stabbed into her neck neatly. The bloodflow stopped entirely, internal systems shut down. The hands holding the tanto twitched and as the arms dropped to the demons sides the weapon stabbed into the ground as the harpy sank to her knees. Harps eyes werent on Elsa however, a soft gentle smile was on the demons face as she briefly saw Arm watching her from the safety of a burnt out building

The harpy then collapsed, dead, ontop of Elsa. A total deadweight. Elsa struggled under the dead demons weight, "Get... this... off... me" Elsa ordered her soldiers

"Yes your highness" One said, it took four of the men to get the harpy off their queen. A fifth picked up the sceptre confused at the device, Elsa growled something and snatched it away

"Never touch that" She said to the man as she moved towards her muledeer "There was another, disperse and find him!" Elsa ordered as she was helped onto her muledeer.

"Yes, your highness" Said another guard, the men ensured the harpy was dead whe nthey rolled the dead creautre onto her back, sightless eyes stared at nothing. Once the men were sure she was dead, they left the area to search for the other rebels

A few moments passed before Arm returned, gently closing the harpy's eyes he knelt beside the body. "Why did you do it Harps ? You were supposed to go back to your region! You didnt owe me anything" Arm said softly. Shortly thereafter Mark arrived soaking wet, with him was Spyder, and Diamond, Seeing them arrive Arm spoke as Mark dropped to a knee, a hand to her chest. "She wanted to atone for what she had done. She saved my life, and very nearly killed Elsa"

Mark picked up a tanto, a demonic looking weapon at that "It will take more than a Harpy's tanto to defeat Elsa, it will take power, draconic, tigris, and eagle." He said tossing the weapon aside as he stood up

Arm held the key he'd made "We also have this"

Mark waved him off "Useless"

Arm half smiled "Dont be foolish!"

Mark turned towards him "That trinket only opens doors. Where are the rebels here ? Who is in charge of the group ?"

It was then Arm, as well as Diamond and Spyder noticed what Mark did not. "Would you look at that" Diamond said seeing Elsas massive temple like palace, ice, stone and wood was the design of it. It towered over the kingdom.

Seeing the massive structure Mark sighed, this wasnt going to go well.

Arm spoke up "I remember hearing on the ship that Naratas, and a woman named Blackmane, lead the rebellion here. The woman, Joan, is none other than Princess Anna herself, she leads it with them both." Mark smirked, trust Anna to use a fake name once away from Elsa

Finally he nodded "Split up, search for Naratas and the rest of the rebellion. Now." He said, the others nodded, they then scattered into the city proper. If they could find either Naratas or his aunt Blackmane, they coyuld gain some knowledge of whats going on in the kingdom. After all Elsa rebuilt her palace. And it was much much larger than Mark liked

First thing was first, find his mother. He went to their initial den in the market outskrts. The place was lightly guarded, barely any troops as far as Mark could see, he broke open the door and stepped into the raided home. The place was a total mess.

It wouldnt be the first den that he'd find totally trashed, Elsa knew where each one was and in order, destroyed each one. He seardched the two floored den carefully. He found nothing aside from the place totally trashed. The bedroom he shared with his sisters was a mess Though that wasnt too different than normal now that he really thought on it. Their bedroom, between a human and two tigers, was always a mess

He sombered up however upon seeing Slicer's basket, what Serenity constantly carried the RC truck in everywhere she needed it, was ripped to shreds. Slicer, Mark was revelived, was safely with his sister.

He went back to the first floor, the kitchen was a mess, pots, pans, shattered dishes and glasses littered the floor. Crossbow bolts were in the walls. Mark had to smile seeing the mess _Light help whoever pissed off mom_ He thought. He still saw Snowfeather as his mother, even if adopted.

He then saw something out of place in the kitchen. The door to the basement had either recently been replaced, or just the handle had been. Withdrawing a sword he went to the door and pulled it open "Hello ?" He called out as he went down the steps. He saw movement in the shadows. "Anyone home ?" Stepping into the basement proper he was shocked to see who waited for him, Snowfeather had her crossbow ready, aimed right at him. Seeing her he sighed with relief and lowered his sword. "Oh thank Light" Mark mused softly as Snowfeather also lowered her weapon and pulled her son into a hug, there were five other men with her.

Breaking the hug aftwer a moment Mark asked "What happened here ? Where is everyone ?"

"Blackmane heard that Elsa left the palace and went to the docks, she was distracted by something in the harbor. She took our men and went to attack the palace. She hasnt come back yet" Snowfeather said

Mark set his face in a grim line at that news "Elsa was at the docks, she killed a mutual frienemy" Mark detailed what Harps was and Snowfeather smirked

"Didnt think you'd come across a harpy. Much less any other demon at that" Snowfeather said, she didnt much like harpies due to their ability to switch sides as it suited them

"My father had a Spider Demon that owed him a life debt" Mark replied, Snowfeather smirked but didnt say anything "the harpy tried to take on Elsa, no doubt Elsa returned to the palace. I need to get there, and quickly" Snowfeather nodded and once a path was given, Mark took his leave.

As Mark left the building one of the men with Snowfeather asked her "That's your son ?"

"No" Snowfeather shook her head "that's my foster child. Your commanding officer, under me." The man said nothing in reply.


	24. Chapter 24

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 4 Feeding the Masses

 **14 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Palace District**

 **Two PM**

Mark easily ducked through groups of people, using the skills his wife taught him to get around without getting seen was one thing, these soldiers were better trained than in London or Oslo. Finally he came upon his sister on a rooftop overlooking the palace district, it was part construction yard part warzone. "Thank Light you're here" Diamond said as Mark stood and stared at the palace gates, Gone was the gentle bridge framed by evenly paced lamposts, gone was the bridge that lead to Arko, gone was the Arko district itself! "The rebels saw their chance when we drew Elsa to the harbor. They're attacking the palace"

It wasnt an easy thing to attack either, as Mark studied the thing, he saw a single gate, framed by ice, steel and wood. It was like the base of a pyramid in design. He saw right off what Diamond meant "Their escape is cut off. They will be cut to ribbons..." he pointed down a ways "There, that looks to be a good fallback point. Rally what troops you can to get them to scatter from that point, Im going in there" Mark said, he jumped from the roof and hit the ground in a light roll before moving on quicker than Diamond had seen him freerun in her life.

Without Georgina within his mindscape he couldnt use what she called Eagle Flight anymore, but he did have Kaldas version of it. Swiftly gaining hieght by taking to the encampment rooftops he went upwards, ever upwards. Upon the battlements of the palace entry he spotted his aunt. But then he saw soldiers about to shoot her. He easily jumped the distance to the other side of the couryard and came slamming down on the firing squad.

The sheer force of his landing sent a wave of energy around him, knocking Arendellian soldiers off their feet and into their fellows. A soldier came running at him. Ducking at the last second Mark grabbed the mans leading arm, the weapon slammed into the soldiers fellow as Mark hammered into the soldiers chest with his hidden blades easily before heading to the next group

Blackmane didnt recognise her nephew right off, his style of clothing was different, his weapons looked familiar. Shooting her USP at a advancing Arendellian soldier that was about to strike down Mark from behind Blackmane called to Mark "You! Can you perform such a feat again ?" Mark heard her and turned her way, then she recognised him as he came closer, _Mark, I should have known_ Blackmane berated herself "Elsa has us completely surrounded"

Mark smirked. "I will hold off any reenforcements, fight your way to the main gate" He told her, Blackmane nodded, turning she fired a shot, an Arendellian soldier lost his head and his headless body fell over. Mark knew his aunt could fight well, more often than not when growing up under Snowfeather, Aunt Blackmane had landed Mark flat on his back, on his ass, or face down in the sand.

"Fall back!" Blackmane shrieked in Chinese, one of the few langauges taught to the rebels because the natives of Arendelle didnt understand the language, it was the perfect language to use to get around the enemy. Though seconds later Blackmane spotted it, shrieking to her nephew in Arabic she fired a shot at a sniper "Arendellian snipers, get them before they shot us apart!"

Mark scrambled up a wall before pushing off, easily slamming down onto the firing squad, He caught a weapon swung at him and used it like a golf club, swinging hard he sent the soldier to the ground dead before using the rifle and shooting for times. Each bullet found its target. It wasnt his antievery thing sniperrifle, that was destroyed in the Lincoln when he scuttled it. He dropped off the battlement, slamming down onto another firing squad. He barely got to his feet before having to duck away from a wild swing, he socked the soldier in the face, the man sank like a sack of weat.

A gunshot and what could have been an Arendellian soldier sank to Marks feet as he turned to see what was behind him. He saw a centeral gate. He threw something at it, akin to a grenade went off, sucked everything to its core, then blammo, the thing went off with the sound of a dozen semitruck horns at once as the gate collapsed.

Blackmane smiled As Mark stood next to her by that point "There are two more gates" She said, pointing first one direction then the other. "Destroy them both, cut off the troops coming at us" Blackmane told him Mark nodded, it was a sea of Arendelle soldiers he'd have to wade through to get to one of the two gates. It shattered through use of another gravity grenade, he'd thank Kalda for it later for sure. But it was really Naratas who perfected them

Force Dragons, as a rule, had a all power immunity, but could use any power as well, the only problem was they were physically weak in their human forms, but with good training and skill, they got a hell of a lot stronger, and smarter. Naratas himself was smarter than most and was the reason of why Mark made so many advances in the range of his powers through Kalda. Some abilities not even Kalda thought of until Naratas thought them up over drinks

Naratas when hammered was a scary thing indeed.

Within the throneroom of the palace Elsa took a teacup from a servant, as the gravity grenade went off the whole throneroom shook madly for but a moment. Looking to her servant Elsa asked "What is this disturbance ?"

"Your highness" the servant replied simply "Some of the people are attacking the palace"

Elsa stared for a moment, holding the tea close to her lips. "The people, attacking ?" She turned towards the servant "I am the people!"

"Yes, your highness" Replied the servant simply with a bow

"I am the people!" Elsa repeated, "I have given myself to the cause of freedom! Do they not see ? I have sacrificed everything, my entire life for them! Defeated the Templars! Gave them liberty. And yet they still rebel, this is madness!"

"You are our beacon, your highness" The servant said, Elsa waved him off, the man left the room, She took one sip of the tea then tossed the cup aside where it shattered on the floor. Again the throneroom shook as the last gravity grenade went off sealing the last gate.

Outside in the courtyard Mark ran towards the main gate, this was going to hurt, using his gravity power he warped the gate then sent it exploding out into the encampment for consttruction crews to reside. How did Elsa build this palace so quickly ? It didnt matter

Mark stumbled out into the encampment as Blackmane came up to him "You saved my men, Nephew, We must all scatter and disappear into the city, I will find you later, or you will find me. Where have you been ?"

"I've been busy" Mark replied simply

"Either way" Blackmane replied giving her nephew a hug "Its not the best, but, welcome home." Mark simply smirked, it wasnt the best sure, but it would do, he actually was upset to be there and not on his honeymoon.

He turned and fled the area heading for Diamond where she waited in some trees and bushes. "that went well"

"So it did" Diamond replied, Mark saw she had blood splattered onto her outfit, arms, and weapon

"Did I miss anything important ?" Mark asked

"Well lets see" Diamond replied "Guy tries to sneak by, you ask, 'did I miss anything ?' Guy tries to lie his way out you ask 'did I miss anything ?' Guy ends up dying when trying to fight his way out, I bet you went up to Mrs Lincoln at Fords Theater and asked 'How was the show did I miss anything ?'" Diamond said, she gave her brother and unhappy look

"Something tells me I am not going to like what I am about to hear" Mark said

"Naratas is missing, So is Joan, I think Elsas guards got to them. Naratas isnt a fool, well, he is a fool, but he's my fool" Diamond said, she slid her sword away

"Joan ? You mean Princess Anna ?" Mark said

"The one and the same, Anna used a fake name at the behest of Nara to get around patrols of Elsas soldiers, so far it worked, until a day ago, the day before we got here Joan went missing from Gilja, its presumed she is lost in the woods somewhere. But Naratas went missing the same day." Diamind explained what she knew

Mark nodded then "Fine, I met up with my mother, Snowfeather in our old den, the place is a warzone, but under it is a bunker well kept. Aunt Blackmane and her men are scattered into the city now" Mark told her "Go to the old brothel, if its still standing, see who you can find, what girls are there, if any. Have them scatter, regroup elsewhere in various places in the city."

"What will you do ?" Diamond asked

"I need to see my aunt, Something tells me there is something big going on, if you can, find Georgina, or Auji and Xeibo, they can be of help." Mark told her, he turned and left the area, leaving Diamond alone with her thoughts as Spyder stepped into view. Trading looks briefly with Mark the demoness went to Diamond

"Are you alright Lady Diamond ?" Spyder asked her

"No, Have you heard anything from my husband, or Princess Anna who calls herself Joan ?" Diamond asked

Spyder nodded "I have, but I am afraid of how you will react to the news"

"Is it good news ?"

"Mostly"

"Tell it"

"Nara is alive, with him is the woman, Joan, but she is injured, they are making their way here, but there is only so much Nara can do for Joan without injuring her further"

"Where are they headed ?"

"Nara said they were headed for the Troll Valley. Soon as they get there he'll come here" Spyder reported

At the mere thought of seeing her husband again Diamond gave a visible sigh of relief. "Thank you Spyder. Go with Mark, I need to think. As far as I am aware, you have done your duty to me as a messenger, I free you of your service as my messenger. If you can, find Sazhori as your last task, I need to speak to her on something important"

Spyder nodded and left Diamond

A few blocks away Mark met up with his aunt Blackmane As he stepped into view she saw him "Well, Nephew, what you did back there, I have never seen anything like it. A resorceful man like you could really help this kingdom again"

Mark gave his aunt a look "My goal is to take down Elsa, the rest is none of my concern" He told her

Blackmane shook her head "We will never defeat Elsa without the people of Arendelle behind us"

"And what do they want ?" Mark asked her

"They are starving, We can win their support if we feed them, however all the food is controlled by a man named James Witzfillian. He is the most corrupt offical in a kingdom filled with corruption." Blackmane explained

Mark smirked "Bring me to him, and I will track him to his stores of food" Blackmane smiled a rather evil smile at that thought, finally, taking on the most corrupt man in the kingdom, possibly more corrupt than even Elsa herself!

It took a moment or two until the two of them were at the marketplace docks which lead into the harbor. Blending in with a group of people seeking to buy, Blackmane nodded towards a man in a long overcoat selling little food for insane prices. "There. That's Witzfillian" Blackmane said as Mark observed the man 'selling' food to people. "You wont find a worse bloodsucker this side of the Atlantic. He sells food at inflated prices, then keeps the rest for himself and reaps the rewards"

Mark smirked as Georgina met up with them "I do not care about him, I care only about getting the people something to eat. Eventually he will lead us to his hoard"

Georgina saw Witzfillian and slowly came to a halt near to Mark and Blackmane, "Good to see you still standing Blackie" Georgina said, the other woman half smiled.

"If it were not for my nephew, I wouldnt be" Blackmane replied. Seemingly unphased by Georgina using her nickname

Getting the attention of the reason of being in the dockyard markets, Georgina nudged Mark "You thinking what I am thinking ?" She asked him

"If you are thinking of feeding hungry people with his food for free, then yes I am" Mark replied, "Why ?"

"What he doesnt keep, he sells, and what he sells, is rotted. Most of the people are getting sick from his food. But they have none else to go to for food, so they take what they can." Georgina said

Mark saw what she meant and nodded "How long ago did this begin ?" He wondered aloud the other two women simply looked at him confused. "I left Arendelle in May, Its been over twelve weeks since I left, how did... this happen, it cant have sprung into being over night!"

"For us it feels like several years dear nephew, trust me on this, what seems to be only twelve weeks to you, has been akin to at least a dozen years to those living here of all people you should remember what time does in this country" Blackmane said

That made sense, twelve weeks away only meant he was gone twelve years ? Wait, that didnt make sense. He pointed to Georgina, "Track him for me, I need to speak to someone, Have you met up with my wife ?"

Georgina nodded and gave him the location and he took his leave. Georgina watched Witzfillian carefully, the man seemed intent on going to a nearby pub to get something to drink. If they were gonna track him to his food stores, then it had better be soon

Mark went to where Georgina said Talak and the others were hiding out, the hotel was well kept for a city in turmoil for so long. Once inside the room he shut the door, his mother, uncle, and sisters were all there, Diamond and Sazhori were nowhere to be seen as Spyder kept watch near the window.

"We have a problem" He said He then explained the time differences, and how a palace that huge for a single woman to reside within couldnt spring up overnight, not with all that wood and steel and glass.

"Its been twelve years since you left, so this place sprang up in place of what was really here you mean ?" Talak asked, he nodded "Whats the plan ?"

"We're working on getting thre people of Arendelle behind us, they're hungry, in need of food. Aunt Blackmane has Georgina tracking down the most corrupt offical in a kingdom filled with corruption" Mark replied

"Best get back to tracking him then, knowing Witzfillian like I did long ago, the guy is sneakier than a rat. Whoever is tailing him right now has their work cut out for them" Arm said

"Georgina is tailing him for me until I meet up with her" Mark replied

"I wish her luck, and I wish you luck too" Arm told him as he went back to the bed and sat back, trying to relax, a quick word with his wife and son, Mark took his leave, Spyder following a few paces behind him.

Mark then met back up with Georgina, She pointed to the nearby pub "After you left, he went in there, I havent seen him come out." She said. Spyder took the woman in, gone was the sleeping clothing, in its place was something a lot less revealing yet not as restrictive. A bodysuit of a sort, like a scuba suit

"What does he look like ?" Spyder asked, a spider in her hand. Once told what the man looked like she went to the side of the building and let the spider into the establishment. Mark made a point not to watch as Georgina was oddly facinated with what Spyder could do.

A moment passed

Then another.

Finally Spyder spoke "Found him, he's heading for a back door, come on" The three then darted for the alley as a group of soldiers rounded the corner, without a sound they made for the rooftops. Just as the group of soldiers entered the alley did things settle just so.

Going to the rear of the building Spyder smirked and croched down, as Georgina and Mark stepped up to her, Mark laid on his belly and looked out at the landscape, Arendelle was a massive kingdom and city. And thankfully at that time of day the streets were lightly populated

Sadly, Mark later found out why, Elsa had imposed a curfew. Which meant as soon as the sun set, which was in an hour twenty minutes, only the Arendelle soldiers would be out and about

And so would those returning to the kingdom, to set things right.

Because that night, things were going to begin to change. In a big way


	25. Chapter 25

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 5 Path of Faith

 **14 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Seven PM**

The two forms of Mark and Spyder split off from Georgina who dispatched a guard patrol as the nightly curfew was going into effect once anew. Well this was gonna be fun too when Mark got out past curfew it normally meant loads of hilarious hijinks. But he didnt think Spyder worked in that level of fun times.

That and he was still spooked by the demoness. Tailing Witzfillian was one daunting task, the man seemed to know he was being followed and took all sorts of loops and backroads to keep from getting seen.

Spyder came up short, a spider hung from a beam overhead. She gave a defeated sigh. "Damnit!" She hissed

"What happened ?"

"Lost him, None of my eyes have Witzfillian in range, at all."

"Shit. Alright, what do your eyes have in his place ?"

"Your aunt, two blocks away, that way" Spyder pointed to their left, Mark nodded, it was time to see Blackmane.

As they neared her a man in Arabian style dress bowed briefly to the Tigris woman and left. Mark saw a distressed look on his aunts face. "What was that ?" He asked

"A mutal friend of ours, Okoye, had disappeared three days ago. This soldier just confirmed the disappearance of her brothers, Challah, Prince, and Qims" Blackmane said

Mark knew what that meant. When Tigris had families, those families stuck together, all four of those tigris were what was left of their own family. Originally consisitng of nine cubs, and three mothers and fathers coparenting, one by one each one died execept for the four youngest of the family. Each one of them skilled Assassins "I am sorry" Mark said He himself remembered when he first met the massive family as one by one each one died of natural causes

Blackmane sighed "Okoye was an able and valuable woman. She was endeavouring to loosen Elsas grip on the city. District by district she was winning the people of Arendelle over"

"What about feeding them ?" Mark said

"Tracking Witzfillian is an impossiblity unless I had a set of eyes on him at the time of starting the tracking" Spyder spoke up

Seeing the Demoness Blackmane stared at the woman briefly "Who's this ?"

"This is Spyder, My father, Marcus Wolfe, saved her life, she owed him a life debt. I took it up when he died" Mark replied

"Marcus Wolfe is dead ?" Blackmane asked

"Yeah, Freyla saw to that" Mark said

"And Freyla ?" Blackmane asked

"Georgina ended him to save her son back in Oslo" Spyder said

"And Arm ?" Blackmane asked

"Helped us get here, his second in command, a Harpy. is dead by one of Elsas firing squads" Spyder told her, One thing Blackmane noted clearly was that the demoness didnt sound proud of another demon getting waxed. Far from it. Spyder was vexed.

"You let him live ?"

"Had to, Father said he'd be of help, Mother even wanted to kill him for the deaths of countless people. But now, I think its best she and Uncle Arm stay together" Mark replied

"So whats the plan ?" Blackmane asked

"When does Witzfillian visit the marketplace at the docks ?" Spyder asked

"Every morning, ten am. Why ?" Blackmane replied

"We lost him when tracking him. Had I eyes on him from the start we'd have him by now" Spyder replied

"So, your task is now two fold, generate unrest, and destroy Witzfillian. Have some of your underlings in the marketplace. I am sure they are... unseeable but can see everything ?" Blackmane said. Spyder nodded, sometimes she loved being a spider. All the eyes she could see through "But for now" Blackmane continued "Curfew is about to begin. The house is here, thankfully we are on property, they cannot arrest us for that"

"Curfew... From what I recall I always broke it with the girls" Mark mused

"Yes, and caused a great deal of trouble for both the cairo police and the Brotherhood." Blackmane smirked as Mark went beet red as Spyder smiled, she also didnt do well with curfews. Blackmane turned to the woman "How many eyes can you reach at any given time ?"

"Depends on what you want me to see, or where you want me to go. Sadly I do not know you, so I cannot work for you. But him I owe a life debt to." Spyder replied, nodding towards Mark as she spoke to both.

A moment later and Georgina arrived, right in time too as a patrol of soldiers ambled past without so much as a blink in their direction. Watching the patrol leave out of earshot Blackmane smirked "after six and three years you'd think that the common footsoldier was smarter, most of the people now are used to the curfew, but others, not so much, they're getting better and sneaking out" Blackmane mused aloud "We know that at this moment however, the Princess is to lead, not Elsa, her power has been corrupted, you saw what she has built"

"I destroyed her fleet" Mark said, Georgina and Spyder both nodded

"She can build another" Blackmane scoffed

"We can destroy the resources needed to build said fleet." Georgina spoke up

"So you are saying remove Elsa as queen, and place Anna in her stead ? Or maybe you as king ?" Blackmane asked

"I am saying neither one nor the other. Arendelle has run its course. We destroy Elsa, and move the people elsewhere." Mark said

"What you are saying is impossible, ten million and more years of history, here in this part of the world, and you, you want to end it all. We cannot just end it!" Blackmane replied

"Then we bring down Elsa, and in her place put up her sister," Mark offered

"And if Anna does not want to lead ?" Blackmane said

"Well... we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Mark replied, in the meantime he was tired, and it was only eight PM, an hour into curfew, and he was too tired to do any hijinks. "In the mean time Im going to bed"

As Mark went to find a bed to fall onto which was NOT occupied by either of his feline siblings or even his cousin. Spyder and Georgina remained with Blackmane a moment longer. Spyder made a valid point, she worked for and took orders from, Mark. But since Blackmane was his aunt, in a way of speaking

"What happens now ? If Okoye and her brothers are missing..." Georgina said, once informed of what was told to Blackmane. The foursom of siblings ran a brothel for a few years, called Ramona & Chole's Bed and Breakfast For Weary Men.

"Tomorrow morning I want your eyes in the marketplace, if Witzfillian knew he was tracked he lost the three of you because of that. But if he does not know he has eyes on him in the form of... spiders... then we are better off finding him, and his hoard, come sunrise. If we try to find him tonight, well, the soldiers are igven orders to detain, and if someone were to run, they're given orders to shoot to injure only." Blackmane said

"So we all get some rest ?" Spyder and Georgina both asked at once

"Some of us do, most of us wont. I already sent the girls out, they're meeting with two other women one of whom has wings, to do their mission for tonight" Blackmane replied simply That didnt make much sense

"Mission ? What mission would the twins have ?"

"Something to keep the guards busy tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after at the very least" Blackmane replied, she went to the door of the house and stepped inside. The other two women followed and once inside Blackmane shut the door, they settled in the front room of the house on two sofas, Spyder relaxed, Georgina sat stiff, and Blackmane was thoughtful, another woman stepped into the room, it was someone nobody expected. Anna had returned home.

"Good to see you back" Anna said seeing Georgina, who simply nodded to the other woman, Spyder simply smirked, so much for the Troll Valley huh ? All of them heard happy sounds from upstairs.

"Seems Diamond is busy tonight, Mark is with his wife no doubt as well" Blackmane said

"I told Diamond that Nara would be returning, just not when" Spyder said simply

Blackmane stood up then "there is an extra bedroom, do spiders sleep ?" She said "Theres extra bedding as well, I will see you in the morning" She then went up the stairs to her bedroom she normally shared with her sister. Shortly afterwards Georgina used the guestroom to sleep as Spyder zonked out in a corner, sword in hand.

At that same time across town two women peeked around a corner "There, that's the guardpost." One of them two ducked back into the shadows of the alley as a patrol went past "Changing of the guard is every four hours too. Last change was about four hours ago." Serena looked out into the open area as new guards were arriving "Right on the tick, shame the clockmen arent as efficent as the guards" the young tigris said softly as the guards swapped out.

Spike stretched her wings "Efficency ?" she asked

"You thinking what Im thinking ?" Serena asked her as Sazhori and Serenity joined them, the Raven looked out at the expansive campment.

"A guard post ? Whats the plan ?" Sazhori asked

"We need bait, that flies fast, every four hours is a guard change, we reset the clocks to increase time between changes at lerast an hour each shift until each shift is doing a eight hour shift." Serena said

"You said bait that flies fast, why ?" Spike said, already planning on what do to

"You guys, you got wings, we know that Sazhori is a Raven and can fly on a whim right ?" The Raven woman nodded. "You guys distract, Serenity and I will reset their clocks, best case scenario we arent caught, but we need a good enough distraction." Serena said as she outlined the plan.

Spike smirked and slid her sling-ring onto her fingers of her right hand. "Allow me" She said, with a slight jump and sudden downdraft of wind Spike was airborn, easily out of sight of the light areas of the guard camp Spike flew to a rooftop. Sazhori she knew, had some bomb making skills. Easily flitting about the camp without getting noticed she set bombs in key areas for maximum distraction and joined back up with Spike upon the rooftop of the main building.

"Ready ?" Sazhori asked Spike

"As I'll ever be" Spike replied, her hands twisted and golden eldreitch energy swirled and sparked madly in the form of a whip as Sazhori hit the detonator as the piles of trash exploded into fire startled guards and commanders dashed around to try and put the fire out. Which allowed Serena and her twin sister to reset the hourly clock

The four women quickly made shambles of the camp and disappeared just as quickly as the fires started. The four were soon in a tavern drinking and eating when a group of guards showed up looking for someone, anything really, but the girls cleaned up too well and the guards left with little aid from the four women.

As soon as the guards went around the corner to try and find more information, Spike dusted off her hands "Well, that's that. Can we sleep ?"

Serena nodded, the inn keeper offered them a pair of rooms on the second floor and handed them the keys once informed why they were there. "Anyone who fucks with the guards is good in my book. Its on the house. Enjoy your sleep" the man said going to the door and locking it. "If you need anything else just holler" The four women soon were fast asleep

 **15 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Seven am**

The next morning dawned bright and clear. It found Mark on the front steps of the guesthouse the group now used, a person was at the front door wanting to see him, and fast. Stepping into view of the person who wanted to see him Mark was shocked to see the Bishop of Arendelle standing there. "Mornin' Father, coffee ?"

"Certainly, wish this was more a casual visit" the Bishop replied as he was invited inside the house. He soon got to the reason he was there "Guards are patrolling more in the kingdom, taking young men. Best watch yourself young fellow, you and yours in the hoods might be their next goal."

"Heh, like they can get us. We are busy as it is" Mark replied

Spyder stepped into view then, where she kept her sword, a beautiful weapon at that, when she wasnt using it was confusing, it seemed to just form out of nowhere whatsoever

"What is your plan young fellow ? Perhaps I as bishop can be of aid ?" the Bishop offered.

Mark smirked and leaned forwards on the sofa he sat on as his wife stepped into view "You know that Elsa has magic, powerful ice magic, right ?" The bishop nodded at Marks question. "So what you're about to see... dont panic, and keep an open mind" The bishop smiled and nodded "Talak ?" Mark turned to his wife, a snap of the fingers and they were within the mirrors. A kaliaedscope of scenery around them. "Welcome to the Mirrors" Mark said as the Bishop was first shocked, then relieved. He wasnt dead

"We are still in Arendelle, dont worry" Talak said "We're just in a realm outside it. Called the Mirror Realm, though most everyone I work with, including my husband here, call it The Mirrors" She explained as she crossed her arms

"So I take it we are in a private place ?" the Bishop asked he was replied with nods "Good, I will tell you everything I know of Elsa, her rise to madness, and whats going on with her latest plans" He did just that, detailing everything.

When he was done Mark whistled "Sounds like Elsa is gearing up for war, do any of the countries she plans to attack know of her warplans and recently aquired weaponry and soldiers ?" He asked.

The Bishop shook his head "Not that I know of, I know only of her plans as she often requests my advice on spirital matters pertaining to the attacks and defenses, as well as the morale of the men under her command"

"So what now ?" Mark then asked, "When does Elsa plan to attack or make the first move ?" He was in Arendelle then, he had plans to make it seemed

"I can set you up with a shop, you can gain information there, with the right credentials you can even get past the curfew that's been in place. But for now, I do believe a woman seeks you, she looks like someone I have seen before..." The Bishop meant Blackmane, who was wandering, Mark saw, outside the Mirror Realm looking for him no doubt.

Mark nodded to his wife, and the mirror realm faded away allowing the three to return to the living area of the house "In the mean time I had this set of keys made, it is to the rectory within the former castle grounds, its still there and easy to get to, it is also unguarded, by Elsas own orders."

Mark smirked, a path inside it seemed, but apparently it was not so. "Thank you father" Mark said, leading the man to the door and allowing him to leave "Pray this madness ends soon"

"Oh I have dear boy, that I have, but I dont think God is hearing me anymore"

"Then try praying to Light, she'll hear you for sure" Mark replied

"Who ?" the Bishop asked, he was confused it was clear to see that much, Who was Light ?

"Exactly, good day Father, I hope you find your faith" Mark said and shut the door, behind which he sighed, looking to his aunt, what was the plan ?

"I have good news,. From Spyder" She said giving the demon a look

"A set of eyes has sights on Witzfillian," Spyder reported to Mark ignoring the pointed look from Blackmane that was thrown her way.

"Good, track him down, follow his trail whatever, just isolate his sotrehouses, web them shut if you have to" Mark said

"And Witzfillian ?" Spyder asked

"I will handle him" Mark replied


	26. Chapter 26

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 6 Ad Infinitum

 **15 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**  
 **Nine AM**

Breakfast was quickly cleared away as Blackmane gave the good news with Spyder. Then came a few other things "What was Okoye doing for her to disappear ?"

"She was getting the people of Arendelle onto our side, the true side of freedom." Blackmane replied

"Where do I start ?" Mark asked as Spyder left on her mission.

"You can start by assassinating officers, beating down town criers who advocate for Elsa, destroying weapons caches. To name a few objects of interest." Blackmane said. "The sooner you start, the better"

"I agree" Mark replied, he stood from the table and headed out of the house. He had work to do.

He soon met up with Spike, and his sister, Serenity, with them was Miao who once more was guzzling a large coke with ice. If she had to, she could take a caffiene shot through Talak right ? It didnt matter "Good news and bad news" Mark said as he stepped up to the three

"You know I like desert first Little Brother" Serenity said, Spike tried to hide a snicker but it didnt work, the winged supermodel ended up half choking on that mornings coffee as Miao didnt know what was meant by that use of words

"Bad news is, Anna is in town, but Elsa doesnt know, to make matters worse, Okoyo and her brothers are missing" Mark replied

"OK that is bad news" Serenity replied, if Okoye and her brothers were missing...

"What do we do now ?" Spike asked, their primary informer missing

"Why not do what they were doing ? From what I remember, Challah was a good guy, his sister was nice" Mark said Maio spoke up then

"Maybe if we knew where they lived, if they still lived there" She said, the white tiger was right, the former bed and breakfast was overrun by Elsas soldiers, each one mean as hell to be sure.

"No, I dont think they'd want us to ruin their place just to get the enemy out of it" Mark said. "But Okoye and her brothers were working to turn Arendelle against Elsa district by district, winning their support and help by good deeds"

"So we do the same. We spread out and help those we can the way Okoye and her brothers were doing." Spike surmised Mark nodded

"I'll inform Aunt Charry and Uncle Arm of what to do, if we cant find you, were do we meet up ?" Miao said

"The palace grounds, outside it at the very least, look for me on the edges of the former marketplace area there" Mark said, he trusted Spike only so far before, but now he trusted her with his life "Spike, I want you to speak to my wife, if you can get Diamond to meet up with me somewhere in the city. The more people doing what Okoye and her brothers were once doing the better."

Spike nodded and left heading in the direction Mark had come from. What exactly was Okoye doing to get nabbed ? It didnt matter ,they were ready for the arendelle guards. Nothing could get past them now

Miao went to her aunt and uncle with the news. Not that it really mattered, Okoye was a good woman, her brothers, from what Miao had gathered, were good men too. Maybe one could make a sutible hubby ?

Miao shook her head. _No girl, dont think that way, its bad enough you're back in Arendelle and cant even find your mother!_ Miao scolded herself as she went through the city, some people, mostly commonors gave her strange and confused looks. A woman with tiger markings on her face and neck... OK that wasnt something one saw every day

Entering the house the three shared, Miao somehow felt right at home in the modest two floor home, she found Charity in in the dining room poring over a map of the kingdom of Arendelles roads, alleys and districts that was given to her by Arm, who had access to it thanks to some friends still in high places

Miao spoke up as she shut the door behind her "Aunch Charity ?"

"Yes, Miao ?" Charity replied

"Who was Okoye ?" Came the rather blunt question, however it was how Miao worded the question that had Charity staring at her niece.

"What ?"

"Who was she ? Mark said she had disappeared three days ago, today he said his aunt got confirmation of her brothers disappearing as well. Who were they ?"

Charity took a deep breath then let it out. The siblings were from a coparenting group, lead by two Tigris known as Chloe and Ramona who took in Ramonas younger sisters children when Rula passed away. Eleven kittens wasnt easy to care for, but somehow both tigris managed it for a long time, but then, one by one, by wars, violence, and just plain stupid people, soon only Okoye, her brother by blood Challah, and their siblings Purple Prince and Quimby were left, they had a massive home they converted into a bed and breakfast, after carefully talking it over with their remaining mother Chloe at the time before she too passed on from long life, the foursome named their massive home turned hotel into a Bed and Breakfast called Ramona's Bed and Breakfast.

But now those same foursome were missing ? When they were growing up, Charity recalled many times her sister Athena had longed for her own child to return to her embrace.

Finally Charity spoke. "A year after you disappeared, your mother and I were in a park here in Arendelle, a large group of tigers like yourself, of many different colors and patterns mind you, were playing in the park, a large family to be sure. Even then over time, one by one, they passed away, either due to old age, or hunters, or violence across the world."

"But, What was Okoye and her brothers like ?" Miao asked

"Had you been here, you and they would have been close friends, someone the kids could have looked towards for advice, and safety when it got violent." Charity replied as Miao took a seat at the table. "Okoye and her brothers would have made great Assassins had they not disappeared, good for information as well. Since you said that Mark was informed they had disappeared... What were they doing in order to disappear ?"

"Turning the people against Elsa." Miao replied

Charity sat back in thought for a moment, then nodded "That might explain why they disappeared, Arendelle is a police state, if anyone tries to get anyone else to fight back, those who try, disappear."

"Mark is doing it right now, so is Spike, Sazhori, even some of the rebels are trying to take things down one a nearby street. Havent been able to get over there yet, Mark's words confused me, I wanted to know, who was Okoye and her brothers ?" Miao said

"Well, now you know" Charity replied giving her niece a quick hug she stood up as Arm stepped into view "Arm, What is it ?"

"Elsa is giving a speech, If either of you can find Mark, send him to the palace gates district to find me there." Arm said. He then left the house at a fast walk as the two woman traded confused looks, OK that didnt make a lot of sense. Elsa was giving a speech ? Whatever for ? Ten minutes later and Mark showed up before heading for the palace gates district area

As Mark arrived he saw a vast crowd of people and soldiers packing the area, He spotted his uncle, with him was Spike, there was no missing that winged supermodel now. As Mark stepped closer Spike patted Arm on the shoulder and nodded his way. Arm smiled and stepped closer "Good, you're here, Elsa is about to give a speech. We might be able to get a idea of the size of her forces. Come with me" Arm lead Mark and Spike to a nearby tree so Spike wouldnt be seen but the three of them had a clear view of everything as Elsa appeared.

Upon the massive balcony Elsa stood at the rail. Taking it all in, most of the crowd cheered seeing her, others remained quiet. Elsa giving a speech, when there was civil unrest in the kingdom ? It didnt matter as she looked out over the massive crowd of maybe a few hundred people from nearby districts

Elsa raised her arms, "Citizens of Arendelle! I come before you a humbled woman. As I look out upon this vast land, I see each of you suffering, suffering! And striving for a better life, a better future, a better Arendelle. Each one of you sacrificing, slaving for this great kingdom, for freedom! And I humbly say to you, your sacrifices inspire me! They shall not be in vain!"

The people cheered, even some who were quiet and wanting to be freed of this opression they lived in., freedom to raise their children in peace. Not have them hounded by the guards each day or every few hours. Elsa continued speaking "I know this is difficult, the ravages of war; food shortages; crime, the burdens caused by Blackmane's seditious murders. But we, we have a greater purpose that will unite us and lift us above these trifling troubles! For us, the end of these 'rebels' will be but a fortaste of what will come. Citizens, as I stand here, I feel the five million hearts of our kingdom beating within my breast. Today I announce our plan of our great project of this kingdom! We are mustering our armies, we are fashioning powerful armadas. We will soon march upon the world, those who dispise us! Yes, I mean our great enemies!"

Arm snickered as Mark just rolled his eyes, it was time to finish his tasks, he nodded to spike the woman nodded and snuck off as Mark and Arm left the area as Elsa finished her speech. "We shall invade the lands of England, And further south! We shall irrigate their fieldss with their blood! English and bones shall provide grist for our mills, and their people shall become our slaves! Each of you shall profit from the sweat of their labors! Our nation shall rise to its proper place as the greatest of all! The Most Sovereign Kingdom, Arendelle!"

The crowd cheered, most of those who kept quiet remained quiet while others cheered as Elsa left. Fine and dandy, some thought. Others didnt really care for it. But none of the vast crowd saw Spike take to the rooftops and begin her favorite hunting games as Mark and others took to the streets.

Mark saw his first target, an army officer, perfect. Ambling up to the guy in perfect step he easily slit the throats of his two escorts before nailing the guy in the neck before picking up his information and orters, burning it to ash entirely

Mark knew however that it was going to take more than just one or two soldiers and commanding officers to clear things up nice and tidy. Leaving the alley he all but walked into Spyder, the woman was looking for him "There you are, come on, we found Witzfillain, this way" Spyder lead Mark to the place where the man made his stores. Stockpikes of food were everywhere. Spyder pointed out Witsfillain then, allowing Mark to take the guy in

He was arguing with some of his men. "What a dumb fuck" Mark mused, Spyder had to agree.

"What do you want me to do ?" Spyder asked

Mark pointed towards a way across from the main gate "Lure the men out, once they get that gate open, web it open so they cant close it. I'll take care of Witzfillain myself" He said, Spyder nodded and moved to where Mark indicated.

She had to distract, and there was only one clear way to do so. Some of the men saw her as she walked past, _Thats right pretty boys, watch me!_ She thought as the men started to open the main gate, perfect!

The gate was thrown open and Spyder reacted fast, Flinging out a fast stream of energy, it later ended up being a strong spiders webbing that clogged the gate tracks, making the gate stuck open. Allowing Mark to advance inside as the men reacted, first to Spyder's beauty turning deadly, and then to the stuck open gate. A flick of the wrist and each man was downed.

Mark and Spyder went towards the nearest of three massive warehouses. Mark broke the lock and Spyder all but wrenched the door off its hinge track. Stepping inside Mark hit the lights, as the floodlights came on overhead the two stared at the sight before them

Neatly stacked and stored, row upon row, was food, wrapped tightly in silk like plastic. Mark stepped over to one and gently touched it "Webbing" He cast a look to Spyder, she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him

"What ? You think I'd do something like this ? I lost track of Witzfillian remember ? If I knew this place would I loose track of him ?" She asked crossing her arms. The black and leather armor the woman wore looked nice. But because Mark briefly upset her at that moment, her hair had taken on her more natural demonic color and so had a pair of mandibles appeared on her face.

Mark pointed at her "Dont do that, you freak me out" He said, she calmed down then as he looked around. "Alright, if it wasnt you, then who could do this ?"

"Another spider, Maybe a few..." Spyder replied, but shut up as Mark's attention was taken by someone at the door.

Mark jerked his gaze from the stacks of food towards the door and stared briefly at a white haired girl of about similar age to Spyder, ice white eyes with pink hues stared in shock, but there was no missing the demonic feeling simply flowing from the young woman. "Hey! Stop!" Mark called out as the woman turned and bolted, ran to the door and stepped out, seeing her go around the corner to his right he followed right behind her, Spyder rolled her eyes and went the other way.

The woman easily jumped obsticles in her path as she rounded another corner, Ducking under a clothesline the woman scrambled fast up a ramp and easily flipped off it under another stack of pallets and bags of weat. Turning to look behind her as Mark was above her she failed to see Spyder rounding the corner ahead of her.

 **CRASH**

With what sounded like two cement trucks on crack slamming into one another the two women collided and hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. "Ooohh that hurt" Spyder grunted as she quickly came to, the other woman twitched, tangled in the Demoness dress the woman scrambled to her feet and backtracked and quickly tripped and hit her butt. She screamed when she saw what, or rather who she tripped over.

Mark had stabbed Witzfillian, his sightless eyes stared at nothing. The white garbed woman backtracked against the wall and a pallet, cornered. Mark dropped from the pallets above to the ground as Spyder got to her feet. "From what I gather we got three massive warehouses of food, all of it still fresh considering how long some of its been here."

The young woman stared at the two confused, She recognised one of them the woman, Spyder, as a fellow demon, apparently a Spider Demoness as well ? "twelve years" the younger demoness said softly

"Im sorry ?" Mark said in reply

"I was taken captive from my home in the mines north of this city by the man, Witzfillian, him after he saw what I could do. He... he forced me to webwrap his food to keep it fresh. Meat, produce, poultry, fish, its all here over the last twelve years" The young demoness said

"I see" Mark said with a slight nod. He looked around and spotted something, or rather someone nearby. turning to Spyder he spoke softly "Help her, Im going to get some hoverbuses to move the food. Find out her name too if you can"

"Move the food ? Move it were ?" The woman asked as she stood up when she was sure that Mark and Spyder werent there to hurt her in any manner

"We need to get this food to the marketplace" Mark said

"To sell it ?" the woman asked

"To give it" Mark corrected slightly

"Free food for hungry foolks, I'm your woman friend. Some of Witzfillians men had carts and drivers, they should be due in in a moment or so with a delivery. If you can unclog the gates so the hoverbuses will not be stuck in here with us to chat with the drivers, I can help you" The young demoness said

Mark traded looks with Spyder who nodded, she could be trusted "What's your name ?" Mark then asked

"I am called Fuiu" Fuiu replied, only around Witzfillian was she really seen in that form, she brought her hands up and made a brief steeple, Mark saw energy like magic dance across her hands in front of her face, and like magic, a young woman with long black hair, dressed in white robes with a silver and black belt stood before him

Spyder smiled seeing Fuiu. The woman remembered her easily, Fuiu had gone missing over a decade before! Who knew she'd end up in Arendelle of all places! It didnt matter, what mattered was feeding the people, and from what Spyder could see, Fuiu was well fed, apparently Witzfillian ensured that his captive wasnt treated as a captive


	27. Chapter 27

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 7 Block by Block

 **15 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Marketplace**

 **4 PM**

As the hover carts came to a halt at the Marketplace, Fuiu jumped from one to the ground as Mark stepped around the back of one "Wasnt sure if we were going to make it out a live. But gosh damn! This is the most fun I've had in twelve years!" It was clear that Fuiu was happy to be freed of Witzfillian as she went to the wagon, easily removing the webwrap seal to show off the fresh food. Spyder had explained to her who gave them the mission, Blackmane Elisar.

So Fuiu snagged up an apple and tossed it to a nearby man "Blackmane Elisar, people, this food is thanks to her." The man caught the apple and held it up calling out in happiness Blackmanes name

Mark smirked "With just a few apples and carrots, Aunt Blackmane has won their loyalty." He said softly though Spyder heard him

"There is also the fact that Elsa has huge armies getting ready to mobilise as we speak, we need to destroy her supply caches I think. My webs wont do much but I can set fuses with it to be lit later" Spyder said

"That's just it" Mar replied, she looked at him as Fuiu and a few other cart drivers began giving out the food, turning away hard earned coin with the free food "We need to find those supply caches before destroying them"

"True, and Fuiu only knows the areas the food is kept aside from those three warehouses we found" Spyder thought aloud

"There's more storehouses of food ?" Mark asked

"Yes, Fuiu told me on the way here when riding the cart and defending her while you were on the rooftops, When the three storehouses we found got too full the older stacks were sent elsewhere, she knew were because she was told to pick locations to build storehouses for the food." Spyder explained.

Mark smirked "That makes that part easier."

"What do you mean ?" Spyder asked

"Elsa said she is raising vast armies and armadas, we destroyed her fleet already, what else is there fleetwise ? Let alone her armies ? Where are these soldiers, these ships ?" Mark said Ok it made sense

"Right, so what do we do ?" Spyder asked

"We find them, We know where the food stores are. I'll do what Okoye and her brothers did and spread civil unrest, I want you to go with Fuiu was it ? And find those food stores, and give the food to the people to eat for free. Tell them Blackmane Elisar sends her regards, if you run into any of Elsas guards... bleed them" Mark said

"Bleed them ? As in, feast on human flesh ? Are you insane ?" Spyder asked

"You're a demon arent you, or do you not eat human flesh ?" Mark replied

"I am a demon yes, but human blood is very different from flies and deer and the like" Spypder explained

"Fine, I trust my father taught you some skills of the Assassins ?" Mark said in reply, she nodded "Then bleed them before they know you're there. Teach Fuiu some of the arts my father taught you."

Spyder simply nodded, as Mark turned to leave "Where are you going ?" She asked him as he halted

"There is someone I need to see" Mark replied before giving her a nod "Soon as the food is given and you have none left, Fuiu will take you to the other stores of food to give out. I'll meet up with you later" Mark then took his leave, leaving Spyder and Fuiu giving out Food with Marks adopted sister Serena keeping watch.

Across the kingdom a woman wandered the crowd, unseen as Sazhori slit a guard captains throat and took his orders as he slid to the ground, she easily snuck away as well. Stepping down a flight of stairs Sazhori ducked into a walled in garden and went to the back, unseen by any and opened the sealed orders. She read the orders carefully, it said for the officer to find any and all young men and women able to fight to enlist them, forcably so, into the army to boost the numbers of soldiers. A nearby torch was alight as the noontime sun didnt make it into that garden, perfect. Moments later and the orders were naught but ash.

The hematite eyes went wide then when she saw someone she didnt think she'd ever see in that garden, trying to relax as a patrol of soldiers went by the woman was dressed in various shades of green and gold, her hair was partly braided, but there was no missing that face "Kanwar ?" Sazhori asked when she got close enough.

The black haired woman turned to look at her, "Who's asking ?" Came the curt reply, then the woman recognised Sazhori and smiled softly "Ah, Diamonds Bodyguard, Sazhori right ?" Sazhori nodded "Yes, its me"

"Does anyone know you're here ?" the young Raven asked the ancient Light Dragon

Kanwar took a deep breath and let it out, She shook her head "Only Kalda and Light know I am here, and now you" Kanwar said, she saw Mark in the distance easily snag four guards with rope darts, dangling the bodies overhead like pinatas "Here he comes now"

Mark stepped into the garden and Sazhori closed the gate behind him at Kanwars nod to do so "I honestly wasnt expecting Kalda to feel a familiar face in this kingdom." He said upon seeing the ancient Dragoness before him, dressed rather strangely, her hair for one, was ink black, not as dark as Sazhori's feathers, but still quite dark

"Things have changed" Kanwar replied simply

"I'll say" Mark said "For one, you look different"

"Like I said, things have changed" Kanwar gave him a look

"Alright, whats the deal ?" Mark asked

"Mother wanted me to advise you on your task. She does not sense Draco or his magic within this area. She fears the Pieces of Eden that Elsa has in her possession." Kanwar said

"That does not explain why you are dressed like this" Mark replied, he had a point, Kanwar never dressed in such demure colors before, always whites and silvers, with ice gold and sometimes lime green and turqoise and her hair a brilliant white.

"Mother insisted, she also temporarily took my magic. I cannot heal another, nor turn into a dragon until your task is done, Had I come looking like I normally do, The Piece of Eden would have alerted Elsa to my presence and saw me as an enemy instead of a friend." Kanwar explained, being removed of her magic did indeed hurt, not as bad as one thought.

"Still dont follow" Mark replied Kanwar just stared at him.

"Let me put it simpler, I am not supposed to be here, but I am here under mothers request to advise you only, when the task is done, then I get to return home" Kanwar said

"That makes a little bit more sense" Mark said, she half smiled at him

"So, you are working with demons now I hear" Kanwar said standing up from her chair, it was more or less a lawn chair made of wood and steel, she picked up a sword and used it more like a walking stick, without her magic, Kanwar looked more an old woman and felt like it too.

"Yeah, Spyder, recently a second one joined us, from around here of all places, named Fuiu" Mark replied

"And the Raven did her job ?" Kanwar said seeing Sazhori blush slightly, yes, the Raven did her job alright.

"If you mean hounding me each day I was away from here until she told me it was her assignment, yes." Mark said

Sazhori smirked "She means helping you and being your bodyguard, Diamond gave me the job to ensure you remained alive." the Raven woman said

"By blowing up a bus ?" Mark asked her, Sazhori just chortled with laughter

"I will not ask what she had to do to keep you alive, but we know she did her job, you are still here" Kanwar said with a smirk. "Though I must wonder, if you must do it, will you ? Will you end the Queen of Arendelle ?"

"At this point... she may be too far gone, but if I can get her to step down, I can try to avoid bloodshed" Mark replied

"And if you cannot avoid bloodshed or death ?" Kanwar asked

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it" Mark replied

"Very well. You have work to do to continue the unrest, both of you best get to it. My regards to Diamond. Do not let her or her husband search for me. It will tip the queen off that I am here. Its bad enough she is after your aunt as it is" Kanwar said, Mark nodded and Sazhori opened the gate in the wall to let him leave.

A moment later and Sazhori too took her leave and headed for the rooftops, there had to be some soldiers to hook with a ropedart or six.

Across the kingdom Spike was having no trouble creating unrest as she came upon a pair of citizens about to get shot and decided to have some fun. Dropping like a rock into the midst of the soldiers of the firing squad Spike slammed into the ground with a small explosion of dirt and broken street, Her wing flicked out, sending one Arendelle soldier against a nearby wall, crushing bones with the impact alone

Spike snapped out her twin swords, the sickly green energy swirled around the winged woman as she struck and parried with her enemies. She ducked a wild swing and socked another soldier in the kisser before dropping to the ground, doing the splits as she did so, one sword going high the other easily parrying a wild strike, another soldier bit the dust.

It was then she spotted the commanding officers, jaegers werent easy to take down, having better skills and knowledge over normal soldiers, the weakest patrolmen were fast on their feet and knew to flee well and good. So this made things more fun overall.

Easily getting back to her feet, Spike with surgical precision, landed a heeled foot in the groin of an Arendelle commander, five pairs of eyes watered in sympathy before moving on to gang up on Spike, but it didnt work, spinning her swords in a windmill motion Spike easily bested them all and let their bodies rot in the street as she sheathed one sword, the other resting on her shoulder, "Well, that was easy" the winged woman mused

"Are you quite done ?" Asked a female voice.

Turning to the owner of the voice Spike fought to surpress a smile as Talak stepped into view, the woman was once more dressed in a very pretty outfit of a sort. "I was wondering when you or Mark would show up"

Talak smirked. "By our count this area is fully ready to rebel against Elsa, but that makes our task just a bit harder. Come on, lets leave the bodies" She said, Spike nodded, it was time to go to another block.

The two were on a mission from Talaks husband Mark. Spike by the time of the wedding had given up on keeping the name of Tamara execept in ofical documents. Spike was thankful that Talak was there as a ropedart was handed to the winged woman. Spike knew what to do. Gently lifting off the ground she flew up to the rooftops as a squad of Arendelle guardsmen rounded a corner. Talak smiled a smile of the suddenly quite insane as the soldiers neared her

"Hold a moment lady for inspection!" Called the commanding officer as Spike stood above, thankfully the sun was not casting her shadow over the street, the sight of a winged creature overhead casting a shadow on the ground would have been a problem

Spike waited until the Arendelle commander was right infront of Talak before SNICK, YANK, TWANG... THUD Spike hit the ground after nailing the commander in the throat with the rope dart, pulling the man up to hang from his neck as she slammed the ropedart into the ground

All hell broke loose as Talak conjured a pistol and Spike used some feathers, within moments the soldiers were dead. That was that. More unrest with the dead body hanging overhead.

"Next ?" Spike said with a impish look to her face as another group of soldiers came into view.

"Lets party!" Talak replied, opening fire with her pistol, a flick of the wrist and Spike was again in the air, twin pistols firing down on the soldiers, the more deceased they left in their wake the more unrest they created.. Moments passed and the soldiers laid dead around them.

Mark came into view, with him was two women, Talak saw one of them, Spyder right off, but the other woman, thinner than Spyder with dark hair she didnt recognise at all. As Mark neared the two Talak spoke "Making some new friends dear ?" She had her eyes on Fuiu, but rather then anger she had confusion of what was going on, a group of soldiers on their side went to a building pointed out by Fuiu and broke open the lock and began getting food out of the building

"Nope, better" Mark replied

"Better ?" Talak asked

"Turns out Witzfillian kept a captive, her job was to ensure the food stayed fresh at all times, When his three storehouses got too full, she picked out empty houses to store the food within. She's leading the men to each food house." Mark explained

"Really ? She is similar then to Spyder ?" Talak asked, Spike raised an eyebrow as she went to a nearby Assassin soldier under Marks command and picked up some ammo for her .45s slamming the fresh clips home she heard and felt the clack of the clip locking and a round chambered before setting the safety and looking to Mark as she set the weapons on her hip, her arms then crossed.

"Yes, another spider demoness. Dont worry, she simply wants her freedom, once I told her that Witzfillian wouldnt bother her anymore, things got easier and she was emensely helpful." Mark said, Though he said nothing of Kanwar being in Arendelle. Kanwar had been able to give advise. Hopefully she could return to Light and get her magic back.

He then gave his wife a careful look "Did you find anything ?" He asked her

"Only that Elsa has only those she doesnt trust doing prison guard work. Some of the most riotus citizens are kept in a new complex on the other side of the palace, from what word of mouth says, its a nice view" Talak said

"So that means the only way into the palace is through the back door and cells ?" Mark said

"It looks that way" Talak said

"So in order to stay _out_ of prison I have to _break into it_ ?" Mark said Talak nodded "Pinch me I think Im dreaming" Talak did so, Mark twitched, nope, not dreaming. Gosh Damn "Ok, damnit, Fuiu and Spyder will distribute the food from this storehouse. Soon as they are done we'll wait in that house" Mark pointed at a empty storefront

"Spike, find Georgina, have her meet us there, if you see my mother or uncle, have my uncle get the men ready, Honey, go with Spike, Aunt Blackmane will have need of your help. Espiecally if there are wounded to care for, soon as Georgina gets here the four of us will look for a way into that palace and probe the weaknesses" He then gave Talak a heavy duty kiss as Spike tried not to look grossed out as she stood nearby as Spyder saw the two kissing she rolled her eyes. Typical mortals had their whims in terms of how they lived their love lives, sometimes demons tried to make it with a human or even something else, and many times it just didnt work out.

But that didnt mean they could not try. Demons did indeed manage it, somehow, to have offspring with mortal men in the past with the right type of glamour. But Spyder couldnt dwell on Mark and Talaks heavy duty kiss, she had work to do feeding the people of Arendelle as a crowd of people started to gather wanting food.

Spyder and Fuiu with some of the Assassins under Mark began giving the food to people that asked for it relativly easy as there werent any soldiers around... yet. Not to say that soldiers would show up as Spike and Talak left Mark with the two demons giving out food

But no soldiers showed up, as far as any soldier patrol knew, this area of Arendelle was strictly under their control, until the people were well fed and happy. Mark knew that to run a good strong and able crew, everyone had to know how to cook a good meal and at the same time know the next guys task. That way everyone knew how to cook in the rare case they didnt have an actual de facto cook

About a half hour later Georgtina arrived, by that point Mark had taken out a squad of Arendelle guards, one managed to get a good hit or six in on Marks face and side as Spyder was giving him first aid Georgina spoke up as she neared "You look like a Durko on a bad day"

"You look better than in an Oslo prison" Mark replied, Georgina once more wore a belly dance type outfit, but it was a full single piece styled outfit, where her midrift was had sheer black cloth, some trails of cloth acted as a belt, her hair was half braided and mostly loose

"You had to bring that up" Georgina replied, Mark just smiled. Sometimes he loved pressing her buttons just so.


	28. Chapter 28

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 4 Endless Winter

Episode 8 An Army of One

 **15 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Western Edge of the Palace Grounds**

 **10 PM**

"So, whats the plan ?" Georgina asked as the four of them laid on a rooftop observing a pair of Arendelle guards at a small door. She along with Spyder and Fuiu were with Mark.

"Did Arm give you the device from that metal he made ?" Mark asked, Georgina nodded and showed it to him "Good, if he's right, you can get inside, soon as you are in, beep me on this" He handed her a radio. "If there are too many men in the area, radio me their numbers, then return here as quickly as you can. Oh and wear this" He handed her the ring of eden that his father once used. "The guards are armed with pistols, older models sure, with this you can remain unharmed by their weapons fire"

Georgina slid the ring on her finger, it fit like a wedding ring, the strange designs flared up briefly before settling on her body, Perfect. "So aside from me getting in there, whats the plan exactly ?" She asked

"You have the key, see how far you can get and if you can locate the main entry into the palace itself, if you can use the key, do it, if not, come back to this point, Fuiu, You Got upstairs, see if you can find a window or something to fit through, Spyder, you're with Fuiu" Mark said giving out the tasks.

"What are you gonna do ?" Spyder asked

"I'm gonna make some friends" Mark said pointing at the door that he planned Georgina to get through. "So you wont have to" She nodded and Mark stood, the four climbed of the rooftop, two of them headed for the side of the palace and using their webs they shot a path upwards and climbed without a sound

Georgina and Mark however went around and towards the back way into the dungeon area. Stepping into view Mark called out to the two guards on duty "Ahoy fellows! Delivery to be made, I need your hands to help with the hauling" Mark called to the two men. The two soldiers traded looks,

One of them called out to Mark "You're not supposed to be here! Clear off!"

"I know man I know, that's why Im here!" Mark said simply when he got close enough. Close enough to get whacked. Of course when he got close enough he saw who was stationed there, Dumb and Dumber. The two guards of all Elsas army, and these two idiots were put on watch at the prison gate ? _Elsa must be out of her mind_

"You're here, to clear off ?" Said one of the two idiots

"Yup. Shouldnt waste too much of your time I need directions, you were the first two I saw so I figured I'd ask" Mark replied, he pulled a map from his pocket.

"What are you looking for ?" Asked the other idiot as their attention went to the kingdom of arendelle map Mark held to try and help him find what he was looking for

"I'm trying to find a pub, to be around here, see" He pointed to an area on his map. Where he was standing, compared to where the pub actually was, on the other side of the palace complex for that matter.

With the men adequately distracted Georgina easily snuck into the prison door. Easily unseen she moved stealthly through the first two rooms before heading towards a hall, quickly looking down it she went to the nearby vent, even Elsda figured a strong need for air vents large enough for a human to stand up inside of. Moving quietly and quickly Georgina quickly found herself in the outer wall, a space wide enough for a man to walk, used apparently for storage. Justr like ships of old.

Moving a bit further along the vents the Chinese Princess came to a halt at a grate and looked through. She smelled animal feed, lots of it. Moving quietly she eased the grate open and slipped through onto some rock formations. Looking down she saw exactly what belonged within that rock formation.

Elsa had a private well kept zoo within the palace! Sneaking up to a bridge overlooking the feline enclosures Georgina saw two guards, One had his back to her, she reached up, grabbed the man by the belt, and pulled him over the rail without a sound, a second later it was a room of panic as she briefly fought with three more guards before diving over the side into a bear enclosure towards a grate, a shot was fired, a bear fell dead.

"You asshole!" Another guard screamed out to the man that shot and killed the bear

"What ? The bitch went in there!" The guard replied

"I dont care! We're under strict orders not to kill any of the wildlife in here! The bear'll take care of the bitch!" The guard said. Georgina had seen enough sneaking into a waterfed grate she swam a bit towards a platform and snuck into the palace main kitchens. Quickly donning the outfit of a cook she headed off to escape and meet up with Mark.

At that same moment far above two pairs of demonic eyes peeked over the edge of the pyramid structure towards the palace built atop it. "Oh boy" Spyder whispered seeing the palace built atop a already massive structure.

"That's a big palace" Fuiu said simply The two sank below the lip of the roof of the structure. They heard a bang from within it. "That doesnt sound good"

"The Princess is smarter than to get caught or shot" Spyder said simply

"We dont know for sure. Come on, lets go back and meet up with Mark" Fuiu said, Spyder had to agree there wasnt much they could do on their own and trying to take on Elsa with the sceptre on their own was sheer suicide. The two were soon on solid ground. And right off the bat Fuiu was lost in terms of directions. She did however see Georgina climbing out of a window.

Using the spider webbing as a rope, Georgina quickly climbed from the window to the ground and joined the two. Seeing the womans expression Spyder simply asked "So, how did it go ?"

"Awful, the place is a maze inside" Georgina replied

"Lets go find Mark, he shouldnt be too much longer" Spyder said, the other two nodded and the three women headed off, with Georginas help they managed to meet back up with Mark without getting hopelessly lost. Upon the footop they found him easily watching the area below as they came close to him. And laid on the rooftop

"So anything ?" Mark asked, he'd had fun with the two guards, got directions and everything desired for the job, yet for some reason it felt too easy. "Didnt I send you three on a mission ?"

"You did, but I found it too dangerous and in a way far too easy" Georgina replied

"You too huh ?" Mark said

"Getting into the prison cells, getting into the zoo, Once I found the way in I figured out a fast way out." Georgina explained

"Zoo ? Elsa's got a zoo in there ?" Mark asked

"Yes, A zoo, lions, some tigers, bears, wouldnt surprise me if shes got other stuff in there. One of the guards killed a bear then got yelled at by his commanding officer, It was then I snuck out through the kitchens. I ended up using their webs as a rope to get to the ground out a window" Georgina replied

"In other words, we need more planning before going in full on am I right ?" Mark replied

"Exactly" Georgina nodded

"Send some eyes in ?" Mark wondered

"Impossible, Elsa would know, her magic permates the structure, Im still wondering why either of us werent burnt by it" Spyder shook her head "Infact, if her magic permates the structure..."

"Its possible that her magic is only holding the structure together as a whole. Therefore, not as a magical barrier to keep things out, if I was able to get inside deep enough into the zoo as it was before sneaking to the kitchens and out. I never did find the throne room entry puzzel." Georgina said

"A possiblity, I never went into the palace myself, I was always blindfolded, Witzfillian said that if I tried to take my blindfold off until he said to, he'd shoot me and have to find another spider to keep the food fresh" Fuiu said. "I could map out based on memory of what I didnt see as Witzgillian said to walk a set number of paces before stopping or turning" She concluded

Mark looked to Georgina then back to the two demons "A harpy died trying to fight Elsa, my own father died because he fell into one of her traps. Its possible that Elsa is smarter than I remember"

"Now that we can agree on. First she sees you in Oslo in that prison, then she fights you when you tried to free your uncle, who is now freed, and working with us, Your father is dead, my son alive, even though he... wait" Georgina faltered thoughtfully midsentence

"Whats on your mind ?" Mark asked her

"Elsa set the trap that killed your father and left us thinking Auji slain as well, what if Elsa set this up too ? Getting in through the back way ? What if she delibreatly left a weakness she knew about and left the stupidest guards on patrol for it. But only expressed to those guards it was a prison they were guarding ?" Georgina said

Mark looked at her a moment. Finally he shook his head slightly "Dont follow"

"Lets say that Elsa knows about the prison cells having a path into the palace directly ? But figures, such a weak location the fewest of guards watching it, everyone more focused on the front and center, the main entry to the palace complex itself" Georgina pointed out

Spyder was nodding but it was Fuiu that spoke "I always was lead in by the front, going in that way I can easily map out the way to the food stores to lead troops in to get if I must do so"

"We'll worry of the food stores within the palace later, for now we need a layout, and a way in that isnt... so weak" Mark mused, now that Georgina had explained further her line of thought he somehow managed to follow it. It made sense. If Elsa knew of the weakest link to her fortress, in this case, the dungeon enterence near the water itself. Unseen and easy to overlook had they not found it by chance alone to figure out their next move as it was "For now we return to my mother and uncle and continue to spread unrest."

"What about Elsas armies ?" Fuiu then asked

"We have to find them yes, I remember, alright, Fuiu, Spyder, use what eyes you can to find and seek out the armies training for battle, soon as you see them, destroy their food stores, or mark them for others to recover. If possible, destroy the ranking officer in the army that you can find" Mark said, the two nodded he turned to Georgina "I wont ask you to go in there again just yet, and I know you want to map the proper route through the place for me but for now I want you to help me spread unrest. Find my wife and Spike, if you can find Sazhori she should be stirring up trouble with Diamond somewhere, for now, find a place and park it for some sleep. Get busy first thing tomorrow"

Georgina nodded and took her leave, as too did Spyder and Fuiu, each one crept away from the edge of the rooftop before getting to ground level and mixing into the crowd unseen. Mark then went in search of his mother and uncle and maybe get some shut eye

 **16 August**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **8 am**

Diamond, across the kingdom, along with her husband Naratas, and Sazhori, were creating civil unrest to the extreme as the three went rooftop to rooftop, freed catured residents, fed the hungry with what food they could spare, and took down officers spreading lies. A few town criers were found and beaten into telling the truth, Elsa was not a queen, she was mad was power, and her rule was a rule of opression.

After the third town crier was beaten down Sazhori went to a nearby tree and ripped the notice down. It was a wanted poster, with her face on it. Giving it a look she grunted something. "I dont look like a witch do I ?" She held the thing out for Diamond to see, She broke down laughing like an idiot for a moment before replying

"No actually if that is their idea of a witch, then I'd hate to see their idea of a nun" She said in reply

Which in turn made Nara laugh like an idiot as he said "Nun ? And here I was hoping for a bishop" the Force Dragon wasnt too happy he didnt get his wish to see the Arendelle bishop, but that didnt matter, most if not all of the original castle grounds was rebuilt into Elsas massive palace complex.

Jumping to a rooftop Sazhori waited until An officer of high rank was within range before nailing the man with a feather dagger tied to a rope and hung him out to dry as she hopped off the roof, her weight thanks to her wings now twice that of a normal man as the guy hung in the air. People started fighting back against other soldiers they came across.

A patrol of soldiers tried to take a pair of young men who were eating from a eating location before the two could finish. The two young men were helpless as Diamond stepped over, "Pardon me gentlemen but where are you taking my men ?" She asked the patrol commander

"Your men ? Young lady, I'll have you know, these men are wanted for the Queens army!" the commander replied

"These men arent yours to command, infact, they never were" Diamond said, giving the man a look as Sazhori stepped into view. He recognised the Raven woman right away

"You!" He shouted seeing Sazhori

"Me!" Sazhori said in reply giving a little wave at the soldier

"Forget the men, get her!" the commander yelled to his patrol. Sazhori just rolled her eyes and ducked the wild swing of the commander, easily grabbing the man and slamming him into a table, it collapsed into a pile of trash with him unmoving ontop of it.

Diamond caught a swing, and barely dodged a handgun shot as the three then realised, those they were facing werent the normal swords and knives type anymore, but the real guns and roses group. Out of nowhere Diamond conjured a shield of energy from her hand as the gun went off, the bullet bounced harmless off the shield as Diamond fought two more members of the patrol. Letting Nara deal with the gunman

Naratas ghosted easily, gunfire was had in his direction, each shot missed entirely as the dragon was firest seen, then disappeared entirely and reappeared next to the gunman "Booga booga!" Naratas said simply, spooking the gunman as he snagged the weapon, flicked it up, and hammered it home.

Sazhori took on the remaining three members of the patrol, when they were dealt with did the three relax, the food vendor offered them a free meal on the house, they took it. Sitting down at an undamaged table, the three made conversation with the two young men

"What did they want you for other then cannon fodder ?" Diamond asked

"If it wasnt for you we'd be dead right now" Said one of the two young men.

"We'd be dead doing the training" added the other.

"But, can we work with you ?" Said the first

Rapid fire questions as Sazhori poured three cups of pepsi from the pitcher for the two Dragons and herself. She listened as Diamond fielded the questions calmly "I dont see why not, maybe we could use some help. We need to find a local food storehouse in this area. Do you know a woman named Fuiu ?" Both men nodded "She told us of a food house here, keeping the food fresh these past dozen years. The house should be abandoned, execept for the odd coming and going of patrols. Do you know where it is ?"

Both men traded looks, then nodded, the first man to speak then spoke up "We know where it is indeed." He said, "Between this building and the next behind it is an alley, out the backdoor from here, it leads into a warehouse... at least it used to, years ago the alley was walled off and guards were posted, there havent been any guards in the area since oh... five months ago"

The three traded looks as their food arrived. Oh dear this was rich indeed. "the backdoor of here ?" Diamond repeated as Nara dug into the food. "We will need to get help then, how full is it, who has access ?"

"The keeper here found a way to sneak in, and take small bits of meats and cheeses, stuff that can easily spoil very quickly if not used, he charges the same for all his food, sometimes a bit more to make it look like he's getting upcharged himself. It works for those who dont know, or are in the know like us." Said the second man "You can trust him"

The two went quiet as Mark stepped into view, with him was Miao "Had fun I see ?" He asked to Diamond, the other woman smiled and nodded. "Found some wanted posters, with Sazhoris name on it, they dont do you justice one bit"

"I dont look like a grizzled old witch" Sazhori grumbled around her pepsi as Miao sat down and all but guzzled the pitcher of the drink in one shot. "We did however find another food storehouse, right back there. The keeper here can be of help in feeding the masses in this area too"

"Good, Diamond, you mind if you keep an eye on Miao, I need to borrow Naratas for a bit" Mark said, Diamond raised an eyebrow but nodded as Naratas was confused slightly but didnt ask questions as Mark all but grabbed the Force Dragon by the arm and dragged him out of the dining area into the back room. Something was up and Mark wanted to talk to his brother in law in private.


	29. Chapter 29

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Episode 1 Smoking Incense and Kicking Ass

 **16 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Greensky District**

 **9 am**

"We got a problem" Mark said as the door was shut, keeping out unwanted ears, the mere thought of Elsa building such a massive palace complex was one thing, but to also house a zoo within it was something else entirely

"What kind of problem ?" Naratas asked

"Elsa apparently has a zoo inside her palace" Mark replied, Nara raised an eyebrow, OK, that wasnt something one heard every day.

Nara raised a hand and pointed thoughtfully at Mark "That... is not something one hears every day" He said

"Tell me about it" Mark replied, he ran a hand through his hair "Georgina went only so far until finding the kitchens then snuck out a window to get back to me. Later today she's going to try again while we distract the guards in the area" he explained, he nodded to Nara "That's where you and Diamond come in"

"Let me guess, you want us to fly overhead, or sheer distraction attacks ?" Nara asked, as a Force Dragon, Elsas magic couldnt harm him, nor could Kaldas gravity control skill

"Neither and both"

"I dont follow"

"We need distractions yes, but theres other things we need, the people for one thing, taken to safety. Once Elsa is desthroned we might have to leave Arendelle, abandon the kingdom entirely." Mark said, he'd spoken deep into the night with his mother, uncle and aunt on what to do.

"And if we do end up doing just that three million years of history, gone ?" Naratas replied calmly as he paced the rear hall of the tavern

"We will take what history with us as we are able, but Elsa will not be the queen. She is too corrupted now, even if I could get her to give up the sceptre..." Mark said

"So we take down the queen, but instead of putting a new and proper queen in her place, we leave the kingdom in ruin and act as exiles ?" Nara mused "Where would we go ? West ? South ? East ?"

"Southeast, to Gilja, the Brotherhood has a strong precense there as far as I am aware" Mark said

"So we go to Gilja, then what ?" Nara didnt sound convinced of the plan, for lack of a better term, it sucked

"We'll worry about that then, until then I want you to oversee packing up for as many people as you can" Mark told him

"And Diamond ?" Nara asked

"Diamond will fly overwatch and distract where needed" Mark said

"As far as plans go, it sucks" Nara grunted

"I agree, it also stinks the matter of the palace" Mark said in reply

"What do you mean ?" Nara asked

"Elsas magic is holding the structure together, and we found a back way in, odds are good however that its guarded carfully but made to look like it has no real guards keeping careful watch on the place"

"You want me to go in and scope it out before Princess Jiajia goes in ?" Nara offered

Mark shook his head "No, too dangerous, Georgina said its a maze inside, and ontop of that, Elsa has a zoo of exotic animals inside. No, right now I want you to fly overwatch, find Elsas armies and sodiers, use your magic to point them out to Spyder and Fuiu, I sent them on the task to root out the commanding officers of each unit they come across at the army camps" Mark said

"Alright, so I fly and find, Diamond flies and distracts, Georgina sneaks in while the guards are distracted, what about you ?" Naratas said giving Mark a good hard look

"What about me ?" Mark asked in reply

"Permission to speak freely ?" Nara asked, Mark nodded "First off you dont look good, you've been driving and pushing yourself to get Elsa dethroned and Arendelle back to its former glory which might not even happen, and you've negelcted yourself, personal hygiene is gone out the window, You got dark circles under your eyes like you havent slept for a good full peaceful night. And your wife is clearly worried because she just stepped into the dining area and is conversing with your sister on something" Nara said vertaban

"Alright, so, I need sleep, thats a given, I cant do this on my own, yes I know that..." Mark said

Nara cut him off "No, what you need to do, right now, is take a break, sit back, relax, think, but dont overthink" He said

Mark looked at him, knowing his brother in law was right, Mark needed a break. He finally nodded "Alright, call off Georgina, find her, tell her to wait a day, I will spend my day with my wife, Infact, Nara, until tomorrow, you're in charge, See you then" Mark patted Nara on the shoulder, yawned and stepped back into the dining area of the tavern

"We have a problem" Talak said as Mark wrapped an arm around her, Spike had found a few things waiting in several key areas of the kingdom

"Problem ?" Mark asked sleep heavy in his tone as Naratas looked to Talak as he too returned to the dining area

"What kind of problem ?" The Force Dragon asked, taking all of Talaks attention

"Its about Georgina, she left after breakfast to begin her hunt to map out the palace maze for Mark later, she took the key Arm made as well." Talak said "I worry for her how things might come of it"

"I know what you mean, either way, for today, Mark put me in charge, and I suggested he get some rest, so, that said, Lady Wolfe, please take your husband to bed, and try to keep him there at least until tomorrow morning ?" Naratas said, he'd keepo track of Georgina and everything else. "Oh and let Spike have some fun too, I think my enhancements to her .45s should be helpful" Nara had enhanced a few dozen clips of Spikes favorite pistols to be nearly endless. Talak nodded "In the meantime, Diamond and I will map out where there are army bases training many soldiers, mark out the targets for the Spiders to handle on the ground as well."

Before Mark could protest that plan Talak pretty much gagged him and dragged him from the tavern to head to a place to sleep back in their rented home. Blackmane saw the two enter and didnt say anything as Mark was entirely supported by his wife. Blackmane also said nothing concerning Talak being his wife, maybe it indeed was fate that put them together ?

It didnt matter, Blackmane heard the sounds of three crazy furballs in the living room and peeked from the kitchen as Mark and Talak went upstairs. She watched the three play, Miao, her adopted daughter so to speak, playing with Serena and her twin sister Serenity.

Moments later and Sazhori arrived, she looked a bit worried, "Is something wrong ?"

"Yes, is the Princess here ?"

"Which one ?"

"Not funny panther" Sazhori said with a glare at the black haired woman.

"Anna isnt in Arendelle anymore, and I do not know where the Chinese Princess has gone off to" Blackmane said with a gentle smile

"Gosh Damnit" Sazhori swore then. "Mark wanted her to wait until tomorrow to sneak into the palace again, we found a back way in, but Mark was told to relax for a day, he'd been pushing himself too hard" Sazhori explained as Blackmane gave her a confused look

"That explains why his wife all but carried him to bed upstairs, do not disturb them, If you know what is good for you" Blackmane said

A moment later and Auji stumbled down the stairs, "Mom's still asleep" He said as he'd overhead the question. "She was up late last night with the two spider demons, nice ladies but Xeibos mine" Auji said, which made Sazhori smile at the mention, Xeibo had been busy with Naratas to keep things civil in the city at the very least however she spent a lot of time with Auji

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her to wait until tomorrow to infiltrate the palace." Sazhori said to him, Auji nodded and watched the raven take her leave of the house

The night before had been a strange one for the sleeping woman. The night before she had a long talk with Spyder and Fuiu about things. Mostly things she wondered about, namely, since they were demons, didnt they get some form of redemption ? But it wasnt exactly redemption or damnation they were worried about, it was only a matter of getting back to a place they only knew of in legends, Arcadia. Spyder spoke of it as paradise.

Georgina thought paradise was the tropics, however the tropics were also home to hurricanes. But, Spyder had pointed out that Arcadia is like the tropics, but no bad weather, occasional some rain showers sure, but nothing outright destructive like Earth storms

But Arcadia, just thinking about it made both Demons want to be there at that moment. And yet they couldnt just up and open a portal there, that wasnt really possible. Demons had magic, in a way

But then the conversation changed rather dramatically when Fuiu was saddened by the fact they couldnt travel to Arcadia so easily, the simple paths had been long lost to them, Arcadia it seemed was also the Mythic Realm as far as Georgina was concerned.

But no it did not matter too much, as the conversation then steered to their assigned tasks, Georgina had planned to infiltrate the palace a second time and get in deeper than before

Her only problem was then to once more get inside. She had it planned sure, but just getting in there wasnt going to be easy. Sure getting in the last time was easy, stupidly so for that matter now that she really thought about it. But it didnt matter at that moment as their talk had gone into the night., It was about two am the next morning when she had gone to bed.

So she was still asleep. And even though she was to go and sneak into the palace again at sunrise, when it was least guarded. Georgina instead slept like a rock. She just couldnt wake up in time to do her mission.

Xeibo stepped down the stairs to the main floor of the house. Her silver white hair loose about her shoulders for once instead of in a headband. "Your mother is still asleep, I tripped over her in the bedroom" There wasnt enough beds it seemed for the seemingly ever growing family that Mark possessed.

Though it had saddened xeibo to learn that her grandfather, Marcus Wolfe, was dead, the man that did it was also dead, but it didnt bring Marcus back. Marion was gone too, in her place was Diamond

Blackmane set bacon and eggs on the table. Thanks to Fuiu and Spyder, there was far more food ot eat than normal which allowed them to feed their family more. But it didnt really matter much at that moment.

"That is good" Sazhori replied simply "Mark wants her to wait until tomorrow before going back in there" She explained over breakfast Auji nodded, it'd give him more time with his mother, he hadnt seen her in months

It was towards lunchtime when Georgina came downstairs, she found her son in the front room with Blackmane and Xeibo, planning out something important. Seeing her Auji spoke "Morning Mom, listen, Mark said to tell you to not worry of going into elsas palace today, he's taking a break, wants everyone execept the spiders and dragons to run interference and search missions until after breakfast tomorrow" he said

Georgina nodded "So we have an afternoon to kill" She mused

"Looks like it, want to join us ?" Blackmane had used a little bit of magic to make a three dimensional model of the Palace entry grounds complex

"Whats going on ?" Georgina asked as she took a seat

"Planning lines of sight for snipers to attack the palace when Mark gives a singnal of some kind..." Blackmane said

"At which point he'd use the map I route out for him once I get through the palace" Georgina said

"Odds are good you wont survive, but, we'll see" Blackmane replied

"I personally think its a fools errand Mother, going into that palace, alone, no backup, no GPS mark, just you and your skills, and that key" Auji said

"I agree, but its Marks only path in. so I will do it... tonight actually" Georgina said, using some of her own magic she moved the map slightly "This was the way I went in yesterday afternoon, the spiders left their web on the south wall, its there, just unseen. I can go at it tonight, very few guards if any for that matter, and scout the path for Mark in the morning"

"Unless something else comes of it" Blackmane mused as Georgina reached to the coffee table and picked up a few sticks of incense and lit them one by one. The smell of incense had once permated her own home there in Arendelle

"So I think what I will do is go in tonight, scout the path, then send it to Mark via wristphone." Georgina said, the others at the map nodded in agreement, even though Auji had his doubts.

 **Six hours later**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Palace complex**

Georgina snuck in again, this time the distraction of the guards was parmount, something was going on in the fjord easy to see from the dungeon allowed Georgina to easily slip into the massive structure. Moving through the structure unseen allowed Georgina to get to a certain point in the private zoo Elsa kept before heading upwards and moving through a upper hallway to get where she needed to be.

She was right, there were less guards, she barely saw any she had to sneak past. Once or twice she silently slit the guards throats she came across before coming to the key chamber.

It was indeed a puzzle, she had no idea how much time she had to get through it either. Sliding Arms key into the slot she started twisting it level by level to get the puzzel correct to properly slot the key to unlock the door to the main part of the castle.

She was almost home free. She mentally kept track of each turn of the puzzle and wrote it down for Mark in her phone. She had no idea she was being watched, she removed the key, reset the lock to scramble it once more and headed out.

And walked right into a trap. "Well well well" Came a sultry voice, that of the Queen "I did not think I would see you again... " Georgina twirled around and stared as Elsa stepped into view. Her heart hammered "You thought I didnt think I had a way for someone like you to get in so easily now did you ?" Georgina didnt answer as Elsa smiled thinly "No matter" She said darkly she waved her soldiers back and drew a sword "Come, lets... spar" Elsa said

Georgina knew she had to leave, she had to flee. But she couldnt,. No, she had a chance. A fools chance. She drew her sword. Elsa and Georgina stood apart from each other. Georgina then smiled. "Well, looks like I came to do what I intended" She said

"And that was ?" Elsa asked her

"I came her to smoke incense, and kick ass" Georgina said. She patted her hip, then frowned "And I am all out of incense" She grumbled.

Elsa smirked, settled briefly, then struck, the two women ran at each other faster than anything the guards with the queen had ever seen in their lives. Never had they seen the queen move so quickly before.

Elisa slid on her feet on the smooth tile floor as she and Georgina connected, swords ready, both women had their backs to the other. But only one of them had blood on their sword. Elsa, barely breaking a sweat, muchless her own skin, slowly stood and turned as Georgina faltered, breathing hard as a line of red was upon her neck

A moment later and Georgina collapsed onto the floor, dead. Elsa sighed, her sword disappearing she nodded to the commander of the guard nearby. "Take her, dump her where the others with her will find her. Take the key, take her map. Go to London and enjoy a show. You earned it" Elsa said. The man nodded the orders given to the men as Georgina was roughly picked up and dragged away. Her critical gear, the knowledge of the key, the key itself, kept safely with the commander

Twenty minutes later and Auji, with Xeibo found her body and took her back home carefully avoiding guards everywhere they went. Thankfully her earpiece had recorded the conversation. So Auji started his plans right then and there


	30. Chapter 30

Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Episode 2 Faiths and Fanatics

 **17 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Greensky District**

 **Sunrise**

Rain pelted the window of the bathroom as Mark stood before the sink and mirror. The mood was a somber one, Mark wasnt happy when he learned of what happened, Elsa, it was another trap, and Georgina paid with her life. But she went downfighting, her neck slit clean, Elsa had been learning it seemed. It was all too sireal for Mark to take in. his one true friend and mother of his son, dead.

That was two lives Elsa had taken from him, first his father, then his best friend. He took a deep breath then let it out. He stood in the bathroom staring at himself through the mirror. But he didnt see himself, no, he saw Kalda, the Silver Dragon was distrought, Georgina, for a week had been his if not unwanted but still quite welcome companion within Marks mindscape.

"You look a wreck" Kalda said seeing Mark's condition

"You'd look like this too if you just got woken up and told the mother of your son was killed during the night while you slept like a rock" Mark retorted he splashed water in his face. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be!

"She wouldnt want you to suffer for her sake" Kalda said simply after a moment. Mark was staring at something she had left in the bathroom, it was a small thin box, like something one would buy pasta noodls in, but it was filled with sticks of incense, her favorite scent as well, cedar

Mark opened the box and took out three sticks, It was a custom he knew of her family, honor the fallen with three sticks of incense. Kalda seemed to understand "She'd want you to do it for her" He said

Mark nodded "Yes, I'll get dressed and ready, then do the ceremony down stairs" He said, he set the sticks of incense on the dresser and then got dressed. The man wore at that moment, all black clothing, pants, shirt, and a normal black hoodie. Not that it was for Georginas funeral, but because he didnt want to get recognised, and if he wore black, nobody would recognise him

Talaks second in command, Spike, ducked into the room after a sudden CLONK was heard followed by a soft "AIEE" was heard as Spike was once again reminded she was too damn tall for the house

"Something wrong ?" Mark asked her as she struggled briefly with her wings before gently stretching her feathered additions to easily fit through the door

"They're downstairs waiting for you, Talak said she needed a moment, she never got to know Georgina like you did. But its your son, she said, who took it the hardest. You might want to talk to him" Spike replied

"And you are in my room to tell me that ?" Mark asked

"Sort of, Talak said I should get some sleep, I'd been up all night and all day yesterday running search missions for Naratas and Diamond I'm ready to fall over." Spike said, she looked ready to collapse too now that Mark really noticed as her wings were keeping her upright for the most part

"Alright, get to bed then, try and relax. We dont plan on making any major moves for at least a day or two until we can properly bury Georgina" Mark said with a nod, Spike also nodded and moved to the bed as Mark picked up the sticks of incense as he picked up the incense he qasked the winged woman "Would you like me or Talak to light three for you for her ?"

"You can if you want, I'm beat, Sazhori is outside waiting for you" Spike said, Mark nodded and allowed the much larger woman to get some much needed rest.

Stepping from the room he saw Sazhori, the raven had been with him for three months in california, until she revealed to him why she was with him, it was her job, from Diamond directly to protect and work with Mark. The man saw how she was dressed, form fitting like always, feathers poking out at weird locations, but not too weird, Sazhori was stuck that way, she always looked like she wore a feather boa and a feather belt

"Been waiting long ?" Mark asked upon seeing the Raven

"Only a moment" Sazhori replied, Mark nodded as she took in his outfit, black pants, black shirt, black hoodie, in his hand was three sticks of incense. "They're downstairs waiting for you. But I figured you'd need a moment to rant or something" Sazhori said

Mark shook his head "No, no need to rant, I did that in the bathrhoom" He said, "I'll be alright, I just... need a moment"

She nodded, "the demons returned on orders from Nara, they... have some bad news" She told him

"A guy can only take so much bad news" Mark mumbled. "Lets honor Georgina first, then worry about the badnews" He said, She nodded.

Ten minutes later and Mark lit the incense sticks, bowed low with the lit smoking sticks in his hands in prayer towards a headstone of a sort. He set the incense in the stand and bowed, it was the typical Chinese style funeral that a family did.

Ten minutes later and he left the room lost in thought. He felt guilty, he wanted her to wait at least another night, but she wanted to do the missoon as quickly as she could. Out of his wandering aimlessly through the home he found himself standing in her bedroom, it was clean and neat even though she shared it with his sisters and cousin.

As he wandered the room lost in his memories he found a book upon the bed. He went to it, there was a note. Opening the note he read it carefully. It read

 _"Mark,_

 _I chose to do this mission for you because I felt the time was right. The time I spent inside your mindscape taught me two things, You love those around you, and that you are tired. I will get the combination to the puzzle for you as I promised, but in the event I cannot return or I die in the attempt, I want our time together to be remembered_

 _Within these pages is what you seek._

 _I love you_

 _Princess Yei Jiajia"_

Mark set the letter aside and picked up the book, it felt heavy, It was apparently her favorite book, He read the title aloud "Legend of the Reborn Wolfe" He never did put much stock in fairy tales. But he knew that she was enamored with the tale

He opened it and saw the reason for why the book felt so heavy. The bonewhite karambit knife laid within a cutout, wrapped lightly in purple cloth, the same purple cloth Mark then realised upon touching it, that she wore when they were merged. The cloth had been partly melted to the metal, fusing into the hilt, he took the weapon from the book and set the book aside, absently he span the blade about, effortlessly like how he'd seen Sazhori twirl her featherknives.

Mark closed his eyes as memories assulted him. _Call it a mother's intuition, but Georgina just knew she was expecting a child now. And after the night she had, even the Light would be dissapointed if she weren't._

 _The pregnant woman had no clue of Mark's drunken movements, half-way dressing himself and stumbling into the bathroom to attempt and empty his system of whatever could be disposed of. As she went to rouse him, he grabbed her by the arm and rather roughly pulled her into the bathroom, where the then dropped onto his back and pulled her with him._

 _"What are you-?" She started to say when he pulled her onto him, she was still half naked, after all. She pushed to get off of him, but he only grabbed her again and pulled her back ontop of him._

 _"DousetheLights." he slurred as he handed her one of her whips that laid on the floor within reach, she grabbed it with an angered grunt, he pushed off from her and scrambled backwards on his butt on the floor towards open balcony door and slid it shut while laying on his back, within the time span of a heartbeat, a hail of crossbow bolts slammed through the door and windows_

 _Georgina flicked the whip and pulled herself aside out of the line of fire, looking to him she hit the floor with her open fist and hissed at him "Why the fuck didnt you tell me sooner ?!"_

 _Mark just stared at her as crossbow bolts rained down through the now torn windows like wind driven rain between them, "I gave you the whip and you still didnt get it ?" He put out the next lamp as Georgina hit the candle in the next one before rolling to the side and using the whip she grabbed her black cloak and wrapping herself in it and setting with her back against a pillar as hellfire rained into the room silently for long moments around them save for the constant hammering into the floor_

Mark stared at the knife in his hands. Georgina he knew had slaved over it for three weeks one month of the year about a season after Elsa recruited her. He'd seen her using it once or twice, or at least one like it, no weapon had he ever seen was this white. Mark slid the knife into his coat, he knew where it was and out it was placed within his hoddie pocket.

A tear slid from his eye. He blinked it away. It was not the time to cry for those lost, no, he knew the time for such thing was later. In the future. At this moment he knew he had a task ahead of him.

Stepping from the room he headed around the railing to the stairs and headed to the main floor. He found both demons there waiting for him with Diamond, all three women didnt look happy.

"We came as soon as we could. But its not good news either from us" Spyder said, she didnt know Georgina that well and Diamond was clearly upset of the death of her friend

"She's in there" Mark said to Diamond motioning to the other room. The Silver Dragon princess nodded and left as Mark turned his attention to the two demons, "What's the bad news ?" He asked them

"A full unit of Arendelles best soldiers reside north of the kingdom within the woods." Spyder reported

"The men are trained with handguns, rifles, sniper equipment, its all there" Fuiu added

"Ontop of that each is armed to the teeth with enough weaponry to outfit a demon hunter for a month each" Spyder said

Mark sighed. Then nodded "Alright, Im gonna take a walk to try and clear my head. I'll be back in time for dinner, Ah, Auji, I was just about to leave" Mark said seeing his son step into the hallway

"Mother's wristphone is missing. And so is the key Uncle Arm made" the younger man said simply

"Ah yes, it was stated that a ship left Arendelle for London this morning" Mark said

"I intend to follow it" Auji replied "Dont try to stop me"

"Im not going to, I myself am about to take a walk to try and clear my head. While I do that and you go to London, track down the guy that took the key and your mothers phone. Odds are good its a templar Agent, or one of Elsas thralls. The minute you find it, call here right away. Got it ?" Mark said

Auji nodded "I will be back here soon, but getting to London will take a bit, unless I fly or use a hoverbike" the younger man said. Mark knew that his son wasnt happy. The two demons figured they werent needed at that moment and went to see to Miao and the tiger twins.

"Take a hoverbike, its faster if you follow the hovertrain route out of Arendelle" Mark said Auji nodded. The two men hugged and the younger man took his leave. He had a mission to do.

Mark himself stepped from the house a moment later. He wandered Arendelle ignored by most if not all those present in the streets as he moved deeper into the kingdom ,heading northwards, away from the palace, away from everything really.

He entered the woods, as he did so another memory envelpoped him _"Over time your enemy will learn your movements, predict your next attack or defense, and exploite your weakness" Georgina was saying as Mark stepped into view. A handful of Arendelle Guard stood ready._

 _"Remember, focus, dont over think, make the enemy think you're crazy, but dont think you are crazy. Drive the enemy mad with confusion. And then go in for the kill" Georgina concluded, each of the Guard were armed with paint pistols, a shot of paint marked them as 'dead' in a manner of speaking._ The memory faded as the session began ion earnest. The objective was to protect a cerntal location. That was the whole idea, protect the objective location...

Which explained the patrols he'd passed, he was within their ring of patrols, niether patrol saw him in the thick woods as Mark moved without a sound. He watched the patro0l for a moment before removing from his hoodie pocket a slingshot, he flicked up a rock and pulled back the sling, taking aim he fired, it bounded harmlessly off a tree trunk, but it got the attention of the patrols.

Another rock was fired, this time it easily knocked a branch loose near another patrol. He hid in a gully and mapped in the mud as the rain slowly faded to a drizzle. "Main building is here... I am here...One company... one company... one platoon... one platoon... Thirty men to a platoon, sixty to a company, two twenty in total... And I am just one guy..." Mark smirked, he didnt go there to be hunted. He could almost hear Georgina saying it was just the two of them. He smirked again. He could do this with his eyes closed.

"I am not here to be hunted..." Mark mused softly as he stood "I am the hunter in this wood." He kicked out the map he'd made and left the gully without a sound

He hid in thick brush as he overheard two men, two Guard speaking, one apparently the commander over the radio "The Wolfe stays silent and shows no sign of his approach. Try to hold your fire, the sound will alert him to where you are fire only when you have a clear shot at the target" Mark smirked, moving silent he snuck up on a man perched on a rock. Without a sound he grabed the mans gun and yanked him to the ground, using the mans own weight to break his neck on the ground.

 _One down, two nineteen to go_ , Mark mused darkly, He moved on another man was more cautious, Mark stepped around the tree unheard and eaily snapped the Guards neck, _two down two eighteen to go._

The third man went to the second mans dead body as Mark once more apprached from behind, and intentionally snapped a twig, the man reacted and twirled around, only to have Mark grab his weapon, and fling the Guard against a tree after snapping his neck. The body slumped to the ground in a heap.

Mark stepped to the body and withdrew a pistol. _Time to begin the party in full_. Mark thought as he held the weapon briefly before aiming it into the air and pulling the trigger, the glock .68 bucked in his hand, slightly larger in caliber than his .50 Deagle the glock was also louder than expected, the POW echoed briefly.. He fired again, the shot rang and echoed.

He then dropped the gun and once more slung up the slingshot and waited a moment or so as a patrol came spread out and searching for the source fo the sound.

Mark didnt even smile as he fired the rock, it broke another branch and proved distracting enough for the patrol to miss him entirely before he stepped into clear view, The first man went down under a hail of fists to the face, the next likewise, the third shot the fourth before his neck was snapped and the fith had his throat slit by his own knife.

The five bodies all hit the ground at the same time. Mark was left standing, holding a bloodied combat knife, and a spent pistol. He dropped both. And silently faded int othe tree trunks surrounding him.

A patrol of three went to investigate the sounds of shooting and found the five bodies, distractede as they were by the bodies on the ground, and no sign of Mark, they failed to see Mark easily walk around behind them and hide simply by standing still between trees.

However the three span around and spread out tryting to find their attacker. Three soon became six. Each had their gun erady to shoot as they zeroed in on the tree they thought Mark hiding behind when out of nowhere he snagged the first man closest, the man fired, but the shot went wide and struck his own Guard.

Twelve years would have easily beeen enough time to hone skills, but none of them had done so. Three men died by their own weapons before putting their guns away the rest drew their combat knives as Mark was seemingly cornered

The first man swung as time seemed to slow around Mark, he ducked, his arm going for the second man as the knife clacked against the tree before the first man to strike ended yp stabbing his own guy before Mark snapped his neck, the third man tried in vain to land a mark on Mark before having his arm grabbed and his own throat stabbed with the knife as Mark pushed the body over.

Mark had lost track of how many he had taken down. But he knew there was more to kill, and the Arendelle Guard were the best trained soldiers in the kingdom,. Because he trained them.

And now.

Now he was doing them mercy.


	31. Chapter 31

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Episode 3 Heir Apparent

 **17 August 2055**

 **North of Arednelle**

 **Deeprock Redoubt**

 **Noon**

Blood splattered against a tree trunk and then a body slammed against said trunk, less than a heartbeat later a leg slammed into the face of said body, easily crushing the skull and whatever brains within the head that were messed with by the sceptre of eden that Elsa carried..

Another man tried to strike down Mark, but Mark did a fast spin kick, nailing the man into the ground with a solid CRACK and clank of metal. Mark went to one knee briefly and unzipped a pantleg, removing a folding shovel and like a hidden blade he extended it to full length. He had a weapon.

He knew how to improvise for sure.

He stalked into the woods, using the shovel as an oar he waited until a group of Arendelle Guard were halfway by him before moving, using the shovel he smacked one guy dead in the face, snapping his headback with a solid crack enough to break his neck Mark span about, cautching the next soldiers arm, using the shovel Mark caused the man to fire, the gunshot echoed loud across the woods, another soldier fell as Mark snapped the mans neck with the shovel.

Catching a third soldier of the patrol Mark soon lost count of how many he'd killed, no marks were made on him as he moved through the mess of soldiers. Necks were snapped, bones were broken.

A trail of dead men was in his wake.

A sniper watched him through a scope. The crosshairs were locked on. But as Mark took down a patrol with their own weapons did the sniper fire, and miss entirely as Mark ducked behind a tree. The trunk of the tree exploded.

Mark looked in the direction of the sniper fire and started walking towards it. The snipre fired again. Mark dodged seemingly waiting until the literal last microsecond to move as the sniper round slammed into another tree as he walked forwards silently. Rapidly ducking behind another tree and then out as the sniper fired again, a clean miss and another tree trunk was blasted.

The sniper moved from his perch then, leaving in his wake a pile of camo netting, and the weapon. Allowing Mark to sneak up on silently and lift it up, finding nothing the sniper, armed with a pistol snuck up on Mark. Who flung the camo net at the sniper and easily dodged a knife swing and backtracked around a tree.

The sniper kept the gun on him, while the knifeman went around the tree. Mark relaxed, his shoulders seemingly realigning themselves as he settled into a strange stance. The knifeman swung, Mark easily knocked his hand away as the sniper got to oclose and pulled the trigger of the pistol, the shot went wide and barely missed the knifeman as Mark grabbed the snipers arm and tried to aim at the knifeman.

Easily flipping aside the sniper Mark caught and smacked the knifeman. Still holding the mans hand he slammed him against a tree. So far so good. Then he went after the sniper, grabbing from behind the sniper flipped around, reacting fast the sniper revealed himself to actually be a her as Mark swung her aside.

The knifeman got back up and swung at Mark, Mark caught the mans knifehand in the crook of his right arm, and smashes his left fist into the knifemans face, the man sprang back, He then tried to kick Mark, who caught the leg at the knee in the cook of his elbow joint and launched the knifeman backwards as the sniper came at him with a exotic looking axe.

Mark dodged the axe swing as the knifeman sprang back into the fight, he dodged both of their wild swings. Then came the fun part as Mark backed up towards a tree, the two soldiers were well trained, he remembered them both, the woman, Amber, always used a crossbow before migrating up to a full on sniper rifle. Whereas the knifeman, Leeroy, always preferred knives, the two were inseperable.

Perfect. Mark dropped to a knee to tie his shoe as he felt it a little loose, the two reacted, springing back a step at Marks sudden motion, need, to tie a shoe ? He stood back up, again they sprang away before Mark relaxed against the tree, The two struck at him, Leeroy going in with his knife, Mark dodged, Amber swung at him, Mark nailed her in the stomach with his knee, the woman went flying backwards a few paces as Leeroy swung in close with his knife

Mark caught the knife in his hands, wrenching it from the man he socked him solid with his fist. Leeroy faltered a bit and came in with another one as Amber swung her axe, cleaning missing Mark and nearly nailing Leeroy in the face as the axe hit the tree trunk with a solid WHACK, Leeroy hit the deck as Mark then used the knife rapidly, first at Ambers neck, She reeled back, her hand going for her adams apple to make sure it was still there as he then went at her thighs, then her chest rapidly crisscrossing over the womans body before slamming her against a tree, knife in her throat. The womans mouth sprang open as the knife landed in her throat in such a way that she was dead ten ways past tuesday as her bodyweight forced her to the ground, the knife, razor sharp, slicing up her head.

Leeroy stared briefly at Mark before withdrawing his gun, Mark moved one way, Leeroy fired, Mark moved the other way, he fired, both shots missed cleanly as Mark sprang at Leeroy, Ambers axe in his throat.

Mark picked up his dropped shovel and the fight was back on with another patrol. Each man fell to the shovel in a gristly manner of some form. He stabbed a Guard in the neck with the shovel then pulled it out as he pushed the body over with his foot, the last patrol member fired his weapon, Mark easily dodged it and nailed him in the chest dead on with the shovel

But as he faught a young pair of eyes was watching so as Mark finished off the last of ther patrol with a solid crack against the skull with the shovel, the young boy, no older than fifteen, settled quickly into a stance with a huge machete type weapon in hand as Mark took settled quickly into a stance.

But then when he saw it was just a kid he tossed the shovel aside. For a long moment Mark just looked at the kid.

The kid finally spoke "You are too soft for this world, old man" He then struck, swinging high Mark met the swing, briefly knocking it wide, the kid swung again, Mark caught the arm right at the shoyulder, the machete never leaving a mark on Mark as there was no way for the boy to bend his arm to strike as Mark suddenly tossed the boy aside

"I will manage to survive" Mark said simply "Somehow"

The kid just looked at Mark, his hand went to his belt and withdrew a smaller combat knife, springing to his feet the kid tried to stab Mark, who easily caught the arm and threw the kid backwards, the knife went flying harmlessly away. The kid withdrew a garrote, Mark just looked at him, tired. And raised a fist.

The kid sprang to his feet and wrapped the garrote around Marks right fist, But Mark was too fast and the kid again went flying. The rope was even useless against this one. Finalyl the kid had enough, ripping off his gloves the kid reaveled what was under his vest

A suicide vest

The kid was going to try to blow up Mark. Who again was faster, as the Kid screamed something and ran at Mark, the Assassin simply withdrew the bonewhite karambit that Georgina made and cleanly span the thing, cutting critical wires.

For a long few seconds the kid hugged Mark around the chest, clicking rapidly on the detonator. Wondering why he didnt explode he looked up at Mark, then down, seeing that Mark had a knife in hand. He saw the wires cut clean, every single one, the bomb useless.

Mark didnt even smirk as he pushed the kid back a half step then landed a hard right hook dead in the kids chest, sending the kid head over heels a dozen meters before coming to a halt face down in the dirt. Mark picked up his shovel and walked away. He still had soldiers to kill off.

Mark slipped behind a tree and took a breather. As he did so he heard voices, more patrols. Wonderful "Echo and Foxtrot patrols have been destroyed, Patrols Golf, Hotel, India search and destroy. Be warned, Wolfe is a unit on his own. Do not think of him as human."

Mark smirked, withdrawing a pair of handheld folding sycths he flicked his wrists, the weapons sprang open and locked, ready for battle. The squad never looked his way as Mark stepped around the trees. Easily snagging one, he pulled the man closer, grabbing another quickly by the arm and flicking to his neck as Mark backed up, both hostages ready as shields.

The two patrols aimed to make a mess of Mark, but they were too slow. A shot went off, Mark turned and the man shot his own fellow, with a kick the body went flying into the gunman as the other man Mark held with his weapons had a knife out, using his folding sycthe Mark forced the man t ofling the knife into the gunmans neck before spinning about and slitting the hostages throat.

He quickly snagged up two more, forcing the enemy to stop usingtheir guns after having them shoot each other a good dozen times before one man shouted something "Quit using the guns, get close with the knives, behind him" They then swarmed Mark, but they couldnt dream to win against him. They took guns to a knife fight, and still lost their lives. Moving rapidly he used both hands, hacking at each soldier rapidly, some he slamed into trees, others he simply slit their necks. And still others he forced to kill each other with.

A strangler was left, Mark flung one of the small sycthes at the man, it pinwiled perfectly and nailed the man in the neck. As the man sank to the ground dead Mark saw six more patrols coming into view. He stood up and backtracked against a tree. He watched the group, they moved like ninjas. He smirked slightly, Georgina had taken pride in tranining a ninja group

And the rest of the unit was just that, ninja level soldiers. They moved through the woods holding knives at the ready. Mark leaned against the tree a moment, he wiped his neck of blood, he wasnt hurt, but the blood he spilled had splattered on him. He watched the patrols advance before smirking slightly, slammjing home the remaining scythe he stepped back, fading into the trees to lean on one.

He looked to his hand as he withdrew the bonewhite karambit that Georgina had made, he never saw her use it even though she had created. He recalled the letter. He flicked his hand, the weapon span freely as he flicked out his arm, spinning the knife every possible direction even though it wasnt possible to do it for the most part. He could almost hear his mother, Snowfeather asking where he learned such a move.

But the truth was. He didnt learn it anywhere, it just... happened. As he span the knife around and held it against his chest Marlk could feel Georgina with him at that moment, by his side. He took a deep breath, them smiled. "I wont fail you, Georgina. I will avenge you."

He stepped around the tree into full view, karambit ready for use as he wove his hands in a strange motion as he settled into a crablike stance. He counted fifteen men left. Out of the entire unit, he had brought them all down to nothing. Somehow.

His shoulders rose and fell like water in motion. They came closer as Mark moved fluidly. His shoulders flexing and relaxing in waves. Then he struck, one after the other, rapidly with the karamibt and his feet. He blocked a strike, slammed home the karambit into the attack, then launched the dead body with a hard kick at his fellows, causing one to stab himself before Mark got to him.

Moving from one man to the next Mark struck, blocked, broke the arm then the neck, sliced off the adamas apple, it happened. Blood went everywhere, marking trees all around himself as Mark moved far too fast for any of the Guard left to hope to win against him. They came first in ones, then in twos and threes. Soon they showed no sign of slowing down as he moved from one man to the next.

Another patrol fell and Mark seemed to speed up as time seemed to slow around him, his movements fluid and smooth, timed so perfectly not even Kalda could keep up with him.

His arm moved quickly, blocking a strike, slashing downqaards, left then right, then right again, a body fell and Mark moved right on to the next in line. He droped and easily hamstrung another the man hit the ground the same time Marks leg broke his neck. He snatched up the fallen combat knife from a body and was armed with two weapons

A enemy swung at him, he dodged aside, sending the swing high into the air Mark n ailed the Guard in the chest a dozen times the speed and power behind the strikes forcing the body back. The body fell, Mark took on the next, then two came at him, he jumped the low going weapons, smashed one attacker in the face, stabbed repeatedly in the chest the other then slammed his karambit dead into the heart of the second attacker before letting both men fall dead.

He looked to the rest of the unit, ten men were left. Mark moved, first one way, then the next, the men were nervous, one man, how hard was one man to kill ? They stalked closer, and when Mark moved in one direction, those on that side sprang back. The remaining men were now very cautious, they were the ninja that Georgina herself trained.

Mark wanted a challenge, these last ten would be just that. He was ready, with just the karambit in hand he span the knife, his arm going out, he caught the closest guy, pulled him closer and then after slitting his throat he let him drop.

Nine men left, they wanted to make it last long enough as Mark just cut them all down as if they were naught but grass. Mark ducked and weaved through their ranks, cutting down each in turn.

At least until the last man. One was finally left. But he too had a karambit styled knife, and it was going to be a good challenge. The last man mirrored Mark perfectly. When Mark struck the man defended, when the man struck Mark defended. Ducking fast Mark kicked twice, flinging the man backwards. Then gave chase

Into another copse of thick trees Mark stopped. Knife ready, the trees made things look darker than normal. But he didnt care, one last man to kill. But this man was making it more challenging for Mark to find him.

Lightning seared across the sky, in the dark woods Mark blinked, his vision shifting, even with the darkness and lightning, it seemed that a light system was on strobes. A figure ran past t ohis left, He moved through the trees, turning first left, then right. A figure ran across his path, a shadow within shadows.

Lighting flashed again. Bathing the dark copse of trees in strobes of light for moments. It was then that Mark knew rather than saw, what he was up against. As the lightning cast strobes of light within ther shadows of the trees Mark realised it.

 _The one guy, out of two hundred and twenty, who paid attention, who kept notes, to studied, who I demostrated techniques on_ Mark thought realising who he faced. It was Amber or Leeroy, it was Jamison.

Jamison Ho.

The one man who learned everything he could, studied hard and trained harder. The one guy Mark called upon every class in those woods to train with, and use in front of the class. The man knew everything about Marks methods.

But what he didnt know was just how far Mark went within himself when fighting, or how far Mark had fallen off the track of his path of life. How things had changed in so many years.

A shadow danced across his vision as lightning strobed again. This was getting relentless and repetive. Lighting flashed and briefly where Mark stood was bathed in light, it strobed, and went dark, when the light returned Mark was gone, the lightning flashed across the sky again, slamming into a tree and setting it on fire

With the fire now giving him a line of sight, Mark watched the shadows for movement. He was tempted to use gravity to make everything lighter but chose against it. Shadows moved to his right, he struck, the knife tore a chunk of the tree trunk and flung it aside as Mark twisted and ducked a swing from the darkness.

Bringing up the knife at the last second the branch shattered as it connected with the karambit. Mark twirled around and caught the swinging arm, he flung Jamison backwards. The man disappeared into the shadows just as quickly as the fire spread, Mark could put it out, but not just yet, no, Mark had other plans

Dashing into the trees as lighting seared the sky anew in strobing light Mark ducked and wove around the tree trunks as Jamison, the only man out of the entire unit made it harder for Mark than the rest of the unit combined!

Mark grabbed his wrist, smashing his open fist against Jamisons jaw the man backed up, lighting strobed and Mark saw the man he was fighting in clear light as the fire flickered and started to burn itself out

The two men stared at each other for long moments. "Finally I've been wanting to get that reward" Jamison said as Mark looked at him. "You'll make a nice addition to the wall of trophies"

Mark smirked "Go ahead and try it" He said simply. Jamison ran at him, the two quickly traded blows before Mark nailed the man in the neck, slamming him against a tree as the Karambit was placed against his knee as the knee drove the blade home the last man fell.

He turned and started up the path to lighter trees. As he did so, he felt someone else behind him, and turned to look over his right shoulder. Ready to fight whoever was sneaking up on him,

But throiugh his tired eyes, it was not a soldier coming to fight him, but someone else. Saying goodbye ?

He saw Georgina, by a beautiful gate made of steel and gold with pearls. Mark couldnt help but smile inside as his tired eyes took in the sight of Georgina reuniting with her firstborn son, Set. Mark sighed as the gate opened, then allowed both mother and son to step through, then close behind them, he felt the gate clang shut, then fade away. He blinked away a tear and walked away. A smile on his lips.

As he left the woods his wristphone dinged, he looked at the text, it was Sazhori _"Where are you ?"_

Mark thought a long moment and decided not to reply. Seeing the time, near dinner for that matter made him smirk. It was time to go at something, maybe get a proper shower. He fought well that day, and certain people were dead too. But somehow he felt lighter on his feet seeing Georgina one last time, with her firstborn, at the pearly gates... It felt fitting in a way really, something he couldnt quite place a finger on. So he chose not to worry about it and go eat something.


	32. Chapter 32

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 the Redemption

Episode 4 Missing Key

 **17 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Assassin hideaway**

 **Six PM**

Mark stepped into the hideaway, the food had been properly distrubed so when the unrest was strong enough Mark had a siungle to fire off, he had some plans on what kind of signal to fire off to start the beginning of the revolution, Elsas top units had been entirely destroyed by Mark alone, and he never got cut during it, muddy as fuck sure, but still it was worth it.

Plus he saw Georgina, and her firstborn son, Set, at the pearly gates, so to speak, he saw them going to their eternal rest. And somehow it made him feel lighter on his feet, Georgina may not have ever been a weight within or upon him in any manner, far from it, Georgina was there for him when he needed her most, and he was there for her when she needed him most. They were even.

But Mark did not look at it that way. He never did, he saw Georgina as part of his family. The mother of his son. That made her his wife, but Mark was married to Talak, who was his first love in Egypt growing up under Snowfeathers wing, so to speak.

He stepped into the house and held up a hand towards his wife, and mothers, and aunt "Not one word, Im gonna go take a shower.." He said, his muddy appearance aside he looked pretty good.

Ten minutes later after a good hot shower, Mark was on the phone with his son, a full holographic model of his son beside him seemingly walking somewhere as Mark appeared to hover just off his sons left. "You are going to have your work cut out for you finding this man" Mark said

 _"I know"_ Auji replied as he dodged through groups of people _"Who is my contact here ?"_

"A guy named Green, you'll find them at the brothel, should still be around." Mark said

 _"Whats the name of the place ?"_

"Elisar Brothel I think is what it is called"

 _"Figures"_

"What ?"

 _"Im standing right in front of it"_

Mark snickered as Auji opened a door and went inside, the place was like how Mark expected, but he couldnt see any of it through the holo. "I leave you to it son. Good luck."

 _"Before you go, dad, Who am I to contact here ?"_ Auji asked

"Some guy named Green or Elisar last I knew" Mark replied

 _"I'll look for him, see you when I get home"_ Auji said

 _"Good luck son, you'll need it"_ Mark replied as Auji hung up.

 **London England**

Looking to the girl behind the desk of the brothel he spoke "Is there anyone named Green or Elisar here ? I am to contact them" The hair of the young man was a mix of brown and darker brown with hints of silver streaks, braided in unique patterns. The young woman gave Auji a confused look, Samuel Green was dead, so there was nobody there by that name.

"I am sorry, but Mr Green has passed away some time ago." The girl said, Auji looked crestfallen however the girl continued "However, lady Elisar, our overseer, is in, shes upstairs now, shall I page her and have her expecting you ?"

"That wont be neccessary" Auji said "May I ask her office location ?" Once told he bid the girl his thanks and went upstairs. He never saw the girl briefly on the phone informing the overseer, a woman named Tanto, to be waiting for him.

As Auji knocked on the door, the woman within called for him to enter. He wasnt expecting a Tigris to oversee a brothel, nothing like the woman before him, multicolored hair adorned witih a hairband of black silver and green metals similar to a crown was upon her head "Can I help you ?" Tano asked

"I hope so" Auji replied, he activated the holo "I am looking for a man who is a high ranking Templar from Arendelle to the North" He said showing the image to the woman, "have you seen him ?"

"Recently a hovertrain arrived in the city, bearing all sorts of folk, one man of which hit our radar the moment he set foot in the station" Tanto replied "Why do you seek him ?"

"He killed my mother. I want to kill him, and take what he took from my mother when he killed her" Auji replied simply, his tone cold and to the point, it made Tanto slightly nervous to how the young man held himself.

"The love of family is a powerful thing" Tanto then said calmly once able to compose herself, Auji made her nervous, an Assassin with a vanndetta was a very bad thing. But sometimes it had its benefits. "I can help you, to a point"

"Thank you" Auji replied to the offer of help

"But like I said, to a point, I help you, and we in turn need your help as well" Tanto said

"I did not come here to make a bargain, only to kill and retrieve what was taken from me" Auji told her

"In oorder to get into a certain place at a certain time things need to be done a certain way. This way you can get in, do the deed, get the items lost, and get out without getting caught by unsavery types" Tanto explained

Auji thought a minute on what she meant, then it all made sense, he couldnt hunt his target without first knowing his targets habits. Or even what he looked like. All he knew was his target came from Arendelle, a noble officer type. He sighed then and nodded. "Fine. You have a point. What needs to be done ?"

"Well, first you need sleep, you look ready to fall over. You have ther look of a married man so I will tend to your needs personally for food or information or relaxation. Take your pick" Tanto said, Auji just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Or simply just conversation, that will do" He smirked, Tanto continued "In the morning we can finalise details and get you properly set up to track your target. Agreed ?"

A moment passed, finally he nodded "Agreed. I will find myself a hotel to stay at tonight, I will be back for breakfast tomorrow morning. We will make plans then." He turned and left. As much as he wanted his wife, xeibo with him on this mission, he knew he had to do it alone. But with Tanto tempting him it made it all the more parmount that he had to end his target, and fast, lest Tanto entice him from his wife.

It was not that he trusted the Tigris woman, far from it. He learned from his father, 'Trust first yourself, then trust others with yourself. If you cant trust yourself, who can you trust ?' with his fathers wisdom ringing in his ears, Auji stalked from the brothel to a waiting hoverbox and headed off for a hotel a few blocks away. Moments later he was asleep in a bed at a hotel.

 **18 August 2055**

 **London England**

 **5 am**

Auji woke before sunrise, naturally he woke early, meditated like his mother had trained him, and after an hour he got up and took a shower then got dressed. He stood staring at himself in the mirror for a long moment, and thought briefly he saw his mother, and his older brother, whom he never met, a boy like himself, named Set, he blinked and the vision went away like it was never there. His mother had spoken about Set, and how he was a good young man, only to get killed by Templars in arendelle three years before Auji was born.

He braided his hair to keep it out of his face. His mission was simple he mused, help Tanto with what she needed, and she in turn would help him get his man. He stopped in his movement of putting the feathers in his ears, the silver and black clasplike earrings simply slid into the feathers and locked into place as if by magic. He sighed then and looked at himself in the mirror.

He took a deep breath then let it out, uising a bit of magic to place his earrings into proper set before leaving the room at six am. He had work to do.

Stepping from the hotel he flagged down a taxi and gave the adress of where he was to go. Moments later and he was walking into the brothel ready for business, he waved off the girl at the desk and went up the two flights of stairs to Tantos office and knocked twice.

Apparently like the night before, she was expecting him. But not this soon in the morning. "Enter" Auji heard the woman say, he did so and shut the door behind him. Tanto was in the middle of breakfast. "I was not expecting you for another two maybe three hours" She said

Auji smirked "My father taught me that speed is of the essence when tracking a certain target" he replied. Tanto gave him a dirty look. "What do you need from me for me to do what you need done ?"

"Two things" Tanto replied, she held up a hand "What is to be sought, details of the items you seek to recover. And a means to contact you once we find your man" She began eating, Auji learned over time with his wife and in the Mythic Realm how to go without food for long periods, at points he could go three maybe four days if he pushed himself enough to do so.

"A key of chromelike metal, handfiled by my fathers uncle. And this is my number, you are to text me once my target is found" Auji said handing her a shard of glass, on it was his number for his wristphone. As well as what the key looked like.

"A key ? A key to what ?" Tanto asked, confusion written upon her face.

"That is not your concern, only that it concerns the freedom of the world as it now stands. My father gave no details of what the key is for, only that my mother had it, and now it is stolen from her when she was killed by the man I tracked here to London" Auji replied

"I see. Very well, I will have my girls go on the lookout and get in touch with other dens. In the meantime I need you to do something for me, a favor for a favor. Do this and we're even." Tanto said

"I am at your disposal. What do you need ?" Auji said

"First and formost at this time, information tracking" Tanto said, "One of our girls was intercepted and her information packet taken by the enemy, where the packet went only an Assassin can track." Tanto then detailed the contents of the packet, information on a certain tyrant to the north, vital to the Assassin order for the info, and even more important for the Templars should they get hold of it. "Its possible the person who stole the packet of information was a street theif or otherwise."

"If it is a street thief I wont find them easily, but if it is the enemy, I can track them" Auji mused, He smirked "Leave it to me, is there anything else or is this it ?" He gave Tanto a dark look, if she had a secret agenda she was showing up in his vision as blue, an ally he could count on. But he didnt trust her personally just yet.

"That is it, find the packet of info, and use it as you will." Tanto said, as Auji turned to leave, the only task for him to do for her she continued "And if the man who stole it is indeed one of the Enemy... kill him"

Auji then smirked, a woman after his own heart it seemed. At that moment however it mattered little. He had a task and he was going to see it through.

He left the brothel and began tracking his prey, first thing he had to do was find the girl who was robbed, beaten and left for dead. Upon learning she was still in the hospital at that moment. It had been according to the info he was acting on, two weeks and the girl just woke up.

So he went to speak to her first.

Entering the hospital he asked for the girls name at the desk "A girl was brought here, around twenty, most likely scantly dressed, injured, badly beaten, possibly in coma. I was told she was here by the Elisar Brothel staff." Auji told the desk clerk, a older man.

The guy nodded "Yes, a young woman of around twenty, only identification we had was her name Lily" the man told him

"May I see her ?" Auji asked

"You may, third floor, recovery rooms, the desk there will direct you further" The man said, Auji nodded his thanks and went to the elevator. Pressing the button he waited for the elevator to arrive, two men joined him, he didnt much like the look of them. The elevator opened and a swarm of people stepped off and he stepped on. The two men with him.

Auji got a solid look at both men carefully, yes, he surmised correctly, the Templars had the info packet Lily once carried two weeks ago, and now that she was awake, they were coming to finish the job!

The elevator door started to close, a man tried to get on, Auji stopped him "next car" He said simply to the man pushing him back forcing the doors to close

"Oh pardon me" The man, an Assassin at that, said simply, then reacted briefly going for the door before giving up, he had a job to do, He ran for the stairs.

Within the elevator car Auji waited until the elevator started up, halfway between floors two and three he forced it to stop. As he did so both men reacted one aimed for his face, the other for his feet, Auji easily sidestepped one and coldcocked the other. One on one the elevator quickly became a mess of two bodies as the doors finally slid open at the right floor

Auji stepped from the elevator dusting off his hands, as he did so the man he had stopped three floors below was waiting for him. "Ah, James I belive right ? Just the man I wanted to see" Auji said holding out his hand

"James Katagan at your service, Lily was one of our girls, she ran messages between the Brothel and my mentors den in the Thames district, your father made quite the show a week ago when he was here. Shame about your grandfather, I heard the news" James replied

"Think nothing of it" Auji replied as the two shook hands

"Made some friends ?" James asked seeing the two dead men in the elevator as he nodded to a nearby nurse, also a member of the Brotherhood

"Could say that" Auji replied "You my contact ? I was told the girl just woke up after two weeks out of it"

"That's me, I was her handler, my mentor would give me the messeages to send out, and I would give them to her with instructions. She never met the mentor, only I did, she was the messenger. Nobody suspected a girl, much less a prostitute. But now they managed to nail her, and she did indeed just wake up. Why do you want to see her ?" James explained his job, he was a Runner level Assassin to his Mentor, whereas Lily was a level One Assassin Footpad

"I need to know what this guy, the one that attacked her, looked like so I can track him down, I was told she had vital info concerning a mutal enemy in the north." Auji said as the two started walking towards Lily's room. "the more I know of the man that stole the information she carried, meant for Tanto or someone else, is vital."

"Why are you in town anyhow ?" James asked as the two came to a halt outside the girls room "You're new here and unlike any Assassin I've met, you are barely in town a full day and two men are dead and you walk out unharmed from the elevator, both men dead. Whats going on ?" James wondered simply who this man was

"My name is Auji Wolfe, I am tracking the man that killed my mother, Princess Yie Jiajia of China, he stole her life, and some important items from her, and me. I plan to steal his life, and recover what he stole" Auji replied

"So you are Mark Wolfe's son ?" James said, Auji nodded, "Not quite what I expected. But I guess it will be alright for you to see her since she is awake, I receivbed word on my wristphone ferom her doctor that she woke up and came rushing here." James then went to the door and opened it

Inside the room was a large bed, a woman laid in it, long black hair cleaned and kept loose about her shoulders. The girl looked as if she had gone through a war. Her face was a mess of scars, new marks covered by stitches and one staple marred her forehead. "James ? Is that you ?" She couldnt really see well due to the pain.

"Its me, Lily, snap out of it sweetheart. I brought a friend." James said

"A friend ?" Lily seemed to wake up when she sensed another with James, her eyes, bright blue, locked on Auji "He looks... different, like one of Elisars people..."

"That is because I am not one of her people though I am different, I am Originally from the north, where a tyrant currently rules. I am tacking a man who stole something from my mother when he killed her. I was told something regarding our mutal tyrant enemy was in your possession when you were attacked and the item stolen." Auji said. Lily nodded "Can you tell me what the attacker looked like ?"

Lily smiled and again nodded. Moments later and Auji left the hospital on the hunt


	33. Chapter 33

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Episode 5 Ascension by Attrition

 **18 August 2055**

 **London England**

 **10 AM**

Auji walked through the packed streets of London as the sun shined brightly in the late morning sky. As he walked he recalled what Lily told him of the looks of the target, his eagle vision active as he moved through London's streets from the hospital. As he walked he heard the girls voice echo in his mind.

 _"He had a cleft in the chin, a hawkbeaklike nose, bright green eyes. He had the look of a street thug, its possible he was faking it, but he beat me too well to be a street thug, I couldnt go after him, he left me in the street. I still do not know how I got this hospital bed. The packet was a plain brown envelope, no name, only I was to give it to my mentor at our den"_

With those details it left a lot of things, but there was only one man who fit Lily's discribing of the man, Thomas Corr. A Templar agent who could desguise himself very well to pass off as a street thug. But stupid enough to not actually act like just that.

Street thugs normally mugged and left their victim in decent enough shape to walk to safety, or at least limp or get to help in a somewhat quick fashion. But Thomas was too methodical for that as he'd left Lily in a coma for two weeks at the time.

But Auji knew who to look for, and the fact that the Templars tried to implicate the undercity gangs as a random hit when it was targeted, ithe two jackoffs in the elvator shoulda tipped me off this was a Templar job/i Auji thought darkly as he entered a building, his prey went into a massive hostel, unlike anything he'd seen before

Several girls tried to get his attention as he scanned the building carefully and he waved most of them off until the owner came to speak to him, the older man, Auji could see it clearly, wasnt happy with him being there. "Young fellow, why do you come here to cause trouble ?" Auji knew he'd found his man easily "These girls offer you soccur yet you do not accept or allow them to come near.. Why ?"

"Because I am seeking someone of a particular look and taste. And also an item he carries that he stole" Auji said. "It was reported he came here. I should like a look at your records if you will allow it"

"I am afraid that what you ask for..." The man started to say before Auji raised a hand and cut him off midspeak

"It was not a request. It was an order" Auji said giving the man a look before turning and walking deeper into the hostel. The man's green eyes blazed briefly, well this was gonna suck. The man frowned behind Aujis back before putting on a fake smile and brightening up, Thomas hated it when plans did not go right.

"To the books then" He said, he gave two girls nearby a look, a nod that Auji missed and the two left to get some help while a girl looking down from above watched and saw the nod, it was time to get ready for some fun.

The keeper, Thomas Corr himself, lead Auji to the office, the record book was on the desk like always, allowing Auji to go through them vcarefully. Finding nothing amiss he knew he was being watched. But he acted like he didnt know "This cannot be your only source of records." Auji said simply

Corr smirked and nodded towards the bookshelf "Help yourself" He said. "However you make me curious, what exactly are you seeking ?"

"An item in a bown envelope, its contents concern me greatly." Auji replied never looking at the man as he went over the bookshelf. He knew he was not going to find what he sought however. He felt behind him the owner of the hostel go stiff broefly before relaxing, stressful ? It seemed like it Auji pretended to not notice as he went through the books.

After a while he seemingly found nothing, but found everything he sought, The information he was after Thomas Corr had kept on himself at all times the last two weeks, so that meant Auji had to kill the guy. Which made things simple, so as four in the afternoon rolled around and Thomas came back to check on Auji, the younger man reacted faster than Corr could track.

One second Auji was seated at the desk, the next, Corr was dead on the floor, Easily pocketing the information pertaining to Elsa, and how she came to power, Auji left the building, closing the door behind him. Once again he waved off many ladies attempts to bed him and headed out of the building.

But apparently Corr had taken the preemtpoive and rendered cell useage useless with a signal jammer nearby, Perfect, that meant Auji had to use a land line. Easy enough, London was packed with phonebooths.

With a sigh he entered the booth and slid the door closed, he hit the dial button and typed in a fast code before smacking the phone really hard. It worked. The line rang after he dialed the number. _"Hello ?"_ Came a childish voice, that of his fathers cousin. Miao was clearly confused as to how a device could make a ringing noise then produce a voice.

"Miao ?" Auji asked

 _"Yes ?"_ Miao replied

"I'd like to speak to my wife, Xeibo, please." Auji said

 _"Just a minute"_ Miao said, as Auji waited for his wife to come on the line a woman stepped towards the booth, slipping off her shoes and producing a switchblade in one hand she went right to the door

Opening it she thrust her hand into the booth aiming for Auji's neck, he was too fast and hung the receiver from the coathook and caught the womans wrist, the two briefly struggled in the phonebooth as Xeibo came on the line _"Hello ?"_ Moving around in the both wasnt easy as the woman struggled to get the knife at Aujis throat but he was too smart for her. He grabbed the woman by the arm and forced her against the roof of the phonebooth before slamming her down on the phone itself before picking up the reciever and wrapping the cord around the womans neck

"Hey sweetie its me" Auji said as he slowly strangled the woman with the phonecord "Listen, I'm..." The woman tried to nail him with the knife, but he caught her wrist and forced it back, in front of her body, then finally using her own hands, he forced the woman to kill herself, blood splashed on the glass and Auji smashed the womans face against the glass, the body slid to the ground. "I'm sorry Xeibo, I'm going to be a bit later than planned." Auji said

 _"That's OK dear, things are getting strange up here since you left."_ Xeibo said

"Anything I should worry about ?" Auji asked

 _"not really, just the normal sneaky templar trying to get the drop on your dad and dying a painful death. Nothing to be alarmed about"_

"How did Miao get the phone ?" Auji then mused as he saw a guy waiting for the phone his eyes wide. Auji just raised a hand saying just a moment

 _"It woke her up"_ came the reply

"I see, well. My ride's here I gotta poof, Hopefully I can be home tonight, possibly first thing tomorrow." Auji said seeing a police cruiser pull into view. He had to make this quick.

 _"Miss you babe"_ Xeibo said as Auji made a kiss sound and hung up. Ducking out of the phonebooth quickly enough to not get noticed by the onlookers as he headed off at a fast walk towards the Elisar brothel. He had a mission to finish and it made more sense to finish it than anything else.

Stepping into the brothel he saw two policemen there, they werent waiting for him thankfully as they were there for typical police work before heading off to speak with another girl about something they needed her input on.

Seeing him the girl at the desk smiled and nodded "The Mistress is expecting you, sir, she says it is important"

"Thank you" Auji said heading up the stairs, then up another flight of stairs before entering the office, ther door was wide open. Tanto was standing at the window, another man was in the room all but screaming at her as Auji arrived, silently stepping up behind the man

"You do realise what balance you have here is slowly being lost. You know this, you always knew this. Now you are using girls, prostitutes, to be mailwomen ? Its unheard of, if the prime minister heard of what was happening in his own city..."

"The prime minister knows quite well of what we do, infact, he endorces our work quite a bit Mr Mathres" Tanto replied calmly "Infact you being here could cause trouble for him, and for you. If I were to reveal certain secrets known only to you and your... underlings" Tanto let the threat hang

Mathres gave her a very dirty look, if looks could kill, Tanto would have been a smoking pile of salt at that moment. But he kept his temper as he seethed under his pressed suit "We will see about this, Tanto Dawn, we will see"

"We will see what, Mr Mathres ?" Auji chose that time to speak up, startling the man completely as the suited man turned to regard the Asian man with feathers in his hair, looking akin to a native american type if it werent for the overly asian face. "Threatening the mistress of such a well known and proper house such as this is not a good idea, you of all people should know this fact."

The man was indeed startled as Auji spoke up, yet Tanto seemed relieved as Mathres spoke "You may have a guard dog, Dawn, but mark my words, the time is coming when this place will be shut down, and a proper hotel put in its place!"

"I doubt that Mr Mathres. I doubt that very much. Infact, I doubt highly that you are going to walk out of here alive." Auji then activated his eagle vision, seeing clearly that the man before him was infact a Templar offical. Bathed in scarlet in his vision as Tanto stepped to the man as Auji stood behind him, Mathres was stuck.

"What do you plan, bitch ?" Mathres asked

"Nothing, I just wanted your attention on me so he could get behind you" Tanto said with a nod to Auji, one more favor it seemed. Turning fast Mathres pretty much slit his own throat on Aujis hidden blade.

The body hit the floor as Auji spoke "I take it this guy was a tax collector of some form ?"

"Something like that"

"He didnt do a very good job"

"Doesnt matter, the Prime Minister is an Assassin Mentor and channels funds for us here. Did you do what I requested ?" Tanto then asked

"Yes, the man owned a hostel similar to this one, He's dead now, a Templar agent for once gave me a good time of a puzzle to solve" Auji replied

"Police found a dead body in a phonebooth a few blocks away, Im going to guess that was you" Tanto surmised correctly as Auji smirked, yes that was him. She smiled then and held up a white envelope "We found your man, he's attending an Opera tonight at the Royal Opera House here in London. This is your ticket, seat assignment and invitation tag"

She handed the envelope to Auji, he opened it, smirking, they finally did it, brought back the Beggars Opera. An old show from the time of the revolutionary War in America. But it didnt matter now, the show was that good they put on a full on revival. "With any luck you'll be out of here and on your way home before the day is out. I even got you a ticket for tonight, last hovertrain before midnight herading to Oslo with a stop at Arendelle"

Auji smirked as he saw the ticket, "And I told my wife I might be late for breakfast tomorrow" he said, of course he actually told Xeibo he'd possibly be home that night or first thing in the morning and not to wait up for him. "Anything important I need to know concerning how to dress ?"

"As you are, the opera begins at six for seating assignments, you need not be there for that only to give your invitation to the man at the door when you arrive" Tanto replied

Auji nodded and slid the envelope into a inner pocket. "Alright, everything is set then, my mothers kill is in my reach now. Do I have a contact inside the opera house ?"

"Yes, my husband will meet you there, his seat is next to yours. Normally he wont do things like this, but Munku likes a good stake out and can scope out the place for you should you need his help." Tanto said

That made Auji smile "You're married ?"

"Of course" Tanto replied "Why do you ask ?"

"For a Tigris like you, I'd figured you still free and looking, since you run a place like this" Auji said, Tanto smirked

"I've been married nearly twenty years now, the girl at the desk downstairs is my oldest daughter" Tanto said

Auji smiled and bowed slightly "My apologies if I offended" He said

"Think nothing of it, Marcus Wolfe was a friend of ours, his wife and daughter resided here for many years as well, the Wolfe family is our friend for life after everything we have both gone through" Tanto replied

"What about the body ?" Auji said indicating the deceased Mathres

"I will hqave the jantior come up and clean up the office, I have dinner to tend to downstairs, I will walk you to the door" Tanto said simply, Auji couldnt say no to that as he offered his arm to her, the two left the office. Moments later and Tanto saw Auji off in a taxi for the opera house

Twenty minutes to six and Auji requested the cabbie to halt at a dining place across from the opera house. He had time to kill so since operas generally made him sleepy he managed to keep things lively enough by ordering a Coke at the resturant he picked out, He could easily walk across the street to the opera house at any he chose to wait.

It took him all day he mused, he'd been up since five am that morning, and each moment of the day was spent tracking his targets carefully, eliminating those threats and targets with ease as well. It allowed him to do certain things into a certain manner it seemed and since it was now six pm, it also gave him extra time to kill as he sat back and watched the news.

"..police still are not sure of who did the deed of killing the young woman within the phonebooth it appears according to police that the victim had her throat cut, and her blod splattered on the glass of the phonebooth wall, the blade used was next to the young woman's body when she was found, the killer has not been found. Polce advise everyone who knows something to call the hotline.." Auji smirked as the newsman rambled on.

It was bound to happen at some point, the body being found. It didnt matter he had a mission to do. At ten minutes to seven he stood up, paid for his drink then left and went across the street to the opera house.

As he neared the front door a man joined him, it was Lily's friend James "Ah hello James"

"Auji" James said falling into step with the man "Shall I bring the car around to the front ?"

"Yes have the car ready I dont think I will stay for the entire opera as it is." Auji said "The sooner I make for home after my task here is done, the better"

"I will bring it around straight away. Lily also sends her thanks for taking care of Corr, we're taking over that hostel tomorrow morning, the police were called on the body being found moments ago" James said, that made Auji laugh. The two men parted and Auji entered the opera house

Upon entry a man apprached Auji "You invitation please ?" Auji handed the ticket to him, the man also took a hat Auji wore to use a desguise. "May I take your coat as well ?" Auji waved him off.

"Seating assignments" A man called out, Auji stepped up to him, the man directed him forwards, Auji had to go around a buncha folk before finally settling next to Munkus

"Auji" Munkus said simply

"Munku" Auji replied

"The Beggers Opera, have you seen it before ?" Munkus asked

"No, and I dont think tonight will offer me a proper viewing either" Auji replied

"Down to business then" Munkus said "Do you see him ?"

Auji activated his vision, right away his target was shrouded in bright gold. "He is in a box above"

"The ways are guarded, best to find another way up unseen." Munkus said

"I already have" Auji replied, "Thank you." Auji then went and scaled the sides of the operahouse entirely unseen. Thanks to all the attention on the stage he got to the box easily

But the man was ready for him "Auji Wolfe, you should have come to me, we could have found another way"

"Yes" Auji agreed "But then you would have known" He leaned close "And knowing mother, she'd want you dead where you sit, just like I do, no deals could have been made had we met anyway." the man said nothing as Auji drove his blade home and removed from the man a key. But he was unable to find his mothers wristphone that had the key combination on it.

It was time to return to Arendelle


	34. Chapter 34

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Episode 6 Arcadia Ho!

 **19 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Ten am**

"I think this mission wont end well. You remember what happened to the Princess as it is!" Spyder said to Mark, the two were at the breakfast table eating a hearty breakfast, well, as harty as a spider can get, dead flies in the summer were easy to come by Of course it still spooked the hell out of Mark the way Spyder ate.

In short, humans were strange people, in long, humans were insane people, but in all, humans were good entertainment. "How would it end well ?" Mark asked her

Spyder gave him a sidelong look "Look at it this way. Georgina was caught and killed, her body dumped for us to find it, why else would the Arendelle guards keep their distrance from us now ? They could be planning and hoping for us to make our next move, and then react to it"

She made sense there Mark gave her that "What would they expect ?"

"Something extremely stupid" Diamond spoke up as she came down the steps for breakfast.

"Then I suppose it is time for something really smart, or something truly fuckin' retarded" Mark said

"Like I said, something stupid" Diamond said with a firm nod for once her brother even confirmed his stupidity, and in most ways, his sheer stubborn streak.

Mark smirked at that and drank a coffee as Diamond went for the roofing tar in the garage to heat it up on the stove. He never asked how she, when she was Marion, drank such strong bottom-of-the-pot-plugged-in-all-night coffee that in a way became Roofing Tar upon sunrise. "Who was asking you ?" He said to Diamond, she just smiled and waved good morning as she made her 'coffee'

He turned back to Spyder who snagged a housefly out of the air and chowed down, Mark shivered slightly at the sight, OK fine that was flat out friggin gross. "So" He asked to Spyder "You ready for the mission briefing or do you want another side of flies ?" Spyder snickered and nearly choked on her food at the mention of a side of flies.

"As long as I dont have to pick out turds, sure" Spyder said, that got Diamond to laugh loud and hard for a good half minute before calming down. She gave Mark a look and asked "Whats the plan ?"

"No plan" Mark said, "Just a question"

"Shoot"

"Yesterday at the funeral for Georgina, the way you acted, so quiet, so... withdrawn, I think is too strong a word, you were... distant perhaps ?"

"I was thinking our last conversation the night before"

"Last conversation ?"

"Yes"

"About ?"

"Our rewards"

"Dont follow"

"Demons arent just monsters to most people, they're faeries, so to speak. Similar to Dragons only with more natural magics. I may be a spider demon, but I am still a faerie at my core."

"I see, so... what does this have to do with your last conversation with Georgina ?"

"We spoke about where we go when we die." Spyder took a sip of coffee "Georgina asked what we demons look forwards to the most. So Fuiu and I explained it to her. Paradise"

"Sounds wonderful, but it doesnt explain..."

"In a demon or faeries case, paradise isnt heaven or the like, its a place called Arcadia, the realm beyond the deepest dream. All fae try to attain it, but only a select few get to go into it and wake up afterwards" Spyder explained

"So by dying you go to this place ?" Mark asked, she nodded, "Makes sense. Sort of"

"In a way. Normally one has to do something proper, in my case it'd be repay my life debt. Sacrifice myself to save you. And I can then be sent to my reward. Arcadia" Spyder said

For a pretty somber morning Mark was in a odd mood. "Alright, then I think we should do it. I want you and Fuiu to scout around, find their stores of weapons, military camps, and destroy what you can. We need a signal and a distraction, something to draw Elsas troops from the palace to the streets to open a path in for me"

"let me guess, no more brothel, therefore, we're the distractions ?"

"Far from it, your job is easier than you fear"

"Do tell, Im already scared"

"Very funny, point is simple. Find their main stash of weapons, whatever they are, mark it out for me, then aim to get caught so I can rescue you and set off their weapons at the same time. Sending a signal that will destrroy their weapons and start the revolution at the same time." Mark said

It made sense, Destroying their cache of arms, and sending the signal to begin the rebellion in strength. Fully doable for sure. As she thought over the plan and how to go through with it, Mark spoke up thoughtfully "Your dream is to go to Arcadia, is it not ?"

"Yes, it is" Spyder replied, the mere thought of going there, to paradise, to peaceful rest and blissful endless undeath. It was something she hoped for when Marcus saved her life. The life debt she owed kept her alive this long. Finally she looked at Mark, a glint in her eyes "Arcadia Ho!" She said simply. She stood up as she spoke "I will find the stores of weaponry and ammo the enemy uses. Set it to blow on your signal, though you might have to light it."

"Good luck. May Light go with you" Mark said, Diamond raised a toast of her roofting tar of coffee. Spyder bowed in thanks and left. "oh and Spyder" She halted near the door as Mark stepped into the hall she looked at him "If by chance you dont make it and get killed, dont worry, I hold your debt filled as of breakfast today" He said. Spyder thought a brief moment of what he meant then nodded, opening the door of the house she stepped outside and into the front yard, Mark had to wonder briefly how such a home in such a city could have such a yard, both a front yard, no fence, and backyard with no fence. It was strange honestly, but that didnt matter.

As she left, Xeibo came down the stairs, Mark looked to the woman, his daughter in law. "Anything from Auji ?" He asked her.

She shook her head "Nothing yet. Should know soon. We know he at least arrrived in London by now." Xeibo said, she seemed distant as she spoke, Mark could tell, Xeibo missed her husband. Naratas stumbled down the stairs and smacked into the closet door before wandering towards the kitchen and taking a wrong step off the hall and went sdomehow not waking up Miao on the sofa, to the floor below. Mark smirked, Naratas when hammered was dangerous indeed.

Then he saw Sazhori the Raven girl for once wasnt with Spike, she was alone. Mark wondered briefly where his sisters were then he remembered he'd sent them the night before on a errand in the kingdom to try and garner more support. Hopefully it would work long enough to get the job done.

Seeing the Raven stepping into view, Mark said simply "Good morning, Sazhori" He briefly remembered their initial first meeting, a group of men were about to chop Sazhoris head off, and she smelled of gun powder. Not that it mattered right then "Something on your mind ?"

"Could say that" Sazhori replied

"I just did, you gonna answer ?"

"Can I have a coffee first ?"

"You drink roofing tar too ?"

"On second thought I'll skip the coffee" Sazhori said, Mark smirked

"Alright, whats bugging you, bird girl ?" Mark asked her

She looked at him "I did my mission, my job was to do as Diamond said. Protect you as much as I could. We're here in Arendelle now, my job is done" Sazhori explained. Mark just looked at her confused. "I want to return home. But I cant return home to the City of Talons or my family without the ID of Return"

"in other words you need a form of some kind confirming you being released of your duties and allowed to return home with no further worry of employment or the like ?" Mark asked

"Pretty much, without it I cant return home" Sazhori said

"Let me guess, you want me to talk to my sister into giving you the ID of return so you can go home and deal with your mother and help your father ?" Mark asked her

"Something like that" Sazhori replied

Mark thought a brief moment then nodded "I'll do what I can. Whats your mission objectives for today ?"

"Spread unrest in the Turintao District" Sazhori replied, ah yes, the emo gothic punk district. Wonderful.

Mark sighed, "You will need every bomb making skill in the book for that district" Mark said simply "From what Fuiu told us of the food house there, the place is a soldier recruitment zone."

"So what do I do ?"

"Find anywhere strictly controlled by Arendelle Soldiers loyal to Elsa, bomb them. Leave the dead in the streets" Mark said "Leaving the dead soldiers in the streets will create unrest, try not to destrroy too many buildings, the last thing we need is Elsa breathing down our necks for bombing runs."

Sazhori nodded, "Let me at least get breakfast first" She said, Mark nodded and Sazhori went for the kitchen. The raven saw Diamond chowing down on bacon that hadnt been cooked yet "Cook me some" Sazhori said to the Silver Dragon princess, Diamond nodded and got out a pan to begin cooking.

Apparently Diamond had been debating heavily on Sazhori's future, ever since receiving word that her father was ill and her mother, her treacherus mother, was caring for him made Sazhori pine for home, and do her missions and tasks with increased ferver.

Finally as Sazhori and Diamond sat at the breakfast table did Diamond speak. "What tasks do you have left ?"

"Create unrest in Turintao District." Sazhori replied "Why ?"

Diamond set her hand on the table, magic misted around her hand as she spoke "Dont worry about it, I'll handle any missions you have left. For now, take this. You more than earned it" Diamond lifted her hand, revealing the ID of Returning to Sazhori along with a proper paper of Return. "You're free to return home, to care for your father in the place of your mother"

Sazhori stared at the items. She could go home ? She could take care of her father ? She picked up the paper, there was her name on it, as well as that of her eldest twin sisters, Abel and Siev. Allowing them to return home. "I... I can go... home ? Right now ?"

"Mhm" Diamond nodded. "Just say the word and I can open the portal for you and your sisters to return to the Mythic Realm. Of course where the portal will come out is Mothers Palace Lawn. You'd have to take a road or flight from there to get to your home in the City of Talons directly, I... I never got the chance to go there, so I cant make a portal to the city to send you there directly."

Sazhori nodded "That is alright, We can find our own way home from the Silver Palace. Diamond. Before I went to you I was Prince Talon's bodyguard until Emperor Tilr sent me to your side to keep his son on the right path. With your ID and Warrant of release, will I need to speak to Emperor Tilr or go direct to my mother and kick her out ?"

"This will serve your mother due proccess, and get her out of your home. So you can your siblings can care for your father. You did me good service and friendship, I never saw you as a servant, but as a dear friend, I will miss you. You protected my brother, protected me, and therefore, earned your freedom to return home." Diamond said

Sazhori nodded "Let me finish eating, portal travel on a empty stomach hurts badly." She said, Diamond had to laugh, she agreed entirely. As she finished breakfast a portal opened and two women stepped through, Sazhoris elder sisters, receiving the news by mental link from their youngest sibling the two women activated portals from where they were in two different parts of the world and headed to their sister.

They could go home. Sazhori spoke "Ready to go see Papa ?" The two nodded, Sazhori turned to Diamond "Diamond, we're ready to go home. Could you open the portal ?"

Diamond nodded. "You have the id of return so I cant give any new orders, but I do have one request."

"And that is ?" Sazhori asked

"Take care of your father." Diamond said, raising her hand a portal ripped into the air, a tear in reality of black, purple and brilliant green energies ripped around and formed a portal. Sazhori hugged her friend, the three women then left as Diamond watched the portal fade.

Mark stepped into view beside her "Amazing, I even told Sazhor iI'd talk to you of letting her return home. Seems I didnt have to" He said

"Nope, no need to. Infact, it had been on my mind since we arrived here in Arendelle to take down Elsa." Diamond replied, Mark had no reponse to that.

Across town two Spiders stepped up to the guard barracks, Spyder and Fuiu where in their normal outfits, but for Spyder ,the black silk and ribbed leather dress was more combat oriented over beauty while Spyder wore a more beautiful outfit. "You sure about this ?" Fuiu asked

"Mark gave me the order to disrupt the guard posts, or otherwise." Spyder replied. She turned to the other Spider "Dont tell me you're getting cold feet ?"

"Not cold feet, just nervous stomach, like that last butterfly I ate, thing isnt staying calm" Fuiu replied

"I told you to wait until it was cooked, but you didnt, your fault" Spyder said, Fuiu just gave her a look. Spyder smirked and drew her sword and started walking towards the guard barracks. The fort was well garrisoned, there was no hope for the two Spider Demons to take them all on and live to tell the tale.

But that wasnt Spyders plan, if she was to die, then she'd take more than a few with her. She walked towards the fort entrerance. Demonic vision allowed her to find and locate solkdiers within and without the complex. Perfect.

It was time for a party. And it was a party she was going to enjoy quite a bit. As the two women got loser to the fort gate the soldiers on guard didnt know how to react, a pair of rather pretty women, carrying swords. This wasnt something one saw every day now was it ? Of course not! Of course these soldiers havent seen a woman, let alone, two, in years! But rather then let their dicks make the choices for them two of them walked towards the two. One of them raised his arm "Oi! You're to clear off before we throw you to the street. Queens orders, no women on fort grounds..." The man stopped talking as Spyder simply walked past, her sword raking both men across the throats, they fell over dead.

As the two bodies fell, the two demons ran forwards towards the gate, seeing their fellow soldiers fall the alarm was quickly raised, gunfire rained down into the courtyard as the two women began fighting soldiers on their own. Splitting up as they entered the fort the two demons soon made dead bodies in their wake as they moved through the fort.

The courtyard empty, Fuiu went to the second level and the battlements to duel with the soldiers there as Spyder went for the main building, but as she approached the door it sprang open.

The commander of the fort stepped into view, dressed in normal Arendelle regalia ready for use. "So, you're the bitch making trouble ?" He said seeing Spyder, who simply smirked and settled into a stance. The Commander drew his sword and settled into a stance as Spyder simply blinked. The two stared at each other a long moment before running at the other.

A clash of blades and the commander sank to his knees. "You are skilled, for a demon. I will grant you that." He said, his back to her as Spyder felt a thin line of blood from her side. "Still, I wont let you get the last laugh now will I ?"

Spyder smirked and limped away. As she did so she saw Mark step into the battleground. Then saw the kache of energy rods. If those things went off... She started running towards Mark, as she did so the commander hit the button on the detonator. The explosion lifted Spyder off her feet, Fuiu was flung fron the battlements to the water outside the fort walls as Spyder slammed into Mark covering his body with hers.

A hiss of pain and Mark knew what it meant. A shard of steel stuck out of Spyders back as he held her in his arms. "Go" He said "Dont fight Death, go. Be at peace." Spyder smiled, her debt repaid she closed her eyes. Mark picked up her sword, he saw his son step into view. The sun had started to set.

"Did I miss something ?" Auji asked simply as Marks signal to set off the revoluition and destroy the weapons cache just failed. Mark just looked at him.


	35. Chapter 35

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemption

Epiosde 7 Halls of Injustice

 **19 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Fort Terene District**

 **1 AM**

Mark gave his son a somewhat dirty look. Auji thought briefly that he had asked the wrong question, far from it. Mark stood from Spyder's body, turning to face his son as Auji simply stared "Dad... look" He nodded towards Spyders slender frame on the vurnt grass and gravel.

Mark turned to look, sparks of light danced around the Spider Demons body, first they came one by one, then in twos and threes, finally in swarms Spyders body was soon quickly enveloped in golden light before disappearing into streams of energy. Mark still held her sword in his hand.

He saw then that it could split into two blades, half of the hilt to each blade. He saw too that the blades themselves were thinner than to be expected, too thin to be useful for very long, yet Demon weapons were durable as Pieces of Eden or Duradaeden forged metals Mark slid the sword onto his belt as Fuiu ran into view. She saw Spyder disolve into mist and had dropped to her knees in the grass a few paces away.

"Dad... what happened to her ? Where did Spyder go ?" Auji asked

Mark was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled "Arcadia" He said "Spyder paid her debt, she saved my life and in doing so she was mortally wounded here. So I told her to go to her reward, she went to Arcadia"

"But she left you her sword" Fuiu said gaining her feet. "She'd only do such a thing if she knew she didnt need it where she was going. Every demon aspires to return to Arcadia, to live in blissful peace" She explained

"Its one am, Auji, back so soon ? I thought you told Xeibo you'd be here tomorrow ?" Mark said then realising what time it was, He shook his head "I'm notrmally not a night owl So I'll make this quick. First thing after breakfast Im gonna have your aunt set up a distraction so I can send out my signal to destroy their weapons, and start the rebellion against Elsa at the same time."

"Didnt Spyder already do that here ?" Auji asked

"No, this was a different mission, Fuiu, what were you two doing here ?" Mark said turning to the other Spider Demoness

"Following your orders of destroying weapons caches and finding food supplies for those that were in need of aid" Fuiu replied. "The soldiers in this fort were told to us by a family who had their son taken for spitting in the street, Spyder wanted to break him out and return him to his parents"

Mark nodded "Right, good, looks like we found some of their weapons ammo, energy rods... wonderful, the last time I dealt with the Templars using them was in Cairo as a boy before I met Talak. Did you check the dungeons of this fort ?"

"Not yet" Fuiu replied "We got caught up in fighting up here and on the battlements we never got the chance to find captured boys conscripted yet."

Mark nodded then "Alright, Fuiu, you and Auji go find the dungeons and release anyone within them. If anyone tries to stop you, have fun. In the mean time I will return to the house and get some shut eye, its stupid oclock and I need my sleep for tomorrow"

"But what about..." Auji started to say, his hand going to his pocket to remove the key that Arm made.

"Tomorrow, after I sleep. Since it is now stupid oclock in the morning judging by the angle of the moon and the shadows cast by it and the fact that the clock towner just went off at one am. I need my sleep. Do not wake me up untilo after I have my morning coffee." Mark said cutting off his son and then motioned him to go with Fuiu "Have fun you two" Mark then stumbled off for the house to get some sleep.

As Mark left the two, one of which completely dumbstruck, in his wake, they turned to each other. "So... now what ?" Auji asked

"We do as he says, we return the boy to his parents." Fuiu replied turning towards the smoldering ruins of the forts main building. The two picked their way to the back of it and found a still intact staircase leading downwards. Stopping at the top step, Fuiu called out "Anyone here ?" Auji used some magic to make a floating light and the two went into the dungeon

Stsepping into the first room they found a dead man jammed against the only door, a shard of wood pinning him to the door. Using her web magic, Fuiu pulled the body aside and Auji opened the door with a flick of the wrist. Stepping into the long hall that curved to the right, lined with cells the two went on either side, casting light into each cell.

"Hello, we're looking for a boy named James, he was taken for spitting in the street, is anyone awake ?" Fuiu asked, Auji tried the door of one cell, it was wide open, no lock on any of them. Stepping up to one of the men in the cell he'd opened he shook the man.

Using the wind he opened the rest of the cells with a clatter. "The men and women held here are asleep, it must be the dampness or something in their food." Auji said, "Waken them gently. One of the kids must be the boy we seek." Fuiu nodded and went into a cell.

Going from one boy t othe next she asked the name of Henry, each one she went by shook his head. Some were older, all of them had a reason for being locked up, some looked dangerous, others looked like lawbreakers just by looking at them. Meeting up with Auji in the hall between the cells she shook her head, one last cell to search, and it was filled with sleeping children. Auji nodded and went in, gently shaking the first boy he saw he asked his name. The boy raised a hand and shook his fellow.

The other boy murred in his sleep but was awake in an instant when his name was called "Huh mom izzat you ?" Henry asked. Auji could see by the coloration of the boys clothing that he was a member of the Eagle Empire, a member of the Parrot Enclave if he was to guess correctly.

"Are you Henry ?" Fuiu asked stepping into the cell and crouching down next to Auji who was on one knee helping a little girl onto a proper bed. The boy nodded. "Your mother asked us to find you. Seeing how many children are without their parents, I think we succeeded." Fuiu said

"Who are you ?" Henry asked

"Your parents told us of what happened to you in the street and chose to rescue you as part of our mission" Auji explained, giving Fuiu a look "But we ran into trouble upstairs and outside, why were you all asleep ?"

"It was something in the food" Henry replied, he stood a little shakey as Fuiu helped him to his feet. "the other kids here, some were playing when they were captured, they lost track of time when playing after dark, they were caught during curfew and taken from their parents, notes were left of curfew getting broken. Kept saying they'd release the kids the next morning after breakfast. But they never do"

"Well," Auji said simply "I think we can help with getting everyone back home safe and sound. Its part of our mission after all." He said, Henry smiled "Is your harm large enougfh to hold these kids for the remainder of the night safely ?" Henry nodded. Auji smiled "Good, come, I'll carry the child, the rest I believe are able to walk, I assume it is not far ?" Again Henry nodded.

A few moments later and Henry's mother was setting up a bed for the child that Auji carried. A young girl of about six, reminded him strongly of someone but dismissed it. If he had a little sister, she'd look like her, that was all he thought. He gave it no further thought as he turned to the parents of Henry, overjoyed at having their son back "You are sure it is no trouble to take these children in for the remainder of the night and return them to their parents in the morning ?"

"It is no trouble at all, these chilren were wrongly taken by the soldiers you took care of to free them. We will inform their parents in the morning they are safe and sound." Henry's mother said. She then saw how sleepy both Fuiu and Auji looked "Now, are you two sure you do not wish to stay until morning ?"

"We have to go, we did what we promised. We a place we can stay already. But, when you send the children home, inform them to be ready to pack up. Chances are good we may have to leave Arendelle" Fuiu said the woman nodded as did her husband, the two bid the family good-bye and took their leave.

 **10 am**

Mark stumbled into the kitchen, if it werent for his aunt's relfexes he'd have tumbled over the railing and dead into the sofa below the main entry level of the house. Mark of course got eight hours of sleep. He knew in his heart that the time had come, it was time to set off his signal. But first he needed coffee.

Once he had that it was short work to get info of where his mothers spy was located before meeting up with the guy. A purple spikey haired man named Xinxin. The man Mark could see from his vantage point, was tied to a stake, three others with him He overheard the soldier, the commander of the motley flunkies, speaking "For treasonous acts against Queen and Country. These men are to be sentenced to a shameful death by firing squad. Lets get this over with"

Mark made ready to drop down, picking up a pebble he charged with with gravity, As the officer counted down "Ready!..." Mark lifted his hand to throw, "Aim!..." Mark jumped right before the man said fire all hell broke loose and the firing squad was destroyed in a gravity pulse.

Mark went over to Xinxin and untied him "For fucks sake man you took your time didnt you ?" Xinxin wore a black trenchcoat, along with the two men with him, one had long spikey blond hair that went past his shoulder blades, the other man had fire red and black hair that was spiked in all directions. Xinszin motioned his fellows away, they quickly covered their faces by their black hoods, shadows unseen, they quickly disappeared into black portals.

"No time, we need to set off the energy rods" Mark said

"Yes well," Xinxin said, dusting himself off, he pointd towards the depot "Getting to the energy rods isnt easy, my best esitmation to destroy them in one good bang is to drop that tower on to them" He pointed at a massive tower, it was the Arendelle lighthouse

"I will worry of setting the tower on fire, you get the TNT set up to topple it and hide" Mark said, Xinxin nodded as Mark took to the rooftops, slowpoke, the man thought. Crystal blue eyes glittered as the man disappeared into black shadows and did his part of the mission as Mark flew to the tower with his gravity skill before climing the rest of the way

Mark easily pulled a soldier off the tower and kicked the other dead in the crotch to send him flying off the old lightohuse, using the energy rod he set the top of the lighthouse on fire. It was time to get to the base. He looked down briefly, Xinxin had placed four large kegs worth of TNT at the base of the lighthouse. Perfect!

Mark did a leap of faith off the lighthouse and landed in the hay wagon at its base and waited for some soldiers to walk past. He easily knifed a few down unseen before going all out fist fight. Finally the last soldier dead Mark snuck into some underbrush and found Xinxin in a shed.

"The TNT is in place. Good luck" He said. Mark nodded and stared briefly as Xinixin opened a portal and backed into it and faded from view. Mark threw a gravity grenade at the TNT, setting it off and causing the lighthouse to collapse onto the Arendelle Energy rod cache with a thunderous explosion of sheer power. Mark took off fast

That was the signal! All around the kingdom the districts rose up against the Arendelle Soldiers. Mark soon met up with his uncle and cousin near to the front of the palace entry "It worked! The army is scattered to retake the districts, the palace is completely unguarded" Miao said happily.

Mark had to smile at her childlikeness at that moment. He rested a hand on her shoulder "Where is everyone ?" He asked

"They went in first chancfe they saw. Havent heard a peep from them" Miao said dispondently, "Aunt Snowfeather insisted I stay with Uncle Arm."

"Take this, "Arm handed Mark the key that Auji had recovered. "The combination is rather tricky but I am sure you can unravel it, were Georgina able to finish memoing it into her wristphone and we recovered it..."

"It is alright uncle, I will see you both when this is over" Mark said sliding the key into a pocket he headed through the battlefield towards the palace gate. And entered Elsas massive structure.

As the door closed behind him Mark moved into the main entry of the building as a whole. In twelve years things had indeed changed Mark felt out of place. He withdrew a pistol and turned off the safety as he activated his eagle vision, looking around carefully for what he sought. There. Five clues to investigate. Perfect.

The first clue was easy, a footprint left in the dust. After examining the footprint he knew it was Georginas, "Georgina came this way ?" He went to the door, finding another footprint on the pillar "And climbed up... smart idea" Mark followed seeing the other three clues Georgina left in her wake was above him. Scaffolding was all around the interior of the pryamid as far as Mark could see. Moving to a few more clues he saw the vision, Georgina had come through there and feld out the window far above when she rejoined him.

Mark smiled seeing where Georgina had come through was a large enough service area type hallway, Gently lifting the grate aside Mark stepped into the service corridor between the out wall of the superstructure and the inner main wall.

He found a drop, poles across the structure in the distance. _Too far to jump. If Im gonna follow Georginas footsteps, I'm gonna have to do it the whole way_ Mark thought. Focusing inwards he jumped and felt his body reform into a unseen glasslike eagle before snatching the poles and used them like monkeybars to get to the other side, his body movements keeping him moving smoothly to the other side into a roll. Gaining his feet he smirked and looked back, it was easier to simply go through the normal way, but if Georgina was aiming to avoid guards as much as possible...

He moved around a corner and found another bent up grate, Too heavy to move he used a tiny gravity grenade to destroy it. But the explosion of the gravity grenade woke up the soldiers inside the room. Mark peeked through the open hole in the wall and saw it was part of Elsas private zoo. "Man" He mumbled "Georgina wasnt kidding that Elsa had a private zoo."

The zoo was a massive maze of structures interlocking across the lower and upper level with a glass and stone walkway. Mark moved unseen to the main walkway and climbed onto it without a sound, Swiftly forcing a big soldier, one of the grenadier types, to the ground easily asa the group spotted him.

Gunfire rang out, Mark dodged the first shot and used another man as a beatshield before using the dead mans pistol and firing in return. The pistols, very modern and with the times of twenty fifty five, were pretty much silent weapons save for the hard CRACK noises the weapons made when they fired. Seven shots were fired from Mark, seven soldiers fell before he tossed the pistol aside.

As comfortable as it was in his hand he didnt much care for the weapons. He moved fast through the remaining soldiers as he worked his way up through the throng before the maze of a zoo was empty of soldiers and headed into one of the animal pits, a dead bear laid in it. Mark smirked seeing it as he remembered Georgina saying how the soldiers had orders not to kill the wildlife.

Going to a water grate he broke it open and ensured it closed behind him before getting to another service corridor and headed ever upwards. Finding a ceiling opening in the floor covered by boards he used gravity to break them apart and throw them aside before dropping through with a gravity pulse that crushed two guards directly under him. He saw a stairway to his right.

And three dozen guards, the last remaining defence he mused, waiting for him. No time like the present to have some fun. Snatching up a fallen pair of pistols he opened fire. Dodging and returning fire was fun he found thanks to the shard of eden he never got struck with the weapons fire. Dropping the empty pistols he snagged up Spyders sword off his hip and stabbed down a few soldiers before going towards the rest. It was a full on free for all by that point.

He spotted the last firing line lining up as a captain trying to sneak ouyt of the way Mark used gravity against the captain and forced him to his hands, taking the bullets enturely and allowing Mark to pick off the rest with ease. Apparently commanders of squads had more ammo for their weapons wherein all the normal pistols were crappy seven shot things

Stepping up the stairs as the last man fell Mark found himself in the foyer of the throne room door. A massive balllike structure, with a combination lock before it at the bottom of the steps. "Well well well..." Mark mused, "Look what we have here..." He spotted something on the floor. Touching it revealed exactly what it was. Georginas blood.

Georgina had made it that far before being killed on her mission, her body dumped where they could find her. Wonderful. Mark took a deep breath and let it out. He nodded, sliding the key into the lock he started going through the combination. Time he knew, wasnt stopping.

Tick, click, tick tick click, tick tick tick click, click, tick click... CLUNK Mark stopped as the lock came undone and a low rumble was heard as the massive ball structrure started moving, revealing as it turned, a hall way towards another staircase.

Mark had made it to the throneroom


	36. Chapter 36

The Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Season 5 The Redemotion

Epiosde 8 Inevitable Confrontation

 **19 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Pyramid Palace**

 **Ten AM**

The Doors to Arendelle's throne Room opened, showing Mark another staircase leading up. Straight up, to bright fresh air. Going up was easy, he took the steps two at a time until he arrived at the top, the precipiece of the massive pryamid structure. Directly in front of him was two things, a small ice made staircase leading up to another door, and a expansive courtyard of a sort.

Going up the short flight of stairs Mark opened the door and stepped inside. This was Elsas throne room. The true throneroom. Arendelle was at war with itself. Only he remained to stand alone against what he had thought would be a fair and just ruler. One who he groomed and trained to be fair and kind to her people; one he poured his heart into, the woman he once loved.

Elsa.

And there she stood, her back to him. Staring out at the massive kingdom below, unhappy apparently as far as Mark could tell. "Ahh it is you at last" She said turning to face him. He saw in her hand the Sceptre of Eden. He took in how she looked. Her normally brightly colored dress was dark and brooding, jade and dark green and brown. Mark inwardly snickered, her dress mirrored his clothing at that moment of jade green and black.

Opening her arms as if for a hug, she didn't move from where she stood, and he stopped five meters from the door as Elsa spoke "No hug for your long-loved Queen ?" She asked him

Mark was silent. "Come now, my dear, surely you're happy to see me ? Look at how... successful I've become." Again Mark was silent. Elsa's lip twitched in annoyance, and she lowered her arms. "Something wrong ?"

"Wrong?" Mark finally spoke, repeating solemnly, thoughfully before chuckling as he spoke. "Wrong... How about the fact that your Kingdom looks like America Nuked it five days from Sunday ?"

Elsa turned and looked out at the kingdom fighting itself before speaking to Mark. "I removed the weakness from my Kingdom. What's wrong with that ?"

"How about the fact that now your Kingdom is now literally just you ? Maybe the fact that you now have no Money ? No trade ? No Army ? No residents or civilians ? Hell, you don't even have me, anymore." Mark said as he crossed his arms.

"Then what would you have me do ?" Elsa asked him

"Step down, throw aside the sceptre" Mark replied

"Throw it aside ?" Elsa asked him, looking to the sceptre in her hand she held it briefly in both hands like a two handed sword before looking to Mark confused

"It controls you" Mark pressured

"Is that what you believe ? I believe I control it. Although I never considered the possiblity that it can control someone, perhaps it can." Elsa said thoughtful as the sunlight of the late morning sun glittered off the hilt of the sceptre

"You have been corrupted by it" Mark said

Elsa laughed then "Corrupted ? That raises an interesting question: do you wish for me to give up the Apple in order to... save my soul ?..." Elsa started pacing, Pointing at Mark "Or do you wish the Apple for yourself, so you can control the kingdom ?"

"The true ruler is Anna, your sister." Mark replied simply, it was true, that morning during breakfast they had a debate, and Anna simply wanted this nightmare to end and start over elsewhere.

"Let us not deceive ourselves" Elsa replied, she raised her arms, the sceptre glittered in the sunlight "It is an absurd thought, but. Suppose I was beholden to this Apple, how would you behave differently ?"

"I would use it for the good of the kingdom" Mark replied

"Possession of the Apple is both a burden and a blessing" Elsa replied, she pointed at him "Tell me, when you shake the earth, do you feel as if you are a slave to the people," She turned towards the sunrise "Or do you feel as if you wish to be their master ?"

"The people want you brought down" Mark said

Elsa smiled evily, her back to him, "You did not answer the question." She said before turning to him thundering " **I am the only queen here!**

A spiked wall of ice rocketed from the stained glass floor behind Mark, and as the spikes jutted from the air towards him, they shattered on impact with his armor, and he continued to stare at her, a rather bored look on his face as he sighed. "Think very carefully of your actions, _My Queen_ , for your next ones may end up being your last."

"You wouldn't dare harm me." Elsa growled at him, the sceptre vansihed as two swords appeared in her hands

"I will do what I must to rid the world of Darkness. Even if that means you." Slowly Mark drew Spyders sword from its sheath on his hip, as Kalda growled in the back of his mind - he didn't like this; killing the reincarnation of his mate, but Kalda had no say in this. Not if Xeir wasn't awake and conscious of what was going on. She'd be reborn again at some point in the future.

Elsa growled something, and with that the fight was on; the two charged each other and jumped into the air with a crash they connected, Mark's gauntlet crashed with Elsa's left sword, and his sword crashed with her other sword.

Two swords? What a pain. Compesating immediately, Mark slid his clawed arm past the sword the sound of metal grinding on metal screaming through the air as his hand went to grab Elsa by the throat, and as he turned, slam her to the ground before landing just behind her

As he landed he flicked out his free hand, and his sword, one that once belonged to Kalda, appeared in his hand, ready to fight. Wasting no time, Mark activated his Phoenix Cloak and charged Elsa, keeping her on her toes and on the back-step as she launched a flurry of strikes and barrages of Ice, all of them expertly blocked, parried or dodged by Mark as he advanced.

Slamming through each others defenses, the two of them fought ferociously, blades sparking against each other as they fought, turning the rooftop courtyard of the pyramid castle into nothing more than a wild light show with the ferocity of their fighting.

After two hours of relentless back-tracking that Elsa finally managed to land a hit on Mark, sending him flying backwards through two walls of ice. Mark shifted his stance. Spyders sword he saw had broken apart, useless. He sliding the damaged weapon into its sheath on his hip he drew his own sword, without thinking it he put it with the other, making the sword double the thickness and weight. Though it felt no heavier

He then saw where Elsa had launched him, into a dungeon of the palace where prisoners of war were held. As he stood in the middle of it he slowly turned in a circle, he was greeted with the sight of his family in chains, bleeding from wounds only Elsa could make, whipped until their skin was raw. He saw his adopted mother, Snowfeather, his birth mother, Charity, his aunt Blackmane, and even his sisters, Serena and Serenity, in bruised, broken states; their bodies barely clinging to sanity.

Elsa stepped through the shattered wall, a pair of black feathered wings sprouting from her back as she did so. It wasn't that Xeir hadn't awakened - it was much worse than getting corrupted by the Apple of Eden. It was far worse that she fell to the corruption of Draco and the Wolf Queen. "I see you found your family. Pity... They snuck in and tried to cause trouble, so I... dealt with them. Rest assured they did not enjoy a single second." Elsa's voice had an edge to it.

The Phoenix Cloak continued to blaze around Mark's body, and he turned his head. _"She's too far gone... I'm giving you access to my full power for as long as your body can maintain it. End this now."_ Kalda's voice was solemn, but understandig. This needed to happen. Now.

Mark nodded inwardly _"I agree. Kalda, for what it is worth. I'm sorry"_

 _"Dont be, neither of us could have anticipated both the corruptive power of the Apple and the darkness of mens hearts. Xeir born mortal was easily coprrupted by both. Do not blame yourself."_ Kalda's voice echoed in Marks mind

Tightening his fist, Mark increased the gravity around Elsa a thousand fold, and the woman was crushed under her own weight, sinking a thousand feet into the ground immediately; taking a dip into the bedrock beneath Arendelle before she sprouted back up, unaffected.

Typical, using Xeir's Love to counter Kalda's power. Lightening the Gravity around himself, Mark growled and darted at lightning speed towards Elsa, the shockwave that burst from their impact shaking the entire palace. For another hour they fought like this, flying through the air at speeds unimaginable to even the average Mythic-Realm dwelling being, hitting with the strength to topple mountains, yet still the Palace stood mostly intact. Each respective fighter was bleeding, bruised, and exhausted mentally and physically by the time they finally stopped on the stainglass rooftop courtyard again. Mark's Armor was in shambles, his body ached and blood poured from his nose from the exertion of his body from using Kalda's power. Elsa was in no better shape, with her dress in tatters, both shoulders marred heavily with cuts and a deep gouge in her gut. They stood apart from each other, Mark looked around as Elsa dispelled her swords and summoned the sceptre, quickly conjuring clones of herself as Mark looked around. There!

He ran for the corners as Kalda even figured out what Mark was thinking, avoiding Elsa throwing bolts of energy and her clones as the Sceptre healed her body he slammed into each corner of the stainglassed courtyard, damaging it. Finally he hit the last one with a very solid crash and Elsa dropped the sceptre and quickly summoned her swords again, but she was too slow as Mark easily, with the last of his strength, smacked Elsa's swords from her hands as the stainglass broke apart, and they both fell into the old throneroom of the original castle. The Sceptre broke apart as it hit the floor, Elsa and Mark slamming into it. Kalda easing the gravity to soften their fall to a fraction of what would have been a mortal blow.

Elsa reached up and gripped the Apple and pulled herself to her feet as Mark got to his feet, Elsa's strength gave out then and she dropped to her knees he as placed the chipped and cracked blades of his sword against her neck as she looked up at him.

They shared one last tender moment; with the light returnig to Elsa's eyes briefly, her lips trembling as a single tear fell from her eye. Mark stared blankly into her eyes; his eyes blazing Silver, the blood-vessels all around all burst, ringing his iris in blood red. She bowed her head with a slight nod.

Smiling, he nodded; and with a swift extension of his arms, beheaded the woman he used to call his love.

Then, standing there briefly as sudden shock rolled over him he stood in anguish for a few minutes as he stumbled back from Elsas dead body. He used his sword as a walking stick as he felt Kaldas magic, the natural healing powers, go to work, before turning, He had to see to his family.

Getting the injured from the palace wasnt going to be easy. He had to make a call. As he leaned against the cell door he waved weakly at it, the gravity snapped the locks and the doors swung open as he dialed his wristphone and weakly held his hand to his ear as he heard _"Auji Wolfe"_

"Son, its me... I need your help... Bring a hovertruck, full medical gear... And bring it... an hour ago" Mark said, the way he spoke meant he was hurt too, and the medical care was direly needed inso far as quickly as possible

 _"On hour way, keep your phone active so we can track it. Did you do it ?"_

"See you when you get here" Mark said simply, it was a waiting game, he waved his arm again, the chains holding his sisters snapped apart and with Kaldas magic gently his sisters were laid on the ground. Serenity rolled to her stomach and pushed herself to her feet as her arms were badly cut. Mark shook his head "No, sis, relax, its ok, help is coming"

Ten minutes later and Auji's voice rang out, along with Xeibo and Diamond. "In here" Mark called, Diamond rushed into the dungeon hall and saw her brother leaning on the cell wall.

"Mark!" Diamond shriekd seeing him, then she saw their mother and the others "Mother!" She turned to Mark, "Elsa, is she"

"Get them onto the hovertruck, its done." Mark said solemn in his tone "Elsas dead."

Diamond nodded and instruxcted the soldiers with them to be as gentle as possible as she went to her brother and helped him to his feet. His arm over her shoulder as the two walked out. Once the others were loaded safely into the hover truck Mark saw something he thought he saw in his dreams and the memories of Kalda, a massive ship floated in the air next oty the hovertruck, i"Well what do you know, The Silver Eagle, She's in one piece!"/i came the calm voice of Kalda seeing the vessel. Mark had no idea what to say to that. The group was carefully taken aboard, He was shocked to see two people onboard already, Kanwar, in all her magical glory, and Sazhori.

Of course when asked why the Raven was there, the only reply Mark got, and also Diamond got was "One last mission from Emperor Tilr at Kanwars request" Mark simply smiled and let Diamond take him to the medical center aboard the airship

 **26 August 2055**

 **Kingdom of Arendelle**

 **Noon**

A week went by, Mark then set to burying Elsa next to her parents.

He stood back. Anna had chosen to move the kingdom elsewhere. One of the possible locations to start anew was simple to migrate to Oslo or Gilja where the Assassins were strongest.

Mark simply stood and looked upon the headstone it read thusly: "An angel fallen from Grace. A Queen, a Friend, a Past-Love." Mark turned from the headstone, and returned to the 'Eagle, setting course for the Mythic Realm. The Light had to know what transpired. Had to know that Draco had succeeded, that Xeir had fallen.

But despite that: Hope still lingered as in the city of Slitu, a Girl in the city, Elizabeth, opened her eyes as a new day at work was dawning...

The End... ?

The End Credits {Recommended Song to listen to while reading: Extreme Ways by Moby from Bourne Supremacy}

The following characters belong to Storm-Shadow14 and were broken with permission

Marcus Wolfe

Marion Wolfe

Prince Auji

Mark Wolfe

These characters belong to Awinita and were intentionally broken

Spyder the Spider Demon

Fuiu the Spider Demon

Charity Wolfe

Xeibo Azukar

Kanwar Azukar

Raven Guard Sazhori

Lady Spike Milligan

Talak Horde-Wolfe

Princess Diamond

Prince Naratas

Elizabeth Wolfe

Athena Hawkthorne

Miao Hawkthorne

Arm Hawkthorn

Special Thanks to...

Mark Wolfe: For giving the chicken a sucking chest wound... literally

Spyder: For possibly the most novel use for a stuffed chicken

Fuiu: for keeping the food from spoiling

Miao Hawkthorne: For objecting to product placement

Sazhori: For forgiving Mark for the sucking chest wound

Lady Spike: For something I cannot tell and shouldnt try to recall

Talak Horde: For making sure we had enough sanity and pizza to go all around

Arm Hawkthorne: For letting us borrow the tavern and destroy it a buncha times

This story was written on location, then buried with enough cement to make the earth go out of rotation. No animals were harmed in the writing of this project howerver many will require therapy. No people were harmed in the writing of this sick thing execept Diamond who suffered a concussion when faceplanting into a cement wall at mach stupid.

The rest of this story was simple shot to hell and back.

Do not ask about the guys in black coats and spikey hair.

OK fine those guys are from the Star Council

Finis


	37. Chapter 37

Tyranny of Queen Elsa

Epilogue

 **15 September 2055**

 **Siltu Norway**

 **Noon**

The rain fell heavy but there was no thunder or lightning. The young woman thanked the employee of the bookshop and sat down to read a news paper of a sort within the store. The golden haired girl took in the information of the news rapidly before standing as the employee returned, he had her requested item in hand.

"Thank you" The girl said simply with a bow as he also brought her change

"You are welcome Elizabeth" the old man said, he saw the rainfall outside the shop windows "The weatherman got it wrong again" He mumbled "You sure you want to go walking in this mess ?"

Elizabeth smiled thinly at the mention of the weather. "I'll be alright, Jeffry, its only rain afterall"

"True enough. Stay safe, see you bright and early tomorrow ?" Jeffry said to her

She nodded "Like always." For as long as Elizabeth could remember, Jeffry's Bookshop treated her like family, and today was no different, every morning from just before the shop opened to just after noon she was there, helping to open, and keep the store as the influx of tourists were there every morning to about noon.

But that day felt different, it wasnt the rain, the rain happened around once a week, no, it wasnt the rain, it was something different, something felt... different that day. Something so different that Elizabeth couldnt put her finger on it it felt so different, like a spot of energy at the back of her mind making her feel as if it was a good day.

An important day ?

She was soon to find out as she soon left the bookshop and walked down the sidewalk, the tourists from the various cruises had all but left for lunch in various locations in the small town of Siltu, Norway, it was a good tour destination despite what was going on in Oslo the past month or so.

Infact the more Elizabeth thought on it, the more off it felt, the more different she felt. As she walked she carried a plastic bag covered in her dress, the golden haired woman failed to notice a group of people, some men and women, some young, some old, some haggard from travels, others just waking up.

Somehow she missed the fact they werent tourists. They were looking for her.

They were looking at her.

But she didnt notice or care at that moment, most everyone that came to that tourism town looked at the etheral beauty that worked at the local small bookshop that dealt in rare and old books.

It wasnt really her face or her outfit, outlandish as it was to most people, it was quite common in the eastern countries, Mongolia and the like.

But it was not her style of clothing that had their attention, nor was it her general appearance. It was infact a more mundane thing.

It was the book she had taken out of the bag once seated at table that had the older mans undevided attention, as well as the younger women. One of the group had majestic black and red wings upon her back like an angel. Although Elizabeth had never seen anyone quite like Spike before, everyone else in the city acted as if winged people were normal.

She tried not to stare as she felt eyes on her, and the book she had picked up from her boss. The book looked realtively new in appearance. Which for wont of a better term, made things more fun. Sitting down at the table inside the eating establishment Elizabeth made her order as a waiter came to her table. Some tea, and meats. The man knew her and nodded, her tab was pretty simple really, and she paid it off weekly from her bookstore paycheck. A few moments later and the group watching her paid their check and left. Leaving her in peace.

Outside the resturant a woman cloaked in black stood on the sidewalk, watchning the group. Time seemed to stop around Mark, everyone around him freezing in place, as if in a memory corridor. "Who is there ?" Mark called out

"Easy, Master Wolfe, I am a friend" The cloaked woman said, her face obscured in shadows, try as he might Mark could only dsecern her as an alley, brilliant blue light.

"Who are you ?" Mark asked, his hand going for his sword.

"You dont need that. Trust me. After all. We're family" The woman said "And you're the kind of man who trusts his family."

"Do I know you ?" Mark asked

"Nope, well, not any more." The woman replied as her hands went to her hood and removed it. Long black hair, a slender gentle face. Brilliant green eyes. "Its me, Athena"

"Athena ? It doesnt ring a bell, but I could swear I know you from somewhere" Mark replied

"Wow" Athena said simply, somewhat in shock. "Talk about blank with a capital B" She crossed her arms over her chest "You really dont remember me do you ?"

"Should I ?" Mark asked

"You should remember your own flesh and blood." Athena replied, she nodded towards the window, behind which the girl, Elizabeth, ate her meal and read her book. "You should know her too."

Mark turned to face the window briefly before turning away. "Who is she ?"

"Funny you should ask, you remember how your cousin wanted to go with a woman, who ran away ?" Athena said. Mark nodded. "I ran away, because I was scared. I was scared of my own child. A father should not have to flee from his own child, but embrace her."

"Does she know ?"

"She will in time"

"I mean, does she know, right now, what I am ?"

Right now she sees you only as a stranger. But tonight... She will see you differently."

"What am I to you ?" Mark then asked Athena

"You are my nephew. On your mothers side of the family she had two siblings, An older sister, and a younger brother. Her brother you know, Arm. But you never knew me long enough to remember me by name or face alone"

"If you are my aunt, that would mean..." Mark's eyes went wide and time caught up with them both. The group halted in front of the woman as Mark stared at her.. For a long moment nobody moved. Finally Mark spoke "Miao, when we arrived in Gilja, would you recognise the person that ran from you ?"

Miao for a moment wondered what her cousin ment then realised it clearly. Turning to look at Mark, she then turned to the woman he was looking at. A few seconds passed. Then she remembered, those eyes. Tentively she reached forward. "Mom ?" She asked. Athena smiled. At a loss for words. A simple nod was all it took and the two women embraced. A tear slid from Athenas eye.

Seeing this Mark half smiled "I'll meet up with you at the station for the hovertrain first thing in the morning. For now I... have something important to do... alone" He gave Talak a kiss before heading back into the resturant.

He went right to Elizabeths table. "Is this seat taken ?"

"Please, feel free to sit" Elizabeth replied never looking up from her book

Mark sat down, for a long moment he said nothing, finally he said a question "Do you believe in fairy tales ? I never put much stock in them myself. But I've always been partial to the Legend of the Reborn Wolfe." He said, She looked at him as he spoke. "The true version." His hand went into his pocket, and removed Yaeko Wolfes journal crystal.

He set it on the table. "This is for you. And for what it is worth. I am sorry I could not save your mother." He stood and left her. Elizabeth touched the crystal and was flooded with memories. It was time for her to go home. She picked up her book, paid for her food, and left without a word.

The door to the bedroom closed, cutting off Elizabeth from the outside world. At last she knew the truth, she knew then who was her father, and that she had a brother, but her mother ? Dead ? "I need to think" She told herself.

A voice from all around her echoed in her heart and ears "Thinking is what is killing you" Elizabeth went to the mirror on her dresser and stared at herself for long moments. Unsure of what to do.


End file.
